Moving On
by InsideOutlaw
Summary: Sequel to Big Bill Decker: The partners cope with the aftermath of Heyes's quest for revenge and Alyssa seeks to change her life.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Kid, when are you going to start talking to me again?" said Heyes. They were alone, upstairs in the Rocking M ranch house, packing up their gear. It was the day of Bill Decker's funeral and the gang was heading back to Devil's Hole. The boys were out at the bunkhouse getting their things together. "I said I was sorry."

"You should be, Heyes. A man's dead and it's your fault," said Kid, glaring at his partner. Heyes looked as though Kid had physically struck him again. Kid looked at the huge purple bruise on Heyes's jaw. He could see in Heyes's eyes that his words had hit him hard. Kid knew that his cousin was ashamed at the outcome of his plan to take revenge on Bill Decker, but it was just too late. Decker was dead.

Heyes started to get angry and retaliated, "Who made you so high and mighty? Don't I remember you going after the man that shot me?" Making a massive effort to calm down, Heyes continued, "Kid, you admitted to me that you almost beat that man to death; did you forget that Decker hired him? I didn't want Bill dead, you know that."

"That's just it, Heyes, what you did to Decker was wrong and you know it. You didn't have any control over how far it went. You think you can manipulate everyone to behave just the way you want, but you can't. You couldn't control Decker; he nearly killed you and now he's dead and it's your fault," said Kid angrily. He had stopped packing and stood now facing Heyes with his hands on his hips challenging his cousin to contradict him.

"I know, Kid," said Heyes quietly, "but he didn't kill me and I didn't mean for him to die." He was glad that Kid was finally talking to him again. He knew it would be all right if the Kid would just talk it out with him.

Kid yelled, "That's not the point, Heyes! The point is that you keep taking these risks and sooner or later you won't be okay. I can't save your ass every time you get in trouble. Look what happened here. With that deputy in front of me, I didn't have a clear shot and if the sheriff hadn't of already had his gun out you _**would**_ have of been dead. I told you I wouldn't watch you die, Heyes; and I won't. I'm through watching you try to get yourself killed. I'm not riding out with you," said Kid angrily throwing his gear into his saddlebags.

"Oh, so you're just going to ride off again? That's what you do every time you get mad at me, isn't it? You ride off because..." began Heyes.

"I'm done, Heyes," interrupted the Kid.

"What are you saying?" asked Heyes stupidly. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"You heard me. I'm done riding with you," said Kid. Heyes just stared as his partner grabbed his bags and slammed his way out the door. He listened as Kid stomped downstairs and out the door.

Heyes was still staring at the door, when he heard the sound of Kid riding off.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid had no idea where to go next, but he knew he had to go. He'd meant what he had said, but he hadn't said everything he'd wanted to. This whole thing with Decker had shown him something in Heyes that he couldn't bear to see. He'd always known that Heyes carried around a lot of anger inside him, but he'd always kept it under control. Kid could see now that maybe that wasn't a good thing. Ever since he was shot, Heyes had been different. Heyes was changing and Kid wasn't sure why or if he liked who he was becoming. Heyes was his kin, his last living relative, and it pained him to abandon him this way, but he wasn't going to stay around and watch the slow crumbling of his cousin's character or witness his death. He sent his horse into a gallop with a flick of the reins. His bay gelding laid his ears back and stretched his frame into a ground-covering stride.

Kid decided to make his way up to Idaho Springs in the Rockies. It would be a good place to jump off from and would give him time to decide what he was going to do next. He wasn't sure about joining another gang. Lately, he'd spent a lot of time wondering whether he and Heyes should go to Mexico and give up outlawing before it was too late. Heyes always shot down that idea. Kid knew his partner loved the West and would rather die here than leave the country. Well, it looked like he'd have that chance real soon without Kid there to watch his back while he was busy risking his neck.

It upset Kid so much to fight with his partner that he couldn't think straight. Heyes always took advantage of that and twisted and turned his words back on him. Just the other night, Heyes had deliberately used the gang as a weapon. He was still angry about that, too, and needed time to think without Heyes yammering at him. He wasn't at all sure about what he wanted but he was sure that he didn't want to be around Heyes right now. Maybe he'd feel differently later, maybe not.

OOOOOOOOOO

The knock on the door broke Heyes's concentration. Yanking it open, he found Wheat poised to strike the wood again. They stared at each other, surprised for a second.

"What?" snapped Heyes, glaring at his lieutenant.

Wheat looked Heyes up and down before saying, "We're ready to go," he said, "You okay?" He'd seen Kid ride off and knew that wasn't good.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" said Heyes peevishly.

Wheat was annoyed by Heyes's tone and said, "Maybe 'cause your partner rode out of here looking like he was scraping the sh*t off his boot as fast as he could."

Heyes looked murderous for a moment and then he wiped his hand across his eyes. "Sheesh, Wheat, thanks a lot."

"Well, you ain't the easiest person to be around, you know?" said Wheat.

"Yeah, I know. Damn it, Kid's gone. He's quit the gang," said Heyes .

"What?! What are you standing here for then?" said Wheat angrily.

Heyes was confused and it showed.

"Dang it, Heyes, go after him. He don't mean it, you just need to talk to him," said Wheat pointing at the open door.

"I don't think so, Wheat. He sounded pretty sure of what he was saying," said Heyes.

"That's just because he's mad at you for the bullsh*t you pulled with Decker," said Wheat. "Dammit, Heyes, are you just going to stand there and let your best friend ride out?"

Heyes had planned to do just that but he realized Wheat had a point. If nothing else, he owed the Kid an explanation and an apology. He needed to talk to his cousin one more time, and then, if the Kid still didn't want to ride with him; he'd have to let him go.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes saw the gang off to the Hole and then quickly mounted his sorrel mare. Kyle had told him that Kid had headed out to the west and that most likely meant he was heading up Clear Creek Canyon to either Idaho Springs or Central City and Black Hawk. Heyes would see if he could pick up a trail. It was only an hour or so since Kid had taken off so it shouldn't be too hard. After all, Heyes was the Champeen Tracker of all of Southern Utah.

The truth was that he was feeling pretty heartsick about Bill Decker. Heyes felt keenly responsible for Decker's death and he was having a hard time coping with it. He didn't believe in killing and he went out of his way to avoid using his gun. To have driven a man to his death went down real hard for him and stuck in his craw. Heyes wished Kid was here to talk it over with, but he'd driven his cousin away, too. Swinging his mare west, he nudged her into a gentle lope. Heyes felt good about going after Kid. He needed to find him; for once, Wheat was right.

OOOOOOOOOO

The ride up Clear Creek Canyon was beautiful. Heyes enjoyed the narrow canyon and the sheer rock walls that encroached on either side. It was getting close onto noon, and the sun overhead was reflecting off the granite cliffs. Heyes followed alongside the Colorado Central railroad tracks that paralleled the creek. The creek itself was running slow and normally Heyes would have been tempted to stop and throw a line in. There wasn't any time for fishing now, he had to stay on Kid's trail or risk losing his partner altogether.

When Heyes arrived at the cutoff for Idaho Springs, he hesitated. This was a busy road and any tracks Kid might have left had been thoroughly obliterated at this intersection. Heyes had to choose and he chose the road to Central City. He and Kid had spent some time there and had always enjoyed themselves. Heyes would have to be very careful as there were many people in the town who could recognize him. Hopefully, some clever disguising would keep anyone from guessing who he really was. Maybe instead of being a gunnie this time, he'd be a lowdown, rotten bounty hunter. He also made a mental note to be sure to send out some telegrams to Sy Sloane and some of his other contacts to be on the lookout for Kid.

The sun was setting to the west quickly and Heyes hurried up the road to Central City.

OOOOOOOOOO

At the same time, Kid was pulling up in front of the Idaho Springs hotel. Dismounting, he went inside and asked for a room. Kid was tired and he planned to make it an early night.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes arrived on the outskirts of Central City after dark. Pulling his mare off the road into some thick brush, he stopped and dismounted. Heyes pulled a bushy fake mustache and a battered bowler hat from his saddlebags. He ground some dirt onto his face as well as his jacket and tore the sleeve on one side. Damn, he'd liked that jacket, too. Buttoning it up, he covered the fancy silver-studded black holster he favored. He stashed his black hat in his bag. Heyes plunked the bowler on his head, practiced rounding his shoulders, tilting his head at a slight angle, and squinting slightly out of one eye. He would use his whiny "deputy" voice, too. That ought to make it a bit harder for someone to recognize him. Not any one who knew him well, but Heyes would be keeping an eye out for familiar faces. He remounted his horse and rode brazenly up to the three-story hotel in the center of town.

Inside, Heyes stopped at the front desk and saw that the clerk was gone. He spun the register around and looked at the guest's names. He saw no signatures matching Kid's handwriting and he didn't know what alias his partner might be using so he would have to rely on describing Kid around town. Turning the ledger back around, Heyes rang the silver bell sitting on the desk. Immediately, a small man appeared from the dining room hastily wiping his mouth with one hand and tucking his shirt in with the other.

"Yessir, what can I do for you, sir?" the clerk asked as he walked around to stand behind the counter.

Heyes smiled and said, "I'd like a room, please, overlooking the street if possible."

"I'm sorry, sir. We only have one room left. It's a single on the third floor to the back. It will be two dollars for the night. Will that do?" said the clerk.

"That'll be fine. Say, you haven't seen a curly-haired fellow—this tall?" said Heyes as he held his hand up indicating Kid's height. "He's kind of young, but a real friendly sort. We're supposed to meet up here."

"Nossir, I haven't seen any one like that. You might try asking in the saloons," said the small man handing Heyes a key, "You'll be in 310, sir."

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes dumped his gear in his room and headed out to the street. The saloons were packed and doing brisk business so he started his hunt for the Kid there. By 2 a.m., the crowds had thinned and Heyes had covered all of the drinking, whoring, and gambling establishments in town with no luck. It was obvious that he had made the wrong choice. He should've headed into Idaho Springs. Disappointed by his failure to find Kid, Heyes headed back to the hotel and bed. He tossed and turned most of the night thinking about the Kid and how to find him. His partner wasn't going to make it easy.

The next morning, Heyes rose early and, after a light breakfast, he stopped at the telegraph office and sent out coded inquiries to everyone he could think of asking them to keep an ear out for news of Kid. Heyes knew that the trip into Central City had cost him at least a day and that might just be enough for Kid to lose him. He was heading up to Idaho Springs immediately and would check back with his contacts in a few days. Heyes walked down the street to the livery to arrange to have his mare tacked up while he got his saddlebags. He wanted to make up some ground.

OOOOOOOOOO

Later that same morning, as Kid came out of his room to head down to the dining room, he was surprised to see a familiar face in the hotel hallway.

"Mr. Boswell, how nice to see you again," said Allie as she mentally winced at her stilted formality. It was going to take a while for her to lose that primness. She had hoped to avoid anyone she knew, and had deliberated waited until mid-morning so that the dining room was not crowded. She couldn't believe that Mr. Boswell was here, but at least Steven wasn't acquainted with her mother. Allie didn't want her to know where she was. It was all too likely her mother was already trying to recover her valuable commodity.

"Nice to see you too, ma'am," said Kid who was also disturbed to have run into anyone he knew. "My condolences on your loss, ma'am," he continued smoothly. They stood in the hallway smiling at each other.

"Thank you for your condolences, but I am afraid they are misplaced. I broke off my engagement with Bill Decker under less than ideal circumstances," said Allie with surprising candor.

Kid noticed the fading bruises on her face and neck that she had carefully tried to hide with heavy makeup and his eyes narrowed. "Decker did that to you?" he growled. He found himself angry with Heyes all over again. If he hadn't of poked so hard at Decker, this wouldn't of happened.

"It was well worth the price to learn what kind of a man he was. Does it make me an evil person, Mr. Boswell, that I can't really bring myself to mourn Bill?" she asked. Allie tipped her head up to look at him and waited for Steven's answer.

"No Miss Harcourt, I reckon not. I take it you left town before the funeral," said Kid, "I didn't see you there."

"Yes, I did; and it's Miss Golden now. I've changed my name," stated Allie firmly.

"Really, why would you want to do that, ma'am?" asked Kid.

"Because Miss Harcourt was a stupid chit who thought that marrying a rich man was her most important life goal," said Allie. "I am no longer that person."

Kid grinned widely at her and said, "Miss Golden's got a bit more sense I take it?"

"I certainly hope that she does," said Allie smiling prettily. "Steven, why don't you join me for breakfast? I would appreciate the company. Idaho Springs is a rough town for a woman alone and it is so very nice to see a familiar face."

Kid nodded. "Yes, ma'am, it is-on both counts. I would be pleased to join you." He held out his arm to her and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Kid patted her hand gently and guided her down the stairs.

Allie entered the dining room on Kid's arm. He led her to a corner table and saw her seated comfortably before taking the chair with its back to the wall. The waiter came with their menus and left quickly with their orders for coffee. Kid had an excellent view of the dining room and he took a moment to study the other customers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kid saw Allie frown and lower her eyes. He looked in the direction he'd seen her staring and saw a dark-haired man looking back intently at her with a smirk on his face. The man pushed back his chair and started to rise. Allie grabbed Kid's arm and said, "Please don't tell me he's coming this way!"

Kid was concerned by her agitation and said, "Who is he?"

"That man is a cretin. He managed to corner me last night while I had a late supper. It was all I could do to escape his smarmy attentions. He is the most repulsive…he is absolutely oleaginous…he is a pig! Please tell me he isn't coming this way!" Kid got the picture.

"Yep, he's headed this way, but I bet he won't be staying," said Kid as the man made his way to their table and stopped.

"Miss…" began the man only to stop when he heard the sound of Kid's pistol cocking.

"You ain't talking to my wife, are you, Mister?" said Kid. "You'd best know that I'm something of the jealous type and I got a real itchy trigger finger." Kid stared at the man coldly.

The man threw his hands up and stammered, "No! No, I thought she was someone else. My apologies, ma'am." He turned and fled the restaurant.

Allie giggled delightedly. "You, sir, are truly wonderful," she said beaming at Kid. Steven really was a surprise to her. He no longer seemed a wealthy gambler retiring to the country, now he was all western male. From his scuffed up boots to the dusty Stetson he wore. She found she quite liked the new Mr. Boswell.

The waiter brought their coffee and took their breakfast orders. Alone again, Kid turned to Allie and asked, "What brought you to Idaho Springs, ma'am?"

"Oh please, Steven, don't ma'am me to death. Allie will do," she said with a laugh. "I was taking the stage to Grand Junction where I planned to change to a train to San Francisco. I am afraid the stage broke an axle about two miles from Idaho Springs. The other passengers and I elected to walk into town and I have the blisters to prove it."

Kid smile broadly and said, "Why take the stage, ma….Allie? The train goes all the way from Denver."

"I know, but to be honest, I wanted to make it hard for anyone to follow me. I am afraid that my mother and I are not on good terms and she is not above hiring help to drag me back to Denver," stated Allie.

"It might not be the worst idea, Allie. A young lady like you traveling alone in these parts is just asking for trouble," said Kid. She was a beautiful girl and Kid hated to think of what kinds of danger she could be putting herself in.

"Are you familiar with this part of Colorado, Steven?" said Allie, as an idea began to form in her mind.

"Yes, I am, and pretty much most of the west, too," said Kid. It was true. He and Heyes had ranged far and wide pulling robberies all over the west. He knew these particular mountains like the back of his hand.

"Well, perhaps you and I could strike a bargain," she said smiling. "You could travel with me and see me safely to San Francisco. I would be glad to pay you for your time and, of course, cover any traveling expenses you might have. I couldn't subsidize your gambling, however." She knew that Steven was a gambler and that he had accumulated some significant debt. Bill had told her.

"Wouldn't that be kind of irregular, ma'am? I mean you being a young single lady and all," said Kid.

"I am an independent woman, Mr. Boswell, and I make my own decisions based on my own needs. I am not concerned with convention," said Allie angrily. Her mother would've saddled her with a chaperone and she had no intention of doing anything her mother would approve of. "If you do not wish to accompany me, simply say so, I am sure that I will do just fine on my own."

Kid held his hands up smiling and said, "Whoa, Allie, I meant no offense. I would be right honored to see you to San Francisco." Kid was pleased at the idea. He didn't need the money, but at least now he didn't have to worry about what he'd be doing for next week or so. He could just hear his partner laughing about him doing 'honest work'.

Allie clapped her hands, delighted, and said, "Wonderful. Let's have breakfast and then we'll go see about a horse for me."

Kid gaped, "A horse. Can you ride?" He had been envisioning a comfortable train ride for the next few days not a month or so of saddle sores.

"Steven, of course I can ride. I grew up in Denver, didn't I? It will be an adventure. I've never been away from the Front Range and I want to see it all. Please say you'll do it!" begged Allie.

Kid never could say no to a pretty girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" said Allie enthusiastically as she and Kid stood next to the fence looking out at the corral full of horses that Boyd's Ranch was offering for sale. After making a few inquiries around town, Kid had been directed to a local rancher who bred saddle horses. He had hired a carriage to drive Allie to the ranch which was only a few miles from Idaho Springs.

"Kind of eye-catching," said Kid. Allie had immediately focused on a splashy, loudly marked paint gelding. Kid shied away from the idea of buying a showy mount. Years of keeping a low profile, made him favor more common mounts. An animal like this stood out and was too easily remembered.

It was obvious to Kid that Allie really was familiar with horses. She opened the gate and confidently walked into the corral, wove her way between the other animals, and made her way to the paint, who watched her placidly. She reached out and gently stroked his neck speaking soft words to him. Kid walked up next to her and tried to redirect her attention to a solid colored sorrel gelding without any white on him.

"That sorrel looks to be a nice horse. Why don't we try him out?" said Kid hopefully.

"No. I want Patches," said Allie, still fussing about the paint; looking him over and running her hand across his back.

Geez, she's already named him. "Allie, you told me you were worried about being followed. A horse like this stands out. People will remember the pretty lady on the pretty paint," Kid pointed out, hoping that her own concerns about being followed would make it easier for him to handle his concerns about being recognized. Kid had already begun to let his beard grow, figuring it would change his appearance. He planned on keeping up the pretense that he and Allie were married, too. It was a good cover for both of them; nobody was going to be expecting Kid Curry to travel with a lady and Allie would be much safer under his protection if other men thought she was married. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a selfish decision to ride with Allie. He knew he could be real dangerous for her if someone recognized him.

"I'll take that risk," she said. Kid was startled. Had she read his thoughts like Heyes often seemed to do? He realized that she was replying to his earlier comment. Turning to the wrangler, she said, "What are you asking for him?"

The wrangler looked her over, took in the expensive cut to her clothing, and said, "Forty dollars for the gelding and ten dollars for a saddle." He threw a look at Kid expecting him to do the horse trading. He figured he had Kid where he wanted him. No man would want to look cheap in front of a lady. Kid had noticed the stubborn look come over Allie's face and shook his head at the wrangler.

Allie had caught the exchange and bristled at the wrangler's assumption that she wouldn't be haggling with him. She frowned at the horseman, and said, "Nonsense, I'll not be robbed. I'll give you twenty-five dollars and you throw in the tack."

Now it was the wrangler's turn to frown, "No deal. This is a real nice horse, ma'am, he'll go well for you. I won't take less than thirty-five dollars for him and five for the tack."

Allie answered him with annoyance, "Thirty dollars, you throw in the tack and feed for the next week. That's as high as I will go. Do we have a deal?"

The man eyed her again and saw the stubborn expression Kid had noted earlier. "Yes, ma'am, it's a deal. You drive a hard bargain," grumbled the wrangler. He hated modern women.

Allie watched as her new horse was led away to be saddled and tied to the carriage. With a huge smile, she turned to Kid who was looking at her appraisingly. "You handled that well," he observed, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Buy a horse? No. But every woman knows how to haggle with the grocer or the fishwife. It's really no different. You just have to feel your way to a deal," Allie said as she went to follow her new purchase.

Kid stared after her. She sure was a surprise. Bill Decker had been an even bigger fool than Kid had believed.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Allie next made a trip to the merchantile. Allie needed clothes to ride in and purchased a split leather skirt, soft gloves, and a pair of deerskin boots. Last, but not least, Kid helped her pick out a broad-brimmed hat. He then selected the supplies they would need for the next few weeks. Kid was surprised by how much he was enjoying such mundane activities, but shopping with a lady was not something he'd really ever done before and it pleased him to feel like a normal man doing normal things for a change.

By mid-morning they were mounted and heading out of town. Allie was excited and glowing with anticipation. Kid smiled knowing that a few days in a hard saddle was going to wipe that grin right off her face.

OOOOOOOOOO

The paint proved to be a good purchase, he was sensible and sure-footed allowing his new owner to enjoy the ride. Allie chattered excitedly about everything and anything. She fired off questions to him about the flowers they saw, the names of the mountains, the sights they would see until finally Kid no longer heard the sound of her voice. Sheesh, it was like riding with Heyes. The more she talked, the quieter he became until finally his thoughts wandered.

Heyes and the gang should be back to the Hole by now. They had probably celebrated yet another successful Hannibal Heyes plan. Kid remembered the ugly hangover he'd had after the Beaumont job. Heyes would be divvying up the money to the boys about now; he'd made off with about $45,000 from Decker's safe. Would Heyes still take a third off the top or would he take less now that he didn't have to split it with Kid? Not that they ever really split the money. As partners, they shared and shared alike. Kid felt a small pang of loss at that thought and pulled his attention back around to Allie who was pointing out the fat marmot sitting on the side of the trail up ahead.

So far, she had not complained at all. Kid figured that would change real soon. It was his experience that women were happiest in their own environment and any changes could have a real bad effect on their personalities. Kid was planning on sticking to a route that took them through the major towns. His plan was to wait her out until she was sick of her little adventure and then put her on the stage back to Denver. Whatever the problem was between her and her mother, she would be better off going home and working it out.

"Which way are we going, Steven?" asked Allie trying to draw him out of his silence. He seemed much quieter than he had in town and she wondered if he was regretting his decision to accompany her. She hoped not. She liked Steven and she really liked the thought of seeing the West in his company. For some reason, he made her feel quite safe.

Kid was wondering if she had again read his thoughts about the route they would take. He was finding it a bit spooky. "We'll stop for the night at sundown, but I figure we'll be in Georgetown early in the morning. We can have a late breakfast there and then go on to Breckenridge for the night. Then we'll head to Leadville. We'll cross over the Continental Divide at Hunter's Pass and head on down to Aspen and Carbondale and into Glenwood Springs," he said.

"That sounds just wonderful. How far is it?" said Allie.

Kid thought for a moment and said, "I reckon somewhere around 200 miles or so, but we'll be climbing most of the way. Hunter's Pass tops out pretty high above tree line. It'll be slow going, though; the trail will be rocky and the air gets a lot thinner at that altitude so the horses will need lots of rests. I don't expect we'll make more than 10-15 miles a day up there."

"I've never heard of Hunter's Pass," said Allie.

"It's an old Ute Indian trail, but the prospectors are using it now to get from Leadville to the new silver strike in Aspen," said Kid.

"Steven, I am so grateful you agreed to escort me. This will be the trip of a lifetime and I never could have attempted it on my own," said Allie, turning and giving Kid a brilliant smile.

"Uh, huh," was the reply. Kid figured she'd give it up and go home after she experienced the ride to Leadville. The trail out of Breckenridge rose above tree line over Fremont Pass and was a pretty scary road, but nothing was as scary as the narrow crumbling track crossing Hunter's Pass.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes arrived in Idaho Springs in the early evening. Stopping in at the hotel, he asked to see the register and, sure enough, recognized Kid's scrawl from yesterday. He slipped the hotel clerk twenty dollars to find out where Mr. Boswell had headed. Kid wasn't trying too hard to cover his tracks if he was still using that name. The clerk placed a note on the counter and slipped out the door as Heyes headed into the dining room for dinner. A half an hour later, the clerk found him finishing a steak and gave him his report.

Clearing his throat, the elderly thin man, said, "Sir, I believe I have the information you require."

Heyes smiled up at him and said, "What did you find out?" He set his knife and fork down and gave the clerk his full attention.

"Mr. Boswell purchased a horse for his young lady from Boyd's ranch and then he bought her some gear from old Carson at the merchantile. They were seen leaving town on the road to Georgetown by young Tommy Clark," he said proudly.

Heyes looked at him in surprise, "Young lady?"

"Yessir, he was accompanying a Miss Golden, sir," said the clerk with a sniff. He didn't think much of a single woman traveling alone with a man; and she had seemed like such a lady, too.

"You learned all that in half an hour?" said Heyes in admiration. This man would make a worthy spy.

"Yessir. Not much happens here on a weekday, sir," said the clerk.

Heyes stood up, suddenly finished with his meal, and left a five dollar bill on the table for his meal and handed the clerk another five dollars. "You did a fine job. Thank you."

"Will you be wanting a room for the night, sir?" asked the clerk. He was hoping to make a few more tips off this generous customer.

"Nope, I think I'll be riding on a ways. Thanks for the help," said Heyes standing and picking up his hat. He wondered who this Miss Golden was. It wasn't like Kid to take a woman along with him. He was more the love 'em and leave 'em type. Heyes was puzzled.

OOOOOOOOOO

That night, Kid and Allie were huddled around a small fire enjoying the warm glow of the embers. The evening air had continued to cool and it was now quite chilly. Allie had Kid's sheepskin coat pulled tight across her shoulders with one hand and the Kid was bundled in his saddle blanket. Not wanting to spare Allie any of the adventure she was seeking, they had dined on a simple meal of jerky and hot coffee brewed in a pot purchased in Idaho Springs. Heyes usually did the brewing and had an old, dented pot he swore brewed 'the best coffee this side of the Mississippi.' Kid snorted out loud thinking about this pronouncement. Only Heyes could enjoy that sludge he brewed.

"What is so amusing?" asked Allie.

Kid looked up from the fire and grinned at her, "Just something Cole used to say that came to my mind just now."

"What?" she said.

"That he brewed the best coffee. I swear his coffee could dissolve your teeth in one sip," smiled Kid.

Allie smiled back and asked, "Steven, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh, no. What do you want to know?" said Kid bracing himself.

"I was just wondering about Mr. James," she said.

A look of sadness came over Kid and Allie saw it. "Are you friends? Bill said that you were just business acquaintances," she said.

"We've been friends most of our lives," answered Kid truthfully. There was no reason to lie.

"Oh, I hadn't realized. Mr. James had said that you had a complicated relationship. I guess I took that to mean adversarial," said Allie.

Bill Decker had actually said that James had a hold over Boswell; some gambling debt or something. By the look on Steven's face, the truth must be very different from what Bill had said. She was curious about the enigmatic Cole James. She knew that Bill loathed him, but she didn't know why. Allie, along with the rest of the folks in Golden, had seen Bill attack Mr. James on the street and attempt to gun him down. As unladylike as it was, Allie was dying to know why, and now that the subject had come up she couldn't prevent herself from asking more.

"Oh, believe me, sometimes it is and right now's one of those times," said Kid sadly. He had successfully kept Heyes out of his thoughts for the most part since meeting up with Allie. She was a pleasant diversion from his problems and he appreciated that.

"Tell me what happened. Perhaps I can help," said Allie, gently placing her hand on Steven's arm. What would her mother think to see her being so familiar with a virtual stranger? Her mother would be completely hysterical if she knew her pristine daughter was traveling alone with said stranger. Allie smiled at the thought.

Kid looked at her. She was so sweet and kind. Not at all how she first appeared when he met her as Decker's fiancée. He had thought her a silly little flirt. As much as he would like to talk about Heyes to someone, Bill's former betrothed was definitely not the person. He just smiled and shook his head.

"We just had some words; I'll get over it, I always do," said Kid as he sighed.

"Did Mr. James say something hurtful to you? He didn't seem a cruel man," said Allie. She assumed they had quarreled as she had seen Steven strike Mr. James and fire him after the fight in the street.

Kid was surprised and said, "No, it was more that I said some mighty ugly things to him. I guess I was pretty mad about Bill dying and I was blaming him for it." He thought for a moment as Allie watched the firelight flickering across his face, "He's not a cruel man at all. He is one of the kindest-hearted men I've ever known, but he hates for anyone to know it. Cole's not cruel, he's angry."

"Angry about what?" asked Allie.

Kid was regretting saying as much as he already had and wanted to end this conversation. "Life's dealt him some hard blows, Allie. That's all I can tell you," said Kid.

Allie looked back at the fire for a while before she spoke up again. "Bill hated him. Did you know that? I couldn't understand why. Mr. James always seemed perfectly cordial when I was in his presence," said Allie. "What happened between those two? Why did Bill go after Mr. James?"

How did he answer that? Kid thought quickly and said, "I guess Decker resented not being able to push Cole into letting him have the water. I get the sense that Bill wasn't used to hearing the word 'no'."

"He most certainly was not and he hated hearing it. I was never in love with Bill, I became engaged to him at my mother's insistence, but he seemed like a decent enough man. I really had no idea he was such a horrible bully until you and Mr. James arrived. If it hadn't been for Mr. James crossing Bill, I might never have learned who he was until it was too late. I suppose that I owe Mr. James a huge debt of gratitude," said Allie contemplating the fire, "I hope you weren't too angry with him for fighting, it really wasn't his fault that Bill attacked him. With Bill's temper, it was bound to happen. Believe me, I know."

Kid's eyebrows shot up and he stared at her. He hadn't looked at it like that. Allie would have tied herself to Decker and he shuddered to think of what her life would have been like. He looked at her profile as she stared into the fire. She was lovely inside and out and deserved someone who would treat her right.

"I guess I was pretty angry at the time," said Kid. He remembered the purple bruising on Heyes's jaw and began to feel a little guilty about it.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes rode on into the night. The moon was nearly full so it wasn't hard to keep to the road. He knew it was only 13 miles to Georgetown and he wanted to be there before morning. He ought to be able to catch up with Kid there.

Heyes had thought long and hard over what he should say to the Kid. The problem was he really wasn't altogether sure why he was so hell bent on revenging the shooting. He kept saying that Decker had tried to kill him, but he knew that the shooter had confessed to Kid that he was only supposed to rob Heyes and Sophia and take the mortgage money. Heyes had reached for his own gun and had been shot for that reason. Decker had only set things in motion; he hadn't outright ordered up a murder. He certainly didn't deserve to die for it.

Heyes thought back to that day. He could still feel the slam of the slug as it had ripped into him and knocked him flat. He had felt it tear through his body and had known that it was a bad wound. Heyes remembered lying in the back of the wagon trying desperately to breathe and the pain of the struggle he had fought to draw air. He had seen the looks on Sophia's and Kid's faces and had known he was probably dying. It had been a shock, but it really hadn't bothered him all that much. It hurt to see Kid so scared, but Heyes had been resigned to it. He hadn't really given that resignation much thought. Why had he been so ready to die? Was it because he was being a realist? Outlaws, as infamous as he was, rarely lived to old age; or was it something more?

A bad step from his mare derailed his train of thought as he realized that she was limping on her right foreleg. Cursing under his breath, Heyes halted and dismounted. He ran his hand down the tendon on the back of her leg feeling for swelling or heat. There was none, but her shoe was gone. Damn it. She had a tendency to be ouchy without shoes and he knew he couldn't ride on without risking her bruising her hoof. He patted her gently while he thought about what he should do. Well, so much for making up ground, he may as well stop and camp for the night. He was feeling pretty sore himself after two days in the saddle following a beating. He had pains on top of pains. It was going to be a long walk into Georgetown.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid and Allie were just finishing a leisurely breakfast at the Hotel De Paris in Georgetown. The hotel was well known to travelers in these parts for its genteel clientele and Kid was enjoying the excellent service and gourmet food. Respectability sure could grow on a fellow. Allie was good company and Kid found that he was relaxed with her in a way that he wasn't often comfortable with women. Allie didn't expect any more from him than a safe escort to San Francisco. Usually, he had to be careful around the ladies. He was too susceptible to their charms and they were too susceptible to his.

Heyes often kidded him about his weakness for the other sex. It wasn't that he fell in love easily; Kid never really fell in love, he didn't have that luxury in the life he led. Kid knew he longed for a life that was gone forever for him and it was the stolen moments with a woman that made him feel the closest to the life he had lost. He remembered the love that his parents had shared and the example they'd set for their six children of what a relationship should be. While he knew he'd never have one of his own, he could pretend briefly in the arms of a willing lady.

He looked across the table at Allie and watched as she daintily enjoyed her meal. She smiled at him around a mouthful of eggs, and he felt happiness wash over him. Kid was sure it wasn't love, it wasn't the wild attraction he was used to; more a warm glow of friendship, but his heart jumped a tad when he smiled back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes awoke with a start and sat up. He had overslept and the sun was climbing in the sky. Fumbling with his bedroll, he staggered out of it while fishing out his pocket watch. It was late morning. Heyes had planned to be in Georgetown before now and he still had an eight mile walk to go. He couldn't believe it, he never overslept. His mare looked at him with pricked ears anticipating her breakfast. She was stunned when he walked over and hastily saddled her up. Returning to his bedroll, Heyes rolled it up, gathered up his gear, and stuffed his saddlebags. He tied it all to the saddle, untied his disgruntled mare, and led her down the road towards Georgetown.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie and Kid left Georgetown right after breakfast. It was Kid's intention to make Breckenridge by nightfall and it was thirty-seven miles away so they would need to set a faster pace today. The gold town was booming and with its prosperity had come crime. Kid knew that it was not safe to be on the roads into and out of town after dark and he wasn't willing to risk Allie's safety in that way. He was keeping the horses to a sustainable, ground-covering jog. It would be tiring for the riders, but the horses could go all day at that gait and they should arrive before sunset.

Kid glanced over at Allie and admired her seat. Her paint had turned out to be an excellent mount for her. He was smart and well behaved, but had just enough spirit to make him interesting for her. His gaits were smooth and easy to sit to which was important since Allie was still toughening her muscles to long days in the saddle. She was obviously pleased with him, too. Kid had watched last evening and this morning as she thoroughly groomed him and fussed over him. It amused Kid to watch this fine lady with her sleeves rolled up, the horse hair flying around her, enthusiastically brushing her animal and picking the burrs from his tail. It was obvious that Allie was enjoying herself and Kid was pleasantly surprised. Still, he figured after the ride up to Leadville, she'd be ready to call it quits. He just wasn't so sure he was looking forward to that anymore.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes limped into Georgetown by mid-day and stopped at the local blacksmith. The man was repairing a carriage wheel for some wealthy travelers who had promised him a large tip if he got them on the road again today. Heyes tried to top their offer but the blacksmith flatly refused. He firmly told Heyes that he was a man of his word and he had given his word. Heyes's mare would have to wait her turn. Heyes was annoyed, but what could he do? He agreed and gave the smithy a dollar to feed and water his mare while she waited. He left his horse tied to the hitching rail in front of the shop, gave her a pat, and walked up the street towards the main part of town and the saloon. He was ready to sit down; his feet were hurting with every step. His boots were made for riding, not walking.

Heyes was pretty sure that wherever the Kid was traveling to, he was not worried about keeping a low profile. What was he thinking bringing a gal along with him? That wasn't like Kid at all. Heyes grinned. His cousin was so protective of the ladies that he'd never subject them to a grueling trip through the wilderness. Heyes knew where Kid was headed next. He'd be sticking to the towns with a lady along and that meant Breckenridge. If he could just get going, maybe he'd catch up with him soon. Kid might not be too happy to see him, but Heyes was looking forward to setting things right with his cousin.

He wandered into the saloon and ordered a cold beer to wash the dust from his throat. There was a small stakes poker game going on at the back table and Heyes wandered over. Two of the four players looked up at him and smiled; the other two ignored him.

"Mind if I sit in?" he asked politely.

"Sure, pull up a chair," said the sandy-haired man to his right. Heyes smiled and sat down.

"It's a five dollar buy in. Can you come up with that?" challenged the dark-haired man across from him who had the deal. He was looking Heyes over and what he saw was a scruffy, unshaven drifter who looked like he might have trouble rubbing two nickels together.

Heyes laughed and said, "I reckon I can manage." He fished into his pocket and pulled out some bills, tossing a five into the pot. "I'm a little down on my luck, but I'm not out." Even as he said it, he realized it was true, he felt unbalanced without his partner and it was affecting his outlook on life and that was affecting his luck. Picking up his cards, Heyes concentrated on the game in front of him.

Three hours later, and a hundred and twenty five dollars wealthier, Heyes excused himself from the game to check on his mare. He didn't notice as he rose from the table that the dark-haired man across from him was watching him go.

His mare had been shod and was tied up waiting for Heyes to arrive. He tipped the smithy an extra couple of dollars and collected his horse. It was already late afternoon and he'd never make Breckenridge before dark. He considered staying over in Georgetown but he'd already lost too much time and he wasn't at all sure he could catch up with Kid at this point. It was better to ride on.

OOOOOOOOOO

Breckenridge was a wealthy town thanks to the discovery of gold and silver in the surrounding mountains. It was the jumping off point for many of the prospectors flooding into the area and it was here that they came to re-supply after long months spent searching for fortunes. The streets were crowded and noisy; the businesses were booming. A group of children at play dashed across the street spooking the horses and Allie had to take a strong hand to Patches.

Kid was careful to check out the sheriff's office as they rode by and was keeping a close eye out for familiar faces. His own face was now sporting a four-day growth of beard and he was confident that he was not going to be easily recognized riding with Allie. He and Heyes were known to be clean-shaven and they both prided themselves on being well-groomed. They had worn rags for far too long and it had made Heyes a bit of a dandy. Kid chuckled at this thought. His partner loved flashy things. He always dressed well, sported a silver-studded gun belt and a silver hatband that he had custom-made in Abilene a few years back and he rode a flashy mare. Kid had pointed out to Heyes many times that he was violating his own rules about keeping a low profile, but Heyes would just smile and say that it was important to look important. The rules never applied to Heyes. Kid knew that better than anyone.

Kid missed him. Maybe he'd send Heyes a telegram in the morning, let him know that he would be back in a few weeks, that he had a job, and that they needed to talk. He'd send it to old Mr. Jakes, the telegrapher in Belton; Jakes would see that it got to Heyes. With that idea, Kid began to feel better than he had in days.

Allie and Kid skirted the main street and rode up a side street towards the center of town. They would avoid the seamier side of town; after all, he was a married man now, he thought with a grin. They reined up in front of a respectable hotel and Kid went in to see about a suite. He didn't want to make Allie uncomfortable, but he did want to maintain the illusion that they were a couple. He was in luck, the clerk told him the honeymoon suite was available. Inwardly Kid groaned, but accepted the keys and went out to bring Allie in. She had dismounted and was stretching gratefully when he walked out onto the sidewalk.

"We got the honeymoon suite," he said with a laugh hoping to diffuse the shock for her.

Unfazed, she laughed, and said, "I just hope it has a comfortable couch because you'll be sleeping on it."

"I'll toss you for it," he said and immediately thought of his partner again. Allie caught his distracted frown and wondered what had crossed his mind, but she kept silent. She had discovered that Steven was a very private man. She had asked a few personal questions here and there and had gotten very little response. Allie wondered what he was hiding, but she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that she trusted him completely.

That evening, Allie and Kid made their way to a French restaurant the concierge at the hotel had recommended. They were ushered in by the Maitre D' and shown to a candle-lit table by the window. A black-shirted waiter wearing a long, spotlessly white apron hurried over to their table and welcomed them effusively in what sounded to Kid like a very phony French accent. Allie smiled at Kid and turned to the waiter firing off a fluid stream of French at him. The poor man stared at her bewildered,bowed deeply to her, and fled to the kitchen. Kid laughed out loud and Allie joined him.

"What the heck did you say to him?" asked Kid.

"I told him that was the worst French accent I'd ever heard and he should hurry back to Brooklyn and find work on the docks," said Allie. This touched off another round of laughter from the Kid until the waiter reappeared with their menus and handed them to each of them with a grin.

"Sir, Ma'am, may I get you some wine or champagne?" the waiter asked in plain English.

Allie giggled again and Kid smiled broadly. "We'll have a bottle of this," Kid said pointing to the menu. He wasn't about to try to speak French in front of this gal. The waiter grinned back at him, completely sympathetic, and said, "An excellent choice, Sir. I will be back with your champagne in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Kid stumbled over the French words on the menu and Allie laughingly guided him to the items she was sure he'd enjoyed. He was having a wonderful time. Allie teased him gently about being the consummate Western male, and Kid loved it. After the meal, they took a stroll along the lamp-lit street enjoying the bustle about them as they walked arm in arm. Allie was admiring the new fashions in a shop window when she felt Steven stiffen beside her. She looked at him and saw that he was staring intently up the street.

"Steven, what is it? What do you see?" she asked.

Kid spun her about and pulled her in the opposite direction. Reaching an alleyway, he tugged her into the shadows with him.

"Steven, you are starting to alarm me. What is going on?" she demanded.

"Shh. Don't make a sound," he said. Allie froze obediently at the urgency in his tone, and then she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She had a clear view of the street and the end of the alleyway was well lit by the street lamps. From their shadowy spot, Allie saw the smarmy man from Idaho Springs walk by. He was obviously looking for someone. She could hardly draw a breath until she heard his footsteps receding down the street. Kid tugged her hand and silently led her to the other end of the alley. They quickly walked up the side street to the hotel staying to the darker side of the street.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes was still more than twenty miles from Breckenridge when his mare shied. He had been almost dozing in the saddle and he was nearly unseated. She snorted and planted her feet staring intently into the dark trees. Heyes started to reach for his gun when a voice said, "Uh uh, you don't want to do that." Heyes recognized that voice; it was the dark-haired poker player, Clint, from Georgetown. Damn, he should have been paying more attention. The sun had set over two hours ago and the night was growing darker, but Heyes had pressed on despite knowing the risks. Kid would have something to say about that, Heyes glumly thought.

"Get off your horse nice and easy, Cole, and maybe I won't kill you," said Clint who emerged from the darkness holding a .45 on Heyes with practiced ease.

Heyes smiled, "Clint, what's this all about? You aren't sore that I'm a better poker player than you, now are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, and I plan to relieve you of my money and everyone else's, too," Clint said with a smile of his own, "Get off the horse."

Heyes frowned and carefully swung his leg over and dismounted. Raising his hands well clear of his gunbelt, Heyes turned to face his robber. "Clint, let's talk this over like reasonable men. Armed robbery is a serious offence, why I bet it's worth at least five years in the state pen. Listen, what say I give you your forty dollars you're so upset about and we pretend like this never happened?" said Heyes.

Clint laughed. "If they catch me, it'll be a necktie party. Now, quit yakking and pass over the cash. I'll take that fancy gunbelt and the hat," said Clint gesturing with his own gun. "Take off your boots, too."

"Sure, and do you want my long johns while you're at it?" asked Heyes with a growl. He sure hoped not; that was where he'd hidden his share of the cash from Decker's safe. He unbuckled his belt and let his holster drop. Removing his hat, he tossed it in the dirt next to his gun. Slowly, he pulled off first one boot and then another. Heyes tossed them in the pile, too, and waited for Clint to reach for them. He'd jump him when he did.

"Back up now, over there. That's it. Now lay face down and put your hands behind your back," ordered Clint as he pulled a piece of latigo from his pocket.

Great, I get a careful bandit. Was everything conspiring to delay him? He stretched out in the dirt and fumed as Clint roughly tied his hands. Laughing at Heyes, Clint picked up the black hat and looked at the studded silver band around it. The gunbelt was black and trimmed in silver, too. The styling was quite distinctive. "Nice. I'll enjoy wearing these. Thanks, Cole," he said as he slung Heyes's gunbelt over his shoulder and replaced his plain Stetson with the silver-trimmed hat. Clint rifled through Heyes's pockets, pulled out a silver pocket watch and some loose change and stuffed it all in his own pocket. Smiling, he picked up Heyes's boots. He wasn't sure they'd fit, but he was sure he could sell them for a few bucks and he liked the thought of making Cole walk into town barefoot.

"How do I look?" Clint said with a snide grin. Heyes just glared. Laughing, Clint walked over to Heyes's mare and snatched up the reins. The highly-strung mare threw her head up and shied back from him. He yanked her reins roughly only upsetting her further. Heyes, angered, yelled, "Leave her, Clint, or I swear I'll come after you."

"You'll have to catch up with me first, Cole," he said as he pulled the balky horse over to his own and mounted. Looking down at Heyes, he laughed again and said, "I figure we're even now. Revenge sure is sweet, isn't it?" With that, he wheeled his horse around and took off leading Heyes's mare behind him.

Heyes glared after him as he disappeared into the darkness. Clint had made a couple of serious mistakes. Heyes would have let the robbery go; after all, he stole for a living, too; but he wouldn't rest until he got back his pocket watch and his horse. The watch had been a gift from his grandfather and was important to him, and he loved that horse. With a sigh, he began working his hands free. The leather was snug; it would take all night.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid softly shut the door to the suite and turned the lock. Pocketing the key, he turned to Allie, who said, "Steven, that was the man from Idaho Springs!"

Kid nodded and said, "Yep. I think he's a detective." The man had approached Allie in Idaho Springs before Kid arrived which meant he was after her. This was really going to change their plans. Kid couldn't risk having the detective find out who he was. They had to leave and fast. Kid had to get her to Leadville and find a safe place for her to go. It was a big town with nearly 18,000 people, and it would be easy to hide her there. It would be just too risky for them to ride together any longer.

"My mother sent him. I just know it," said Allie angrily clenching her fists. "She wants the money…" With a gasp, Allie stopped and looked at Kid guiltily. He was staring at her in shock.

"Allie, what have you done?" asked Kid quietly.

"I took what was mine. That's what I've done!" she shrieked, embarrassed and furious at the same time. "I took the money that my father left me when he died. My mother wants it back. She wants me back, too, so she can sell me to another rich man!" She was fuming, and to her dismay, she could feel the tears starting to fall. She hardly ever cried; and, when she did, it was usually from anger and frustration, but Kid didn't know that. He saw the tears starting to fall and it melted his heart as Allie began to sob.

He went to her and put his arms around her, drawing her to him, but she fought her way out of his arms and screamed, "You don't understand! She used me. She was my mother and she sold me to Bill Decker like I was a prostitute. Bill told me. He took pleasure in telling me that my mother traded me for her townhouse. He told me while he was beating me and I wanted to kill him for it!" Allie began pacing about the room now, reminding Kid of Heyes. "She's never loved me; I've always known it; my father didn't either. All my life, I've tried to be everything they wanted; just hoping; just once, that they would give me some sign of affection; but they couldn't do it. Both of them, both of my parents, were so caught up in their own miserable lives that they had no room for anyone else. Not even each other," cried Allie. She was working herself up into a state and it was beginning to worry Kid. He'd never seen a woman so upset and he was glad she wasn't upset with him. He watched her carefully feeling just a little bit afraid of her.

"Allie, c'mon, calm down. You're getting hysterical…" began Kid. He knew instantly that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I am not overreacting! Who do you think you are, judging me? You have no idea what it's like to live with people who think you are a burden," glaring at him now. She saw the flash of pain that crossed his face and realized she had hurt him terribly in some way.

"Steven, I am so sorry," she said, instantly contrite. "You have. I can see that you have. Please forgive me, I had no idea," she begged sincerely through her tears.

"It's okay, Allie, just calm down. You're scaring me," said Kid. He gently took her hand to lead her to the sofa. Kid sat and pulled her down next to him. She was crying hard now, no longer angry, but ashamed of herself for wounding him. Allie fell into his arms and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Kid held her tightly and let her cry it out. She soon sat up and looked down at her hands in embarrassment. Kid lifted her chin and looked into to her reddened eyes. "It's all right, darling. I won't let anyone take you back to your mother. But, Allie, we need to go. Can you do that? Can you ride out with me tonight?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes, I can."

"Good. You pack up our things and I'll get the horses," said Kid.

Calmer now, Allie wiped her eyes and said, "Steven, you can't. The livery's locked up for the night."

"Don't worry about that. I'll meet you out back in fifteen minutes," said Kid as he rose. "You just be careful no one sees you going down the backstairs, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly dawn by the time Heyes worked his hands free. His wrists were a bloody mess, but at least good old Clint hadn't cleaned him out. Heyes had a large sum of money from Decker's safe stowed in a place he knew no self-respecting man would search. He'd buy another horse in Breckenridge, but he had to get there first and he was getting awful tired of walking.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie and Kid had successfully crept out of town. Silently, they rode as quickly as they safely could up the dark road towards Leadville. The horses were still tired and were flagging badly. They'd have to stop soon. Kid rode ahead with Allie following closely behind. He was used to riding at night and knew it was important to keep together. There were a lot of bandits on this stretch and Kid was alert for trouble. It was going to be dawn in a few hours and he knew they needed to get some rest. Allie looked exhausted and he was feeling pretty tired, too. He was looking for an overgrown side trail that he knew led to a small, ram-shackled cabin long since abandoned by its owners. He and Heyes had used it to hole up in once before when he'd come down with a nasty cold on the way back to the Hole.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ouch, dammit," snarled Heyes. His feet were raw from hours of walking on the rocky road and he was having difficulty hobbling any further. He sat down in the middle of the road and examined the bottoms of his feet. There were several cuts and bruises all over them. He'd tried tearing his shirt up and wrapping strips of the fabric around his feet as makeshift bandages, but they didn't last very long before they became more of a hindrance than a help. Finally, he'd given up and made progress as best he could. It would take him days to reach Breckenridge at this rate. He'd already given up any hope of catching up with Kid. Where ever his partner was headed, Heyes was going to have to trail along behind him until he stopped or disappeared completely.

The sounds of harnesses jingling and a wagon approaching caused Heyes to look up from his feet and in the direction he'd just traveled. Around the far bend, came a wagon laden with what appeared to be late summer corn. The farmer driving the team kept an eye on Heyes as he approached. Heyes stood painfully up and stumbled off to the side of the road as the farmer pulled his team up.

"Howdy. Looks like you had some trouble," said the farmer looking Heyes up and down. Heyes smiled back, "Yes, sir, I did." He was completely unaware of just how bad he looked. His jacket was torn from the other night and covered with dirt, he was sunburned from not wearing a hat, his wrists were scabbed with dried blood and he was shifting from foot to bruised foot. It was his friendly, open grin that moved the farmer to chuckle, "You sure look awful happy for a man in your state. I guess you're either friendly or else you're an idiot. C'mon, hop in. I'm headed into market. You can pay for your ride by helping me to unload. Deal?" said the farmer. He had noticed right away that Heyes was unarmed and, since he had his shotgun propped next to him, he felt no threat from this tattered man.

"Yes, sir, that's a good deal," said Heyes scrambling up beside the farmer, "I'm much obliged. I don't think I could've walked another fifty yards." He propped his brutalized feet up on the wagon and gave a sigh of pure relief.

"What happened to you?" asked the man.

"I got robbed. Can you believe that? I mean what is the world coming to, when an honest man isn't safe traveling these parts?" said Heyes ruefully shaking his head.

" Amen, son. Amen," agreed the farmer, wondering what this man could've possibly owned that was worth taking.

OOOOOOOOOO

The cabin looked in worse shape than Kid had remembered. The roof had caved in on one corner and the door was hanging by a single frayed leather strap. It wouldn't provide much shelter but they could conceal the horses behind the old barn next to it and they'd be hidden from the road. It had to be good enough.

Allie eyed it skeptically but kept her mouth shut. She dismounted and handed her reins to Kid who took the horses around back. Cautiously, she stepped up onto the broken boards covering the sagging porch. The moon was up now, and there was enough light streaming in through the rafters for her to peer inside the paneless window. She determined that nothing was currently living there. She pushed the door open wider and stepped in. It was not much better than a cave with almost as much dirt on the floor. Animals might not be there now, but they had been in the past. The bedsprings on the floor had once been covered and all that was left were the steel coils. Any furniture that might have been left behind had long since been broken up and scattered or burned for fires.

Kid poked his head in through the doorway and said, "I'm sorry, Allie, I know it's not what you're used to." He looked so apologetic and concerned about her sensibilities how could she be annoyed? He was trying so hard and she was the one who had pushed for this adventure. Allied laughed and said, "I must say, Steven, you really know how to treat a lady." Relieved, Kid grinned broadly and stepped into the cabin. Tucked under his arm were their two bedrolls and the saddle blankets. His other hand held a canteen. Allie giggled and took one of the saddle blankets and a bedroll to make her comfortable.

"Allie, we need to talk," said Kid becoming serious.

Sighing, Allie sat down on her bedroll and looked up at him. "I know," she whispered.

"You need to tell me what you took," Kid held his hand up to stop her from speaking until he finished, "I know it was yours, and I'm not questioning that, but I need to know what this detective thinks you've stolen."

"Sixty thousand dollars and a few old mining shares," she said flatly.

"What?!" yelled Kid. "You've been prancing around with sixty grand? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Of course, I do. Why do you think I didn't worry you with it?" said Allie.

OOOOOOOOOO

The wagon pulled up in front of the market in Breckenridge as the sun broke the top of the ridge overlooking town. Heyes stepped down carefully and went to hold the team while Mr. Potts, the farmer, went inside to speak with the grocer. Ten minutes later, he came out with a smile on his face and a cup of coffee for Heyes in his hands. "We've got a deal, Cole. Here, drink this, and then we'll unload," he said. Heyes gratefully took the cup. It was best coffee he'd had in quite a while; heck, it was the only coffee he had in quite a while.

He and Mr. Potts made quick work of the wagon and, once it was unloaded, Heyes reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. Potts was shocked at the sight of so much money in this poor bum's hands. He looked up at Heyes who gave him a huge smile and said, "Please take it. You'll never know how important that ride was to me. Thank you for your kindness." Heyes pressed the bill into Mr. Potts' hand, and walked away quickly before the gaping man had a chance to recover.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes went to the livery first. There were several decent horses in the corral and he set his sights on a tall, dark bay gelding with a distinctive blazed face. Using his ragged appearance to his advantage, he drove a hard bargain with the wrangler and led his new horse and tack away with a pleased smile. Next, he went to the merchantile and purchased a grey, double-breasted jacket and a new shirt as well as a hat and boots; and then on to the gunsmith where he picked out a used, but well-balanced, Colt .45, some ammunition for it, and a holster. He didn't bother with a rifle. He'd be getting his own back soon and could make do with a pistol until then. Lastly, he went to the hotel and rented a room. He was too tired, too dirty, and too sore to ride any further without getting some rest first. He ordered up a bath and a meal in that order. When the maid arrived with the food, he asked her to wake him at noon and sent her off with the rest of his clothes to be laundered. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid woke up late and quietly crept out of his bedroll. Allie was tucked down into her bedroll with just the top of her head peeking out. She'd pulled it tightly around her last night; the better to keep the creatures out she had said. Kid stood looking at her for a long minute. She was one of the most amazing women he'd ever met. He couldn't believe how tough she was both physically and mentally and he found himself admiring her more and more. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her, he'd protect her with his life if needed.

She stirred slightly, and rolled over. Kid quickly looked away and got busy rolling up his bedroll.

"Unnnh. Steven, what time is it?" said Allie.

"It's late morning, sleepyhead. We'd better be getting a move on," said Kid. He had heard riders passing by on the road during the night. Kid knew the detective was likely still behind them. He'd had no reason to suspect that Kid and Allie had seen him and fled town during the night.

Allie crawled out of her bedroll and stood straightening her clothes. She ached from head to foot and wasn't looking forward to climbing up onto Patches again. She loved her horse, but she was getting a bit tired of the pace they were setting. She looked grumpily at Kid and scowled, "What? Don't say it, I know how I look and, believe me, I look way better than I feel!" She brusquely pushed past him began to pack up.

Kid watched her roughly throw her things together. When had she changed into Heyes?

OOOOOOOOOO

The sun streamed in through the opened window and fell across Heyes's face waking him up before the maid had a chance to. He sat up blearily and looked about the room for his partner before he remembered he was alone. Tossing aside the comforter, he stood up and crossed to the mirror. He held a hand to his chin and rubbed the scraggly beard that had sprouted over the last week. Picking up his razor, he poured some water into a basin and paused, contemplating his reflection. He looked like somebody else. He felt like someone else, too, it had been a rough week. The beard was a good disguise and he should keep it. He began trimming it up neatly.

Letting his thoughts drift aimlessly, he saw again the shocked look on Bill Decker's face as Roy's bullet burst through his heart and out his chest. Heyes had felt the thump of the bullet, too, as it slammed into his own chest and he still carried a bruise where his lucky silver dollar had cushioned the blow. He'd never tell Kid. His cousin couldn't take it, not after everything he had said. It had been a close call, a lot closer than anyone knew. It was the second time in a few months that he'd nearly died, and he wondered why he was still here.

His life felt so pointless to him. Why would anyone besides Kid care if he lived or died? He had done nothing to further mankind; he'd performed no great acts that would be remembered other than robberies. He was an outlaw, a detriment to society not a boon. His parents had expected great things from him. He seriously doubted being a great thief would have made them proud. It would have made them angry.

Heyes was angry, too; he had been for a very long time and he was tired of it. His youth had been spent looking back at what he had lost, not forwards to what he would become like most kids. He had ignored his anger to focus on the day to day struggles to provide for him and the Kid. He'd pushed that anger deep down and locked it away and, in doing so, it had warped him. He knew it had and he did nothing to change. He'd slipped into outlawing like a custom-made suit and never looked back. Sure, they were infamous, and they were the best, but what value did that have? Where did they go from here? To their graves, that's where. Kid was right; he was hurrying his way to Hell.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Allie were making good time today and would be in Leadville by early tomorrow afternoon. Kid had decided to take a little known trail into town. It would cost them some time, but it would be safer. Kid had gone to considerable lengths to conceal their tracks where they had left the road, but it had been dark and he couldn't be sure he hadn't missed some signs. He kept a careful eye on their back trail. The detective would probably take the quickest route to Leadville. The man would be well aware of Allie's inexperience and had probably already surmised that they would be heading towards a town and not out into the wilderness. Kid was sure he could lose the man in the hubbub of Leadville, but the man certainly had plenty of incentive to find them.

Allie had started off the day tired and out of sorts. She brooded all morning about the detective and realized that she and Steven would have to part each other's company soon. It wasn't fair of her to drag him into her woes and she didn't want to risk his reputation. He was a good man and deserved better. She would send him on his way once they reached town and she would disappear again. The stage ran on from Leadville to Granite and then to Salida. Once there, she could head south, east, or west and from any one of those directions she could eventually get to San Francisco. Her aunt knew she was coming, but Allie had been careful to be non-committal as to when. It had been her plan all along to take a circuitous, hard-to-follow route to prevent her mother from catching her. She would have liked to have attempted the Ute Trail to Aspen, though. That was a direction no one would expect her to travel.

Steven had been awfully quiet today and seemed pre-occupied with checking the trail behind them. She had been surprised last night when he had dismounted and, using a branch he had broken off from a nearby tree, had swept the hoof prints off of the side trail to the cabin. He had her lead his horse, behind Patches, 20-30 yards down a small stream to hide their hoof prints. Allie was grateful he was working so hard to keep them safe.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes chatted with the front desk clerk as he checked out. He slipped the man fifty cents to fetch him a sack lunch from the kitchen and while the clerk was gone, he stole a peek at the register. He saw Kid's handwriting but was shocked to see he had signed in as Mr. and Mrs. Boswell, party of two, and had not yet checked out. Heyes quickly spun the register around as he heard the clerk returning. The man handed a bag to Heyes who looked at it blankly. His head was spinning. Who was this woman? Had the Kid gone and gotten himself married? Was he so angry with Heyes that he wouldn't invite his only kin to the wedding? Who was this woman?

"Your lunch, sir? You sent me to fetch it," prompted the clerk, pointing to the sack, concerned by Heyes's confusion. Heyes blinked and looked at the man.

"Yes, of course. Thank you. By the way, I was supposed to meet up with my cousin and his new bride. His name is Steven Boswell. Could you tell me what room he is in?" said Heyes, the wheels turning again.

The clerk sniffed disapprovingly and he cooled his attitude significantly. "Your cousin checked in last night, sir. He apparently found our accommodations lacking and he and his wife left sometime during the night," said the clerk frostily, "The bed wasn't even slept in."

"Really? Do you have any idea where they might have gone? I'd sure like to catch up with them," said Heyes. If Kid had taken off in the dead of night, it meant someone had recognized him or he had recognized someone. The only question was who?

"I have no idea. Will that be all, sir?" said the clerk clearly dismissing Heyes.

Heyes hurried out the door and up the street to the livery. If Kid was here last night, he wasn't that far ahead. Heyes had a chance to catch up with him after all. He had to be going on to Leadville; anywhere else would require him to retrace his steps and that was highly unlikely. Heyes had a fresh mount and should be able to catch up with his partner and his 'wife' easily.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Steven?" said Allie as they were riding along a narrow, over-grown trail. She reached up and pushed a low hanging branch out of her face.

"Yes?" said Kid. The branch snapped towards him, but he snatched it out of the way.

"Where did you grow up?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?" said Kid.

"Where did you grow up? You looked so upset when I talked about being a burden. I wondered why," she said.

"I was an orphan, I grew up in an orphanage. My folks were killed during the war," he said, ducking another low branch.

"How awful to be so alone in the world," she said sadly.

Kid didn't respond. His thoughts immediately flew to his partner and the years they'd spent together trying to survive that hellhole. If it wasn't for Heyes, Kid probably wouldn't have survived. He'd been small for his age and an easy target for bullies as well as vicious teachers. Heyes was two years older and he was scary smart. He had used his cunning and his wits to keep them both safe. It didn't always work, though, and they had the scars to prove it.

"I wasn't alone," said Kid.

"Oh, do you have a brother or a sister?" said Allie.

"A friend; I had a friend," said Kid. A friend, a partner, someone closer than a brother could be, he thought. He had to telegraph Heyes and let him know he was coming back to the gang. Would Heyes welcome him back or send him on his way? He was no longer angry at Heyes. He'd had a lot of time to think and he realized that his fear of Heyes's recklessness had caused him to react more angrily than he should have. He had accused Heyes of killing Decker. How could he have done that? Kid had killed; outright killed, and yet Heyes was always the one who rushed to reassure Kid that he wasn't a cold-blooded killer. Why had he been so quick to blame Heyes?

"Was it Mr. James?" asked Allie. Kid looked at her in surprise and she saw that she had been right. How sad that he and his friend had a falling out after all they had been through. She smiled kindly and said, "Steven, I am sure you and Cole will work out your differences. You've shared far too much to lose each other now."

He sure hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

The new gelding was a big horse with an exceptionally long stride. Heyes was covering ground more quickly than he'd hoped for and had just passed the small cabin where he had spent an anxious couple of nights several years ago watching Kid suffering through a serious bout of the flu. He pressed his horse on as the grade climbed. The animal was fit, used to the altitude, and showed no signs of slowing.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid called a halt early that night. It was obvious that Allie was tired and struggling to stay on her horse. He should've realized sooner that she needed to rest, but he'd been so intent on eluding any pursuers that he hadn't. He found a thick stand of spruce trees near a small stream. It would conceal them well and the horses could be hobbled and turned out to graze. Kid was sure they had not been followed and he was ready to stop and rest for the night. Having dismounted and tied off his horse, he walked over to Patches and grabbed a rein. Allie was exhausted, and when Steven held up his arms to help her off, she gratefully slid into them. He steadied her for a moment and then scooped her off her feet carrying her to the side of the stream and gently setting her down in a thick bed of grasses. "Thank you," she murmured before leaning back against a lone pine tree behind her.

He quickly un-tacked the horses and turned them loose in hobbles. They could feed and water themselves tonight. Pulling the bedrolls from the saddles he rolled them out in the center of the spruce copse and went to get Allie. She was still leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. "Allie," he whispered, hating to wake her.

"Hmm. I'm awake. I'm just enjoying the sound of the stream. Steven, come sit beside me. You must be exhausted, too," she said looking up at him with a smile.

"Just for a moment; I don't want you sleeping under this tree all night," he said as he sat down beside her. It was pleasant. The grasses were soft and the tree provided a comfortable backrest. It was nice to be off the horses. Allie reached over and held his hand.

"Thank you, Steven, for taking care of me. I do so appreciate you," she said looking in his eyes and squeezing his hand. Before he knew what he was doing, Kid leaned over to kiss her. To his surprise, Allie pulled back and stared at him wide-eyed. He stared back.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, fully alert now.

"What? Try to kiss you?" he said bewildered.

"Yes, try to kiss me. Why did you do that?" she repeated, leaping to her feet and looking down at him. She didn't look too happy.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to," said Kid feeling uneasy about where this was going.

"You wanted to? What I about me? What if I didn't want to? Did you think of that?" she said angrily and stomped off to the thicket.

Kid stared after her. He'd never had a woman react that way before and he was unsure of what he should do. He wanted to go after her and apologize, but he was afraid he'd only make things worse. It hurt him a little, too, that she was so offended. Sure, she was a fine lady and he was just an out-of-work outlaw, but was he really that repulsive? He hadn't meant to try to kiss her, it just sort of happened, but her reaction did hurt and he realized he had feelings for her. When did that happen? He never saw it coming and now he may have ruined whatever it was they had together. Not knowing what to do, Kid spent a long, lonely night by the stream.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was too dark to go on. Heyes slipped his horse off the trail and rode into a thick cover of trees. He and his horse would be well shielded from the road here. Not that he had to worry about heavy cover, he couldn't risk a fire. Not when he was alone. He began to settle his horse for the night. The gelding had been a pleasant surprise and he was well pleased with him. He pulled off the saddle and rubbed the animal down using a big handful of dried grasses to remove the saddle mark. The gelding snuffled him gently and Heyes patted the large head and said, "Wait till you see the girl I have for you." He gave the horse a hatful of water from his canteen and then poured a small portion of the oats he'd purchased from the livery onto the ground for the horse to clean up.

Heyes had ridden on late into the night hoping to make up time, but he was almost too tired to sleep now. He figured that he had made up a lot of ground and he ought to make Leadville ahead of schedule. He sat down on a large boulder and had a cold meal of jerky and water. It would have to do until tomorrow. Boy, he could use a little coffee, but without a fire there was no way to brew it. He'd settle for a couple of shots of the whiskey he carried. It wasn't very good, but it would do.

With that in mind, he pulled the bottle from his saddlebags and set it next to his bedroll along with the current book he was reading and a stubby, old candle. 'A Tale of Two Cities' was by that Dickens fellow. He'd read it before, but since books were hard to come by out here, and he'd found this one in his Central City hotel room, he was glad to read it again. He only hoped it held his interest better tonight than it had been. He knew that he was going to have trouble sleeping.

It was pitch dark by the time Heyes crawled into his bedroll. He put his gunbelt next to his right side where he could reach it quick and then he settled back. It felt great to lie down. Relaxed now, he thought of the Kid and wondered what he was doing. Damn, Heyes missed him. It had been over a week now and Heyes had still not caught up to the Kid. He'd be in trouble if his partner decided to vanish since the Kid was every bit as good as he was at disappearing and knew exactly how Heyes's mind worked and how Heyes would go about looking for him. Heyes chuckled at that thought and then felt a sweeping sadness come over him. No, he couldn't think about the Kid or he'd never get to sleep.

Heyes reached over and lit his candle. Using a second match, he held it under the bottom of the candle and, when the wax had softened enough, he pressed it down on the rock next to his saddle that would serve as an end table. He picked up his book and read by the meager candlelight for a long while.

It was no good, the book couldn't help him escape the thoughts chasing around his head and now the flame was guttering in the melted wax. Heyes set his book down and stared at the flickering light waiting for it to snuff itself out; finally the tiny flame went out and a small plume of smoke rose and dissipated. Heyes laid back, his arms under his head and wondered: had his and Kid's friendship really gone up in smoke as well?

He stared at the star-filled night and thought about his mare. He hoped that she was all right. Clint had been pretty rough with her and she wasn't used to that. Heyes planned to find the Kid first and then find Clint. He wanted both his horse and his watch back and he planned to get them. He thought about what Kid had said about his thirst for revenge. It had cut him to the core when Kid had accused him of pretty much killing Bill Decker. Heyes had known that Bill would come after him and he had taken the risk that Bill might be armed, but he had thought that the life being risked would be his own; he'd never thought Bill would be hurt in any other ways than his pride and his pocketbook. Bill had gone for his gun in front of the sheriff and had been killed for it. He never would have drawn if Heyes hadn't of egged him on and Heyes would have to carry that knowledge to his own grave.

He was done with revenge. His grandfather used to tell them that revenge was for people with bad stomachs. Heyes never could understand what that meant; but now, with the sour feeling still fluttering in his stomach, he understood completely. No, this time, he would settle for getting his things back. He wasn't a thief for nothing.

He sure hoped the Kid wouldn't mind him coming after him. Heyes figured it was fifty-fifty odds and he'd take that chance. Kid couldn't possibly get any angrier with him than he already was.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Kid quietly saddled up the horses and waited for Allie to appear. He didn't have to wait long. She emerged from the trees and walked over to him. Kid watched her like a deer watching a mountain lion approach. She stopped in front of him and lowered her eyes and said, "Steven, I am so sorry. I owe you an apology."

Kid hadn't expected her to apologize to him and he had been practicing his own apology for the last hour. He was a patient man, though, and waited to hear what she had to say. "I over-reacted when you tried to kiss me. I'm just not ready for a man in my life yet, not after Bill, and I felt angry and afraid. I hope that I haven't hurt your feelings so badly that we can't be friends," her voice shook as she finished and she looked up at him pleadingly. She cared for him, she'd realized that, and was all the more upset for having wounded him.

"Allie, I'm sorry, too. Believe me, I didn't plan to kiss you but I sure wanted to. I didn't think at all about what you've been through and how you might feel and I am truly sorry I didn't. I think I'd like to be friends. I don't have many woman friends," he said smiling.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes was up at dawn, having slept poorly, and he was in the saddle before the sun fully rose. He picked up the pace a bit more, too, enjoying the easy lope of his new horse. With any luck, he would be in Leadville soon.

OOOOOOOOO

Kid and Allie reached the outskirts of town just after noon. Kid and the gang had spent a lot of time here since the law wasn't too particular about outlaws as long as they kept the peace in Leadville. He pulled his hat down low to shade his face and was pleased that his beard had finally filled in thick and full. Allie was looking around with wide-eyes. Leadville was in the midst of a huge boom and there was building going on everywhere she looked. The finishing touches were being put on what appeared to be a large opera house. Steven had told her about the new gold barons and their race to outspend each other. The evidence was everywhere. It was a wild, outrageous town filled with eccentric citizens and she had never seen anything like it. Kid kept them on the quieter side of town where it was less likely he'd run into anyone he knew. His acquaintances would be down on State Street at the bordellos and saloons there.

Kid stopped at the Clarendon Hotel on Harrison Avenue. It was a nice hotel, but not fancy. Mostly, it attracted families and travelers. There would be lots of married couples here and that would make it harder for a detective to find them. Allie craned her neck and looked up to the top of the three story building. It was small by Denver standards, but impressively large out here. Dismounting, Kid helped her off Patches and tipped the doorman to have the horses taken to the hotel livery. Stepping inside the lobby, Kid and Allie walked up to the desk.

"Good day, sir, how may I help you?" asked the clerk.

"Good day. We are Mr. and Mrs. Randolph Billingsworth of Philadelphia. Do you have a suite available?" asked Kid politely. Allie giggled at the new aliases; Steven was so good at this! She decided she would call him Randy and she'd be Cora.

"Yes, sir, I do. I can put you in the Presidential suite. Will that do?" asked the clerk.

"That will do fine. Could you please arrange to have a bath sent up for the lady?" said Kid. He would go to the bathhouse later. No way was he getting naked in a hotel room with Allie. While she was bathing, he would go send his telegraph to Heyes. It was time to mend some fences.

OOOOOOOO

The next morning, Allie insisted on visiting Patches and making sure he was being well-cared for. Kid indulged her as he'd seen how much pleasure it gave her to fuss over that horse. The hotel used a livery stable that was a few streets over, so Kid asked the doorman for directions and they set off on their walk.

Patches and Kid's gelding were comfortably bedded down in their stalls, their hay racks filled, and their coats gleaming with recent groomings. Satisfied by what she saw, Allie gave them each a carrot and turned to go when she stopped suddenly. "Steven, look, isn't that your friend Cole's horse in the last stall?" said Allie. Kid looked in the direction she was pointing down the long row of horse heads watching them with curiosity. In the last stall on the right, he saw a familiar, glossy sorrel face looking back at him. She nickered as he approached and Allie followed along.

"Hey, girl, what are you doing here? Where's He…where's Cole?" said Kid, catching himself. He reached out and stroked the mare's silky neck.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" said Allie.

"It's Fannie, but Cole calls her Sweetheart. He doesn't think anyone knows, but I hear him all the time," Kid said.

Allie laughed delightedly. So, Mr. James had a soft spot. She said, "Fannie? Well, I can see why. She is quite endowed, isn't she? Steven, this is wonderful. Cole's here and you two can talk."

Nodding, Kid smiled broadly and said, "Yep, we have a lot to talk about it."

On their way out, Kid gave the wrangler a dollar to give a note to Heyes when he came to get his mare. Kid didn't want to leave Allie alone to go to State Street and hunt for Heyes, not with a detective on their tail; and he couldn't take her with him. He'd just have to wait on talking to Heyes and let his partner come to him.

OOOOOOOOO

Allie and Kid stayed close to the hotel for the rest of the day and dined again in the restaurant downstairs. They had both been tired and had each napped at different times during the day. Allie was still napping while Kid had been sitting by the window hoping to hear a knock on the door. He had kept watch for a familiar figure but had been disappointed. It was late afternoon now and Kid knew that Heyes wouldn't be coming by. The poker games would be starting up down on State Street and that's where his partner would be until the wee hours. Heyes must have come after him. It was obvious he was alone; none of the gang's other horses were in the stable. Kid was surprised by how happy this thought made him feel. First thing tomorrow, he'd check with the wrangler to see if Heyes had gotten his note.

OOOOOOOOOO

That evening they strolled up Harrison Avenue to a restaurant that Kid knew of. He and Heyes had eaten there before and it served the best rib-eyes this side of the Rockies. He was ready for a man's meal. The French food had been a disappointment to him although Allie had seemed pleased enough with it. At Kid's request, the hostess seated them at a table by the front window. He wanted to keep an eye out for his partner and the detective. The waiter brought their menus and Kid looked about the room while Allie studied the entrees. The dinner crowd had thinned out and there were only four other tables filled. That suited Kid just fine; a good, quiet meal was just what he had been hoping for.

They were just finishing a delicious dinner, when Allie reached over and placed her hand on his. "Steven, we need to talk about our plans," she began.

"Careful now, Allie; the last time you held my hand I got in a heap of trouble," said Kid teasingly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kid saw a man running up the street. He wondered what was happening and he tensed up slightly without knowing why. Allie saw his distraction and watched, too, as the man neared the restaurant.

A moment later, he came crashing through the front door and skidded to a breathless stop, panting. The hostess came over and said, "Calvin, what are you doing here?"

Catching his breath in gulps, the man said, "Honey, I had to tell you. He's dead… They shot him playing poker; they shot Hannibal Heyes down at the Pioneer Saloon!" The room was dead quiet now, except for the sound of Kid's wine glass crashing to the floor. All eyes turned to look at him, but he was already on his feet, white-faced, and running for the door. Alarmed, Allie jumped up, too, and chased after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie rushed out of the restaurant and looked to her right and then her left. She saw Steven racing down the sidewalk; already a block away. He wove his way in and out of the crowds surging in the direction of State Street. Picking up her skirts, Allie ran after him at a very unladylike speed. What on earth had gotten into him? It wasn't like Steven to be drawn to another person's misery. Why would he rush to the scene of a shooting?

Ruthlessly shoving aside anyone impeding him, Kid ran on, his breath burning in his lungs, and his mind racing far ahead of his limbs. He can't be; Heyes can't be dead. He skittered around the corner, hanging on to a post, and continued on, forcing his way through a steady stream of curiosity seekers. The Pioneer was in the center of State Street and Kid could see the mob that clustered around the front of the building. He slowed; the crowd was closing in on him and falling back from the sidewalk at the urging of the Sheriff's deputies forming an elbow to elbow line across the sidewalk. Kid was stopped cold against a wall of people. There was someone coming out.

Kid saw a young deputy first, his hands up gesturing to the crowd to back off. Behind him were two other men carrying a stretcher. The man on it was obviously dead. Kid breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't Heyes; someone had just misidentified the body. It had happened before and Kid thanked his lucky stars. Kid pushed and shouldered his way to the front of the crowd only to be stopped by a burly man with a club.

"That's far enough, laddie. Back off, and let us get on with our business," he said warningly slapping the club into his palm.

Poker Annie, an old friend of the boys, came out of the door with a second, sheet-covered body on a stretcher. She was sobbing and cursing while clutching a lifeless hand that had fallen out from under the bloody fabric. Kid stared at the stretcher in shock. Those were Heyes's boots. His mind started to go blank and he reeled alarmingly. Poker Annie saw him and her eyes widen in shock. She slowly shook her head and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hold up! I got Heyes's hat," yelled a man coming through the door. He ran up to the stretcher and tossed Heyes's silver-studded hat onto the body. Kid felt his knees go weak.

Allie burst through the crowd next to Kid and clutched his arm as he swayed. All the blood had drained from his face and he looked as if he was going to pass out. She shook him with all her strength and cried, "Steven, what's wrong?"

The sound of her voice was like a spray of cold water. Kid blankly looked at her and then he looked past her. There, not 50 feet away, was the detective following determinedly in her wake through the crowd. Kid grabbed her roughly and yanked her along behind him as he plowed across the street disappearing into the sea of onlookers.

Kid pulled Allie into an empty bake shop; the owner had apparently wandered into the street leaving the shop open. He towed her roughly out the back door and let her go. Steven never looked at her as he started to run blindly back towards their hotel. Allie didn't hesitate. She kicked off her shoes to make running easier and charged after him.

OOOOOOOOOO

The smarmy man had lost sight of them when a heavy-set man had shouldered him sideways jockeying for a better look. He only faltered for a second, but when he looked up, Miss Harcourt and that man had vanished. He turned and looked wildly about him, but they were nowhere to be seen. At least, he knew they were here and he would redouble his efforts to find them. There were only so many places a 'respectable' couple could hide and he was a Bannerman; he'd get them eventually.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes, too, had heard the commotion from a saloon up the street. He had arrived in town a few hours ago and had begun his search for Kid. There were numerous hotel, liveries, and boarding houses to cover and he had canvassed many of them before deciding to duck into a small café for a late dinner. Word of the shooting had reached the other businesses quickly and when the cook had yelled out that Hannibal Heyes had been killed, Heyes ran into the street with the rest of the patrons. The café had been several streets over and by the time he had arrived on State Street, the crowds had already clogged the street. Heyes shouldered his way through the crowd, stepping on toes and elbowing openings. He got to the Pioneer right after the body was removed. Heyes didn't need to see it; he was pretty damn sure that Clint had just learned a hard lesson about revenge, too.

He found a high point in the street by standing on a water trough and he thoroughly scanned the crowd looking for Kid. There was no sign of his partner. Heyes was sure he'd be here if he was still in town. Kid would've heard the news and he knew his partner would have been desperate to know if it really was Heyes who had been killed. This had happened before; bounty hunters and lawmen who were quick to believe they'd found the notorious outlaws. It wouldn't be the last time some poor soul was mistaken for one of them. Of course, Clint had gone out of his way to make that happened by decking himself out in Heyes's gear. Heyes stayed until the crowd dispersed. There was still no sign of the Kid. He must have passed through and was already on his way out of town. Heyes felt dejected. He'd really thought he'd find Kid here. Heyes climbed down from the trough and walked up the street. He'd find a room for the night that overlooked the undertaker's. If Kid was still here in town, Heyes knew he would have to know the truth.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kid slowed to a walk about a block from the Clarendon, and the full impact of what he'd just seen crowded in on him just as Allie caught up.

"Oh geez, please, no, please," he said as he bent over, gasping for air.

Allie put her arm on his back and lean over with him, "Steven, are you all right? What's wrong?"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and grabbed her arm, starting to run again, "C'mon," he said. He calmed a little as they entered the lobby, trying to pull himself together and not attract attention. There was no need, no one was there. Everyone had spilled out into the street to try to see the body. Kid took the stairs two at a time, with Allie stumbling to keep up with him. He dragged her down the long hallway and into the suite; shutting the door and locking it behind them. When Kid turned back to face her, the look on his face was terrible to see.

"Steven, what on earth is going on?" she asked. "Why are you so upset? What did you see?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes found a room, overlooking the street, at one of the bordellos. He'd had to pay for it by the hour, but he was happy to do it. If the Kid tried to bluff his way into the sheriff's or the undertaker's down the street, Heyes would see him. He ordered up a pot of coffee and dragged an old stuffed chair over to the window.

Several hours later, he was pacing the room in an effort to stay awake. He knew the news would've have gotten around town and probably to the next town by now. As he passed the window on each turn, he would duck his head and look out to see if there was any activity. Kid wasn't coming or he would've been here by now. The next town was Granite and the Kid could've been there and back by now. Heyes plopped down in the chair and picked up the coffee pot, but it was empty. No point in staying awake;Heyes sighed heavily; there'd be nothing to see.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie left Kid sitting miserably on the couch and ran downstairs to fetch some whiskey. He was calming down, but he was still quite upset and she was worried. Returning quickly, she splashed a generous glassful of liquor into a teacup and shoved it into Kid's hand.

"Drink this," she said. Kid upended the cup and held it out for more without looking up. She filled it to the brim and he downed it again. "Hold on, now. You don't get any more until you tell me exactly what is going on here. I have a right to know," she said.

Kid studied her intently and then nodded, "I reckon you do and there's no reason not to tell you now." He knew she was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Tell me what?" asked Allie; suddenly not sure she wanted to know. She didn't like his tone at all. He was defeated and she couldn't understand why.

Kid took her hand and pulled her down onto the couch next to him. He held onto her hand and looked deep into her eyes as he said, "Heyes is dead." His voice cracked and he gave a dry sob.

"Steven, did you know him?" asked Allie. Of course, he did. Steven was a gambler and it was well known that Hannibal Heyes was a master poker player. They must've met at some point, but she was surprised that they had been close enough for Steven to be this upset.

"Yes. He was my best friend. Allie, we've been together our whole lives," said Kid miserably. Tears streamed down his face. Allie watched him as it dawned on her what he was saying.

"Mr. James?! Cole James was Hannibal Heyes?" gasped Allie. "Your life-long friend was Hannibal Heyes?" She jumped up and stared at him, turning pale. "You're Kid Curry, aren't you?" she whispered.

Kid stood up and Allie backed away from him until she bumped into the chair opposite the couch. She fell down into it and stared at him.

"Allie, I wanted to tell you. A hundred times, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I'm a wanted man and I couldn't. It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now. You can turn me in. Get the reward money and use it to get away." said Kid miserably. Heyes was gone. He'd never see him again.

"Stop! Please stop spouting nonsense. I am not turning you in! I will not have that on my conscience," said Allie angrily.

Kid rubbed his eyes on his shirt sleeve as she watched him. He looked like a heartbroken little boy, not the most famous outlaw in the West. She wasn't stupid; she knew he couldn't have told her the truth; but she still felt duped. Her friend, her companion, was Kid Curry. The irony struck her and she began to laugh. Here I am traveling the west with a notorious outlaw to keep me safe. Well, you couldn't get much safer than having Kid Curry look after you.

Kid watched her sadly and she stopped laughing knowing that he was in pain. She stood up and said, "It's Jedediah, isn't it?"

"Call me Jed," said Kid.

"Well, Jed, what do we do now?" asked Allie.

"Allie, there's something I have to do. I saw a woman, a card dealer, with Heyes; with his body. She knows him, Allie, she was there. I have to know how it happened. I need to talk to her," said Kid as he stood to leave. "Start packing. We're getting out of here. That detective saw us both and he'll be turning this town upside down looking for you now. That is, if you're still willing to ride with me?" said Kid, watching her reaction.

"Stev…Jed, I trust you. Just because your name has changed, doesn't mean you are a different person. You're still my friend," said Allie firmly. "Wait here while I pack. I don't want to be here alone; I'm coming with you."

"Allie, that's no place for a lady…" began Kid.

"Then our detective friend won't be looking for me there, will he?" countered Allie.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Allie entered the Pioneer Saloon. It was crowded despite being well after midnight. The excitement of the shooting had been good for business, thought Kid bitterly. People turned and stared at Allie. Not many ladies entered a saloon willingly. One drunken cowboy stumbled in front of her, starting to get friendly. Allie stopped and Kid turned around. He shoved the cowboy and stared at him coldly, "The lady's with me, got that?" he said loudly enough for the entire saloon to hear him.

Poker Annie was dealing a hand when she heard him. She'd known he would show up sooner or later. She wasn't ready to talk to him. Her nerves were shot and the gin she was sipping didn't help at all. The awful images ran through her mind endlessly. She'd been real fond of Heyes. They'd had some great games over the years. He'd been an excellent poker player and Annie had loved playing with him; she would miss him terribly. Taking a long drag of the cigar she was smoking, she exhaled, and hollered out, "Over here."

Kid turned in her direction, and she watched as he towed his little floozy towards her table. Poker Annie eyed Kid's woman up and down, taking in the expensive dress and the polished look to her. Annie was a well-dressed woman, too, and could certainly appreciate another woman of good taste. She smiled at Allie and said, "Have a seat, you two." Turning to her customers, she said, "Boys, I'm taking a little break. Come back in half an hour and I'll make you rich." The two men rose at her command, left her some of their chips as tips, and headed to the bar. Kid seated Allie and sat across from Annie. He didn't like having his back to the room, but he knew Annie could be trusted to keep an eye out for trouble.

"I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd come," said Annie.

"Allie, this is Poker Annie. Annie, this is Allie, my friend," said Kid, stressing the friend part.

Annie smiled knowingly and said, "I understand. It's good to see you." She wasn't about to say his name. The entire town was expecting Kid Curry to show up and she wasn't going to witness another friend going down. "I expect you want to know what happened," she said, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Kid nodded without speaking. He couldn't.

"It's been a real busy night. It's payday for the mines and those prospectors always show up on payday. I'd been on for about an hour and I was right here dealing not really paying much attention to what was going on in the rest of the saloon. You know how I am; once I start to play it's all about the hand. Anyways, I heard some yelling of the usual sort, you know, some sore loser mouthing off. The next thing I know, there's a shooting. I didn't see it, I only heard it, but, of course, that ended the game so I got up and wandered over to see what had happened just like everyone else," she paused and took a slug of gin, gulping it now to steady her nerves, and drew on her cigar. Exhaling, she continued, "I saw his hat first, lying next to the body, and then I looked." She started to cry. Kid had never seen Poker Annie show any emotion before and he could see that she'd loved Heyes in her own way.

"I'm never going to get that memory out of my head, not till the day I die," she couldn't look at Kid as she said, "It was a head shot. The bastard shot him in the face. That beautiful smile, all blown to hell."

"Are you sure it was Heyes?" Kid had to ask. He'd seen the boots, but he had to be sure.

Nodding, Annie said, "I'm sure. It was his hat and he had on that fancy holster with the silver trim. I knew it was him. I could tell."

Kid asked roughly, "Annie, who did it?" Allie saw the hard look on his face and started to worry.

"He was a stupid, unlucky cowboy and he's dead. Heyes got off a shot, too, and drilled him through the heart," said Annie reaching out her hand to Kid. "I'm so sorry. Heyes was dead before I got to him. I wanted to say goodbye, but I didn't get a chance." Annie started sobbing softly, and Allie got up and put her arms around the woman. Annie gratefully leaned against her and cried. Kid was crying now, too. Kid hadn't even said goodbye. He'd abandoned his partner and now he was dead. His last words to his cousin had been ugly ones. He'd told Heyes he wouldn't watch him die and he hadn't. Heyes had died alone.

OOOOOOOOOO

It had taken a while for Kid to focus after talking to Annie. He had wandered the streets aimlessly with Allie keeping a watchful eye on him. Finally, he calmed enough to know that he had to get Allie out of here before he was recognized or the detective caught up with them. He couldn't leave her now. She'd been seen in his company. She was ruined and it was his fault. He would take her with him and get her to her aunt safely. Allie could start over. It was what she wanted, Kid knew that, and he was determined to help. She had stood by him even knowing who he really was. He'd take care of her.

Kid and Allie snuck into the livery. The wrangler was asleep in a stall. Kid gently shook him awake.

"Huh, what…who…what in tarnation are you waking me up for?" whined the hand.

"Sorry, we just got word that my wife's mother died. We need to head out now to get to the funeral on time," said Kid. Allie tried her best to look grief-stricken.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Ma'am. Okay, I'll get your horses," he said standing up.

"We can do that," said Kid, pausing for a moment as a thought occurred to him. "We'll need a pack horse, too. We've got a lot of luggage. The wife's been shopping, you know," said Kid winking at the wrangler. Allie had gone and pulled Patches out and was now saddling him up, listening in admiration as Jed spun his tale. No wonder he and his partner had been so successful. "We want to buy that sorrel mare in the last stall. My wife's taken a real shine to her and whatever the little lady wants, the little lady gets." Kid didn't know if Fannie was for sale or not, but she was the last thing of Heyes's that he could have and he was determined to have her.

The wrangler, all business now, said, "That's a fine filly, sir, I just bought her yesterday. You have a good eye for horse flesh, yes sir, you do. You can have her and her tack for only forty dollars."

Kid wanted to bargain, but he had instantly realized that the wrangler had no idea that was Heyes's horse. If he had, he would have asked a whole lot more for her. Smiling, Kid said, "You have deal."

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes woke the next morning as the sun was coming up. He gathered up his things and opening the door he crept out and down the hallway. The madam and the gals would still be asleep at this hour and he should be able to sneak out without being noticed. There was a grizzled old man idly pushing a broom around as Heyes entered the parlor. They looked at each other in surprise and smiled. Heyes stepped out the door and walked up the street. As he neared the Pioneer, he slowed and looked through the batwing doors. He couldn't help being curious, so he stepped inside. In the far corner of the saloon, he saw a familiar face sitting at the corner table, a nearly empty bottle of gin in front of her, and a half-chewed cigar in her mouth. She was staring drunkenly down at some cards scattered on the table.

"Hello Annie," said Heyes quietly as he slipped into the chair across from her. She looked up, startled, and said, "So, you're here to haunt me, are you? Well, sit down then, and let's play a round. You always were my favorite customer, Heyes. Why the hell did you have to go and get yourself killed?"

Heyes smiled. He smiled the huge, beautiful, shining smile she had so loved and he reached out and took her hand, "Annie, I'm not dead."

At his touch, she leapt up from the table, knocking over the chair and stared at him, sobering up instantly. "Heyes, I saw you dead." She quickly lowered her voice, knowing that she'd over reacted, but there was no one else in the saloon at this hour. He came around the table and put his arms around her, pulling her to him. She could feel him; she could smell him, too. It was true. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I've seen you do some amazing things, Heyes, but coming back from the dead beats all."

"It wasn't me, Annie. It was a bandit, Clint something. He held me up on the road into Breckenridge and stole my hat and gun. He stole my boots and horse, too." He added with a snort.

Annie started to laugh, "Was he trying to commit suicide? He held up the most famous outlaw in the West. Oh, Heyes, only you could have something like that happen to you!" She stopped laughing, and said, "Damn it. Kid was here last night. I told him it was you. I was sure it was you. Heyes, you've got to find him. He was real broken up."

"Kid was here? Did he go after the shooter?" said Heyes as he released her. He had to find the Kid.

"There isn't anyone to go after. The other man was shot dead, too," said Annie. "Heyes, Kid had a woman with him. Allie. He said there was a detective that might come asking questions. He asked me to cover for them. They were leaving town right then and there. You have to go after him, Heyes. He thinks you're dead and there's no telling what he'll do."

"Annie, did he say where he was going?" asked Heyes.

"No, but he wanted me to tell the detective they were headed to Salida to catch the train," said Annie.

If the Kid was laying a trail to Salida that meant he was heading off in a different direction. He had to have headed to Leadville for a reason. Heyes had it. Kid was heading west over Hunter's Pass and he was taking the woman with him. Heyes kissed Annie gently on her cheek and hugging her again, he said, "I'll be back, Annie. I owe you a chance to win that grand back from me."


	7. Chapter 7

Heyes left the Pioneer and started to head to the livery to pick up his horse. He wanted to look for his mare, but he didn't have time. There were too many places she could be and he had to catch up to the Kid before he went to ground. He had to let his partner know he was alive. He couldn't imagine what Kid was going through, thinking his cousin was dead. Kid was being followed by a detective and that meant trouble any way Heyes looked at it. He hated leaving Fannie behind, but he had to. Kid was more important. He'd come back to Leadville as soon as he could and see if he could trace her. He loved that horse and he was real sick of losing things he loved.

On his way to the livery on the south end of town, he passed by the undertakers. He walked on a few yards further and then slowed. The sheriff had to be on the lookout for Kid Curry; but, with Heyes's dark, full beard and slighter build, no one would mistake him for his partner. He saw no one on the streets at this early hour. Making his decision, Heyes hurried down the next alley and circled back to the rear of the funeral parlor. He checked over his shoulder to see if he'd been followed. Stopping at the double-door delivery entrance, Heyes reached up and pulled out a lockpick from a concealed pocket sewn into the underside of his shirt collar. He made quick work of the padlock and quietly pried one door slightly ajar, slipping inside. It was still early and no one had arrived yet for work. Heyes would be careful not to disturb anything.

He finally found Clint laid out in the front parlor. The body had been dressed in a suit and there was a piece of heavy brocade fabric covering Clint's head. The undertaker would be selling viewings of the notorious outlaw and he had to be presentable for the public. Heyes had seen it all before, when someone famous died there was money to be made. Curious, Heyes lifted one corner of the material and quickly dropped it back into place. He really wished he hadn't done that. Reaching into the coffin again, he felt Clint's pockets but they were completely empty. Heyes wanted his grandfather's watch. He didn't see his hat or holster anywhere either and, while he saw that Clint was going to his grave in Heyes's favorite top grain leather boots, he wasn't about to start undressing corpses. He realized that his watch must be somewhere else. After all, he was famous; most likely the undertaker was planning to sell his possessions, too. Heyes patted Clint's shoulder gently, murmured an apology, and crept from the room.

Heyes searched the rest of the parlor and, in a back room, he found the business's safe. Crouching down, he admired the Hall's Safe Company, Model 10. It was a fine old safe, but it wouldn't be hard for him to crack. Heyes put his ear to the tumblers and went to work. It didn't take long before he swung the heavy metal door open and peered inside. There, on the bottom shelf; was his grandpa's watch, his hat, and his gunbelt. Picking up his watch, Heyes checked it and saw that it had stopped. He carefully wound it and slipped it into his jacket pocket, patting it protectively. He pulled his gunbelt and hat out, removed the hat he had on and tossed it into the safe. There was a small bundle of cash on the top shelf; probably Clint's poker winnings, but he left that as well. He didn't steal from average citizens and Heyes figured the theft of his possessions was going to be loss enough for the undertaker. Swinging the door shut, he put on his silver-studded hat and chuckled out loud; thinking about the rumors that would fly about; how Hannibal Heyes had cracked one last safe from beyond the grave. Grabbing his rolled-up holster, he stood and left as quietly as he had arrived.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie rode some distance behind Kid. She knew he wasn't in the mood to talk and she didn't want him to feel as if he had to make conversation. She had discreetly allowed Kid to slowly pull ahead of her and she now followed him by a few hundred feet. The horses plodded along placidly. The sun was fully up now and the dew was sparkling in a light breeze on the meadow grasses in the Arkansas Valley. It would have been a beautiful morning, but Allie could feel no joy at the sight; her friend was so deeply unhappy.

She barely knew Mr. Heyes, but it was obvious there were people who loved him very much. She thought back to the first time she had met him masquerading as Mr. James, ranch foreman and gunman. She had been surprised by how intelligent and charismatic he had seemed; she wasn't surprised now, everyone knew Hannibal Heyes was a criminal genius. His well-planned robberies were the talk of the west, even in her circles. Maybe she should say her mother's circles. Allie had no intention of returning to that stifling life.

Allie glanced at Jed again. She marveled that she was now friends with one of the most famous gunslingers to have ever lived. She had to admit to herself that if she had met him as Kid Curry, she would have been too frightened to have learned who the person behind the legend really was. As much as she hated being fooled, she was grateful that she had come to know Jed so well. He was one of the kindest men she'd ever met and she cared for him very much. Allie would do everything she could to help him through this awful tragedy.

Kid rode unseeing; his horse following the trail without guidance. He was numb. He kept going over and over what Poker Annie had said until he could see it in his own mind. He saw Heyes lying on the filthy floor of a crowded saloon in a pool of his own blood; killed by a head shot; and surrounded by morbid onlookers. Kid shuddered and felt the tears starting to spill again. He was grateful Allie hung back; he knew what she was doing and he was glad. He never cried, but he couldn't seem to help it. Kid just couldn't believe Heyes was gone.

Why had he ridden off and left Heyes like that? He had known that Heyes would follow him, he nearly always did. Heyes had wanted to talk. He had wanted to explain, but Kid hadn't wanted to hear what his partner had to say. He'd been furious with Heyes and had accused him of killing Bill Decker. Heyes had orchestrated a confrontation, but Kid had known, even then, that Decker died because of his own ugly temper. Kid had been angry at Heyes for nearly getting killed and he had lashed out at his partner wanting to wound him. Kid knew he had been unfair and he had deeply hurt Heyes with his harsh words. Kid had ridden out and left an easy trail for Heyes to follow. He always wanted Heyes to come after him, because that proved that Heyes still needed him as much as he needed Heyes.

By his own selfish behavior, he had put Heyes in that saloon. If he hadn't ridden out, if he'd just stayed and fought it out with Heyes, none of this would've ever happened. It wasn't his wild risk-taking that had killed Heyes; it had been Kid's inability to handle his anger and his tongue. Kid cursed out loud, startling his horse and Allie. She pulled up alongside him and reached over to rub his arm. He patted her hand but looked away.

"Jed, let's stop for a while. Please," she said. She knew she needed to distract him, but she was unsure how. Everyone knew that Heyes and Curry were legendary partners. They were famous for their loyalty to each other and she knew that Kid Curry would never be the same without his partner. Her heart was breaking for him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes rode out of Leadville before the sun was fully up. He was sure the Kid was heading over Hunter's Pass towards Aspen. It was the only direction that made any sense and it was not a well-used trail. There had been a recent silver strike in Aspen and some of the prospectors from Leadville had been using that route but it was still not well-known by the regular folk. Heyes and Kid had been over it years before when it had really been just a footpath. Heyes had a remarkable memory when it came to trails and geological features and he had ridden these mountains extensively with both the Devil's Hole and the Plummer gang. They'd hidden out in Aspen more than once when it was still called Ute City. Heyes knew that there was a shortcut out of Leadville that passed between Mt. Elbert and French Mountain and cut a lot of time off the route. It was rough going and Heyes was sure Kid wouldn't try it with a lady along. He could intercept the two. His partner was too careful to risk it. Heyes wasn't.

OOOOOOOOO

Kid had refused to stop. Even though he'd set it up with Poker Annie to send the man following them on a wild goose chase, he couldn't be sure that Annie had had the chance to misdirect the detective. Kid wanted to put as many miles between them and Leadville as he could. It was nearly dark by the time he called a halt and the evening had grown chillier. The seasons were changing and the signs were everywhere. The shrubs were turning color; shades of yellow and bright, strong reds. There were small patches of yellow leaves on the aspens they had passed. The light was changing, too, taking on a crisp clearness from the cooling temperatures. Darkness was falling earlier each day and it wouldn't be long now before this land was covered for the winter under a thick blanket of snow. That thought brought another. Heyes; it wouldn't be long before he was lying under the snow, too. Heyes always hated being cold.

Allie watched Jed as she dismounted. He was already pulling the tack from his gelding and perfunctorily setting up camp. There would be no bantering or joking today, not like the other nights when they had prepared other camps together. She led Patches over to a spindly aspen and tied him up. Jed had said that they would keep the horses close in case they needed to leave in a hurry. The fun, carefree quality of their trip was long gone. She felt a knot in her stomach at the thought of being hunted and tried to imagine what Jed and Heyes's life had been like, on the run, always being hunted by lawmen and bounty hunters. Pulling off Patches's saddle, she lugged the heavy tack over to the fire ring Jed was building. At least they could have a fire tonight, she was already feeling cold. It was time to pull out the winter coat she had rolled up inside her bedroll.

"Jed, if you get the fire going, I'll heat up a can of stew. We can warm the loaf of rye alongside the fire," she said hoping that she could strike up a conversation.

Jed nodded and walked away to tend to the horses.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes had just crossed a narrow portion of the trail that wound around the flanks of Mt. Elbert. The path was dropping down into a small, sheltered meadow where he planned to stop for the night. The sun was going down quickly and he didn't want to risk going any further in the twilight. The footing was too rocky and loose and his gelding had already stumbled several times. Heyes had no desire to break his neck in the middle of nowhere.

Funny he'd feel that way, because he'd sure been risking his neck one way or another for most of his life. Why should tonight be any different? Heyes was slowly coming to realize that he was changing. He wasn't sure when it started or why it was happening; maybe he was finally growing up or maybe almost dying had something to do with it. Either way, it'd been a real long time coming. He had been an angry man most of his adult life, but he could feel that anger fading away.

It had begun the day their folks had been killed. At first, he'd been angry with himself for not dying along with them; for having chosen that day of all days to shirk his chores and go fishing with his little cousin, Jed. Why had he done it? He'd known at the time that his parents would be angry, but he did it anyway. After, he'd been sick at the thought that he hadn't been there. He knew as an adult that there was nothing he could've done, but as a child he had thought otherwise. There were many times, he wished he had died with his family, but then he'd look at Jed and know that he was needed. It still hurt, even now, to think that his ma and pa had gone to their graves not knowing where he was or that he was safe.

Valparaiso had only fed the anger. Heyes had been sullen and rebellious. Overwhelmed with the task of caring for his eight year old cousin and grief-stricken as well had proven to be a bad combination and he had begun to act out. It was small things at first. Fighting the bullies who were anxious to establish a pecking order with the new kids was the start; Heyes had to make sure that he was at the top of that order or his small, heart-broken cousin would suffer. Jed was an easy target to pick on and Heyes knew he had to protect him. Heyes had used his natural cunning to intimidate the older, rougher boys into leaving them alone. He'd never forget the sight of mean old Jimmy Watson jumping out of his bunk screaming. Heyes had stuffed a snake, just a harmless but huge six-foot long kingsnake in the foot of Jimmy's bed. That had earned him the first of many beatings from the headmaster, but Jimmy never bothered them again. Young Mr. Heyes was so emotionally closed off that a good sound whipping had no effect on him and he was soon in trouble again. Eventually, his delinquent reputation was passed down to Jed. Jed was protective of his older cousin as well and as he grew tougher and harder he had begun to back Heyes up.

Heyes chuckled at the thought. That was the start of Kid watching his back and he had done a fine job of it for many years. It hadn't been easy for Kid, not when his older cousin was so angry and so determined to take crazy risks to better their lot in life. At first, they went hungry; too young to compete with the able-bodied soldiers returning after the war. Out of desperation, Heyes soon learned to be an efficient thief, as did Kid. If it weren't for Jed needing him, Heyes wouldn't have cared if he lived or died, but Heyes soon discovered that he loved the thrill of stealing; that intoxicating feeling of extreme risk. One day, Heyes had stolen an old pistol from a second-hand store and Jed had discovered his talent. His little cousin had soon grown into a rangy teen learning the skills that would save their lives so many times. They had started stealing food when they were starving kids and they progressed over the years onto stealing just about anything they wanted. It gave them a control over their lives that they would never have working honest lives. But had it really? Look where they were now; they had more money than they could spend; they were the best of the best; and they were the most wanted men in the country. The bounties on their heads had grown to astronomical sums and now it was only a matter of time before someone managed to collect on them. Heyes, by being very good at what he did, had for all his self-proclaimed genius, backed them into a corner they could never get out of.

He was growing tired of being an outlaw and he suspected Kid was too. His partner had danced around the subject several times lately and Heyes knew that Kid was waiting for some signal from him that he felt the same way. Perversely, Heyes didn't let on that he was having the same thoughts. What was the point? They'd chosen this trail many years ago and it was too late to ride another one. They had been too famous for too long to ever be able to disappear. Kid liked to believe that they could go to Mexico or South America and live quietly, but Heyes knew better. The world was changing and it was growing smaller. Americans were traveling abroad in record numbers now. The United States was becoming a world power and was being courted by foreign governments anxious to establish a friendship with the young, bountiful country. There was an exchange of information on an unprecedented scale and Heyes knew there was cooperation between the law enforcers, too.

Heyes pulled his horse up and dismounted next to a small stream. Letting the horse drink his fill, Heyes loosened the cinch and pulled the saddle off letting it fall to the tall grasses growing along the banks. At least, he'd have a soft bed for the night. He tugged the reins, lifting the gelding's head and walked him over to a grassy area. He put a pair of hobbles and a small bell on the horse and turned him loose for the night. The animal wouldn't stray too far from the grass and Heyes would be able to hear him during the night. Returning to the streamside, Heyes pulled his bedroll off the saddle and spread it out. He wouldn't be able to read tonight as the sun had already gone down behind French Mountain and he couldn't risk lighting a candle in the grass. He was more interested in being comfortable. He was tired. He'd been awake for better part of three days. Crawling into the cold bedroll, Heyes pulled the top tight and fell quickly into a sound sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

The light wind that had blown all day dropped off just after sunset. It was cold now, but the fire in front of Kid and Allie was warm. Kid stared into the flames morosely, but Allie felt comforted by the crackling and popping as well as the heat. Jed hadn't said a word since dinner and she knew his thoughts were straying to his friend.

"Tell me about him," Allie said softly.

"Hmmm?" said Jed.

"Tell me about your partner. You'd said that you had known each other all your lives. Did you live in the same town?" she asked.

Kid didn't say anything. He was deciding how much he should tell her. She already knew who they were, it was no secret now. Kid was sick of secrets. They'd lived in the shadows for so long he wasn't sure he'd ever crawl out of the darkness. Clearing his throat, he slowly began.

"We're cousins," said Jed. They never told anyone they were related; not since Valparaiso. They'd learned then how that knowledge could be used against them and, once they'd run away from that hellhole, Heyes had made him swear never to tell anyone again. It didn't matter now. Heyes was dead and it couldn't be used to hurt either of them ever again. Kid wanted someone to know the truth, he had loved his cousin and he wanted someone to know. Allie was the right person. Jed trusted her and he didn't trust easy.

"My pa and Heyes's ma were brother and sister. The Heyes's had the farm next to ours so I really have known him my whole life. My ma used to say that we were two peas in a pod. She use to tell me I was a fussy baby and Han was the only one I'd quiet for. He was an only child and missed not having a brother so he told everyone that I was going to be his," Kid laughed, "I guess that was his first theft. He stole me right then and there. I used to follow him everywhere. It got to be a family joke. One time, just after I learned to talk, I went missing. My ma had six of us to keep track of and it was hard for her to be everywhere at once. I got out of my crib after a nap and took off through the cornfield towards the Heyes's farm. My pa found me before I got there and told me that I set up an awful squaller, screaming and yelling that I wanted Han. He had dragged me home then and there. He said that I had kept the whole house up until I screamed myself to sleep crying for my cousin."

"You said you grew up in an orphanage. Was there an accident?" asked Allie carefully. She knew his emotions were already raw and she had no desire to hurt him further.

"No, our folks were killed in the war. We're from Kansas," said Kid flatly.

"Oh," said Allie. She knew about Kansas's bloody history; the border war and the raiders. How sad for those poor children, to have lost their families that way. "How old were you?" she asked.

"I was eight. Heyes is…was, two years older. He was only twenty-eight when he died, but I guess we both did a whole lot of living in a short period of time," said Kid. It still just didn't seem possible that Heyes could be gone.

"How on earth did you survive at that age?" asked Allie.

"We'd gone fishing; Heyes and me. We'd had chores to do but it was one of those crystal clear mornings, kind of like this one was, and we knew the fishing would be good. It was, too. We caught lots of fish. Heyes more than me, but he shared his so that I could take enough home to feed my whole family. That took a lot of fish. I remember starting out through the cornfield hanging onto that stringer full of fish. It was real heavy. The corn was high and closed in tight to the rows. I had to fight my way through it, and about halfway across, I realized I smelled smoke. I dropped the fish and started to run. The stalks and ears beat me about my head and shoulders, but I couldn't stop," said Kid.

He talked long into the night, telling her everything; the loss of their parents, Valparaiso, their struggle to survive on their own. He confessed their descent into crime and he told her tales of their lawlessness as the flames withered to a glow of embers and finally died away into darkness. Allie had long since cuddled under his arm and fallen asleep; he held her tight as he remembered it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Writer's Note: I'm heading out on vacation and didn't want to leave the partners hanging, so here's chapter 8:**

A bell tinkled somewhere nearby and the sound of gurgling water danced through Heyes's consciousness. He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. It was another clear, cool morning. Heyes stretched and yawned before slipping out of the warm bedroll. Standing up, he looked about. His horse was grazing in the meadow where he'd left him last night. Hearing the sounds of stirring, the big gelding lifted his head and stared at the outlaw. Heyes scratched his beard absently while appreciating the play of the sunlight across the face of French Mountain. The birds were twittering busily in the trees and a slight breeze was rustling through the aspens.

Scratching again, Heyes noticed how much his beard itched. He hated sporting facial hair, it made him feel scruffy; still it had been an effective disguise in Leadville. Or maybe not; he really hadn't run into anyone he'd known besides Annie and she'd recognized him instantly despite the fur. Heyes picked up his saddlebag and rummaged for the new razor and cake of shaving cream he'd bought in Breckenridge. The beard had to go, it was driving him nuts.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie woke up curled next to the fire ring on Kid's bedroll. She was covered with her own bedroll. The embers had been stirred and the coffee pot had been placed on the newly kindled fire. She could feel the warmth of the low flames and she remembered drifting off last night, cuddled next to Jed, listening to him talk. Allie flushed at the idea. She, who had never even been kissed passionately, had spent the night sleeping in the arms of a man. She saw Jed tending to the horses, but she gave him no sign she was awake. She snuggled back down into the bed and watched him moving quietly about the camp. Was she falling for Jed? She had no idea if what she felt was true love, or if she was _**in**_ love with him, but she knew she cared deeply for him. She, Miss Alyssa Marie Harcourt lately of Denver, loved Kid Curry.

Kid was remembering last night, too; how Allie had gently coaxed him to talk about Heyes. It had been like a dam breaking and, once he had begun, he couldn't stop. He had told her things that he had never voiced to anyone. Feelings and fears he had thought long since gone. Kid felt better for it, too. He knew he'd never get over losing his partner, but he now thought he could survive it. He knew he could with Allie by his side. Kid had known many women, but no one like her. Allie understood him and accepted him completely for who he was. For the first time in seventeen years, he could be just plain old Jed Curry. He felt like he could tell her anything and he could trust her not to turn it on him. Even Heyes used to use Kid's own words against him. Allie was too kind to ever do that. She was amazing, and Kid loved her. She may not want a man right now, but Kid aimed to be there when she changed her mind. In the meantime, he would be her friend.

Tossing the saddle onto Patches, Kid bent down to pull the cinch under the horse's stomach and saw that his left foreleg was puffy. Running his hand gently down the tendon, he could feel heat. The sheath around the tendon was slightly filled with fluid. "Damn it," said Kid.

Allie heard him and sat up. "What's wrong? Is Patches all right?" She crawled out of her bag and hurried over to Jed. Leaning over him she peered at her horse's legs.

"He's pulled something. It's not bowed, but there's heat. You aren't going to be able to ride him," said Kid.

"We don't have to leave him, do we?" she asked fearfully as they both straightened up.

"Naw. We'll lead him, you can ride Heyes's horse and I'll split the supplies between the two so Patches won't have to carry any weight," said Kid, "It's the best we can do. Mind you, Heyes's mare can be a handful. She may give you a hard time. No one else has ever sat her besides Heyes."

Turning to Fannie, Allie stroked her muzzle gently. "Poor thing, she must miss him, too. Don't worry, darling, I will take good care of you," she said. Fannie lowered her head in pleasure and pressed her muzzle into Allie's chest snuffling her softly. "See, we're friends, we'll get along fine."

"Uh huh. Just don't trust this ornery cow. She's as sneaky as Heyes was," snorted Kid, stroking the mare's silky neck. "Why don't you check and see if the coffee's ready? I laid out a couple of biscuits, too. I'll tack this one up. She's likely to chomp on you when you tighten the girth." Allie walked off to tend the fire and Kid turned to pick up Heyes's saddle. Putting it on the mare, he grabbed and tightened the girth and then buckled up the flank cinch, swatting her as she turned to nip him. He snapped her breast collar onto the girth and gave her a pat. "You better take good care of her, you ugly cow, or I'll dine on you tonight," said Kid with a chuckle.

He turned to go, but noticed Heyes's saddlebags still secured to the skirt of the saddle and his bedroll snugged down on top. He had forgotten about them. The wrangler had sold him the saddlebags, bedroll, and Heyes's rifle for an extra twenty dollars. The man had said that he hadn't even looked inside the bags as it wasn't long after he bought the mare that Hannibal Heyes got shot at the Pioneer and he'd run down to State Street to take a look. Kid unbuckled the left-hand bag and peered inside. It was an almost comforting feeling to see Heyes's winter underwear neatly folded and ready to use. There was a spare bandana, a cast iron fry pan, some cooking utensils but no book. It surprised Kid that he didn't find one; his partner had loved to read and always had a book or newspaper on him. Placing his hand on Fannie's hind end, he swung around to the other saddlebag. This one contained the old, battered coffee pot they'd had forever. Rolled up inside the pot were two pairs of extra socks, a set of hobbles, a bag of coffee, and a small sack of flour. He also found a supply of rolled up bandages, some hooks and fishing line, a bindle of white willow bark for pain, and another small bag; this one containing oats. There was a bit of sugar and some baking powder stuffed into a tin coffee cup. His partner could stuff more things into a pair of saddlebags than anyone Kid had ever met. Securing the flaps again, Kid gave Fannie one last pat and he walked over to the fire and Allie with the old, dented mug clutched in his hand.

OOOOOOOOOO

The big gelding balked at stepping onto the talus slope. At his rider's urging, he tentatively stepped onto the broken, shifting shale, but snorted and sat back on his hocks as the ground moved under his hooves. "C'mon, get up there," growled his rider, but the gelding couldn't be persuaded; not even at the touch of the rowel spurs. Disgusted, Heyes dismounted, and pulled the split leather reins over the horse's head. He knew the well-broke horse would follow him and he wasn't about to beat a fine animal when he could outsmart him. "All right, let's go," he said leading the gelding out onto the loose stones. Heyes had trouble keeping his own footing, but he kept his eyes on the trail ahead ignoring the sliding, slipping sounds of his horse struggling behind him. He was ready for trouble, though. The stony slope dropped off below them and beyond it was a sheer drop of several hundred feet. If his horse lost his footing, Heyes would let him go.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Allie skirted the small resort town of Twin Lakes. It was a popular summer home site for the wealthy of Leadville and Kid didn't want their passing noted. They would ride on to just below the switchbacks that started the climb to Hunter's Pass. Patches was doing fine and Allie was having no difficultly working with Fannie. She rode quietly alongside Kid. The mare was behaving for her, and she was enjoying the sensitive, highly-strung mount. Heyes had been fond of saying that Fannie was a one-man horse; Kid figured one man and one woman from the looks of it.

OOOOOOOOOO

The shortcut trail dead-ended where it crossed the larger Hunter's Pass trail. Heyes looked west and saw that he was just below the first switchback but well above the trail winding up from Twin Lakes. Riding down the trail a few hundred yards, Heyes found an excellent spot where he would have a clear view of the trail below. He dismounted and tied up his gelding. Heyes would keep him saddled up for now. There was no grazing for the big horse and Heyes wanted him ready to ride out and meet Kid. He took some time to check the animal's hooves for stones and examined him carefully for cuts and scrapes. The horse had worked hard today so Heyes gave him a small ration of oats. Heyes was hoping to see Kid and his girlfriend before nightfall. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his book; it was still early evening and he could read for a few hours. Heyes found a comfortable spot and settled down where he could look up and periodically check the trail.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Allie rode out of the pines into a broad meadow. The horses nibbled at the tall, dry grasses that overgrew the trail as they walked along and swished their tails in irritation at the flies that were disturbed from the weeds only to fly about and settle on the tired, annoyed animals. Picking up a slow jog to shake the insects, Kid led the way across the field, leading Patches behind him. Fannie became resentful at having to bring up the rear, and crow-hopped in anger at being reined in. She was spoiled and used to leading the way.

OOOOOOOOOO

Engrossed in his book, Heyes didn't look up until just before Kid entered a tall stand of lodgepole pines and deep underbrush. He saw the two riders leading a paint horse, and he recognized both his partner and his own horse. He was surprised to see the woman mounted on Fannie and he laughed to see the difficulties she was having. Leave it to his mare to be testy. Smiling broadly, he stood up and tucked away his book. He'd meet them partway; he couldn't wait to see the look on Kid's face when he rose from the dead.

OOOOOOOOOO

The dense stand of pines was dark and cool. The flies had stopped at the edge of the forest and the horses settled down into a walk. Kid turned to watch Allie disciplining Fannie. The mare was still expressing her displeasure at being last and Allie was taking a strong hand to her. Kid laughed at the outraged look on Allie's face and the peevish expression on the mare's.

The cocking of a gun snapped Kid's head around. A tall, skinny man stood in the center of the trail and held a Colt Frontier aimed at Kid's chest. "Put your hands up, sonny," said the man grinning. His teeth were blackened by chew, and several were missing. It was not a pretty sight. Kid slowly raised his hands as another man emerged from the bushes next to Allie. He reached for Fannie's reins, but she shied away from him forcing him to lunge at her. He yanked her down as she struggled to free herself. Allie whipped the man about the head and face with the ends of her reins.

"Gosh darn it, sis. Will you stop hitting me? Amos, help me here" whined the second man as he grabbed at Allie's hands.

"Clete, stop fooling around with that little gal, will you? We're being paid good money to see that she's brought back safe and sound," said the first man, returning his attention to Kid, "Mister, no one gives a damn about you, so you'd best be careful when you toss that hogleg over here. Uh uh, two fingers or I'll shoot."

Kid slowly moved his hand to his holster, but startled at the sound of a loud whistle. Fannie reared back from her captor and struck out at him with her front legs as Allie clung to the saddle horn. Clete dodged to the side as Fannie took off into the brush at a mad gallop. The first man was as surprised as Clete, and cut his eyes away from Kid for a split second. That's all the time Kid needed. He drew and threw himself out of his saddle rolling for the ground. Amos swung back, but couldn't get a shot off before Kid winged him and continued to roll; coming up in a crouch and shooting Clete in the thigh. Clete collapsed to the ground clutching his wound; screaming and yelling. Kid stood up and walked over to Amos, kicking his pistol away. He roughly yanked Amos to his feet and dragged him over to where Clete was sprawled in the dirt. "Sit down, and, you, Clete, shut up," said Kid. Keeping them covered, he backed towards his horse and pulled a couple of pieces of latigo off his saddle where he had tucked them for trailside repairs. Kid made quick work of tying up the two gunmen to the trunk of a tall lodgepole. He picked their weapons up and shoved them through his gunbelt. What the hell had just happened? That had sure sounded like Heyes's whistle. The hairs on the back of Kid's neck stood up and he cautiously entered the brush following Allie's trail.

OOOOOOOOOO

Fannie galloped headlong through the forest weaving agilely around the trees. Allie sawed at the reins trying to pull her up, but she had stiffened her jaw and taken the bit in her teeth. The horse was crazy and just as Allie contemplated jumping off her; the mare plowed her forelegs to the ground and slid to a halt. Allie grabbed wildly for the horn again as she started to go off. She tilted to the left and righted herself as Fannie gave a nicker and pricked her ears.

"There's my girl. How've you been, sweetheart? I missed you," said Heyes soothingly, as he stepped out of the brush leading his gelding. Fannie pranced over to him and chuffed a greeting while Allie stared in shock.

"Miss Harcourt, it's nice to see you again," said Heyes. Allie blankly stared at him, her mind awhirl. "Alyssa, are you okay?" asked Heyes getting a little concerned. So this is who Kid ran off with; leave it to his partner to pick the ripest peach in the orchard. He reached up and helped her dismount his mare. Allie's legs were shaking from the mad dash and the shock at the end of it. She sagged against Heyes's chest for just a second before she straightened and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You're alive," whispered Allie. She knew she should be glad to see him for Jed's sake, but this man unsettled her. He was gripping her forearms, and she instinctively struggled free.

"You don't seem too happy to see me," said Heyes suspiciously. He wondered why. She was afraid of him. What had Kid told her?

"Nonsense, Jed has been completely heart-broken to have lost you, Mr. James," said Allie. Why did she feel so defensive?

Jed? Well, that explains her fear. "I suspect you already know that it's Heyes, Hannibal Heyes," said Heyes with a tight smile, "And, perhaps, I should call you Mrs. Boswell?"

Allie laughed at him, he looked so worried, "Oh no. It's Allie, _**Miss**_ Allie Golden now. We just felt safer posing as husband and wife."

Heyes gave her a genuine, brilliant smile and she felt her fear subsiding. "Well, Miss Golden, I think we better find my partner, don't you?" he said as he handed over the reins to the gelding and swung onto his mare. Fannie preened with pleasure.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid followed the churned up tracks that Heyes's mare had left. If that idiot horse hurt Allie, he really would kill her. He was kicking himself for putting her up on such a fractious mount. Kid was anxious to find her, but moved cautiously through the dense foliage looking for the source of the whistle. There must be one more bandit hiding in the brush and he wasn't about to be surprised again. Kid heard the muffled thumps of hoof beats on the pine duff and he crouched down below a particularly full patch of shrubs. He saw Fannie's head first, and what he saw next caused him to stand up and stare, mouth agape.

"Hey, Kid," said Heyes as though it was the most normal thing in the world for him to come back from the dead. He grinned broadly at Kid and Allie gave her friend a little wave. Heyes pulled up and dismounted in front of his partner who was still staring dumbly at him. "Kid?" said Heyes as he reached out and placed a hand on Kid's shoulder.

His partner jumped back at his touch and stared a moment longer before he smiled. "HEYES!" Kid yelled throwing his arms around his cousin in a suffocating bear hug. He lifted Heyes clear off his feet and swung him around. Tears started to stream down Kid's face, alarming Heyes.

"Hey, Kid, it's okay. Take it easy now," said Heyes softly, as Kid freed him from the hug and stood staring at him; crying freely. Heyes felt his own eyes tear up at the sheer joy he saw reflected in his cousin's eyes. "C'mon, Kid, you're killing me here," said Heyes, before he laughed at the idiocy of what he'd just said. Allie was crying, too, at the happiness she saw on Jed's face. Heyes hugged his little cousin tight again and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Kid, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I tried to catch up with you as quick as I could."

Allie watched the reunion of the two partners. She was warmed by the softened expression on Hannibal Heyes's face at the sight of his partner. Jed hadn't exaggerated; Heyes obviously loved him as much as Jed loved his cousin. Perhaps she misjudged Heyes; maybe his infamy was coloring her opinion of him.

Heyes released Kid, but kept his hands on his shoulders until he was assured that his friend was steady enough to let go. Kid wiped his eyes and smiled. "Geez, Heyes. I should've known. I should've known you weren't dead, but Annie was there…"

"I know, Kid. I talked to Annie; she told me what she had said. It wasn't me. I got robbed outside of Breck and the poor fool that robbed me took everything. He was parading around in my gear. No one could've known it wasn't me; not with the way he died," said Heyes, shuddering at the thought of what he had seen in the funeral parlor under the piece of brocade.

"I saw your mare at the Clarendon's stable. I knew you were in town, or, I guess, I thought I knew. I left a note for you," said Kid. He was totally in shock. His partner was standing in front of him, looking at him; talking to him; Heyes wasn't dead.

"I never got it, Kid. After I talked to Annie; I knew I had to find you fast. I took the shortcut by Elbert," said Heyes.

Kid didn't know whether to be delighted that his partner had found him or furious that he was still risking his fool neck. He went with delight and gave Heyes another heartfelt hug, before gruffly saying, "Well, being dead sure hasn't hurt your sense of timing, Heyes. Those two bandits had me cold until you whistled for Fannie."

Heyes grinned, "She sure is something, isn't she, Kid?" as he turned and looked proudly at his mare. Kid was looking at Allie as he said, "She sure is, Heyes. She sure is."


	9. Chapter 9

Trailing behind the two outlaws, Allie watched as they rode along quietly talking to each other. She saw the delight on Jed's face every time he turned towards his partner and felt a small pang of envy that he had never looked so carefree and happy with her. Of course, the whole time she'd known him, he was either missing or mourning his partner. Now that she saw them together, she could see how close they were.

It had been hard for Allie to picture Jed as a famous gunslinger until they were ambushed by the two bandits. She had watched, amazed, as Jed took down the two would-be kidnappers with little effort. It was shocking to her that this gentle man she'd come to know and love could also be such an efficient gunman. It was as though, in that moment, he had become someone else; a stranger. Mr. Heyes was an enigma, too. She'd seen how easily he slipped from one role to another and she found herself wondering who he really was. Jed had told her so much about his cousin that Allie had felt as if she had known him, too. She didn't feel that way now. Mr. Heyes unsettled her more now than when she first met him. Her musings were brought to a halt as they reached the spot were Kid had left the two bandits. The two men were still tied up to the tall pine and had obviously been struggling to free themselves.

Clete had heard their approach and hushed Amos with a nudge. Warily, they watched as Kid, Heyes, and Allie emerged from the forest and dismounted their horses.

"Who's that?" whispered Clete to Amos as he gestured towards Heyes with his chin.

"How would I know? He must've been the one that spooked that stupid horse," said Amos sourly as he watched the dark-haired man approach. There was something familiar about the man even though Amos was sure he'd never seen him before.

Heyes squatted down in front of Clete and Amos. He stared them down until they averted their eyes and then he began to examine their wounds. Amos surreptitiously stared at the man; he knew that hat. He'd seen them haul Hannibal Heyes out of the Pioneer and he had watched as the deputy tossed that silver-banded hat onto the body. How did this man get it? "Ow," said Amos as the man poked at his arm and distracted him.

"Good shooting, partner. The bullets went clean through. Allie, in my mare's saddlebags there's an old coffee pot. You'll find some bandages in there," said Heyes, "Bring them to me." He watched her walk over towards Fannie.

Kid looked over Heyes's shoulder at the two men. "What'll we do with them? I'm not taking them with us," Kid growled.

Clete gulped and wondered if he was about to die. There was a cold, hard look in the blond-haired man's eyes that scared him to death. He wiggled weakly, pressing his back into the tree. Amos began to sweat profusely and watched the two men wide-eyed. These weren't ordinary travelers.

"I guess it's up to them what happens to them. Tell me what you know and don't make me ask twice," said Heyes menacingly to the sorry pair. "Who hired you?"

Amos started to open his mouth, but Clete beat him to it. "It was a Bannerman, Stafford. He hired six of us to keep watch on the roads out of Leadville. He's after the girl; said she'd been kidnapped by some no good gambler. Her family was paying good money to get her back. Mister, I can see she ain't tied up or nothing," babbled Clete. He wasn't about to cross these men again; they frightened him.

Allie had returned with the bandages and heard Clete's explanation. "That's right, I'm not tied up and, furthermore, I have not been kidnapped. I don't have any family besides my husband," she said with a loving glance at Kid. "Your Mr. Stafford has mistaken me for someone else," she said. Heyes glanced at her as she spoke and wondered at the ease with which she lied. He couldn't have done better himself.

"No, ma'am, he hasn't," said Amos. "He had a picture of you. It was you all right." He shut up right quick as the dark-haired man glared at him. Heyes frowned and looked up at Allie and then Kid. This was a complication they didn't need. He and Kid had spent their whole career making sure there weren't any photographs of them for the law to use. If Stafford was circulating a photograph of Allie, it wouldn't be long before someone spotted her with them. Kid knew what Heyes was thinking, but there was no way he was going to leave Allie on her own. She needed him more now than ever and he was going to protect her.

Heyes saw the stubborn look in his partner's eyes and he snapped, "Alyssa, help me clean up these two and we'll send them on their way." Clete and Amos visibly sagged with relief.

"It's Allie, not Alyssa, and you can do it yourself," said Allie with irritation. She didn't like the way he assumed command and she didn't like being told what to do. She dumped the bandages in Heyes's lap and stomped away. As she passed Kid, she angrily asked, "Is he always so arrogant?"

Kid laughed. "Yep, almost always."

OOOOOOOOOO

Clete and Amos, wounds neatly dressed, sat mounted on their horses with their hands tied to the saddle horn in front of each of them. Heyes took the reins of each horse and knotted them up through the bridles. "If I were you, I'd let these horses wander their way back home. It'd be best to keep quiet and take your time; you wouldn't want to get run off with," he said with a laugh as he slapped first one and then the other horse on its hind end and sent them ambling off. Heyes watched for a few minutes to be sure the horses were headed back towards Twin Lakes. Satisfied, he turned and walked back to where Kid and Allie stood.

"So, you're a runaway. That explains a lot," Heyes said to Allie.

"Heyes, there's a little bit more to the story than that," said Kid.

"There always is with you, Kid. When are you going to learn to leave the needy be?" said Heyes tiredly. He was worried about the photograph and he was annoyed that his partner had been so careless; but most of all he was concerned about Kid's relationship with this woman. Kid fell in love all the time, but he'd never run off with a gal before.

"Mr. Heyes, I am not needy!" said Allie. "I was perfectly comfortable travelling on my own, I simply asked Jed to accompany me because I enjoyed his company."

"Just how much company did you enjoy?" said Heyes with a smirk. "Oww," he yelled as Allie struck him hard across the face. Kid stepped between the two.

"That's enough! Heyes, you're out of line," he said angrily. Turning away from his partner, he faced Allie, "Settle down, can't you see he's baiting you?" Swinging back to his partner, Kid said, "Cut it out, Heyes, you're the one who turned her life upside down," as soon as the words were out, Kid wished he could take them back. He saw the flicker of pain in Heyes's eyes and then it was gone, hidden from Kid and the world. Heyes was still hurting over Decker's death and Kid knew he'd just rubbed salt in the wound.

"Fine," Heyes snapped, "tell me why she has a detective trailing her if she's not a runaway." Kid looked at Allie and she nodded. Heyes saw the wordless exchange between the two and felt absurdly threatened by it. He was starting to feel like the odd man out. This woman was making him feel unbalanced and he didn't like it one bit.

"She took off with $60,000 her pa left her. Her ma's after her for the money," explained Kid.

Heyes's eyes widened and he looked at Allie, "You've got sixty grand on you?"

"I do, and it's mine. I didn't steal anything that wasn't already mine," she sniped. She knew it was childish of her, but he made her want to lash out.

Heyes grinned at her audacity and said, "Well, that explains the detective. Did you and your mother have a falling out?"

"She, for all intents and purposes, sold me to Bill Decker in exchange for a townhouse. I will never speak to that woman again," said Allie, bristling.

Heyes was surprised by what she said and he could see her pain. He couldn't imagine being betrayed by his own mother. It made him ashamed that he had baited her. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. He had made such a mess of things and here he was taking it out on Allie. Awkwardly, he walked off and left her standing with Kid, who slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. Allie stared after Heyes, confused by the apology and the abrupt change in his demeanor.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Allie prepared dinner while Heyes tended to the horses. Kid was patting out some biscuits, while Allie prepared a canned stew. Glancing up from the pot, Allie saw Heyes, bent over, examining Patches's leg. She put down the spoon she had been stirring with and walked over to her horse. Kid watched as Heyes looked up and smiled at her. Kid was glad to see it. His partner and Allie didn't seem to like each other much and it was making him nervous. He wanted to tell Heyes about his feelings for Allie, but he would wait until they were getting along better. Kid was worried about alienating his partner right after he got him back. He and Heyes hadn't been getting along real well lately and Kid had no desire to stir up anything now that they had re-united. He had no idea what he could offer Allie, being an outlaw, and he was sure Heyes would have plenty to say about that. He wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"How does it look? Jed said he must've taken a bad step. It was puffy this morning," Allie said. Despite her animosity towards Mr. Heyes, she was worried about Patches, and wanted to know what he thought. Jed had said that Mr. Heyes had a wonderful knack with horses and she was hoping he might be able to help her gelding.

"It's still puffy. I don't think this rocky trail has done him much good," said Heyes, patting the paint. Allie watched as he stooped down again and gently rubbed his hands up and down the tendon for several minutes working the fluid out of the leg. Patches nuzzled him on the back of his neck, chuffing into his hair. Straightening up again, Heyes untied the gelding.

"What are you doing?" asked Allie.

"I'm going to stand him in that cold stream down the trail a ways. It'll help draw the heat out of his leg and then I'll put a poultice on it and wrap it," said Heyes leading her horse off.

"Jed, I'm going with Mr. Heyes," she called out. Jed waved his understanding and smiled. At least Allie wasn't avoiding Heyes altogether. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had after that comment earlier.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll call you Allie, if you promise to call me Heyes. No mister, okay?" Heyes said to her with a grin.

"Deal," said Allie with a smile of her own.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Patches was standing contentedly in the stream, his head tied snug to a tree on the bank. The paint stood quietly allowing the icy stream to ease the pain in his leg. Once Heyes knew the gelding would stay put, he walked up the bank and out into a small meadow with Allie following along.

"We need onions. See here, this is what they look like," said Heyes as he reached down and pulled up a clump of the wild vegetables. He held them out to Allie and showed her the small bulbous ends and had her sniff the skunky aroma.

"Don't you think it's a bit late? The stew is nearly done and it's getting late. I don't think Jed will be willing to wait for dinner, do you?" she asked.

Heyes laughed, "Kid does get cranky about food. No, they're for a poultice. I'll cook them a little, mash them up, and make a paste to help draw the swelling out of his leg." He continued to stoop and pull up onions as she walked next to him. They idly wandered about the meadow.

"Oh, I see. You certainly seem to know a lot about medical care, Heyes," said Allie. She had been surprised by his gentle handling of the two bandits' wounds. He had efficiently cleaned and bound the injuries before sending them on their way. Despite his arrogance, he did seem to have some redeeming qualities. Allie decided she would focus on them. She bent down and pulled up a clump of bulbs. Smiling, she held them out to Heyes.

"I've dressed a few wounds. Getting shot is an occupational hazard for outlaws," he said; "That ought to be enough. Let's get your horse and head back, Kid'll be getting worried about his stomach soon."

"His name is Patches," she said as they walked toward her paint, "I picked him out myself. I've never had my own horse before. My parents had me learn to ride sidesaddle, as that was the ladylike thing to do, but I used to sneak out and ride our carriage horses bareback whenever I could."

Heyes grinned at the thought of this polished lady sneaking about. "You ride well. Fannie isn't easy to handle," he said approvingly. When he had met her with Decker, he had admired her and wondered why a woman of quality would end up with a brute like Decker. He was glad to know it hadn't been her choice.

"What is Jed's horse's name? I've never thought to ask and he's never told me," said Allie.

Heyes chuckled. "It's Knucklehead. Kid never calls him anything but Knucklehead so it's kind of stuck." Sobering, Heyes said, "The boys don't tend to name their horses. Too often, you have to abandon your animal or it gets shot out from under you. It doesn't pay to get too attached to anything."

Allie looked at his face, but he was expressionless. Still, she understood what he hadn't said; anything, meaning anyone. Was he warning her off Jed or revealing his own sadness? "But you've named your horse," she said.

"Yeah, but you and the Kid are the only ones who know her name. I'd never hear the end of it if the boys knew," he said as they reached Patches. Heyes waded into the water and ran his hands down the leg. "It's cool and it looks good. Untie him and we'll head back," said Heyes.

This time Allie ignored the fact that he'd ordered, not asked. He was used to leading a band of outlaws; it only made sense that he was used to commanding rather than asking. She vowed not to take it personally when he forgot his manners. After all, he wasn't at all the type of man she was used to.

OOOOOOOOOO

During the night, two riders wandered into Twin Lakes. They had been wounded, were bound to their horses, and appeared to be sound asleep. One man was snoring as he bounced and bobbled his way down the street.

Mr. Jenkins, who had just arrived that day at his summer home, had been enjoying a cool beer on his front porch when he saw the two coming by well after midnight. He stood up and stared for a moment and then hurried out into the road. "Hey, hey Mister, wake up," he said quietly as he reached the closest horse. Amos groaned and opened his eyes, struggling to straighten up. He saw a tall, gaunt man peering up at him with concern. Beyond the man, he saw Clete bent over his horse's neck snoring loudly.

"Clete, wake up, we's in town," yelled Amos. Mr. Jenkins was startled by Amos and looked over his shoulder nervously to see if the Missus had heard the commotion. He stared at his bedroom window for several seconds and then sighed; thanking his lucky stars she was still asleep. He'd married a mean woman and he'd learned to cherish the night and his beer. The Missus had no idea what he was up to.

"Shhh, Mister, don't wake the whole town. Here, let me cut you loose. What the heck happened to you two?" said Mr. Jenkins as he unfolded his pocket knife and sliced the straps securing Amos to his saddle horn. Amos rubbed the feeling back into his wrists as Jenkins caught up with Clete's horse. He untied the reins from the horse's bridle and led the still sleeping man back to his partner.

Amos had dismounted and he reached up and slapped Clete's head, "Wake up, will you?" he hissed. Jenkins was sawing at the leather binding Clete to his saddle.

Clete jerked upright, drool sliding down his chin. He snorted and opened his eyes. "Huh, what…Amos?" he said.

"We're in Twin Lakes. We've got to get a message to the Sheriff in Leadville," said Amos.

Clete looked at him in confusion, "You ain't planning on telling him what happened, are you?" he asked, worried that his partner had forgotten that they'd pulled their guns first and had attempted to kidnap a married lady.

Amos grinned up at him, "I sure am. I aim to tell him that we got shot by Kid Curry."

Both Clete and Mr. Jenkins stared at him as if he'd plumb lost his mind. Clete was the first to recover, "How in tarnation do you figure that?"

"Who else could've made those shots? And I recognized the hat that dark-haired fellow was wearing. It was Hannibal Heyes's hat. I saw it when they was taking Heyes out of the Pioneer," said Amos proudly. Seeing the confusion on Clete's face, he continued, "Don't you see? That hat was with Heyes's body and you can bet your ass it was locked up tight somewhere. Now who'd have the gumption to steal Heyes's hat except one of the Devil's Hole boys?" Clete was still looking at him like he was crazy and now that old man was doing it, too. Amos snapped, "Landsakes, do I have to spell it out for you? We was trussed up by Wheat Carlson."

Mr. Jenkins gasped, "The undertaker's was robbed the night Heyes was killed. Someone opened the safe without dynamite and stole Heyes's hat and gun. Everyone was talking about it the next morning. Heyes must've taught Carlson how to crack a safe!"

"Mister, is there a telegraph here in town?" asked Amos.

"Yessir. We've got a big shot mine owner here in town. He's got his own telegraph that goes right to his house in Leadville," said Mr. Jenkins. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him and he had forgotten to keep his voice down. He heard the sound of the window opening before he heard his wife yell out, "Martin, what are you doing down there?"

"Go back to sleep, Winnie. This is man's work. I'm raising a posse," he yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

Heyes awoke at dawn and crawled out of his bedroll to put the coffee on. Quietly, he stirred the embers in the fire and added a few handfuls of pine needles. The needles caught fire quickly. He added enough kindling to the fire to boil water and placed the pot over the flames. Standing and stretching, he walked over to where his partner was curled up in his bedroll and kicked the soles of his feet. Kid stirred and grumbled. Walking to Allie, Heyes drew his foot back and stopped; remembering this wasn't one of the gang. Reaching down, he gently tugged her shoulder and said, "C'mon, rise and shine. It's time to get going."

Allie also grumbled and she flung his hand away, rolling over and pulling the top cover with her. Heyes grinned and yanked it back. "Time to get up," he said loudly and cheerfully.

Allie sat up and frowned at him, "Go away and leave me alone."

"Aren't you lovely in the morning?" said Heyes as he went to get the coffee. Kid was rubbing his eyes and looking at Allie.

"What?!" she said. Kid shrugged and crawled out of his bag to join his partner.

"She sure ain't a morning person, is she?" said Heyes, chuckling. Kid said nothing as he stumbled off into the woods to take care of business. Allie slithered her way out of her bedroll and headed off in the opposite direction. Kid returned almost immediately and grabbed one of the cold biscuits Heyes had set out for breakfast. Heyes held out a cup of coffee to Kid and poured one for him. "Kid, I've been thinking," he began.

"No, Heyes; no thinking before coffee," said Kid.

Heyes grinned, sipped his coffee, and continued on, "I don't think we should head over the pass; I think we should take the cutoff back towards Leadville."

"Why?" said Kid, knowing that Heyes had already thought it all through.

"Because once we're on that pass there's only one way to go and that's to Aspen. That detective knows where we are headed now and he's probably already figured out to wire over there and have a welcoming party waiting for us at the foot of the canyon. Kid, you remember how the trail runs across the mountain and then winds down into that rocky canyon. Once we get to that part of the trail it would be a piece of cake for him to trap us," said Heyes, sipping some more of his coffee and keeping an eye out for Allie, "Why I bet he's already headed this way." He wanted Kid's agreement before he pitched the plan to her. She wasn't going to like the rest of his plan.

"Why back to Leadville, Heyes? Ain't that kind of risky, too?" said Kid as he took a sip of coffee and winced.

"We'll bypass Leadville and head east over the mountains. Away from the towns and roads," said Heyes stooping down to pick up the coffee pot for a refill.

"East! Why on earth would we head east?" said Allie. Heyes hadn't seen her walking back. He rounded on her with his most charming smile.

"They won't be expecting us to go east," said Heyes reasonably.

"I don't want to go east. I am going west to San Francisco," said Allie. She looked to Kid for support. She was definitely not happy about the change of plans; Kid looked at Heyes.

"Why east, Heyes?" said Kid, knowing there was more to come. There was always more with Heyes.

Heyes glared at him. He had been hoping to avoid that question until Allie warmed to the idea. "Because Allie needs to go back to Denver and she needs to work things out with her mother; get her to call off her dog," said Heyes flatly.

"No!" screamed Allie. "I will not go back. I told you; I will never speak to that woman again. Do you hear me?" she said as she leaned to within inches of Heyes and faced him down. Heyes backed up a step and then stood his ground.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child and think!" snapped Heyes. Kid rolled his eyes knowing that this was about to get ugly. He picked up another biscuit and sat down on a rock to watch.

"Spoiled child? How dare you?" said Allie, her voice rising to a squeaky finish. He was the most insufferable man! Her fists clenched in anger.

"Lady, you have no idea how much I dare. There's a detective after you and your mama is paying him good money to find you. He isn't going to give up until he does. You've already tried to outrun him, but did that work? You tried to outsmart him, too; but did that work?" said Heyes. Kid smiled to see someone else at the other end of Heyes's sarcastic questions. He had to admit his partner had been thinking things through. Allie glared at Kid, too, and wiped his smile right off his face.

"It doesn't matter if he catches me. I won't go back!" she said.

Heyes laughed at that. "What makes you think he won't just tie you across a horse and haul you back?"

"He wouldn't dare. Jed wouldn't let him," said Allie, lifting her chin in defiance and glancing at Jed.

"So you'd want Kid to shoot another man, maybe even kill him, to protect you? Is that it? Don't you think those two he shot yesterday are talking things over? Talking about how fast he was; how fancy his shooting was; maybe figuring out who he might be?" said Heyes abrasively. "Why, I bet they've already told the good folks of Twin Lakes; maybe even wired the sheriff in Leadville; maybe they're even raising a posse to come after Kid Curry." Kid frowned at this last statement.

Allie hadn't thought of that. She didn't want to put Jed in that position at all. Heyes saw her hesitation and pressed his point. Softening his voice and changing his tack, he said, "Allie, if that detective figures out who Kid is, do you really think he'll come alone?"

Allie was furious because she knew he was right. "All right!" she said, stomping off to saddle her horse.

"Well, that went well," said Heyes, finishing off his morning coffee.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mr. Jenkins had awakened Dr. Munsen, who lived two doors down, to attend to Clete and Amos's wounds. The good doctor had retired as a relatively young man to Twin Lakes several years ago after an unfortunate incident involving the black market trade of medical remedies. While examining Amos and Clete and cleaning their wounds, the doctor got an earful about the outlaws and the wild young woman riding with them. Upon hearing exactly who the outlaws were; and realizing that there were sizable rewards to be had, Dr. Munsen had insisted on joining the posse. He had then pointed out that rather than notifying the sheriff in Leadville and awaiting his arrival it might be more advantageous to raise the posse right there in Twin Lakes. After all, they could be on the trail in an hour or two and the sheriff couldn't possibly make it to Twin Lakes until the next day. By that time, the outlaws would be long gone. Mr. Jenkins and Amos both thought this was a wonderful idea. No one had any desire to share the spoils any further than necessary.

Clete didn't think the idea was wonderful at all. He'd already decided he wanted nothing to do with chasing down Kid Curry and Wheat Carlson. He volunteered to head back to Leadville and notify the sheriff in person. That would give Amos and his posse a head start. With their plans made, the foursome headed out to wake up a few more abled-bodied men.

OOOOOOOOOO

Poker Annie had just sat down to her first game of the day. She hadn't even had the chance to pick up her cards when she felt a hand grip her elbow and the soft brush of a breath against her ear. "Hello Pretty Annie, I'd like to have a word with you if you don't mind," said a familiar voice.

Annie looked up into Wheat Carlson's face. The man had always rubbed her the wrong way and now was no different, but she knew he must be here about Heyes. Annie purred, "Sure, handsome. Pardon me, boys. You can deal me out for a few hands, but I'll be back." Rising, she followed Wheat to a corner table at the rear of the Pioneer. Seated there was Kyle Murtry. He smiled as she approached and waved happily.

"Hello Kyle, it's good to see you again," said Annie as she slipped into the empty chair next to Kyle. Wheat sat down across from her and gave the room a quick glance before getting down to business.

"Word has it you were here when Heyes was killed. What the hell happened?" said Wheat. Annie studied his face. She could see that he was visibly upset and trying not to let on. Well, he had ridden with Heyes for a long time; and even though she knew he and Heyes were like water and oil; it only seemed reasonable that Wheat must have felt some loyalty to him.

"Boys, it's not what you think. I was there but I didn't see Heyes get killed," began Annie.

"That's not what everyone's saying. They're saying _**you**_ identified the body," hissed Wheat angrily. Annie felt her temper rise. Somehow, Carlson always managed to piss her off. She frowned at him. Wheat sat back and glared at her.

Kyle was surprised by his partner's tone and spoke up, "Please, Miss Annie, we was hurrahing in Blackhawk when we heard the news. Me and Wheat rode straight through to get here and we're awful tired. We just want to know what happened to Heyes; and the Kid, too. Nobody knows nothing about him. We're real worried something's happened to him, too."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. They're both fine; Heyes _**and**_ Kid. I didn't see Heyes get killed because it wasn't Heyes who died; it was some drifter who'd stolen his gear," said Annie.

"Huh?" said Wheat and Kyle as one.

"I thought it was Heyes at the time. It was a head shot that killed the man. Not even his own mama would've been able to recognize him. I saw the body and I knew that silver-studded hat and the fancy holster. I was sure it was him until Heyes showed up here the next morning and told me he'd been robbed outside of Breckenridge and the bandit had made off with his things," said Annie. She shook her head remembering the shock of that night and seeing Heyes alive the next day.

"So they buried somebody else and now everyone thinks Heyes is dead?" said Wheat. He chuckled to himself, "Don't that beat all."

"Miss Annie, where's Kid? Is he with Heyes?" asked Kyle. He couldn't believe it. Heyes was alive after all; leave it to Heyes to cheat the devil.

Before Annie could answer, the batwing doors swung open and a tall man entered the saloon. He stopped just inside the door and looked about imperiously. "I'm looking to hire a few good men. I'll pay a fair wage, but I need men who can shoot straight and ride hard," said the shifty looking man.

A scruffy looking drifter standing at the bar turned around and yelled, "I can ride straight and shoot hard, I mean I straight…oh, never mind." He turned back and hoisted his glass, swaying slightly with the effort.

"I'm looking for a man and a woman. I've got a photograph of her," the tall man said loudly, "and the fellow she's with has blond, curly hair. He calls himself Steven Boswell. Her family wants her back and they're paying good money for her."

Kyle leaned across the table towards Wheat, "That's Kid. That was Kid's alias in Golden."

Wheat stood up abruptly and tipped over his chair. The saloon quieted at the loud bang and all eyes turned to the mustached man in the back. "I reckon I can shoot straight enough for you. Me and my partner here would be glad to work for you." Wheat started walking towards the tall man gesturing behind his back for Kyle to follow him. Kyle patted Annie's hand without a word and hurried to follow his friend.

"Good. Come with me, there's no time to waste," said the tall man. Wheat and Kyle followed him into the street. "The name's Stafford, Jonas Stafford. I work for the Bannerman detective agency out of Denver," said the man as he marched up the street. Wheat and Kyle looked at each and frowned. Wheat was wondering just how good the likeness on his new wanted poster was.

"So who's the lady you're looking for?" asked Kyle. He had to hurry to keep up with the taller men.

"Her name is Alyssa Harcourt," the man stopped and pulled out a photograph. "Here's her picture. Take a good look at it and memorize what she looks like." Kyle and Wheat leaned in together for a closer look but there was no need. They knew who Alyssa Harcourt was.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" said Kyle suspiciously. He had liked Miss Harcourt and he would have no part in harming her.

"Find them and bring her back unharmed. I believe they are heading to Aspen over Hunter's Pass," said Stafford. Wheat noticed he'd only said bring _**her**_ back unharmed, not Boswell. He and Kyle had to take this job or some other yahoots would be after Kid and Miss Harcourt. No telling what could happen. He couldn't wait to see the look on Heyes's and Curry's face when they ran them to ground.

"Hunter's Pass? That's no place for a lady. Why, that's a terrible trail," said Kyle, "Are you sure that's where they're headed?"

"It has to be. I saw Miss Harcourt and Boswell out on the street the night Hannibal Heyes was killed, but I lost them in the confusion of the crowd. They spotted me, too, and ran. I knew they would try to leave town so I hired men to watch the three roads leaving Leadville. I've heard back from everyone except the two guarding the Hunter's Pass trail. They are overdue and that can only mean something happened to them," finished Stafford.

"Yeah, I bet I know who happened to them," mumbled Wheat snidely under his breath.

"What was that?" said Stafford.

"I said, why ain't your other men riding out?" asked Wheat.

"What other men?" said Stafford.

"The ones you had watching the roads. Ain't they still working for you?" said Wheat.

"Maybe they figured this was gonna be a bit more dangerous than watching a road. After all, something bad probably happened to the last two fellas. I bet they weren't getting paid enough to get shot at," added Kyle as he and Wheat shared a grin.

"So how much is_** this**_ job paying?" asked Wheat.

"Four hundred dollars," said Stafford kicking himself for letting on that his two men had gone missing. These two were smarter than they looked.

The boys' eyes widened. That was a lot of money. Of course, their pockets were full of cash from the last two successful robberies, but still, that was a lot of money.

"Three hundred each and we want two hundred up front and the four hundred when we bring back Boswell and the girl," said Wheat, holding out his hand.

"Done!" said Stafford, counting out the cash, "Now, please get started. There's no time to waste; they've already got a sizeable head start." He was pleased not to have to take the risks and do the dirty work. His client was paying liberally and Stafford didn't mind spreading the money around a little if it meant he could safely sleep in a soft bed and dine at fine restaurants while others did his job for him. These two seemed capable enough to handle a city girl and a has-been gambler.

"Oh, don't you worry, we'll catch up to them," said Wheat. He and Kyle stood and watched as Stafford walked away. "Course, we won't be bringing them back," chuckled Wheat.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Heyes, I've been meaning to ask. How'd you manage to get your hat and gun back?" said Kid as the three rode along quietly; winding their way up the switchbacks to the summit. The horses were blowing with the effort and stopping frequently to catch their breaths.

Heyes chuckled. "I stole it."

"Off the body?!" said Kid. Allie looked at Heyes, shocked. She wouldn't put anything past this man.

"Of course not, I took it from the undertaker's safe," said Heyes laughing at their reactions.

Kid smiled, too, and said, "I bet the whole town is talking about the ghost of Hannibal Heyes pulling one last job. It was a stupid risk to take, Heyes, you do know that, don't you?"

"It wasn't risky at all, Kid. How many witnesses was I likely to find in a funeral parlor after hours? Besides, good old Clint had stolen my watch and I wanted it back," said Heyes.

"Grandpa Curry's pocketwatch?" said Kid. He knew how much Heyes valued that watch; heck, it was important to him, too. It was one of the few things they had left from their family.

Heyes looked sharply at Allie and glared a warning to Kid. "She already knows, Heyes. I thought you were dead. It didn't seem important to keep it secret anymore," said Kid unapologetically.

"I won't tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me," said Allie.

"Secrets? What else did you tell her?" said Heyes, his voice rising.

"Everything, Heyes; I told her everything, because you were dead, remember?" said Kid.

"Everything? Did you tell her about the time Kenny Packard stole your clothes at the swimming hole and you had to walk home through town naked? Or what about the time you stole Mrs. McPherson's pies from the church bake sale and threw them all back up on Janie Carson during the dance? Did you tell her…" said Heyes.

"That's enough, Heyes," warned Kid.

"What about the time Joe Ginter…" said Heyes.

"I said that's enough. Keep it up, Heyes, and I'll tell her about the time you blew up the orphanage's outhouse and forgot to get out of the way of the sh…" said Kid.

"Okay, okay," said Heyes. Allie was laughing out loud now.

"It's not really a joke, Allie. No one knows we're related; not even the gang. It could be used against us if it gets out," said Heyes, becoming serious. "Can we trust you to keep it quiet?"

"I won't tell. What Jed told me was a confidence. He is my friend and I would never betray him," Allie said solemnly. "Of course, I would like to know what happened with the outhouse," she added.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat and Kyle pocketed the two hundred dollars Stafford had given them and paid one last visit to Poker Annie. She taking a short break this time and was having her lunch in a back room. The bartender had waved them down the long hallway at the end of the bar. Wheat tapped lightly on the door at the end of the hall. "Come in," said Annie.

Annie had her feet up on the table and her legs crossed. Her satin skirt had slid dangerously up her thigh and the boys' eyes bulged. She was puffing on a fresh cigar. An empty plate rested on the table next to her legs and she held a half-filled glass of amber liquid.

"Back so soon? I thought you two took that weasel's job," she said.

"We did. Paid us two hundred dollars up front, too," said Wheat, laughing.

"So what are you doing here?" said Annie.

"You said Heyes and Kid were fine. Did you see Kid? Did he have the girl with him?" said Wheat.

"Do they know about the detective?"added Kyle.

Holding up her hand and taking a quick gulp of whiskey, Annie said, "Slow down, you two; one question at a time. I did see Kid and he had the girl with him. They were here the night of the shooting. Kid was pretty upset, him thinking Heyes was dead and all."

"He don't know Heyes is alive?" said Wheat.

"He might by now. I don't know. Heyes was in here at dawn the next morning and I told him I'd seen Kid. He lit out of here in a big hurry," said Annie. She frowned at Wheat who was still staring at her legs. "Kid told me to say they were going to Salida if anyone asked," said Annie, "but I figured he was trying to throw that detective fellow off his trail. I don't know for sure which way they went."

"We do," said Wheat as he stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and setting it on the table. He said, "Thank you, Pretty Annie, it was a pleasure as always."

"The pleasure was all yours, Wheat," said Annie.

OOOOOOOOOO

Out on the sidewalk, Wheat told Kyle to send a telegraph to Preacher. Wheat had left him in charge at the Hole and he knew the gang would have heard rumors of Heyes's death by now. The last thing they needed was the entire Devil's Hole gang riding into Leadville looking for revenge. Wheat went to the livery to saddle up the horses. They'd take the French Mountain cutoff to save some time. It was a rough trail, but they'd ridden rougher.

OOOOOOOOOO

Five men formed a posse to go after Curry, Carlson, and the girl. Besides Amos, Mr. Jenkins, and Dr. Munsen; the Swenson twins volunteered. Lars was an excellent shot with a rifle, but he didn't go anywhere without his twin brother, Gunther, who couldn't hit the broadside of a barn. Gunther had elected to bring a scythe which proved to be problematic when saddlling up his horse. Lars convinced him to leave his 'weapon' behind, generously offering to loan his icepick and a pocketknife to his brother. Amos had assumed the leader's role since he could identify the outlaws on sight. Each man was heavily armed with as many weapons as possible. Mr. Jenkins had his father's black powder rifle, a borrowed pistol, and a knife he'd stolen out of Winnie's kitchen. Once organized, the five set out quickly on the trail of the outlaws.

OOOOOOOOOO

Reaching the turn off for the side trail back to Leadville, Heyes pulled up and waited for Kid and Allie to catch up. Kid was leading Patches now, and as the trail had become steeper the sore gelding had slowed considerably. Heyes rode out to the point where he'd watched for Kid yesterday and he scanned the valley below. He could just barely make out a group of riders heading this way. It looked like five, maybe six riders, but they were too far away to be sure. This wasn't good. He'd used the threat of a posse to persuade Allie to accept his plan, but he hadn't really expected those two morons to successfully figure out who Kid was. Riding quickly back to the trail, he waved to Kid and Allie to hurry up. They picked up a jog and as they drew near, Heyes yelled, "There's a posse heading this way."

Kid smiled at first, thinking Heyes was putting one over on Allie, but one quick look at his partner's face convinced him this was no joke. "Dammit! Allie, come on, get ahead of me and take Patches; go as fast as you can." He handed her the reins to her horse and slapped him on his rear as he passed by. The paint leapt after his mistress as she galloped down the trail. Kid turned to Heyes. "What do you think?" he said.

"I think we better hope those are the same two we tangled with yesterday," said Heyes, "Go on. I'll sweep the trail after you. With any luck, they'll miss the cut off."

"Don't be too long, Heyes," said Kid, looking at his partner. He wasn't about to lose Heyes again.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you," said Heyes, dismounting to conceal their tracks.

Kid nodded and hurried after Allie. Heyes grabbed a branch and broke it off. Using it like a broom, he carefully swept the trail clean. Throwing the broken branch as far off the trail as he could, he re-mounted his mare and galloped into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

The horses frantically flew down the narrow trail. Allie led with Kid behind her yelling encouragement to Patches to keep moving. The big bay bounced and leapt over rocks and branches struggling to keep his feet under him. Allie urged him on but at the same time hung onto the saddle horn with one hand; terrified. After nearly a mile, she heard Jed call out for her to pull up. Gratefully, she yanked hard on the bay's reins; too frightened to be gentle. The big horse slid to a stop with Patches running up his hind end. Kid stopped, too, and turned to watch the back trail. Allie tried desperately to catch her breath.

"C'mon, Heyes, c'mon, we ain't got all day," he said as he willed his cousin to appear. They both heard the sound of Heyes's horse flying down the trail, and he burst out of the trees a moment later, reining up.

"Was that really necessary?!" said Allie to Heyes, angrily. "Why did we have to risk our necks racing down that trail? Those riders were too far away to even see us."

"Allie!" snapped Kid. "Heyes knows what he's doing. He's the best there is at losing a posse."

Allie was shocked that Jed had spoken to her that way and it hurt. Still, she pressed on, "Posse? How do you even know it's a posse? It could be a group heading to Aspen for all you know."

"Do you really want to stick around and find out?" said Kid, sarcastically, "Look, we've stayed alive all these years by being careful and we ain't about to stop now."

Allie felt a pang of hurt as Jed stressed 'we'. We, as in, partners. We, as in, not you.

Heyes was ignoring the whole conversation. From where he sat his horse, he could just see a small portion of the meadow below and behind them. He could make out the riders entering the woods at the end of the meadow; they were no more than a few hours behind; they must've started out before dawn. Swinging around to his partner and Allie, he spoke, "Let's hope those boys don't know about the cutoff. We better get moving in case they do." Without waiting for Kid or Allie, Heyes picked up a steady lope leading the way.

Kid took Patches' reins from Allie and followed Heyes without hesitation. Allie held her horse back for a second, wanting so much to turn around and head back just to spite Heyes. She hated his unquestioned assumption of leadership and she was angry that Jed went along with it. Finally, she allowed the bay to follow the two outlaws.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lars rode up next to Amos. "Amos, there's a side trail up ahead that cuts off the main trail and heads back towards Leadville. It isn't used much except by hunters. We'll be coming up on it in a few minutes. I think I should ride down it a ways and make sure those outlaws didn't know about it."

Amos thought this over. It wasn't very likely, but it did pay to be careful. He wanted that $10,000 for Kid Curry and he figured that Carlson ought to be worth something, too. He'd be damned if he let a gold mine like this slip through his fingers. "Okay, ride on ahead and let us know. We'll wait here on the main trail."

Lars spurred his horse ahead of the group and jogged on ahead.

OOOOOOOOO

"Wheat?" said Kyle.

"Yeah?" said Wheat.

"Now that everyone thinks Heyes is dead, do you think he'll quit outlawing?" said Kyle. He had been thinking on this the last mile or so and he was worried. He couldn't say it to Wheat, because he knew his partner wanted to lead the gang, but Heyes was far and away the best leader the Devil's Hole gang; heck, any gang, had ever had. He hated to think that Heyes might quit.

"Naw, he won't quit. You're forgetting that people still know Kid's alive. Every bounty hunter and gunhawk in the west will think he'll be easier pickings without Heyes backing him up. They'll be coming out of the woodwork looking for him. Heyes'll think of that. Those two are too close for Heyes to just ride off and leave Kid in a fix like that," said Wheat. He couldn't ever say it to his partner, because he'd mouthed off every chance he got about how he'd be a better leader than Heyes; but he'd been worrying for the last mile or so about the same thing. Heyes had made them all infamous and Wheat didn't really want to see him go.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lars came galloping back to the other four men. "They took the cut off!" he yelled. Pulling up his horse, he gasped out, "They swept the trail clean when they turned off, but, sure enough, there's fresh tracks a hundred feet or so down the trail. I rode on another half mile to be sure it wasn't a trick." He felt a mixture of elation and fear that they were on the outlaws' trail. Lars knew if Curry and Carlson had taken the side trail, they likely knew the posse was on their tails.

Amos grinned, "Great work, Lars. Boys, let's go get 'em. Lars, lead the way." The five riders picked up a jog and started down the side trail.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes had kept the pace to a steady jog all day and now, as evening was coming on, he slowed his mare to a walk. Turning slightly in the saddle, he said, "Kid, keep an eye out for a good, defensible camp for the night. I'm going to climb up a few hundred feet and see if I can spot anything."

Kid nodded and led Allie on as Heyes spurred his mare up the steep hillside. Fannie swished her tail in annoyance, but obediently left her friends behind and struggled up the climb. Reaching a good vantage point, Heyes pulled her up, and jumped off her to let her rest for a while. Finding a large boulder surrounded by aspen trees. He tied her off and settled down to wait.

"Why do you let him order you around like that?" said Allie crossly as she followed Jed. She was still upset that Jed had sided with Heyes over her going back to Denver. She really was behaving like a spoiled child and she knew it; but she couldn't seem to help herself. Hannibal Heyes brought out the very worst in her and she resented him for it.

Jed turned back in his saddle to look at Allie. "He's not ordering me."

"Yes, he is. Why do you defend him? He's rude and insufferable," said Allie.

Jed sighed. He was falling in love with Allie, but he wasn't going to choose between his partner and a mate. Heyes was always going to be a part of his life and she would just have to learn to get along with him. Jed caught himself. Geez, he was talking like Allie was his already. He knew that was far from true and he had to be careful. "Allie, I told you what it was like for me and Heyes. We were just babies, but somehow we survived. We have always survived because we depend on each other without question. It might seem to you that he's ordering me, but he's not. He's saying what needs to happen and he's just not wasting any time doing it. For us, a second can make all the difference between living and dying. I do the same with him. You need to ease up on him a little. He's just taking care of all of us, you included. Let him do his job."

Allie blushed. She hadn't thought of it like that. "I'm sorry. Of course, you're right. It's just..I don't know, I guess…oh, never mind. Forget I said anything," she finished lamely. She hated to think Jed was annoyed with her and she was ashamed of herself for only seeing the worst in Heyes. It was hard for her to remember that Jed and Heyes were wanted men.

"C'mon. I see a good spot," said Jed, turning his horse into the woods. Allie followed silently behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat poured Kyle another mug of the whiskey he'd packed in his saddlebag. They'd stopped a couple of hours ago, and were now settled for the night. There was no reason to hurry; it wasn't as though they were really running Heyes and Kid down; they might as well be comfortable. Kyle had built a large, roaring fire and they'd had a fine meal of roasted potatoes and some corned beef they'd brought with them. The horses were grazing peacefully in a meadow nearby. Wheat was feeling pretty smug. Thanks to him and Kyle, that sleazy detective didn't really have anyone hunting down the boys. Heyes was going to owe him big time and Wheat loved that idea.

OOOOOOOOOO

Amos kept pressing on despite the growing darkness. Lars and Gunther had seen the folly of riding such a treacherous trail at dusk and were now trailing Dr. Munsen and Mr. Jenkins. If Amos didn't stop soon, the brothers would camp by themselves.

Dr. Munsen, who was by no means a fool, had finally had enough. Halting, he turned back to Jenkins and the brothers and yelled, "Hold up. We'll camp here for the night." Relieved, Lars and Gunther rode up and dismounted.

Amos had heard the command from down the trail and had turned back. "What the hell are you doing? We've got to stay on those boys," he said stridently.

"We've had enough. It's too dark and it's not safe to go on. We're stopping here," said Munsen.

Amos glared at him. "No, we ain't. I'm leading this posse and I say we ride on."

Munsen stared at him coldly, "You go ahead and lead on, but we won't be following. Will we, boys?"

Amos looked back at the others. No one would meet his eyes. Amos was defeated and, just like that, the posse had a new leader; a smarter, more dangerous leader.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Allie had set up camp and were now sitting in the dark waiting for Heyes. There would be no fire; no hot meal tonight. Kid was listening for sounds of his partner. Allie was brooding. Kid missed the easy companionship he and Allie had shared. He knew she was upset, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

"They figured out the cutoff," said Heyes as he emerged from the forest. Allie jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard him coming and she had been listening for him.

"Too bad," said Kid calmly. Rising, he walked over to his partner and took the reins to his mare. "Well, better eat and get some sleep, Heyes. It'll be an early morning," said Kid as he un-tacked his tired partner's horse and tied her to the high line with the others.

Allie said nothing, she simply got up, crawled into her bedroll, and rolled over; her back to the two men. She didn't want to face Heyes tonight. Heyes grabbed a couple of biscuits and some jerky from his saddlebag and went over and sat down on the rock Allie had just vacated. Heyes grinned at Kid as he returned to his rock and sat next to him, and said, "Trouble in paradise?"

"She'll be okay. The last couple of days have been rough on her, Heyes," said Kid.

"You mean, my turning up alive has been hard on her, don't you?" said Heyes, lowering his voice. He was tired, but he and Kid needed to talk this out. There was a lot they needed to talk out, but Heyes would start here. He studied his cousin's face in the moonlight. It would be a full moon in the next couple of days; the harvest moon which promised to be very bright. That could both hurt and help them.

"I guess so," said Kid miserably.

"Was it that hard on you, too?" Heyes hated to ask, but he needed to know. He knew Kid loved him, but things had ended badly between them back at the Rocking M and he needed to know where things stood now. It was obvious to him that there was something between Allie and the Kid, but he didn't know what exactly it was or whether it was going to break up the partnership.

Kid looked at him and said, "No, not you turning up alive. Heyes, when I heard the news, that you'd been killed, I was sure it was all a mistake like we've had in the past; some poor soul being mistaken for you."

"It was, Kid; that's exactly what it was," said Heyes softly. He knew how bad this must have been for Kid.

"This was different. I didn't really believe it until I saw Annie. She was crying and, then there were your boots. I recognized your boots, Heyes. I knew it was true. You were dead. When the deputy brought out your hat, it just sealed it. You were dead and I'd never see you again," gulped Kid. He couldn't look at Heyes. He stared off into the distance.

Heyes laid a hand on his arm. "Kid, I'm sorry. I knew you'd be there. I got to the Pioneer as fast as I could but I missed you. I'm sorry. You know I got to you as fast as I could, don't you?"

Nodding, Kid patted his hand and said, "I know, Heyes. It was just….hard. Allie was wonderful. I was so upset; I told her who we were; that you were kin. I'm so sorry, Heyes, I know how you feel about that."

"It's okay, Kid. I'd probably have done the same in your shoes. Are you sure we can trust her?" said Heyes.

Allie could hear their conversation. She waited in the darkness for Jed's answer. She wasn't too sure what he would say anymore. Since Heyes came back, she felt as though they were growing further and further apart. Jed didn't really need her anymore; he had his partner now. With that thought, she realized that she was jealous. She was jealous of Heyes and his relationship with Jed. She was being a green-eyed shrew.

"Yes, Heyes, I trust her. I trust her with _**your**_ life," said Kid.

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about, is there?" said Heyes with a grin. "Kid, do you understand why we need to go back to Denver? I'm not doing it to spite Allie. We can't have a detective hunting us down; it wouldn't take long for him to figure out who we really are; and we can't just leave Allie on her own either..."

"I know, Heyes. We already went over all this. What are you getting at?" said Kid. Allie was listening hard now. She wanted to hear this.

"Kid, you and I having been running, from one thing or another, our whole lives, right? Allie just got a small taste today of what it's like to be hunted. If we went onto San Francisco with her, we'd be looking over our shoulders the whole way. Now, we're used to living like that, but she's not. She's not used to never knowing whether she'll live to see another day. What do you think that would do to her? How do you think that would change her?" said Heyes. He knew it had changed him, he knew he was tired of running, and he knew that sometimes he just wanted it to end.

Kid looked at him, wide-eyed, "I hadn't thought of that, Heyes. I figured I could keep her safe, but I never thought of what it might do to her."

Heyes laughed, "That's what you need me for. I do the thinking, remember?"

Allie thought over what she had heard. Heyes hadn't been trying to dominate her; he'd been protecting her in his own way. She felt a small irritation knowing that he was right; this kind of life _**would**_ change her. She had felt like an animal. Afraid. Hunted. She now understood what it meant to be an outlaw and it broke her heart to think how Jed and Heyes lived. She could never live that way.

"We need to get her back to Denver. Hopefully, she can make peace with her mother, but that doesn't matter. She can get her mother off her back and live a normal life," said Heyes. A normal life, like we've never had.


	12. Chapter 12

"Get some rest, Kid. I'll take first watch. I want to check Patches' leg and poultice it again," said Heyes, "It'll be an early wake-up. We need to be gone before that posse starts to move." He got up from the rock and dusted the biscuit crumbs from his jacket pulling it tight against the night's chill.

Kid watched Heyes as he walked tiredly over to his saddlebags and retrieved the medicine. He thought about what his partner had said. Much as Kid hated to admit it, he hadn't thought about what the risks were to Allie beyond the physical ones. He never thought about the psychological and emotional toll running could take on a person. He was so used to this life it was nearly impossible to imagine anything different. Yet he had; and he'd known better than to do that. He had created this whole silly fantasy of settling down with Allie and raising a family. He stood with a sigh and went to bed.

Allie was still awake watching as Heyes worked on her horse's leg. She had forgotten all about poulticing Patches, but he hadn't; and she watched as he gently cared for the paint. What was it about this man that made it so difficult for her to see the good in him? Why could she be so non-judgmental with Jed, but totally the opposite with Heyes? She was jealous of the closeness of the two partners, she had already admitted that to herself, but there was something more. Why did she react so viscerally to him? Slowly, pondering these thoughts, Allie drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes stood over Allie and cleared his throat several times. Allie stirred slightly in her bedroll and mumbled, "Please stop making that awful noise, I'm awake." Heyes grinned and moved onto his partner. He gave Kid his usual kick on the boots and Kid sat up quickly; wide awake this morning. It was just past dawn and there was a bright glow of light over the top of Mt. Elbert to the east.

"Any sign of the posse?" said Kid. He was already crawling out of his bedroll and straightening his clothes.

"Nope. I climbed up the hill at first light, but I couldn't see any sign of movement. Still, we better get going. The horses are saddled," said Heyes. He was packing the gear they'd used last night.

"Why didn't you wake me, Heyes? You look asleep on your feet," said Kid studying his partner. Heyes looked haggard.

"I am, but I still couldn't get any shut-eye. I guess being dead has that effect on a man," said Heyes with a grin.

"Heyes, what's eating at you?" asked Kid, lowering his voice.

Heyes glanced over his shoulder at Allie, and whispered "Not now, Kid. We'll talk later, okay?"

"I'm holding you to that, Heyes," said Kid, shaking his head as he walked around his partner to stow his gear on his horse.

OOOOOOOOOO

Munsen rousted his men at the crack of dawn. Amos moped about while Mr. Jenkins brewed a pot of coffee. The Swenson twins passed out apples for breakfast.

"Amos, help me get these horses saddled," said Munsen. He knew he had to exert his authority over Amos immediately or there would be trouble later. He had no intention of following this idiot any further. Amos stood and walked over. He was surly and resentful; but he was also compliant. Like a dog, he sensed the dominant male in the pack.

The posse was mounted and ready to ride within half an hour. They were all anxious this morning knowing they were likely to catch up with the outlaws before sundown. It was with very mixed feelings that the five started out.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat woke late. His head hurt from the whiskey they'd drunk last night and his mouth tasted like something had crawled in there and died during the night. He rolled over with a groan and sat up. Kyle was still snoring heavily in his bedroll. Picking up one of his boots, Wheat threw it at Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle, get your lazy butt up," said Wheat. Kyle sputtered and cursed, but he just rolled over. Wheat crawled out of his own sleeping bag and stretched; then scratched absently. He felt like hell. Reaching down to his saddle, he pulled the canteen off and drank deeply from it. Almost immediately he felt light-headed and slightly drunk again. Heck, that wasn't good. Looping his canteen back over the horn; he pulled a half-empty whiskey bottle from his saddlebag and pulled a long, hard swig from it. There; that ought to clear out the cobwebs. He corked the bottle and returned it to his bag. "Kyle, c'mon, we ain't got all day!" he hollered.

"Sure we do, Wheat. Let me sleep some more," was the reply from inside the lumpy bedroll.

"Geez, I've got to do everything around here," grumbled Wheat as he started saddling up the horses.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes called a halt where the trail crossed the talus slope. Kid rode up next to him. "We'll dismount and lead the horses across. The slope's pretty unstable. You go first with the horses, we'll put Allie in the middle, and I'll bring up the rear with Fannie," said Heyes. The rocky field stretched nearly three hundred feet across the face of the mountain and Heyes knew from his earlier crossing that the scree could give way at any moment. Still, they needed to cross it; if they tried to bypass it, it could take hours. His hope was the posse wouldn't risk it and would elect to find another route.

Kid dismounted and tied Heyes's gelding to the ring of his flank strap. Taking the paint's lead from Allie, he then tied Patches to the gelding forming a train. "Allie, grab hold of Patches' tail as you cross. It'll help steady you. If he goes down, let him go." She started to protest, but Kid cut her off, "It's a long way down."

Allie looked over the edge of the trail. They were several hundred feet above the valley floor and the slope dropped steeply down before spilling over the edge of a cliff. The sheer drop gave her a momentary vertigo. Allie was scared, but she was sure she could do it.

Kid started out and got about two-thirds of the way across the talus when his gelding stepped wrong, sliding sideways a yard or so. "Let go of his tail!" yelled Kid. Allie let go of Patches. Kid's horse rolled his eyes, thrashed wildly, and went down to his knees. Kid hesitated, ready to let the reins go, but the horse scrambled his way back up the trail. Heyes's gelding threw his head up and sat back on his haunches sending a cascade of scree down the hillside. Patches was thrown off-balance and his hind end slipped, but he righted himself quickly. Kid leapt forward, pulling the horses along behind him, and hurried away from the shifting rock. The side of the trail completely slid away in a noisy tumble of loose stone falling to the valley floor and the path disappeared before Allie's eyes. She didn't know where to step. She was paralyzed with fear.

Allie felt a hand grip her elbow. "Easy now,"said Heyes, who had crept up next to her. "That's it. Follow me."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Yes, you can. I know you can," said Heyes, sliding his hand down to grasp hers. Kid, unable to turn around on the narrow path, had to continue on to firm ground. Tying his horses off, he turned to anxiously watch Heyes and Allie.

"Don't look down, look at me. C'mon," Heyes said as he tugged her gently.

"No, I can't," she cried. She started to try to pull away, but Heyes held her tightly.

"Yes, you can. Trust me," said Heyes. She looked deep into his brown eyes and saw only confidence there. Slowly, she nodded. Allie took a tentative step and her foot slipped, but Heyes yanked her upright. "Look at me!" he commanded. She locked onto his eyes and obediently followed him, slowly and cautiously, across the slope. Fannie followed carefully behind them, her reins tied through her bridle in a knot as Heyes whistled her to him every so often.

As Allie reached the edge of the scree, Kid reached out and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "Good girl. I'm proud of you," he said. Looking at Heyes, he smiled and said, "What took you so long?"

Allie gently pushed her way free of Jed's embrace and turning to Heyes with a smile, she said, "We stopped to admire the view."

OOOOOOOOOO

The sun climbed higher in the sky, shining brilliantly, and Kyle cringed with pain. He tugged his hat low over his eyes and squinted. Wheat was watching his reaction and chuckled at his discomfort. He was glad he'd had that little nip earlier; he was feeling pretty good now. Kyle, on the other hand, was feeling out of sorts. He was usually a real easy going type, but today he felt hideously hung over and it wasn't helping his disposition. Wheat had tried to draw him out in conversation, but he wasn't having any of it. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep the rest of the morning, but Kyle knew they needed to catch up with Kid and the lady. He sure hoped that Heyes was with them, too; he couldn't take the thought of having to hunt up another leader. Not with the way he was feeling.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hold up!" said Munsen, as he raised his hand to halt the posse. They had reached the scree field. Amos looked across the rocky slope and said, "We ain't getting across that. We'll have to go around somehow. You'd better see if Lars knows a shortcut." Secretly, Amos was enjoying this wrinkle in Munsen's plans; he'd been sulking ever since they'd started out. It wasn't fair; Amos knew he could be a better leader than Munsen, if he could just get another chance.

"We'll lead the horses across, one at a time. That way, if the slope goes, it won't take all of us out," said Munsen.

Amos started to object, but he saw Lars and Jenkins nod their agreement. Gunther was skeptical, but Amos knew Gunther would go wherever his brother went. The other three riders began to dismount as Amos said, "I'll go first; the rest of you can follow me." He quickly jumped off his horse and pulled the reins over its head. He'd show them what he was made of; he didn't see Munsen stepping up to volunteer.

Munsen smiled. Amos could 'test the waters' for the rest of them. If the slope went, it would be a small loss.

OOOOOOOOOO

Progress was slow as the path narrowed and grew rockier. Heyes knew there was a long stretch of bad trail ahead, where it would be very slow going, and he was riding up the hillside every few miles to check the back trail. He was still hoping the posse had bypassed the talus slope, but he had to be sure.

By mid-afternoon, he sat his horse on the hill above the trail. He saw sunlight reflecting on metal a few miles behind them. Damn it! The posse had crossed the slope, too; and they'd make good time now. That last stretch of trail had been smooth with easy footing.

Heyes sent Fannie plunging down the hillside, half sliding and half leaping through the underbrush. Kid and Allie watched Heyes ride wildly down the slope towards them. Allie had dismounted to stretch her legs, but Kid sat quietly on his gelding.

"Is he always so reckless?" asked Allie.

"Only with his own neck; he's real careful about everybody else's," said Kid, his eyes glued on Heyes.

"Why do you think that is?" said Allie.

"I try real hard not to think about it, Allie. I don't like where those thoughts go," said Kid looking down at her.

Fannie leapt onto the trail and Heyes reined her up next to Kid. "Posse's three-four miles back. They crossed the slope."

"What do you want to do, Heyes?" said Kid. He could tell that Heyes had a plan.

"I want to let them catch us," said Heyes, stroking his mare's neck as she blew from her exertions.

"What?! You can't be serious," said Allie.

"Oh, he's serious all right. Okay, Heyes, let's hear it," said Kid. He crossed his arms over his saddle horn and leaned forward to get comfortable. A Heyes plan took a while to listen to.

"Look, we don't know who that is back there; it could be those two clowns who caught up with you the other day and some of their friends; it could be that detective fellow; it could even be the sheriff, if someone figured out that I'm not really dead. The point is we need to know who we're dealing with..." said Heyes, only to be interrupted by Allie.

"Why do we need to know that? Why don't we just keep going?" she said impatiently. She was ready to go now. If the posse was gaining on them, why were they wasting their time talking? She looked at Jed smiling and his relaxed posture. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Heyes was grinning at her, too. With a jolt, she realized this was fun for them. They were looking forward to confronting the posse. Were they crazy; or were they very dangerous men? She wasn't sure which.

"We're heading into some real rocky trail up ahead. It's going to slow us down a lot. The posse's going to catch up to us and I don't want it happening in a bad spot. I'd rather be ready and waiting, wouldn't you?" said Heyes.

"What do you have planned, Heyes?" asked Kid, watching as he partner swung down off his horse. Heyes began rummaging in his saddlebag. He pulled out the holster and gun he had bought in Breckenridge and turned back to Allie.

"First, we make sure Allie can protect herself," said Heyes holding out the holster to Allie. She took it from him awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"No, we ain't doing that, Heyes," said Kid flatly. He wasn't so relaxed now; he'd straightened up in the saddle.

"Why not?" said Heyes looking up at Kid. He saw the stubborn set to his cousin's jaw and knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Cause it ain't safe for her and it _**sure**_ ain't safe for us," said Kid, "She doesn't know anything about guns."

"That's why we're going to teach her what to do," said Heyes, smiling at Allie, who was trying to put the holster around her waist. "Here, let me help you with that," he said as he reached around her and brought the belt around and buckled it snugly. Heyes bent down and tied the holster down around her upper thigh, snugging it down on her split skirt leg. Allie felt uncomfortable having Heyes so close to her, but she was excited to learn how to shoot. She'd been meaning to ask Jed to teach her, but the timing had never been right.

"Take it off, Allie," said Kid with an edge, "You ain't wearing it."

"Don't you want her to be able to protect herself?" said Heyes innocently. He'd expected this reaction from Kid and was prepared for it.

"She doesn't need to protect herself; I'll protect her," said Kid.

Allie stared at him for a second before her mouth fell open and she said, "Jed Curry, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say. Of course, I need to know how to protect myself. I don't want to depend on anyone else to keep me safe; I want to know how to do it myself." Heyes grinned and stepped back out of the fight he knew was coming.

Kid dismounted his horse and strode over to her. "You….are….not….carrying…a gun," said Jed very, very clearly. There was nothing relaxed about him now. He stared at her coldly and waited her out. He knew from experience that no man could withstand his 'gunfighter's' glare for long.

Unfortunately, Jed did not have much experience staring down an irate woman. Allie glared back and it wasn't long before Jed blinked. "Allie, guns are dangerous. You have no business carrying one," he said.

Heyes watched the two with amusement. His partner loved woman, but sometimes he loved them a little too much. Kid had a habit of wanting to be the knight in shining armor for all women, and Allie was not the kind of woman who needed rescuing. Kid was about to find that out.

Kid towered over her with a scowl on his face; Allie curled her hands into fists and stretched as tall as possible and snarled, "Don't you look at me like that. You don't own me and you can't tell me what I can or can't do!" She started to turn away, but his hand snaked out and caught her forearm; stopping her. Allie stared down at his hand and then up into his eyes. Kid dropped her arm and backed up a step at the savage look to her face. "I am _**not**_ some little girl that needs a man to defend her. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I _**don't**_ need you to do it for me," she said.

"Okay. Well, now that we have that settled; I think we'd better get to it. Posse's coming, after all," said Heyes cheerfully, as he inserted himself between the two. Heck, he hadn't prepared for bloodshed; it was time to separate these two. "C'mon, Allie; let me show you a few things," said Heyes as he walk off to a small clearing, not checking to see if she was following. She was.

Kid watched them go. He was furious with Heyes and Allie. What did they think they were playing at? She could shoot her damn fool leg off for all he cared or, better yet, she could shoot Heyes's. He grabbed up the horses' reins and led them down to the stream to cool off.

"Okay, are you ready to try this?" said Heyes. Allie had a grim set to her mouth as she nodded to him, still too angry to trust herself to speak. Heyes wasn't altogether sure any more that this was a good idea. She looked like she'd have no problem shooting a man dead.

Heyes quickly went to work showing her how to handle a six-shooter as Kid watched from upstream. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see Heyes walking her through the steps: checking her chamber, loading and unloading, how to hold the gun and how to sight it. They were laughing together, heads close, and intent upon each other. Kid felt an unfamiliar jealousy of his partner, watching as Heyes charmed Allie. It should've been him teaching Allie to shoot; not Heyes. Kid roughly tugged the horses' heads up from the water and led them back up the hill to the trail; he'd keep an eye out from there.

Heyes set up a few pine cones on a rock by the stream. Walking back to Allie, he said, "Okay, let's see what you can do."

"You want me to shoot for real?" she asked, "Aren't you worried the posse will hear us?"

"They know we're here, Allie, that's why they're coming this way," said Heyes, smiling. He stood next to her and gently corrected her stance as she lifted the pistol. Stepping behind her, he stood at her back and reached around to guide her hands. She blushed at his closeness; she could feel the warmth of his body. "That's it, nice and easy. Take a deep breath…sight…don't pull the trigger yet. That's good. Now, keep your eyes open, exhale, and gently squeeze."

Kid flinched at the report and saw a pine cone fly into the air. Allie jumped up in down in excitement and threw her arms around Heyes's neck as Kid watched from above; frowning. He continued to watch as Allie shot several more times. Finally, the two turned to head up the trail. Kid quickly went back to the horses and readied them.

"Did you see her, Kid? She's a natural!" said Heyes, proudly walking up to his partner.

Allie beamed with pleasure until she saw the angry look on Jed's face. The smile fell from hers, too, and she stomped away to Patches. It was time for her to start riding him again and she fussed with his tack. She wasn't about to let Jed spoil her fun.

"So help me, Heyes, if something happens to her…if she gets hurt because of this…" said Kid.

"Kid, she's riding with us. I think the chances of something happening are pretty good, don't you? I'm just trying to give her a fighting chance. Besides, we're outnumbered and every gun counts," said Heyes.

"You really think she's capable of shooting someone, Heyes, because I don't!" hissed Kid.

"I'm sure she's capable and you'd better hope it's not you," said Heyes. "Kid, c'mon; she doesn't have to shoot it, she just needs to be able to point it like she can."


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to say thank you so much to all of you who have left comments. It really inspires me!-InsideOutlaw**

"Look over there, Wheat. Someone's camping," said Kyle, pointing down below the trail, where the glow of a campfire stood out in stark relief from the gathering darkness. "I wonder who'd be camping way out here. Must be some hunters, don't you think?"

"Maybe. They sure ain't worried about being spotted," said Wheat, following Kyle's gaze. He could barely make out the valley below. It was nearly dark and they had stopped to wait for the moon to rise higher. There was a pale reflection off the stream and he could see the tall mountains silhouetted against the blackening sky, but not much else. The fire stood out like a sore thumb. He'd never stoke a fire that high, it was too easily seen from too far away. One thing was for sure, he and Kyle wouldn't be having a fire tonight. Not with the neighbors so close and all.

"Let's go check it out. Maybe they're cooking up something good to eat," said Kyle hopefully. His hangover had melted away and he was now ravenously hungry. He and Wheat had eaten all the corned beef and potatoes last night and now all they had were stew and beans. After a paltry lunch of jerky, Kyle could imagine all sorts of good things to eat.

"Okay, but we're going in real quiet like. I don't want them knowing we're here." said Wheat, "If it looks all right, we can introduce ourselves all friendly and nice." He was curious about who was down there, but he had no intention of letting them know they were being watched.

"Sure, Wheat. Hey, if they're hunters, maybe they're roasting venison. I sure would love a big, juicy slab of meat about now," said Kyle, still thinking about food.

"Just make sure your stomach doesn't keep growling; it'll give us away," said Wheat as he left the trail to head down towards the campfire off in the distance. Kyle followed closely behind him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes and Kid had quickly and efficiently set up camp while Allie had gone out into the meadow to practice her draw and sighting before the posse got too close and it got too dark. She was determined to show Jed that she could handle the responsibility of carrying a gun. When she returned to camp, she saw the bedrolls neatly laid out in a semi-circle about the campfire and a large fire burning brightly. The two cousins were seated cross-legged near the fire and gestured for Allie to come over and join them. As she sank to the ground, Jed handed her a couple of biscuits and jerky. "I cannot tell you how much I am looking forward to a hot meal," she said.

"If this works, we'll be eating well in no time," said Heyes, "It's getting darker. I'm guessing the posse ought to be here soon."

"I still don't like this plan. It's too risky," said Kid. Allie thought so, too, but knew her opinion wouldn't carry much weight with Heyes so she kept quiet.

"Kid, believe me, I've thought this one through. We can't ride on. The valley is even narrower up ahead and the trail gets worse. The posse's going to catch up with us no matter what we do. We can't evade them; there's nowhere to go. Our only chance is to surprise them," said Heyes, "I'm sure this will work."

"That's what worries me, Heyes. I always worry when you say you're sure," said Kid with a frown.

"Look, it's not the sheriff out there; he would've brought more men. That means it's either the Bannerman or those yokels we ran into the other day. Either way, they are probably not the shoot-to-kill types," said Heyes.

"No, they're not the shoot-to-kill types; they're only the shoot-to-maim types so it's okay with me. Is that okay with you, Allie?" said Kid sarcastically. Allie giggled, but kept silent. She knew that Heyes had already made up his mind and, despite the risks, she had already agreed to the plan.

"Quit worrying. Besides, if they're coming gunning for someone, it'll be you. No one knows who I am, and they aren't going to shoot me if I'm unarmed," said Heyes, "It's time to get going. Are you both ready?"

"I'm ready. Jed, are you ready?" said Allie trying to draw him out.

Sighing, Kid said, "Ready as I'm ever going to be. You just make sure you don't draw that pistol unless you absolutely have to. Do you hear?"

"Aye, Captain, loud and clear," said Allie. She gave a crisp salute, too, and the boys smiled at her silliness. Allie wanted to lighten the mood. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was about to face a posse who was pursuing her and her friends. She knew it was a serious situation and she was scared, although she wasn't as frightened as she ought to be. Not with Heyes and Curry watching her back. She felt like she could do anything; like she was a character in one of her dime novels; as she had imagined so many years ago.

OOOOOOOOOO

Peeking over a fallen tree trunk, Lars and Jenkins observed Carlson, unarmed, sitting by the fire whittling on a piece of wood and sipping coffee. An old, dented coffee pot sat on the edge of the rock fire ring keeping warm. Every so often, Carlson would reach out to the pot and refill his mug. The other two, Curry and the woman, were curled up inside their bedrolls on the other side of the fire. It was completely dark now, and it was hard to see them through the bright flames of the well-stoked fire; so Lars and Jenkins waited a good thirty minutes to see if they moved. Finally, they tired of watching Carlson's obsessive whittling. They had seen no other movement around the camp. The two backed away from their hiding place and hurried off to report to Munson.

Munsen, Amos, and Gunther were waiting a distance away in a stand of thick spruce trees. Munsen stood at the edge of the trees waiting for his men, while Amos sat with Gunther talking softly. "I still say, we ought to rush them. Munsen's a doctor; what's he know about catchin' outlaws? He thinks too much; we need to act. That's a lot of money sitting out there just waiting for us to come get it. If I were leader…." said Amos.

"Shut up, Amos. You ain't the leader and I'm sick of hearing what you would do," growled Gunther. He stood up and wandered over to Munsen leaving Amos alone, scowling in the darkness. Gunther was worried about Lars. It made him nervous to be separated from his twin; it always felt as though half of him had gotten up and walked off. "See anything yet?" asked Gunther.

"Not yet, but that's not a bad thing," said Munsen, "I told them to be sure they knew what we were facing." He kept his eyes straining in the direction of the campfire. It had been a stroke of luck that the outlaws had lit a fire tonight. They had ridden late into the evening last night, but had quit early today. Munsen was sure that the outlaws were unaware they were being followed; still, he would be careful. If that really was Kid Curry, he had no intention of rushing in. He wasn't at all convinced this wasn't some wild goose chase. After all, it was that idiot Amos who'd spread the word that he'd seen Kid Curry. The man wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, and he had a bloated opinion of himself.

"I hear someone coming," said Gunther eagerly.

"It might not be them," warned Munsen. He and Gunther retreated further into the trees and waited silently.

"Hey, what do you hear?" said Amos loudly from behind them. Munsen visibly winced at the stupidity of the man. Turning, both he and Gunther whispered, "Shh!" at the same time.

A few minutes later, Lars and Jenkins came back. "It's them all right. We saw Carlson clear as day and the other two are sound asleep. They've got no idea we're here. Carlson's keeping watch and he isn't even armed," said Mr. Jenkins, shaking his head ruefully and walking over to his horse to stow his rifle.

"It sure looked that way," said Lars, corroborating Martin's story. Lowering his voice and speaking only to Munsen and Gunther, he said, "I'm not so sure that is Curry and Carlson. I find it a little hard to believe that two big-time outlaws like that would be so careless. Do you think Amos was stretching the truth?"

"Maybe, but I plan to find out who they are," said Munsen. Turning around, he said, "All right, men, here's the plan…" Even Amos got up and moved closer to listen in. He wanted to hear the plan even though he was sure he could come up with a better one.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes sat quietly, listening intently to the night sounds while he whittled away at the wood. He wasn't carving anything special, just chipping slivers off a branch with each pass of his knife. He hated whittling, but it was serving its purpose now. He planned to stay awake and this was going to help with his plan.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Wheat, it's Heyes!" Kyle whispered to his partner. They were hiding in some bushes screened from the light of the campfire. He had recognized his leader straight off and was busting with excitement. Kyle started to rise, but the heavy weight of Wheat's hand held him down. Kyle frowned down at Wheat.

"Now, hold on there, Kyle. Something's up; it ain't like Heyes to stoke a fire like that. Hunker back down here and let's see what he's up to," said Wheat. Realizing that Wheat was right, Kyle sank back down and stayed still.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lars crept silently towards the fire. Carlson had his back to him and Lars could see the man was still unarmed. He felt anxious at the idea of confronting a real outlaw, but maybe this man wasn't Carlson. He wasn't taking any chances. Rising slightly, with his .45 stretched out in front, Lars lunged forward and violently pressed the gun barrel against Carlson's head knocking the man's head forward. "Hands up, you're surrounded!," he said with more bravado than he felt.

"Ow!" said Heyes angrily, as he dropped his knife and branch. He rubbed the back of his head and slowly put his hands up.

Gunther and Jenkins rushed into the camp site and held their weapons on the two sleeping figures. Gunther stepped forward and kicked the bedroll in front of him, but he felt the bag give to the pressure of his foot. Reaching down, he pulled back the flap and saw brush peeking out at him. Jenkins's eyes widened at the deception and he yelled out, "It's a trick!"

At that moment, the two heard a gun cock behind them and a voice from the darkness say, "All right now, everybody stay real calm and no one has to get hurt." Kid Curry kept his gun trained on Gunther's heart; having rightly guessed it was this man's kin who was holding a gun to Heyes's head. Heyes was sitting there smiling; delighted his plan was in motion, despite the cold, hard steel at the back of his head. Kid decided right then that he hated _**all **_of Heyes's plans.

Amos, who had stayed concealed, rose slightly from his position in the bushes and drew his Colt aiming it in the general direction of the hidden man. He started to creep quietly through the bushes towards that side of the camp, keeping low and moving stealthily. Amos wasn't about to face Kid Curry down. He'd sneak up and surprise him from behind. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be the man who finally captured Curry. He was nearly there when he felt a pistol prod him. "Don't move, mister, or I'll drill a hole in you," said a very determined, very feminine voice. Amos froze and turned his head slightly. He saw the young woman staring coldly back at him with an ugly look in her eye. He had forgotten about her and would never have expected her to be armed. Amos dropped his gun and raised his hands. "Now, stand up slowly and keep your back to me," Allie ordered, stepping back from him. He did as he was told. "All right, let's go," she said, gesturing toward the camp.

Amos and Allie stepped out of the woods and into the circle of light cast by the fire. Lars, seeing that his companions were held at gunpoint, dropped his pistol and handed it to Heyes, who stood up. Kid came into the light and grinned at Allie; she smiled back happily; but Heyes started frantically kicking dirt onto the fire to smother it.

"What are you doing?" asked Allie as she pushed Amos towards his companions.

"All right, you can come out now. We've got your friends covered," yelled Heyes. Allie looked at him, surprised. Kid began tying up the captives; he'd already seen what Heyes had seen.

"I counted at least five of them. There's only four here," said Heyes as he stepped back quickly from the dying light.

OOOOOOOOOO

Munsen, lying on his belly, was sighting down his rifle at Carlson. He already couldn't see the other two. He wouldn't shoot a man in cold blood. He wasn't sure what to do, but he wouldn't let anything happen to his men. He'd have to give up.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid had finished binding the captives and he settled them into sitting positions while Allie kept them covered. He leaned over Amos and whispered. "Is there anyone else out there I should know about?"

Amos whispered back, "No sir. It's just us four. There was five of us, but that yellow-bellied coward, Munsen, turned back this morning. I'm leading this here expedition." He tried to stare Curry in the eye, but his nerve failed him and he looked away. Kid saw the sweat spring to his brow and knew he was lying; he grabbed Amos's arm and the frightened man squealed loudly.

OOOOOOOOOO

Munsen heard Amos. He couldn't see anything at all and he hesitated to shoot. It would be just too easy to hit one of his men. Still, he took a deep breath and aimed in the general direction of the cry prepared to do whatever was necessary.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, Mister," said a menacing voice in his ear. Munsen jumped and jerked the rifle, shooting a round high and wide, as he rolled over onto his back.

At the sound of the report, Kid swiftly drew and fired several rounds in the direction the shots had come from. Allie kept her gun trained on the four bound men who had just seen the speed of Kid's draw. He was Kid Curry all right and if this gal was riding with him, she must know a thing or two about guns. They had no desire to give her any reason to pull the trigger. The four kept very, very still.

"Oww, damn it! Stop shootin', will you? Hell, Kid, it's us!" yelled Wheat at the top of his lungs as he grabbed his arm where a shot had grazed him. He glared down at the man lying at his feet.

Munsen looked up at the two men who had surprised him. A small, grinning man held a six-shooter aimed at his face. "Howdy," said the man, "you weren't planning on shootin' my friends, now was you?"

Wheat was looking at his arm, cussing up a storm. The Kid had shot him!

Munsen slowly shook his head no; he was too shocked to speak. Where had these outlaws come from? They'd been tracking three riders, not five. Where had these two come from?

Kyle spat out a wad of chaw and said, "Cain't you talk, you back-shootin', scum-suckin' pig?"

"We're coming in," yelled Wheat. He reached down with his good hand and grabbed Munsen by the shirt front; hauling him to his feet. Kyle took Munsen's arm and shoved him towards the camp.

Heyes and Kid looked at each other and rolled their eyes. There went any chance they had of convincing these men they weren't desperate outlaws. The four captured men were cowering now and casting furtive glances in the partners' direction.

The crashing sounds of three men flailing through the brush drifted into the campsite and, a few seconds later, Munsen appeared with Kyle prodding him along with his gun barrel. Wheat trailed behind, his right hand grasping his bloodied arm. Despite his injury, he had a proud grin on his face. "Hey boys, looks like we just saved your asses." Seeing Allie, Wheat blushed and mumbled, "Er, sorry, ma'am."

Kyle grinned and tipped his hat, "Nice to see you again, ma'am." Allie bestowed a brilliant smile on him.

While Wheat and Kyle were being polite; Heyes had walked over and grabbed Munsen by the arm, leading him to his men. "You won't get away with this, Carlson," said Munsen, fighting the iron grip on his arm. Heyes stopped short and glared at him. The man thought he was Wheat! For once in his life, Heyes was speechless; he roughly hauled Munsen to the others.

Wheat had overheard Munsen and loudly said, "He ain't Carlson, I am."

"Shut up, Wheat," growled Heyes as he began to tightly bind Munsen's arms behind his back.

Munsen looked from the tall mustached man to the scowling, dark-haired man and said, "If he's Wheat Carlson, who the hell are you?" Heyes ignored him.

Kyle piped up and said, "Why, he's Hannibal Heyes."

"Shut up, Kyle," said Kid with a glare. Kyle shut up.

Heyes looked down, shaking his head, wondering why the hell he hadn't killed these two years ago. He'd known all along that he couldn't stay dead forever; it would be just too dangerous for his partner, but he'd hoped to enjoy it a little while longer. He took a moment to get a firm rein on his temper and said, "Kyle, finish tying these two up. Wheat, get over here and let me take a look at that arm. Allie, you keep them covered." He shoved Munsen to his knees. The man was as white as a sheet now and stared at Heyes.

Amos stammered, "You can't be Heyes. He's dead." They were all staring open-mouthed at the outlaw leader.

Kid smirked at them and said, "He ain't dead anymore.

"If he's Heyes, who was that who got buried?" said Gunther. Heyes glared at him and he shut up.

Kid laughed and said, "A real poor loser." He walked over to Allie and held his gun on the bound men. Glancing over at her, he saw her cold stare and the determined grip on her pistol. He was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that look. Damn, she was scary.

Wheat, looking a little pale, walked up to his boss. Pulling Wheat's hand away and trying to look at the wound through the tear in his shirt, Heyes said, "How bad is it?" He tore the sleeve open wider.

"Not too bad, but it sure smarts," answered Wheat. He was sweating a bit, too.

"Thanks, Wheat, we owe you one," said Heyes quietly as he poked at the wound.

"Ouch! Geez, you got a real strange way of showing your gratitude; you know that, Heyes?" whined Wheat.

Heyes gave his lieutenant a broad, evil grin and said, "Kyle, when you're done over there, stoke that fire up. I'm going to need to stitch Wheat up."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Now why don't you tell me what you and Kyle are doing out here?" asked Heyes as he wrapped Wheat's arm none too gently. Allie and Kid were busy giving water to the prisoners.

"Hey, not so tight; I want it to heal, not fall off!" growled Wheat.

"We's working for a Bannerman, Heyes," said Kyle proudly as he watched his leader doctor his partner, "He's payin' us six hundred dollars to bring Kid and Miss Harcourt back." Heyes looked up, surprised at Kyle's answer.

"Golden," said Heyes. How did these two hook up with the detective?

"Naw, he paid us in paper money," said Kyle, confused as to why Heyes would care.

"Her name isn't Harcourt anymore; she's changed it to Gold-**en**, Allie Golden," said Heyes, pulling the bandage tight and tying it off around Wheat's arm. Wheat was watching Heyes intently, but he looked up at that and said, "Hah, she's got an alias!"

"Yep, I guess she does," said Heyes, "So what do you have to do to earn that six hundred?"

"Heck, not much. Just bring Miss Har…Golden back. Shoot, Heyes, he already paid us two hundred up front," bragged Wheat.

Heyes laughed aloud at that. "He's going to be a little put out when you ride off with his money."

"Yep, but it's going to take him a while to figure out what we done," said Kyle, grinning at Heyes and Wheat. It was good to have Kid and Heyes with them again. Kyle liked his bosses and he had been sad to think that Heyes was dead.

"So what were you doing in Leadville in the first place?" said Heyes. Wheat looked up at that, unsure of how he wanted to answer.

"We was lookin' to avenge you, Heyes. We weren't gonna sit around and let someone kill our leader. Ain't that what you said, Wheat?" asked Kyle.

Wheat looked embarrassed, "Maybe I said somethin' like that."

"Thanks, boys. It means a lot that you'd do that for me," said Heyes, putting away the bandages in his saddlebags. Standing up, he held a hand out to Wheat and pulled him to his feet.

"I had to make sure you were dead, Heyes. I wasn't about to take over the gang without being sure," said Wheat sincerely.

Heyes patted him roughly on the shoulder, causing Wheat to pale again. "Appreciate that, Wheat."

OOOOOOOOOO

Amos leaned over and whispered to Gunther, "See? I told you he was Kid Curry. If we'd had a better plan and a better leader, we could've been $10,000 richer by now."

"Shut up, Amos. You're lucky you didn't get yourself and the rest of us killed. You still might if you keep yammering," said Gunther, disgusted with the man. He turned away and started whispering quietly to his brother, "I think they would've killed us right off if they planned to, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Lars, "Everyone knows Heyes and Curry aren't murderers. I reckon we'll be all right as long as we do as we're told."

Amos looked affronted before leaning over to whisper to Mr. Jenkins, "I knew that hat. I knew it was Hannibal Heyes's hat, I just didn't know it was Heyes under it. How was I supposed to know that?"

"Shut up, Amos, none of us want to hear it," said Martin Jenkins. His mean old wife and boring life were starting to look better and better to him. If he got out of this alive, he promised himself he'd be more content with his lot in life.

"Will you all please shut up? I'm sorry I ever listened to any of you in the first place," snapped Munsen as he lay down to get as comfortable as he could with his hands tied behind his back.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You did real well tonight, Allie. I'm impressed," said Heyes. He and Kid were sitting with her between them in front of the fire. Wheat had gone to bed after taking some white willow bark for the pain. Kyle was keeping watch for the first part of the night.

Heyes had used some of Wheat and Kyle's whiskey to disinfect the wound and the Kid was now taking a long pull from the opened bottle. Wiping his mouth, he passed the bottle to his cousin. Heyes leaned in across Allie and reached out for it.

"Thank you. I really didn't have time to think about how scared I was; it all happened so fast," said Allie, leaning back out of the way. Heyes took a swig and went to pass the bottle back to Kid, but Allie reached out and grabbed it. Heyes grinned at her and let go. She raised the bottle to her lips, took a long sip, and then coughed violently. Kid firmly patted her on the back until she quieted.

"Allie, you shouldn't be drinking this stuff. It's too strong," said Kid.

"Too strong for what? Too strong for a lady?" asked Allie, "I don't think I've been too lady-like tonight, do you Heyes?" She grinned at Heyes.

Heyes laughed and said, "Sure you were, you were the kind of lady I like." He winked and tipped his hat to her.

Kid frowned at his cousin. He didn't like the influence Heyes was having on Allie. She seemed different when his partner was around and he wished she didn't. Allie, however, was delighted and giggled at the compliment. She took another swig which went down much easier and passed the bottle to Jed. Jed was frowning again, so she gave him a little push. "Jed, please, I'm just having fun and trying to relax. You should, too," she said.

"Kid, ease up on her. It was a rough night," said Heyes, watching his partner. He hoped Kid would lighten up; Allie was just blowing off steam.

Kid shrugged and took another drink. He then corked the bottle and got up with it gripped tightly in his hand. "I think we've all had enough of Wheat's whiskey. I'm going to bed," he said shortly.

Heyes and Allie watched him walk away and then she sighed and gazed into the fire. "He doesn't mean anything by it, Allie. He really cares for you," said Heyes softly.

"That's the problem. He cares for me a little too much. I don't want to be cared for. I want to take care of myself," said Allie. She glanced at Heyes. He was watching the flames and the firelight danced across the planes of his face. He was so different from Jed. She found it hard to believe they were related, but there was no denying the bond between them. She loved Jed; he was her friend and he was a sweet, caring man. Heyes was something else altogether. He, too, was becoming a friend, but she would never call him sweet and he fully expected her to take care of herself.

"I can see that," said Heyes, "but Kid has a habit of protecting the ones he loves just a little too hard. He knows the risks of loving someone. We both do. It's a dangerous thing to do."


	14. Chapter 14

"Why are you here?" said Heyes quietly. Allie looked at him, surprised at the turn of conversation, but he continued to gaze into the flames. He wasn't challenging her; he genuinely wanted an honest answer from her. He needed to know.

Allie, too, stared into the fire. She was asking herself the same question and she wasn't sure of the answer. "I…I don't really know."

Heyes nodded, pleased that she hadn't tried to put him off. He laughed softly and said, "When I met you on Decker's arm, I never would've guessed you'd join up with a gang of outlaws; seems kind of out of character."

"I'm not sure who I was before I met Jed," she said with a small snort.

Heyes was listening to her intently now. He had to get a feel for exactly what Allie's and Kid's relationship was. He could tell that Kid had deep feelings for her and just the fact that he hadn't mentioned it to Heyes was enough for him to think it was serious. He was worried she was going to badly hurt Kid.

"Jed knows why I'm here, but I guess you need an explanation. I'm sure you are wondering if I am using him," she said bluntly as she looked again at the dark-haired man watching her closely now. His eyes were warm and welcoming, but she knew he was drawing her out. Taking a deep breath, she decided to give him what he wanted. "I grew up in a house without love. My parents didn't love each other; that much was very plain to me at an early age; and they certainly showed no signs of loving me. What they did love was their social standing and my mother took great pains to raise me to secure a good future. I always thought that was her way of showing love; that she wanted me to be taken care of. I learned, thanks to you, that what she wanted was for me to secure her place in life, not mine."

"Thanks to me?" said Heyes.

Allie smiled and reached out her hand to his arm again. She wanted him to know that she wasn't accusing him. "Yes, your torment of Bill brought out his true nature and I am grateful to you for that. I may have been raised to be a gold digger, but I wasn't raised to be abused. When he beat me and told me my mother had sold me to him for her new home; it was as though I was suddenly set free from my previous life."

"Decker beat you?" Heyes unconsciously curled his hands into fists and Allie noticed. She patted his arm. "Allie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to push him that far." She could see his remorse and knew he meant it.

"Thank goodness you did. If that hadn't of happened, I might very well have been married to that repulsive man right now and still lying to myself," shuddered Allie. "Heyes, strangely enough, it was the most incredible feeling in the world; I was lying in the mud, furious and looking for a weapon; anything I could fight back with. I was ready to kill him with my bare hands; and I had never felt so good."

Heyes was openly staring at her now; she had surprised him completely. She was far, far tougher than he'd given her credit for. No wonder Kid had fallen for her.

Allie laughed and said, "I wasn't been broken by Decker; I was liberated. He showed me I was strong and I wasn't anyone's victim. I didn't bow to him; I fought him with everything I had. He couldn't break me. What he did was free me from all sense of loyalty to my mother and her world. I had a moment of amazing clarity about who I really was. I was delighted to learn that for the first time in my life I actually respected myself."

"There's a lot there to respect," said Heyes with a huge grin. He still needed to know about Kid, though. "Allie, you must know that Kid has fallen for you. How do you feel about him?"

She looked at him openly and said, "I love him very much, but I'm not at all sure I love him the way he wants me to. I've never loved anyone besides my aunt. She was the only one who ever made me feel loved until Jed came along. I don't know if what I feel for Jed is enough, but I promise you I will never deliberately hurt him."

Heyes said nothing for several seconds, he just studied her carefully. Allie began to feel uncomfortable, when he finally smiled and said, "That's fair enough. That's more than I can promise; I hurt him all the time." Getting up, he reached down and helped Allie to her feet. "I think it's time to get some sleep. Good night, Allie."

"Good night, Heyes," she said.

OOOOOOOOOO

It took Clete the better part of two days to reach Leadville. He'd started out late on the day Amos and the others had ridden out. It had taken him until lunchtime to gather his gear, Clete had been hurting quite a bit from the wound in his thigh and hadn't been in any hurry to mount a horse, but he eventually started out for Leadville. He'd had a small bit of trouble setting up camp alone the first night, but had pared down the amenities required by the second night. So it was that he rode into Leadville right about the same time his friend, Amos, was trying to get some shut-eye along with his co-prisoners.

Clete wasted no time in visiting the sheriff's office. The sheriff had gone home for the evening but his deputy, Monty Northrup, was sitting behind the big oak desk with his feet up. He'd been dozing lightly, but awoke quickly enough when the office door slammed open and a skinny, dirty-looking man entered.

"What the _**hell**_ do you want? Didn't your mama teach you it was polite to knock first? Geez, you damn near scared the skin off me!" said Monty more than a little irritated at being awoken from his nap. Dropping his feet heavily to the floor, he stood up, all six-foot three of him, and adjusted his gunbelt back onto his hips. "Well, speak up, son. What's the matter; the cat got your tongue? I ain't got all night, you know."

Clete waited patiently until the deputy came up for air and then he went for broke. "I came to report that me and my partner, Amos, had a close encounter with Kid Curry out on the Hunter's Pass trail day before yesterday," he said in a rush.

"Well, why the hell didn't you say so, son?" said Monty warming up again. "Kid Curry, huh? Hell, we've been waiting for him to show up. Yessiree, Sheriff Duncan has us deputies working overtime keeping watch for that hombre." Monty paused and Clete dove in again.

"My friend, Amos, raised a posse in Twin Lakes and they went after Curry and Carlson," said Clete, "I'm kinda worried 'bout what's gonna happen if my friend catches up with them. There was only five of 'em in the posse."

"Carlson? Wheat Carlson? Why the hell didn't you say so, son? That boy is worth a fair amount, too. Why I bet I could retire on what those two would fetch. Say, how about we get in on that deal ourselves and go after them desperadoes, too? I know a real good shortcut that would save us all sorts of time," said Monty. The big deputy slipped an arm about Clete's shoulder and pulled him close.

"I don't know, I've already been shot by Curry once. I ain't too excited about meeting him again. I'm just doing my duty as a citizen and notifyin' you like I promised Amos I would," said Clete. "I'm heading over to the saloon, and I aim to stay there until I forget all about those two."

"What the _**hell**_ are you thinking, son? A chance like this comes once in a lifetime. Sure, you took some licks, but, heck, when was money ever easy to come by? $15,000 split seven ways is still a whole lotta money. Think what you could do with that kind of cash, son," said Monty. He could tell that Clete was coming round to his way of thinking. "Ain't no need to tell Sheriff Duncan, nosirree; I mean that reward money will only go so far, right, son?"

Clete finally agreed to partner up with Monty and go after the outlaws. He decided it was easier to just say yes than to have the big deputy bend his ear for another minute. Fleeing the sheriff's office, he headed over to the saloon to have that cold beer he'd been thinking about all day.

The bartender set a foamy mug down in front of him and as Clete reached out for it a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist. Surprised, Clete looked up with a scowl on his face. Jonas Stafford was smiling back at him.

"Clete, it's so good to see you again. I was wondering whether you and my money had ridden off into the proverbial sunset," said Stafford pleasantly enough.

"Mr. Stafford, I just got into town. I was gonna come see you soon. I'm just real thirsty," said Clete reaching for his beer again.

"Ah ah. I think you owe me an explanation, don't you? Where's your partner?" said Stafford still gripping Clete's wrist tightly.

"I don't owe you a damn thing, mister. You nearly got me killed, do you know that?" said Clete, getting angry. "That wasn't no gambler you sent me up against. That was Kid Curry and I got the bullet hole to prove it."

"What are you talking about?" hissed Stafford.

"That gal you're looking for is riding with Kid Curry and that's not all; she's also riding with Wheat Carlson," said Clete.

"Carlson. Who is Wheat Carlson?" said Stafford, confused now. What was going on here? He'd sent those two morons on a simple task and, when they disappeared, he'd had to send two more morons after them. This plan was getting expensive. It was time to take things into his own hands.

"Why, he's one of the Devil's Hole boys, everyone knows that," said Clete.

"Miss Harcourt is riding with the Devil's Hole gang? That's impossible!" said Stafford.

"No…it…ain't," said Clete, reaching down and unpeeling Stafford's fingers from his arm. Grabbing hold of his mug, he downed half his beer in one thirsty gulp.

"Are you sure?" said Stafford, starting to wonder. That girl was cleverer than he gave her credit for if she somehow managed to hook up with such notorious outlaws. How was he supposed to get her now? Maybe he could turn this to his advantage. Curry was worth $10,000, after al,l and Carlson had to be worth something.

"Drink up, Clete. We're going after Curry and the girl. I'll pay you double," said Stafford. He was already paying the second pair of morons double, why not one more?

"I already got a partner. Me and the deputy are heading out in the morning," said Clete, turning his back on Stafford.

The deputy? Stafford wondered why the deputy was going and not the sheriff. Of course! The deputy was cutting the sheriff out of the action. Stafford knew just how to handle this.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes was first up, again. It was an old habit for him. He enjoyed watching the sun rise and the dawn of a new day, but mostly he enjoyed the quiet time before everyone else woke up. He could relax with a cup of coffee and allow his mind to wander with no interruptions. He did some of his best thinking at dawn. Moving quietly about the camp, he stirred the embers in the fire ring, added kindling, and soon had a fire going. Next, he prepared his coffee by taking his old pot down to the stream and filling it with water. He tossed in a few handfuls of coffee from his treasured store and set the pot down on the coals to warm. He'd watch it carefully to make sure it didn't boil and make the brew bitter. While he was waiting, he wandered over to the horses and checked them over.

Having five prisoners was going to be a problem. Heyes wasn't about to be taking them with him. He intended to clear the end of the valley by early tomorrow afternoon and he would head straight onto Denver. They needed to settle things with Allie's mom and get that detective off her back and theirs. Straightening up from checking Patches' leg, he walked back to the fire.

Heyes poured a steaming cup of coffee and walked quietly to the stream with it. Sitting down on the undercut bank, he dangled his legs off the edge and held the coffee clutched in both hands. It was cold this morning; he could see his breath and felt the chill through his new winter coat. The aspens blanketing the north face of Mt. Elbert had turned brilliant shades of yellow and gold with a few small patches of bright red leaves. The willows along the bank were dark red and all around him were signs of the changing season. It wouldn't be long now before the first snows dusted the peaks and winter was on its way.

Heyes still had a lot to do at the Hole to get ready for the winter. There were supplies to be laid in and repairs to be done. There were always a lot of chores this time of the year. He had hoped that Wheat had taken charge in his absence, but that hadn't happened. He would send Preacher a telegram as soon as he could. The man was smart enough to know what needed to be done, but his drinking sometimes clouded his judgment. Heyes knew his men feared him a little too much to shirk an assigned task. He absently sipped at his coffee as he thought about what needed to be done.

The sound of footsteps behind him brought him out of his reverie. Turning slightly, he saw his sleepy-looking partner headed his way. Kid had a mug in his hand, too; and, when he reached Heyes, he settled down next to him.

"You're up early" said Heyes, still watching the sun rising.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone," said Kid.

Heyes frowned slightly. There goes the peaceful morning. Sighing, he said, "Let me get a refill first. I'll be right back." He levered himself off the ground using Kid's shoulder and walked back to the coffee pot.

Kid admired the scenery much as Heyes had and soon heard the sound of his partner returning. Heyes had brought the whole pot. Kid grinned and held his cup out for a refill. Pouring a steaming mugful, Heyes said, "Okay, I think it's time we talked, too." He set the pot on a small rock and sat back down next to his cousin.

Kid stared down into his coffee, gathering his thoughts. "Heyes, I owe you an apology," he began. Heyes's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he waited. "I was awful hard on you about Decker…"

"No, you weren't, you were right; I went too far. I pushed Decker over the edge," said Heyes sadly.

"You pushed him hard, but he was already going over the edge. I didn't see it at the time and I blamed you for his actions. That wasn't fair. You squeezed Decker, but he chose how to react and it was his own greed and ugliness that caused him to die, not you," said Kid.

"I appreciate that, but I should've seen the signs. I knew I was getting under his skin, but I never expected him to take it so far," said Heyes. "I should've known. I'm supposed to know."

Kid laughed. "Since when did you become a mind reader, Heyes? Must've been real recent, 'cause you sure missed a few of my thoughts."

Heyes shook his head, "Kid, I'm serious. I could've killed Allie."

"So she told you about that? I was blaming you for that, too. I was wrong, though. A man who would abuse a woman like that doesn't deserve to live a good life. Decker trampled on a lot of lives before he trampled on yours. He had it all coming to him, but it took you to bring him down. You didn't kill him, Heyes, you exposed him for who he really was and he couldn't handle having the world see him so clearly," said Kid.

"I appreciate what you're saying, but it doesn't help much," said Heyes.

"What's bothering you, Heyes? You said you'd tell me; I think now's as good a time as any," said Kid.

Heyes looked away from his partner and focused on something down valley. He sighed deeply. "I'm tired," he said, so softly Kid wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"We're all tired. It's been a long summer," said Kid, but he knew that his partner was not talking about a physical kind of tired. He'd known something was up with Heyes, but he was afraid to hear him out now that they were talking.

"I'm tired of my life," said Heyes.

Kid stared at him and carefully said, "What are you saying? Because I'm not liking what I think I'm hearing."

"I'm sick of it; all of it. The stealing, the lying, the being on the run; looking over my shoulder, waiting for it to happen," said Heyes.

"For what to happen?" said Kid.

"For one of us to get killed; no, for you to get killed," said Heyes, hanging his head. There, he'd finally said it out loud.

"Is that what all the risk taking's about, Heyes? Are you trying to go first?" said Kid softly. This had been a real fear for Kid for quite a while now. He'd been wondering about it, the signs had been there, but he could never put words to that thought. It was too painful. He was upset, but he could see that Heyes was baring his soul to him right now and that was a very rare thing. He wasn't going to do anything that would spook Heyes into shutting up. He needed to hear what was going on in his partner's head. Things had been wrong with him for a while.

"I don't think so. Well, maybe a little, but it's more than that. I've been angry for such a long time; ever since our folks died. I've fed that anger, nourished it along and helped it grow. I've used it as an excuse for a lot of things; things I should've been ashamed of. I'm tired of being angry, Kid. When I got shot and I was lying in the wagon; I knew I was dying and I didn't care. I didn't want to leave you, but I realized that the thought of dying didn't bother me. I've thought about that a lot since then. Why did I feel that way? It took a while to figure it out but I think I did. It's not that I want to die; I don't want to die; I want to live; I want both of us to live normal lives. I don't think I've really lived since I lost my folks," said Heyes. He was looking at his partner now, hoping that he understood what he was trying to say.

"Then why do you keep risking your fool neck, Heyes?" said Kid.

"Because that's the only time I feel alive," said Heyes miserably.

Kid sat back, stunned. He hadn't been expecting that. He'd thought all along that Heyes had been trying to kill himself and he'd never been able to handle the idea. "We need to get out of this life, Heyes," said Kid.

"I want that more than anything, but it's too late for us. You know that, and so do I," said Heyes. Kid wanted to suggest Mexico, South America, but he knew that was a waste of time. Heyes had heard all the arguments before and had always correctly pointed out that they were just too good at what they did.

"Maybe, we should just retire; quit stealing. Sooner or later, people would forget about us," said Kid, hopefully. He'd been thinking a lot about quitting and now that he knew Heyes's state of mind he was desperate to come up with a solution.

"It's no good, Kid. We made our choices and we have to live with them," said Heyes, standing up. He was tired of talking, he was tired of listening, too. Heyes walked back to camp and Kid let him go.


	15. Chapter 15

Heyes walked back into camp with a scowl on his face. He was annoyed that he had told the Kid too much. Somehow his partner had a way of drawing him out and most of the times Kid managed to, Heyes usually felt better, but not this time. He didn't like how he was feeling at all and it made him irritable. He saw that Allie was up and at the campfire so he walked over towards her. The wind was picking up and it blew small licks of flame about the fire ring as she bent over a pot, stirring. Heyes buttoned his coat closed; the temperature was dropping and that meant weather was moving in.

"Why is everyone up so early today?" he said irritably. Allie looked up at him and correctly read his mood; surly. She tucked one hand into a pocket to warm it and kept stirring with the other.

"I've got some oats on. If you'd be so kind as to return the coffee pot…" she said.

Kid walked up to the fire, coffee pot in hand. "It's right here. I brought some fresh water for a new potful," he said, holding the pot out to Allie.

"Here, give it to me. I'll do the coffee," said Heyes grabbing for it. Kid snatched it out of his reach, spilling water from the spout. Allie watched sitting back on her heels, amused at the sight of Kid taunting Heyes. She could see the easy comraderie between the two partners. It seemed funny that she had ever thought that Jed was subservient to Heyes; that was so obviously not true.

"No way; I've already had a cup of that tar you call coffee. I'll make the next pot," said Kid walking over to Heyes's mare to fetch the grounds.

Heyes turned back and caught Allie's amused smile. "What? There's nothing wrong with my coffee. It's better than that dishwater Kid brews," he grumbled.

"My, you sure got up on the wrong side of bed," said Allie, returning her attention to the pot of oats cooking over the fire. The steam from the pot warmed her face.

Heyes growled in answer and went over to awaken Kyle, but he was already stirring in his bedroll. Wheat was returning from the last watch and walked up to his leader. "How's the arm?" asked Heyes.

"It's okay; it don't hurt too bad," said Wheat. It hurt like hell, but there was no way he'd tell Heyes that. He knew Heyes had enjoyed his discomfort last night and there was no show any weakness to him today. Wheat brushed past Heyes, and bent down to retrieve his mug and plate for breakfast.

Heyes nodded, "That's good to hear. I'll take a look at it after breakfast." Wheat headed towards the fire and Heyes walked over to the prisoners. Harshly kicking their feet, he woke them up. Allie had taken pity on the tied up men and had spread their bedrolls over them during the middle of the night when she had woken up feeling cold. Reaching down, Heyes snatched the heavy bags off. He squatted next to Lars and examined his wrists. Looking him in the eye, Heyes said, "Who wrapped you up? Was it the lady?"

Lars didn't answer, but Heyes stared hard at him until he wilted under the scrutiny and nodded. "Allie! Come here," barked Heyes as he scowled in her direction.

Allie stopped stirring the pot and briefly glanced at Jed. Jed was watching his partner as he set the coffee pot on the fire to brew. Allie stood up, slowly wiped her hands on her skirt, and walked over to Heyes. "Yes, did you bellow for me?" she said sweetly.

Heyes reached out and tugged her down next to him. "Look here. Do you see that?" said Heyes, pointing to Lars' bloody wrists. "I didn't cover them up for a reason. It wasn't cold enough last night to kill them to be uncovered."

"Heyes, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" said Allie.

"No, you didn't realize. You were giving them a chance to get away and what do you think would've happened if they had?" said Heyes harshly. His eyes demanded an answer from her and she had no idea was to say. Allie just stared at him wide-eyed. She knew he was angry and there really wasn't anything she could say. She'd made a serious mistake. Kid had wandered over; he was keeping an eye on Heyes's temper. He knew his partner was upset over their earlier conversation and was now spoiling for a fight and he wasn't about to allow Allie to be the focus of Heyes's ire.

"I'll tell you what might've happened. They might have gotten the jump on us during the night. That's what. Don't let your heart get in the way of your head again," snapped Heyes, standing up. Allie knew he was right and she blushed deeply with embarrassment.

"Heyes…" said Kid warningly.

"What?!" roared Heyes, turning and walking over to his partner. He stood in front of Kid and said, "You think I'm wrong?"

"No, Heyes; _**I**_ think you're being an ass," said Kid so softly only his partner could hear. Kid braced himself for the swing he knew was coming. Heyes's eyes narrowed, but over Kid's shoulder he saw Amos grinning at the sight of Hannibal Heyes angry and out of control. Walking over to stand in front of Amos; Heyes loomed over him and coldly said, "Maybe I should be taking it out on you." Amos lost his smile fast and cringed away from the outlaw, but Munsen struggled to his feet and placed himself between Heyes and Amos.

"It's all right, Amos; everybody knows that Heyes and Curry never killed anyone," said Munsen reassuringly.

"Well, not that the law knows about," said Heyes snidely, "and everyone knows what a great job they've done on our wanted posters. By the way, should any of you get a wild idea to provide the law with a more accurate description of us; let me assure you, that if I see better descriptions on the next set of wanted posters, I will personally track each one of you down and make a liar of every lawman west of the Mississippi." His expression left no doubt in the prisoners' minds that he was completely serious.

Munsen read Heyes's eyes searchingly and nodded. "My apologies, Mr. Heyes; it seems that I have misjudged you." He slowly sat back down.

OOOOOOOOOO

Clete met Monty out by the cattle pens early that morning. The big deputy was tightening the cinch on his horse and checking his gear.

"Hey," mumbled Clete, "you all set?" He was leading his own buckskin mare, and he had just stopped at the merchantile to re-stock his ammunition. While he wasn't happy to be going after Curry and Carlson, he was ready.

"Yessiree, I am ready, son, but we've got to wait for Stafford," said Monty, testily. That weasly detective was running late, and he was mightily annoyed about it.

"Stafford! What are you talking about?" said Clete, alarmed.

"Well, it's like this, son, I cut us a bargain, see? He's paying us good money to come along on this little soiree. I mean really good money," said Monty.

"But, what about the reward money; you didn't want to share it with the sheriff; why Stafford?" said Clete.

"Well, son, he's not after the reward money, he's after the gal riding with those two. Her family's paying a lot to get her back and he'll be getting all that. He's paying us to lead him to her; he don't want any of the reward money." Monty glanced at Clete and frowned, "What the _**hell**_ are you so glum about, son?"

Clete kept quiet. There was nothing to be said. The deal had already been done, but he couldn't think of anything much worse than chasing after a bunch of dangerous outlaws with Monty and Stafford for company.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyle and Wheat were sitting by the fire finishing off a couple of bowls of cooked oats and watching as the boys and Miss Allie came back to the fire.

"Can we stay here for the morning? Now that the posse isn't chasing us anymore; I would like an opportunity to wash my hair and take a bath," said Allie, stirring the oats again and helping herself to a steaming bowlful. It was pretty chilly this morning and the hot cereal would be very welcomed.

Heyes grinned. "I suppose it's the least I could do; isn't it?" he said, knowing that he'd been hard on her.

She smiled slyly, knowing he was on to her, and said, "Yes, it is the very least. Perhaps, you might even help me practice my shooting later."

Before Heyes could answer, Kid spoke up and said, "I'll help you, but it might take all day to undo the bad habits Heyes has probably taught you."

Allie laughed and scooped up another bowlful of oats handing it to Heyes and she filled one for Jed. Jed carefully took the hot bowl and looked down at his breakfast with dismay. Oats. He hated oats. They were horse food, not people food. At the very least they ought to be a side dish, not the main course. Sighing, he sat down and stirred his oats.

"I can't stand being dirty one minute more than necessary. Kyle, will you please keep watch for me while I bathe?" asked Allie. It was going to be a very cold bath in icy water, but she didn't care. She'd rather be frozen than filthy. If only there was time to wash her clothes.

"I can do that for you," said Jed as he paused from blowing the steam off his meal.

"I'm sure you can, but I don't trust you not to peek. I trust Kyle, he's always been a perfect gentleman," said Allie. She pulled the oats off the fire and stood up planning to feed the prisoners from the pot. They would have to let her spoon feed them or they would go hungry. Heyes had been right, she could've gotten them all killed and she wouldn't make that mistake again. She was a member of this gang now; she'd known that the minute Heyes had chewed her out just like he would've chewed out any other gang member who had done such a dumb thing. Rather than being offended, she had felt accepted. Heyes had treated her like one of his men. Why couldn't Jed do that? Allie walked over to the tied up men.

Kyle was frowning. He hadn't planned to be a gentleman at all. Kid glanced sharply at him and said, "If you aren't a perfect gentleman, you'll answer to me."

Kyle smiled quickly, "I'll be perfect, Kid; cross my heart, you can trust me." Kid eyed him skeptically.

Heyes finished the last of his oats and said, "I think maybe I'll ride out this morning and do a little hunting. We could use the provisions now that we have more mouths to feed." He scraped his left over in to the fire ring to burn.

"I'll come with you. I'd like to do a little hunting myself," said Kid, setting his bowl aside and standing up.

"No, I'm going alone," said Heyes walking away towards the stream to wash his utensils.

Kid knew it was probably eating at Heyes that he'd talked so openly. He decided to make sure Heyes got the space he needed. "Wheat, you can watch the prisoners. It'll do you some good to take it easy today; just make sure you stay awake since you had last watch," said Kid. Wheat grinned. "Kyle, after you help Allie, you can take the horses into that swale we passed on the way in. Make sure they're out of sight of the trail. Hobble them up and turned them out. They deserve a morning off as much as we do."

OOOOOOOOOO

"That's it; hold it up a little higher; there that's good," said Jed. Allie drew aim on the log Jed had set out 80 feet away and, squeezing the trigger slowly, she shot it close to the center. She laughed, delighted, while Jed shook his head. "Girl, you're a natural. If you get too much better, you'll be giving me a run for my money."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "You are an excellent teacher. Thank you so much!"

Taking her hand, Jed said, "You do realize that shooting a piece of wood is a far cry from shooting a living, breathing creature?"

"Of course, I do. Jed, I have no intention of taking up hunting or bank robbing. I just want to be able to take care of myself should I need to," said Allie. "I know it's important to you to care for those you love and I truly appreciate you for it, but it's equally important for me not to feel helpless. You have no idea what it's like to be born a woman in this day and age. A woman is taught from the very beginning, that she is the fairer, weaker sex and she needs to have a strong, powerful man to protect her from the world. What nonsense!"

Jed listened, but wasn't about to speak his thoughts out loud. He'd been taught to care for and protect the womenfolk and it was going to be a hard habit for him to break. He wanted someone to need him and rely on him. Of course, as a wanted man he was in no position to offer Allie any kind of protection, so maybe it was a good thing that she learned to fend for herself.

Allie continued, "I was raised to learn all the things I would need to serve a man: how to cook and sew; how to create a cozy home; how to be attractive and decorative. Do you have any idea how liberating it is to learn that I have the means of taking control of my life; to learn that I don't need a man to live my life?"

Jed frowned at where this conversation was going.

"Oh, don't look so glum! Just because I don't need a man; doesn't mean that I don't want one. Wouldn't you rather be wanted than needed?" she said smiling gently.

"Why can't I be both? Why can't you want and need a man? I don't understand what is so awful about relying on someone. I've always had someone I depended on and someone who depended on me. My folks, and then Heyes; I don't see anything wrong with that," said Jed, shaking his head. "Is it Heyes who's filling your head with these ideas?"

Allie was irritated by that remark, but she also realized that Jed was upset about something more than her learning to defend herself; she ignored his remark and said, "Did you and Heyes have words again this morning?"

Jed looked surprised at the question. "No, well, yes, in a way. He's tired. He wants out of the outlaw life, but we can't seem to see a way out. Well, at least not one where we survive. I always thought Heyes loved this life; he seems to thrive in it. Why couldn't I see what was happening to him? Maybe he's like you, Allie, maybe he wants to be alone," said Jed sadly. Maybe I've been holding him back just like I'm trying to hold you back, he thought.

"Jed! I don't want to be alone. That is not at all what I am saying. I want to be independent. Those are two very different things. I need to know who I am and what I am capable of. Do you understand?" asked Allie.

"Not really, but I respect you for wanting to take care of yourself," said Jed. "I guess that's enough practicing and talking for one day. I'm all talked out." Off in the distance, Jed heard a rifle shot. "Sounds like maybe Heyes found something to take his frustrations out on. I'm just hope it wasn't Kyle or Wheat," said Jed with a chuckle.

Allie hugged him and slipped her arm around his waist. Jed smiled, and pulled her tight to his side and together, they walked back to the camp.

OOOOOOOOOO

Stafford was late. Not an early riser, he'd had to have a hearty breakfast before he had the wherewithal to ride out at such an early hour. He had kept Clete and Monty waiting and the big deputy was angry. "Where the _**hell**_ have you been, son? We've been cooling our heels all morning. I quit a good job to go after these misfits and I ain't gonna be happy if we miss them," said Monty annoyed to be delayed.

Clete didn't even look up. He had been wishing that Stafford wouldn't show up at all. He wanted nothing more than to give this whole crazy idea up and go back to the saloon to wait for Amos.

"My dear sir, I am ready now. Are you going to waste more time standing around berating me or shall we ride?" said Stafford.

"Your darn tootin' we should ride. Clete, son, mount up and wipe that frown off your face; I ain't spending the next few days looking at your sour puss," said Monty, swinging up onto his horse and jogging on ahead.

"I ain't your son, you big, stupid lummox, and who put you in charge?" grumbled Clete. Stafford had heard and smiled conspiratorially. Clete knew he was going to hate every minute of this ride.

OOOOOOOOOO

By lunchtime, Heyes had still not returned and Kid was beginning to get concerned. He knew Heyes was punctual to a fault and they had planned to ride out after lunch. He'd give him another hour or so and then he would head out in the direction he had heard the shot. After a cold meal, Kid spent the time breaking down camp and helping to organize the prisoners. Finally, he saw a lone rider approaching from across the stream. It was Heyes and it looked as if he'd had a successful hunt. He was on his mare and leading his big gelding who was heavily packed. That would explain what had taken so long; butchering game was an arduous task.

"Hey, Kid," said Heyes as he rode up to where his partner stood watch. He reined up and slipped off his mare. "I found a big buck on the other side of the ridge. I got a clean shot and dropped him real easily."

"I heard it. You dress him out?" asked Kid, knowing that normally that was a task they would've all shared.

"Yep. Sorry, I'm a little late. I lost track of time getting him bled and butchered," said Heyes. He was leading his horses and watching the ground as he talked. Kid knew he was lying. Heyes never lost track of time. He'd been working out his anger on the poor, dead buck. Butchering was back-breaking work and it was exactly what Heyes had needed. He looked about done in; just as well, he'd be easier to handle now.

"No problem, we're all packed up and ready to go. It's getting cold enough we can wait until tonight to smoke the meat. What are we going to do with the posse?" asked Kid as he walked alongside his partner. He studied Heyes surreptitiously; his cousin looked tired but definitely more relaxed now.

"I've been thinking about that, Kid. I think we take their boots and their horses like Clint did to me; only I'll leave them their boots a couple of miles up the road. They won't get too sore, but it'll slow them down a lot. We can leave their horses another couple of miles up the trail. By the time they get to their animals, we'll be long gone," said Heyes with a grin.

Kid smiled, "I like it, Heyes. Effective, but nobody gets hurt. What about their guns?"

"We can leave them their guns; we'll take the bullets, though. Those, we'll keep. They won't be coming after us without guns," said Heyes. "Did you see those weapons? That one fellow, Jenkins, was carrying a black powder rifle like Grandpa used to hunt with and one of the twins had a penknife. Sheesh, what were they thinking?"

"They were thinking about money, and not much else," said Kid with a laugh.

OOOOOOOOOO

Clete trailed Monty and Stafford by several lengths. He'd been dropping further and further behind as though with each mile he became less and less committed to the plan.

"So what exactly has this little lady done to cause her family to drag her home against her will? I mean if she's run off once, what makes them think she won't do it again?" asked Monty. He and Stafford were riding side by side down the road heading south out of Leadville. Monty was going to take the Mt. Elbert cutoff in hopes of shaving some time off the lead that the posse had.

"I have no idea what she's done or what her family plans to do with her. Perhaps, they'll have her committed as an incorrigible. That's what I'd do if a daughter of mine ran off with a no-account outlaw," said Stafford.

Monty squinted sideways at him, "You got kids?"

"No, I have no family," said Stafford.

"Uh huh, if you did; you'd be speaking a different language, son," said Monty, spitting his chaw to his left and swinging his head around to eye the detective.

"Don't you find it a bit absurd that you're calling me 'son'? It must be obvious to you that it is mathematically impossible for me to be your son," said Stafford. The big deputy was already getting on his nerves and they were just a few miles out of Leadville.

"It's just an expression. We're all called, 'son', where I come from," said Monty good-naturedly.

"Let me guess- you're from Texas," said Stafford sarcastically.

"How the _**hell**_ did you know that?" said Monty genuinely surprised.

"Lucky guess, son," said Stafford, picking up a jog and riding on ahead.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Heyes had parceled the meat out onto their six horses. Kid, Kyle and Heyes would each lead two horses leaving Wheat and Allie free. Wheat's arm was still a bit sore to be hanging onto a lead rope and Allie had no experience leading a balky horse. Packed and organized, Heyes walked over to the prisoners. Kyle and Wheat had taken the men's boots and gunbelts, despite their protests. The five men eyed Heyes with caution.

"Have a nice hike. If I see any of you ever again, it'll go badly for you. Understood?" said Heyes, giving them his most ferocious scowl.

Five heads nodded as one.


	16. Chapter 16

The narrow valley of the cutoff began to broaden out as it neared the Arkansas Valley south of Leadville. From this point on, the gang would leave the forested meadows of the higher ground and drop down onto sparser, rolling hills of sage-covered grasslands. They would be visible for a long ways and Heyes wanted to stick to the lowest land following along the stream bed as it cut its way through the hills and rises to the Arkansas River.

The wind was beginning to buffet the riders with strong occasional gusts. Heyes had ridden on ahead of the gang seeking solitude more than company. He stayed within sight to be sure his men followed his route and also to forestall Kid getting antsy if he strayed too far. Now that some time had passed, Heyes found that he did feel better for having talked to his cousin. He should've known Kid had realized something was up with him. Kid always knew; although Heyes felt really bad to think that the Kid had thought he was heading towards suicide. Geez, he must've been scaring the hell out of him. No wonder he'd reacted so badly to Heyes's behavior towards Bill Decker.

Decker sure had a lasting effect on a lot of lives; not just his. Heyes thought about Allie and how close she had come to tying herself to a bad marriage; a girl like that deserved far better. He thought about the Kenneters and Scott Medgar nearly being driven from their homes and all the people in Golden that Decker had harmed. Kid was right; it was Decker's desire to win at all costs that had taken his life. Bill had been so furious at Heyes for besting him, that he had drawn his gun surrounded by lawmen. If it hadn't been for Heyes's lucky dollar stopping the bullet, Decker would have taken Heyes out right along with him. Heyes patted his pocket, feeling the dented coin for good luck. He'd been wondering ever since why he'd been spared and he still hadn't found an answer.

It ate at him to think that he'd spent most of his life trying to gain control of it; so much so, that he'd lost all control of their future. When had it all changed? When had it stopped being fun and exciting? Perhaps, he was just getting old. Hell, he was old for an outlaw. He'd be twenty-eight come February. Few outlaws ever lived to see thirty especially not ones as successful as he was. He had never thought much about the future until now; he'd been so busy running wild. Maybe it had changed the moment he was bleeding out and he saw the abject fear on Kid's face. He'd always known that if one of them bought it, it would be awful hard on the other; but he'd never really thought long about it. It was just an occupational hazard. Seeing the lost look on Kid's face at that moment, he had recognized the mess he was leaving his partner in and it had given him the strength to hold on. Afterwards, he'd spent hours trying to come up with a plan to get them out of this life, but he just kept coming up empty handed.

Kid liked to say that he was the only thing keeping Heyes alive, but Heyes knew it worked both ways. Every bounty hunter and lawman in the West would be gunning for Kid Curry now that word was out that Heyes was dead. He hoped the five men they'd left behind would set the record straight; but would word spread to all the right places?

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie rode alongside of Kid. Patches was fine now and she was enjoying riding him again. He was playing friskily this morning, prancing and chomping at his bit. The cold was closing in on them and it made her think of those poor men having to walk bare-footed on the frigid ground. She admired Heyes's manner of dealing with them. A normal outlaw would've left them tied up to freeze to death or shot them where they stood. He was obviously no normal outlaw, nor was Jed; they were intelligent, caring men. What was it that was missing from their personalities causing them to lead a life of crime? She thought about what Jed had told her of their childhood; it had been a sad tale but not an unusual one. There were many families shattered, and children violently orphaned, during the war. Those children hadn't all grown up to be outlaws. It had to be something else; but what? Jed had said that they had both come from loving families. What glitch in their moral compasses had led them into this life? For that matter, what glitch in her own caused her to be riding with the Devil's Hole gang? Why had she accepted Jed's true identity so calmly and why, once knowing exactly who he was, did she stay with him? Puzzling these thoughts, she rode silently on.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid glanced sideways at Allie. She was being awfully quiet. Well, that was just as well, he didn't feel much like talking. He kept his eyes roving over the landscape alert for possible danger. They might have left the posse behind, but he wasn't taking any chances. He wished that Heyes wasn't riding alone so far ahead, it made him nervous but he knew that he couldn't say anything. Not after what Heyes had revealed earlier. He couldn't rein him in. He'd just have to grit his teeth and put up with his partner's casual handling of his own life.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Fifty dollars says that Kid and Heyes end up fighting over that gal," whispered Wheat to Kyle.

"I ain't taking that bet, Wheat. Kid and Heyes end up fighting over everything these days," said Kyle, spitting out some chaw. The wind was picking up and some of the vile liquid splattered back onto his pant leg without him noticing.

"All right then, let's bet on which one of them she chooses," said Wheat agreeably.

"Naw, that wouldn't be gentlemanly," said Kyle.

"Hell, when did you become a gentleman?" said Wheat looking at Kyle in amazement.

"This morning; when Miss Allie said I was one," said Kyle proudly.

"You know, Kyle, you might be a gentleman now, but you sure ain't no fun anymore!" said Wheat, spurring his horse to ride on ahead.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty raised his arm and pulled up his horse. "All right, we're gonna have to be real careful-like from here on out. Check your weapons and make sure you're ready for trouble."

Clete pulled his pistol and checked the chambers. He was ready. Stafford was beginning to get tired of the boisterous man assuming control over him and he stubbornly stared at Monty. Monty knew a challenge when he saw one and said, "Don't be stupid, son, your pride ain't worth your neck. That's Kid Curry you're planning to face off with; do you really want to get caught unprepared?"

Stafford hated that Monty was right. He reached down, checked his gun, and found that two chambers were empty. Stafford quickly filled the chambers, but Monty was grinning at him like an ass. "There now, that's better, ain't it? Sure would be embarrassing to get a shot and come up empty," said Monty with a laugh. Stafford glared at him. Boy, Monty thought, these two were poor company. What a couple of wet blankets. He sure hoped their spirits rose soon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes came galloping back to the gang. "There's a stand of old cottonwoods alongside the stream about a ½ mile up the trail; we'll leave the posse's horses there. They'll be all right until those five get here."

"You keeping an eye on the weather, Heyes? Looks like something's coming in; maybe snow from the feel of it," said Kid. Allie, Wheat and Kyle reined up around him.

"Yep, that's what I'm hoping for. We're leaving the horses here and cutting north above Turquoise Lake. The posse thinks we're heading east," said Heyes.

"Are you sure about that? There's no trail to keep to; it'd be awful easy to lose our way in a snow storm," pointed out Kid. Wheat and Kyle were frowning at the change of plans, but knew enough to keep quiet. Wheat might have ridden Heyes a little, but not with the mood his leader was in today. Allie listened to the partners' discussion. She watched as Heyes was questioned by Jed. Jed really was an equal partner in this relationship; not an easy thing to do with someone as assertive as Heyes.

"I'm sure, Kid. I'll use the compass to stay on a northern heading. If the weather turns bad, we'll make 3-4 miles an hour. If we miss Turquoise, we'll turn east after 3-4 hours, that'll put us right about at Tennessee Pass," said Heyes.

Kid nodded, "That makes sense. We can head north up that little stream back a ways; that ought to hide our tracks well enough if we go in at the cottonwoods."

Grinning, Heyes said, "The snow should hit before those five get to their horses; with any luck there'll be ground cover by then. I can just hear the squealing, can't you, Kid?"

Relieved that his partner's spirits had risen, Kid laughed and said, "I believe I can."

OOOOOOOOOO

Munsen, the Swenson twins, Amos, and Jenkins had just reached the pile of cold, stiff boots left by the roadside. There was definitely some loud whining going on. Their feet were cold and swollen from their hiking and they were all having trouble pulling their boots on. Even Lars and Gunther were cussing, which they never did. To add to their troubles, the first snowflakes had started to drift silently to the ground. Boots on, the five hurried up the trail as quickly as their sore feet would carry them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty had given up trying to make conversation with either of the two pinheads he was riding with. He rode out ahead looking for tracks and quickly picked up sign of hoof prints. Galloping back to Clete and Stafford, he pulled up. "Found a pair of tracks up ahead. They look to be a few days old. There's another set even older," he said.

So the big deputy could track, well, that made him more useful. Stafford said, "That makes sense. It's probably the two men I hired to find the Harcourt girl."

Clete and Monty looked at him, "What two men?" said Clete carefully.

Monty just stared at Stafford. He was pissed that he hadn't been told there were two more men out looking for Curry and Carlson. Splitting the reward nine ways didn't seem nearly as worthwhile as splitting it seven.

"The two men I hired earlier this week. They were supposed to bring her back, but I haven't heard anything. They should've caught up to Curry and Carlson by now," said Stafford ignoring the angry expressions on his co-riders.

"Well, gee, did you think that maybe they _**did **_catch up to those desperados already and maybe they're dead or maybe they've joined up with the posse? Did you think that maybe we might like to have known that there were two more men out there looking for that reward money?" said Monty, letting his hand drift down to his gun handle. He was really mad now.

"Of course, I did. Why do you think I didn't tell you?" said Stafford. Clete laughed out loud at the fury on Monty's face.

OOOOOOOOOO

The snow was falling more heavily now as the gang rode north. The yellowed leaves of the aspens were swirling through the snow as the trees dropped their fall foliage with the first onslaught of winter. Most of the flakes were still melting as they hit the warmer ground, but temperatures continued to drop. It wouldn't be long before the gang's tracks disappeared under a white blanket of snow. Heyes was riding a few lengths ahead and had pulled out his compass to check their direction. Visibility was getting poor and he was being very careful to stay on a northern route. If the snow got much heavier, they would have to stop for the night far earlier than he wanted to.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Look, there's our horses," cried Amos, pointing towards a stand of cottonwoods he could just make out through the snowfall. He picked up a jog, stumbling a bit because of his pinching boots, and headed towards the animals. The others cheered and grinned at the welcome sight. They, too, ran after Amos.

The horses spooked as their riders ran up. They'd been napping quietly under the canopy of the trees and shied at the sudden activity. Approaching the horses more carefully, the posse members reclaimed their mounts. They were wet, cold, and eager to get to civilization. Gazing about, Mr. Jenkins found their weapons piled neatly under a tree with a note laid on top and held in place by a rock. Picking it up, Jenkins read aloud,

"_Dear Posse, we have left you your guns since we are already __heavily armed__; however, we have taken your bullets and powder. I would recommend that you head into Leadville before the snow flies. You sure won't want to meet up with us again!_

_Sincerely, Hannibal Heyes_."

OOOOOOOOOO

Staying close to his gang because of the visibility, Heyes rode on squinting into the blank whiteness. Early fall storms like this one could be ferocious, but they usually blew themselves out fairly quickly and residual snow melted fast on the still-warm ground. He planned to call an early halt today as they were all wet and miserable. No one would be able to track them now and they were far enough ahead they could light a fire and cook some of that venison he had packed on his gelding. It was a good night to rest up a bit.

Kid rode up alongside him and Heyes said, "There's a good-size stand of spruce over there. I saw it a few minutes ago when the snow let up a bit. I'll ride on and see if it'll make good shelter." Kid nodded; he knew that spruce often grew in clumps which formed natural tents with shelter being provided by the thickly limbed trees. As Heyes and his horse disappeared into the white curtain, a chill crept up Kid's back. Given what he had heard this morning, he wondered if Heyes would soon fade from his life.

"Kid! When are we stopping? I'm plumb soaked to the bone," complained Wheat. He did look soaked. His cowboy hat was drooping and so were his spirits. Kyle didn't look much better. Poor Allie was shivering in her wet coat, but keeping a brave face. Kid turned his horse and rode back to her.

"So much for freshening up, huh?" said Kid pulling up alongside.

"Where did Heyes go?" asked Allie.

"Up ahead to scout out a camp; we'll stop soon. There's no point in going on while the snow's falling. We've already shaken anyone who might have been following us," said Kid.

"How do you know?" said Allie.

Turning in the saddle, Kid pointed behind them where the snow was covering their tracks almost as soon as they had made them. "We aren't following a trail; without tracks there's no way for anyone to know where we are headed. You can have that hot meal tonight and a big fire. We'll be able to dry out. That ought to make up a bit for being soaked to the bone."

"Nothing can make up for that," said Allie, laughing.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty called a halt at the crossroad to the cutoff. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him and to make matters worse, the temperature kept dropping. Wet snowflakes were freezing to his eyelashes and mustache despite his constant wiping of his face. Glancing around to his co-riders, he saw them hunched miserably over trying to avoid the worst of the moisture.

"Let's call it a day. I can't see a gosh-darn thing. Last thing we need is to go wandering off in a blizzard," said Monty. Clete actually managed a smile on his frozen face, but Stafford was too wet and cold to respond. All he could think about was the comfortable hotel room he'd left behind. Damn this weather. He worried that this delay might make it impossible to catch the girl. Thank goodness the Bannerman Detective Agency required a big advance. He hated to think of his expenses to date.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I will never, for as long as I live, ever join another posse. This is a vile way to make money!" complained Mr. Jenkins. His fingers were stiff with the cold. The wet and slippery reins kept sliding through them until he knotted his reins together. Lars and Gunther rode behind him. They stoically endured the vicious storm side by side. Amos straggled several lengths back. He'd worn out his welcome with the other posse members and was now being firmly shunned. Munsen led the pathetic troop. He was straining to see the trail when he spotted a glow through the dense fog of snow. He pulled up to let the others catch up to him, and whispered, "There's a campfire ahead. Let's spread out in case there's trouble. I'll ride in and the rest of you can hang back." The others nodded enthusiastically. If this was the Devil's Hole gang, Munsen was welcome to them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Stafford and Clete were leaning into the fire trying to warm their hands. They both jumped back, shocked, when Monty appeared out of nowhere and began kicking snow on the fire. It sizzled wildly, and Stafford yelled, "What did you do that for?" Clete pulled his gun; he'd already figured out they had company. Dodging away from the beacon, he disappeared into the trees surrounding their camp. Stafford, too, came to the realization that something was up. Monty held a finger up to his bedraggled moustache and gestured for Stafford to hide. He did.

"Who's out there?" yelled Monty as he dropped low after giving away his position.

"Dr. Munsen from Twin Lakes. Who are you?" answered Munson.

"Monty Northrup, Deputy outta Leadville," said Monty still on guard.

"Deputy, I've got four men with me. We raised a posse a few days back to hunt down Kid Curry and Wheat Carlson. Can I come into your camp? My weapon is holstered," he added.

"All right, son. Just make it nice and easy; don't be making any sudden moves or you'll be ventilated. Are you clear on that?" said Monty.

"Yes sir," said Munsen, appearing out of the gloom with his hands raised.

"Stand over there where I can see you and call in your men one at a time," yelled Monty loudly. He wanted to be sure everyone knew what to do.

"Jenkins!" said Munsen. Seconds later, Martin came in with his hands raised and shaking mightily from the cold and his fear. The big deputy looked formidable.

Clete and Stafford huddled side by side out of sight. Clete had to give the deputy credit. As irritating as he was, he sure seemed to know his business.

"Lars! Gunther! Come out one at a time," said Munsen. The twins, too, approached cautiously.

"Amos!" said Munsen. He waited several minutes, but there was no answer. "Amos!" he called more loudly.

Clete, upon hearing his friend's name, stood up and nearly screamed, "Amos! It's me, Clete."

"Clete?" said Amos, recognizing his partner's voice. He stepped up behind Monty who spun around, pointing his gun at him.

"What the _**hell **_is the matter with you, son. Didn't your mama teach you not to sneak up on a man with a gun in his hand? Are you brain-damaged, son, or just _**powerfully**_ stupid?" snarled Monty, holstering his pistol at the sight of Clete welcoming his friend. These five were obviously who they said they were. "All right, then, don't just stand there you all. Come on in and get yourselves settled. Stafford, you can stop hiding now."

Stafford huffed and indignantly stepped out from the tree he was hiding behind. "I wasn't hiding! I was providing you cover," he said loudly.

Ignoring the others, Monty uncovered the embers and set to work stoking up the fire. The wood was damp from the snow, but the hot coals soon had it burning again. The cold, wet men gathered around.

"So, what are you boys doing back this way? Did you lose Curry and Carlson?" asked Monty, crouching next to the fire and poking at the wood.

Munsen, holding his hands over the warmth, laughed out loud. Monty looked up at him sharply, "What's so funny, son?"

"They lost us all right, but it wasn't Curry and Carlson—it was Curry and Hannibal Heyes," said Munsen.

Monty dropped the stick he was holding and gaped, "What the _**hell**_ did you just say, son? Do you think I'm an idiot? Everyone knows Heyes is dead. He got his face blowed off a few days ago in the Pioneer."

"He ain't dead and his face ain't blowed off, neither," piped up Amos.

"It was Heyes," said Lars.

"He laid a trap for us and caught us neat as could be," said Mr. Jenkins, proud to have been prisoner of the notorious outlaw and lived to tell about it.

"Was the girl with them?" asked Stafford.

"Yep, and that's not all. Two more gang members showed up during the ambush. That's when Carlson joined up with Heyes and Curry; Kyle Murtry, too. They said they'd been hired to find Kid Curry by some idiot Bannerman," said Munsen.

Stafford blushed a deep red as Monty scowled at him in disgust. "How you'd get away?" asked Monty, his attention returning to Munsen and his men.

"He let us go. He ain't no killer. Everybody knows that," said Amos, but he shivered. As Heyes had pointed out, no one really knew that for sure.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes reappeared out of the snowfall. His hat and shoulders were frosted white and Fannie was covered with flakes, but he was smiling, "C'mon, it's time to get settled." He spun the coppery mare about and galloped off through the snow. The rest of the gang whooped and charged after him through the powder.

Fannie led the way to a cluster of huge spruce trees. The lower limbs sagged with the weight of the snow, but Heyes dismounted and reached up to shake a limb. Relieved of its burden, it sprang up several feet higher allowing enough space for an un-mounted horse to pass under its boughs. Inside of the copse, the snow barely reached the ground. There was plenty of room to tie the horses, mostly out of the weather, under one of the trees. The other trees provided shelter for the riders and enough space for a small campfire. It was ideal. The trees hovering above would help to dissipate the smoke.

"Welcome to our humble abode," said Heyes with a broad grin and sweep of his arm. He bowed deeply as Allie passed by and she pushed him off-balance with a laugh. "Methinks, milady is pleased," said Heyes.

"Milady is most definitely pleased not to freeze to death!" said Allie, playfully curtsying.

While Heyes was watching Allie, Kid reached up and shook an overhanging branch sending a cascade of snow down Heyes's shirt collar and back. "Hey, what was that for?" yelled Heyes. Kid just laughed and passed him by.

Kyle came next, followed by Wheat. "Damn snow. I swear I'm wet clear to my longjohns," Wheat grumbled, brushing his sleeves.

"Kyle, you get the fire going. We're going to roast up some venison tonight. Wheat, do you have any more of that whiskey?" asked Heyes.

"Sure do," said Wheat.

"I've got some carrots and potatoes, Heyes. How about a stew?" asked Kid.

Allie walked over with a can of peaches. "I have dessert!" she said. The men cheered. Spirits were definitely lifting.

"I'll start the stew," said Kid, leaving his horse tied up and going over to help Kyle collect kindling.

Wheat was spreading out his bedroll. His arm was still hurting and he was beginning to fever now that it was getting late in the day. Heyes noticed his pallor as he passed him by and told him to take the night off. Wheat nodded, feeling too terrible to even pretend otherwise.

Heyes tied Fanny and his gelding off next to Kid's gelding and pulled all the saddles. Steam rose from the backs of the horses, so he untangled a saddle blanket from the pile of tack he'd just dumped and began rubbing down his gelding. Allie saw him and decided to do the same for Patches. Her horse nuzzled her as she un-did his cinch and heaved a sigh of relief as the heavy saddle slid off his back. She began to gently rub his steaming back.

"Put some elbow grease into it," said Heyes, "it's good for them; gets the blood circulating." Allie smiled and rubbed harder. She felt the muscles relaxing in Patches' back.

"You seem to know so much about horses," said Allie, "More than the average outlaw; that is."

Heyes grinned. "My grandpa taught me a lot; the rest I picked up here and there. I've always had animals."

Allie turned to look at him. He meant his and Jed's grandfather. "You said animals. Do you have others?" she asked.

"We have livestock in the Hole and cats for the mice. The occasional dog'll come in with someone from time to time," said Heyes.

"You have pets?" said Allie, surprised that outlaws might keep pets. She turned back to Patches and patted him, saying, "You are the first and only pet I've ever had and I love you."

Wheat chuckled, and spoke up from his sleeping bag and said, "Heyes has a cat. His name's Lucifer. That damn cat won't let none of the rest of us anywhere near it. Mean old tomcat, but he's got Heyes wrapped around his paws."

"What makes you say that?" said Heyes, bemused. He had finished with his gelding and had paused to look at his lieutenant as he walked around to Fanny.

"Hell, Heyes, we all know it. There's cat hair all over your cabin; I bet you even let him sleep on your bed," said Wheat. "Why do you think we all tolerate that ugly-tempered tabby?"

Allie laughed at the look on Heyes's face. He was embarrassed and blushing—the cat did sleep on his bed! Gripping the saddle blanket tightly, Heyes started briskly rubbing Fanny, his back to Allie and Wheat.

After a few minutes, Heyes finished with his mare and stepped over to Kid's gelding. He said, "Allie, do you mind rubbing down Wheat and Kyle's horses? I want to take another look at his arm."

"I'd be happy to," she said moving over to the dun gelding Wheat rode. She pulled the tack and began rubbing the tired horse down.

"Thank you, Miss Allie. I'm much obliged," said Wheat as Heyes knelt next to him and started upwrapping his wound. Wheat hissed at his leader, "Don't you go poking at anything tonight, Heyes, or I swear I'll kill you in your sleep."

Heyes chuckled but he was intently peering down at the wound. It looked like an infection was beginning. That was not good. Heyes got up and walked over to Wheat's saddlebags for the bottle of whiskey he knew was tucked carefully inside. Walking back with the bottle and kneeling next to Wheat, he smiled and very quietly said, "There's an infection starting so I'm going to have to scrub it hard with some of your whiskey. Hold on tight to my arm and see if you can avoid screaming like a six year old girl. Allie's watching." He knew there was no way Wheat would allow the smallest peep to pass his lips now. Heyes went to work. By the time he was finished, Wheat was pale and breathing quickly through his nose, but he had made no sound. Heyes tied off the bandage and patted Wheat's shoulder gently. "Rest easy; I'll bring you some willow bark tea soon as the fire's going," he said softly.

Unable to answer, Wheat nodded and rolled over on his side trying to bring the pain under control. He knew as they all did; an infection in even the smallest of wounds was a very serious problem.

Heyes was a constant surprise to Allie. She never knew what to expect next and she found that it delighted her. He and Jed were so much alike; yet so very different. Jed was so kind and caring and he wore his heart on his sleeve; Heyes, she was learning, was kind, too, in a more subtle way but he kept his heart hidden away like a jealously guarded secret. At least she now knew he had one. It was obvious in the attention and concern he gave to his gang.

OOOOOOOOOO

Munsen finished relaying the tale of the unsuccessful posse as they all circled the fire seeking warmth. As night came on, the colder temperature dried the snow and it now lightly fell in soft, powdery flakes. It was still cold, though, and the damp and tired men drooped listlessly before the meager warmth of the fire. Spirits were sinking fast in this camp.

"I guess there's no point in going after them now. It would take a bloodhound to pick up their scent under all this snow. No way will we ever find their tracks. Least ways, not till spring," said Monty morosely. He'd quit his job for nothing and now he was going to have to crawl back to Leadville empty handed. He couldn't believe that he'd missed the chance to get Curry _**and **_Heyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bellies full from a delicious venison stew; Heyes, Allie, Kyle and Kid sat back and enjoyed the warmth of the large fire. Wheat had fallen asleep hours ago. The outlaws had changed into dry clothes now that the snow had stopped and they were drying the wet ones on the hot stones around the flames. Heyes had passed around the whiskey a few times and they were all now contently relaxing in front of the fire. Allie was leaning drowsily on Kid's shoulder and Kyle's head was dropping every few minutes then jerking up right. Kid grinned at Heyes who smiled back. "I guess it's time to turn in. No need for a watch tonight," said Kid gently rousing Allie and standing up.

"Nope. We'll all get a good night's sleep tonight," said Heyes, reaching over to shake Kyle awake. "C'mon, Kyle, time to turn in."

OOOOOOOOOO

Clete and Amos sat together whispering quietly. Clete was lobbying hard for riding out in the morning. It was time to move on. Curry and Heyes were long gone and winter was on its way. It was time for them to ride south and find some easy work to carry them through the winter. Amos hated having nothing to show for all the hard work and suffering of the last few days, but he had to agree with his partner. They'd slip out before dawn. Neither of them had any desire for long goodbyes. Clete smiled, pleased to finally put this whole fiasco behind him. He would be glad to see the last of Monty and that oily detective and he promised himself that the next person to call him son would live to regret it.

Stafford had been shocked to hear that Heyes and Curry had two gang members show up and help capture the posse. He said nothing, but listened intently. There was no doubt in his mind that it was the two men he'd hired to go after Miss Harcourt. No wonder they had seemed capable enough, he had paid them two hundred dollars to meet up with their friends! He excused himself and went off on his own to fume.

Lars and Gunther rose together from the fire without a word. They, too, were tired of it all and they were going to crawl into their bedrolls and go to sleep. They felt lucky to be alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere. The twins were done with posses; there were better, safer ways to make money.

Munsen and Jenkins sat up long after the others had gone off to sleep. They stared at the fire-each lost in his own thoughts. Jenkins, despite promising to accept his lot in life, wasn't looking forward to going home. The only thing he missed was his beer and he could get that in any two-bit saloon across the west. He'd always been a mild man and it was only his desperation to escape his bleak, mundane life that had caused him to join the posse. He had never believed that such a ragtag group of inexperienced men would ever be capable of running to ground the famous outlaws; but they had. Separately, they had been ordinary men, but together they had accomplished something incredible. They might have ended up as prisoners, but they had managed to track down the two most wanted criminals in these parts. He would never, as long as he lived, forget Heyes threatening them. It had been both the most frightening, and at the same time, the most thrilling moment of his long, boring life.

Jenkins realized he was a changed man. He wouldn't go back to his bossy, mean-tempered wife. He was done with that life forever. It wasn't too late for him to start over. This had been a great adventure and he wanted more. He had no idea what to do next, but he was excited at the thought of a new life.

Munsen sat quietly, too, contemplating his own life. He was desperate and he had a problem; he was a gambler and he wasn't good at it. He'd lost a lot of money at a casino in Kansas City and, unable to pay his debts, was threatened with bodily harm by the angry casino owner. He'd left town in the dead of night leaving his ailing patients and ailing practice behind. Munsen had moved on to Denver and, there, he had fallen in with another disreputable doctor and started a shady business writing bogus prescriptions to sell drugs to addicted clients in the gambling halls of the city. Eventually, despite liberal bribes to look the other way, the law started to close in on the doctors. After his older partner died of a sudden heart attack, Munsen had taken what money there was and fled to Leadville. He quickly ran through the little money he had. It was the promise of a small stipend and a comfortable house that had enticed him to relocate to Twin Lakes. There was no gambling there, though, and he was desperate to move on. The reward money would have been enough. Now, he had nothing. He'd have to go back to that backwater shithole and play the good town doctor once again. Jenkins stirred beside him and stiffly stood up to wander off to bed. Munsen watched the embers die away until the chill of the night forced him to seek the warmth of his bedroll. He laid awake for hours, brooding.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning dawned clear and cold. The freshly fallen snow sparkled in the bright sunlight; the trees and bushes were frosted white. Monty had risen an hour or so before, and had a large fire going. He was attending to some personal business as he heard the sound of riders approaching. Buttoning up quickly, he stepped out of the bushes to see a large group of thirty or so men riding up. In the lead was his former boss. "Wake up, boys, we've got company," he yelled. He kept his eyes on the riders, but his ears picked up the moans and groans from the bedrolls.

The sheriff reined up sharply in front of Monty and glared down at him. "So, this is where you ran off to. I didn't much appreciate having you up and quit like that. Couldn't you have told me face to face instead of leaving me a note?" he asked.

"There wasn't time, Sheriff. I had to go after these five before they caught up with Heyes and Curry and got themselves killed," Monty smoothly lied.

"Heyes and Curry? Heyes is dead," said the sheriff. Monty was lying. His was a sworn deputy of the law; there had been no need to quit his job to aid a posse. It was obvious that his deputy had been after the reward money. Looking at the other men who were gathering around Monty; the sheriff sized them up quickly.

"No sir, he ain't. These five men were captured by Heyes. He's as alive as you and me," said Monty. Gunther leaned forward and whispered to Monty, "There's only four of us, Amos and Clete are gone." Monty ignored him and kept his eye on the sheriff. If he played his cards right, he could maybe get his job back.

"That true?" asked the Sheriff looking at the other posse members.

Munsen stepped forward and said, "Yes sir, it is. It was some drifter who died at the Pioneer. Heyes is alive and with his gang. We almost caught them, but they laid a trap for us and we ended up their prisoners."

"How'd you get away?" asked a man next to the sheriff.

"He let us go, but he took our boots, ammunition, and horses," said Jenkins. A ripple of laughter floated through the riders' ranks. Jenkins colored, but stared back. "Maybe you could've done better, but you'll never know, will you?" he said defiantly.

The sheriff said, "Can you describe them?" It would be a huge feather in his cap if he could give accurate descriptions of those two. For some reason, witnesses could never seem to provide much more than vague details.

"Uh, yeah," said Munsen, looking at the other three. They all nodded at him to go on. "Heyes is about this tall," he said holding out his hand, "and Curry's about the same. They're about average weight; well, maybe Heyes is a bit skinnier than Curry. Heyes has dark hair and dark eyes. Curry's light haired, kind of curly, and has blue eyes."

"That's it? What about distinguishing characteristics? Any scars? Anything at all distinctive about them?" asked the sheriff. What he'd heard was almost the exact description from the already useless wanted posters. Could those two outlaws really be that ordinary?

Munsen quickly replied, "No sir. Not that we saw." He was an accomplished liar and it was a good thing. He'd never forget those cold, blue eyes of Curry or the glimpse of his own death reflected in Heyes's dark eyes. He wouldn't mention Heyes's dimpled grin or Curry's small scar on the side of his neck; not now, not ever, to anyone.

The sheriff stared him down for several seconds and then nodded. "We're headed up to the Milk River. The Utes are on the warpath. Some damn fool Indian Agent, Meeker, tried to shut down their horseracing. They've killed him and a bunch of others. Word has gone out to the army and all law enforcement that the government's paying good money to round up these renegades and drive them out of Colorado once and for all. I could use a few more hands," he finished.

Lars spoke up, "Thanks for the offer, Sheriff, but my brother and I are going home. We just aren't cut out for this kind of thing." The sheriff nodded; he only wanted willing men. It was going to be dangerous work.

Jenkins grinned, "I'll join you. I'm a fair shot and I don't have any kids to worry about." He made no mention of his wife. She could easily fend for herself. He hurried off to gather his gear excited to have another adventure.

"How much are they paying?" asked Munson

The sheriff answered, "Four hundred dollars a month, plus a hundred dollar bonus for every scalp you turn in."

"I'm in," said Munsen, already calculating how many scalps he needed to clear his debts.

"Me, too," said Monty.

"No, you aren't. You burned me once already, I'm not giving you another chance," said the Sheriff, switching his attention to Stafford, who tugged at his shirt collar.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, I must decline. I'm a Bannerman Agent and I am working on an important case," he said pompously.

"Fair enough. You two catch up with us as quick as you can. We heading out now," said the Sheriff to Jenkins and Munsen as they were hurrying to tack up their horses. He spurred his horse and the troop followed him down the road. Gunther and Lars had already mounted and waved good bye.

"Shit!" said Monty watching his livelihood ride away, "I'm the best deputy he's ever had."

"I'm sure you are, Mr. Northrup," said Stafford. He had seen the deputy's skills and had been impressed despite the man's annoying personality. "That's why I'm prepared to offer you the same four hundred dollars if you help me capture Miss Harcourt. If we get Heyes and Curry, too, I'll split the reward money with you."

"Split it? The last deal you were going to give it to me," said Monty.

"That was the last deal; this is a new one. It's more money than you'd have gotten from the last deal and you can take it or leave it," said Stafford firmly.

"That's the first smart thing, I've heard you say, son," said Monty, "Lead the way."

_**Author's Note: **__On September 29, 1879, a band of Ute warriors killed Indian Agent, Nathan Meeker, and seven other members of the White River Indian Agency in retaliation for Meeker having ordered a Ute horse racing track be plowed under and converted to farmland. The Utes went on to attack an army troop led by Major Thornburgh. The Major and nine of his men were killed. Reinforcements soon arrived at the Agency and the Utes were rounded up and sent to a reservation in Utah. The tragedy became known as the Meeker Massacre._


	17. Chapter 17

The sun began to rise in the morning sky and, as it heated the top branches of the laden spruce trees, it melted the fresh snow. Tiny drops of water splashed down upon the sleeping outlaws. It was Wheat who woke first since he'd slept nearly around the clock.

"What the…? Geez, dagnabbit. Oww!" said Wheat, wiping at his face and sitting up. His arm ached terribly from moving too quickly and he rubbed at it gently. Kyle stirred in the bedroll next to him, but rolled over and snugged the cover across his shoulders.

Hearing Wheat, Heyes sat up and stretched. He was stiff from sleeping so long. Crawling out of his bedroll, he stood up and rubbed a sore hip. Sleeping on the ground was bad enough, but sleeping on cold, hard ground guaranteed a few aches and pains the next morning. Kid, also awake now, watched his partner as he hobbled the first few steps before loosening up. They really were getting too old for this life. Kid briefly wondered what it would be like to wake up in a soft, warm bed every morning. Heyes picked up a stick to stir the embers with and set about re-building the fire. Once it was burning, he took his old coffee pot and filled it with water from his canteen. Kid smiled to himself; his partner always went for the coffee pot first thing.

Coffee on, Heyes walked over to Wheat and crouched next to him. Without waiting for an invitation, he reached out and felt Wheat's forehead as the big outlaw squirmed away.

"I don't need no nursemaid!" grumbled Wheat. He leaned back into his saddle as far away from Heyes as he could get.

"Maybe not, but you do need some more willow bark. You're running a fever. How's the arm feeling?" said Heyes as he reached for Wheat's arm.

"It's okay," said Wheat, but Heyes knew it wasn't. The mere fact that Wheat held his arm out for him to unwrap meant that it hurt a lot and Wheat was worried. So was he. Heyes gently unbound the wound and examined it. The stitches were holding, but the skin around them was puffy and still pretty red. There was no sign of pus or red streaks, but Heyes was still concerned. Re-wrapping it carefully, he stood up. "How's it look?" asked Wheat.

"It looks like you might be working up an infection," said Heyes, "I'll bring you some more tea. There's not much point in scrubbing it now, it's already healing over. It'd be best if you rested, Wheat. We don't need to hurry along and I reckon we would all enjoy a day out of the saddle."

Heyes turned away as Wheat softly said, "Thanks," and lay back down. Heyes grinned as he walked to the coffee pot. He didn't hear that word very often from Wheat, so when he did, it meant a lot. Kid had risen while Heyes was busy and stood by the fire holding a steaming mug out to his partner. Heyes smiled and took it. He inhaled the aroma and took a sip. Morning coffee was a routine he held tightly to; it was a soothing, familiar constant in a life of uncertainty.

"Is Wheat going to be okay?" asked Kid. He watched as Heyes filled another small pot with water and place it over the coals then pulled out a small, white bindle from his pocket and sprinkled some of the willow bark into the water to steep. Picking up his mug, Heyes stood and took another sip of coffee.

"I think so, if he just gets a chance to rest. We'll stay here another night. I'll know better tomorrow," said Heyes. He'd lost men to infected wounds before and had no desire to watch a man suffer like that again. "We can smoke the meat today and check the supplies. Kyle told me they brought a bag of beans. With any luck, we'll have enough to get us to Denver," said Heyes, "I plan to head out first thing tomorrow and travel fast."

"What if Wheat's worse tomorrow?" asked Kid.

"If he is, we'll get him to a doctor. There's that old sawbones at the end of Sixth and State. He's never been choosey about his patients and we have plenty of cash," said Heyes, sipping, "He'd take him in for the right price."

"What if he can't ride? We can't all sit around Leadville waiting to be recognized," said Kid.

"We won't. Kyle can stay with him. I need to get Allie home, Kid. She's a little too comfortable riding around with us and that's likely to get her killed," said Heyes. He poured another mug of coffee and walked out to the meadow, leaving Kid standing by the fire.

Kid knew Heyes was right. This was no life for Allie, but the thought of having to say good-bye to her hurt him to his core. He'd only known her a short time, but she'd snuck into his heart and now he had no idea how he would get her out. He'd already given up the idea of building a life with her. He knew that could never happen and he was no longer sure he wanted it to. She was changing; becoming stronger, more willful and independent.

He glanced at Allie and saw her crawling out of bed. She stood and brushed back her long hair with her fingers; it had been days since she bothered to pin it up. Bending over, she reached for something and Kid saw her gripping her gunbelt in her hand. Wrapping the belt about her waist, she buckled it and settled the holster on her hip. Armed for the day, she turned and disappeared into the bushes.

Where was the sweet, gentle lady he'd fallen for? He loved Allie, but she was no longer the woman he had fallen in love with and he had a hard time envisioning them together anymore. When did she become this fearsome woman who was so confident in her abilities? Ever since Heyes showed up, Allie had been different. Kid still wanted to care for her, but she had made it plain that she didn't want to be taken care of. Heyes didn't pamper her at all, he ordered her about like one of the boys. At first she had resented it, and Kid had been worried his partner and his chosen lady would end up hating each other. Somewhere along the way she had accepted Heyes's leadership and now she seemed to look to him for direction the way the gang did. Kid sighed. His cousin was a natural leader and Kid had lived with that fact his whole life. He wouldn't blame Heyes for Allie's transformation; she had changed because she wanted to. He was done blaming Heyes for things. Heyes was Heyes. He did the best he could just like they all did. Kid threw the last of his cold coffee into the fire.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty and Stafford rode into Leadville early that morning. The outlaws' trail had been obliterated by the snow and they would have to change tactics. Stafford needed to contact his clients and let them know he'd lost the trail. He was trying to come up with a satisfactory excuse but wasn't having any luck. Monty had been mulling over a new plan and spoke up, "Heyes is circling back for a reason. He ain't coming back to Leadville, that would be crazy, so he's got to be headed somewhere else."

Stafford sniffed, "Of course he's headed somewhere else. That much is obvious."

Monty bristled at the dismissive answer, but continued, "Have you given much thought to why Heyes is riding around with a city girl? Why he lets her ride with the gang?"

It was clear to Monty that Stafford had not. "What are you getting at?" said Stafford.

"Heyes is an outlaw. He ain't gonna do anything that don't make him money," said Monty. "I reckon he plans to ransom that little gal and he's heading to Denver to do it. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Stafford thought it over. "You're right! Curry was taking her to Aspen and she was posing as his wife. When Heyes joined them, they abruptly changed course. He's taking her back to town to extort money from her family. She's either going along with his plan or she doesn't know what he's got up his sleeve," chuckling delightedly, Stafford picked up a jog. "We'll take the train back to Denver and get ready for them," he said.

OOOOOOOOOO

The horses were turned out in hobbles to forage in the snow. It wasn't deep and they could easily paw down to the grasses hidden beneath. Patches pestered the older horses, eager to play. The geldings ignored him, but Fanny rolled happily in the snow with him. The two dashed about for a time, kicking up their heels, and biting at each other in play before settling down and grazing contentedly. Heyes sat on a boulder near them and watched their antics. It made him feel better, lighter-hearted, to see the horseplay.

Allie and Kyle had slept in and were now paying for their laziness by helping Kid strip the meat off the deer carcass and carefully place it over the smoking fire. They were nearly done. It would take all day for the meat to dry, but they would have plenty of jerky when it was finished. Tonight they would roast up a cut of fresh meat. Kyle had a big pot of beans simmering on the fire.

Wheat was propped up in his bedroll near the fire and was whittling a branch that Kyle had brought him. Wheat didn't whittle very often, but he was good at it and enjoyed having something to do to pass the time. He could hold the branch between his legs and use his good arm to peel it. His sore arm was propped up on Kyle's folded bedroll to help ease the pressure of holding it up.

Kid placed the last strip on the fire. "Kyle, keep an eye on this, will you? I'm going to go check on Heyes."

"I'll come with you," said Allie, standing up and wiping her hands on a small rag. Tossing down the rag, she picked up her hat and followed Jed. "Is Heyes usually this quiet?" she asked as they walked through the snow.

Kid smiled, "Nope. I can't usually get him to shut up without threatening to shoot him." She looked at him quizzically and he sighed. "He hasn't been the same since he was shot. Something happened to him. He's been shot before, almost as bad, but he came out of it different this time. I'm hoping if I give him enough space he'll work it out," said Kid.

"Have you talked to him about it?" asked Allie.

"I've tried a bunch of times. The problem is that Heyes likes to talk but not about what's going on in that thick head of his. I got him to talk yesterday morning and you saw how well that turned out," said Kid.

Allie nodded and contemplated the forlorn figure ahead. His back was to them and it appeared that he was deep in thought. Heyes leaned forward and hunched over as though the weight he was carrying in his heart was too much for him. Stooping down, she scooped up some snow and started making a snowball. Jed grinned at her and reached down as well. When they were each armed with several snowballs, they crept slowly towards Heyes. Once within range, Allie drew back her arm to throw as Heyes rolled forward off the boulder and pitched a snowball into her forehead. Hers went wildly astray. Jed laughed and hit Heyes several times before he ran out of ammunition, but it was obvious the outlaw leader had been ready for them. From behind the rock he lobbed snowball after snowball until Jed and Allie were covered in snow and laughing hysterically, begging him to stop. Heyes stood up with a grin and walked out to them.

Gasping, Allie said, "You heard us!"

Heyes laughed and said, "You weren't exactly quiet."

"I forgot to tell you that Heyes can hear a pin drop. He's got to, to hear those tumblers on the safes," said Jed, laughing hard.

"You knew he would hear us? You set me up!" she said. She pushed Jed as hard as she could, and they fell into the snow together. Jed reached out fast and hooked a hand around Heyes's leg sending him toppling next to them. The three rolled onto their backs and laughed until they were out of breath. Heyes stood up first and reached down to pull Allie up. She stood and brushed the snow off her clothes. Jed popped up and knocked the snow off Heyes's back then turned for Heyes to brush the snow off his. Together the three walked back to camp, laughing and joking about the 'fight'.

OOOOOOOOOO

The train whistle blew as Monty and Stafford settled into their seats. Stafford had had to pay twice the going rate for the first class tickets he had bought because a large number of people were leaving town due to the Ute uprising. He was now in a foul mood and Monty was doing his best to ignore him. He left Stafford and wandered out to the platform to watch the town slowly disappearing behind the train. He'd lived in Leadville a long time, but he doubted he'd return. There wasn't really anything or anyone to bring him back. It was time to move on and Monty was giving serious thought to returning to Texas. It was home and he missed it. People were just somehow different everywhere else.

Stafford settled back into the comfortable seat. At least he was travelling in style. It irked him that he'd had to pay so much. Of course, it didn't help that he had to buy two tickets, but he wanted to keep Northrup around for back-up. Once he learned that he was trailing not one but two legendary outlaws, he had decided he had to have help. He wasn't a gunman; he used his guile to get the job done. There was no denying that the big deputy was a competent lawman and if he could help him successfully capture those outlaws and the girl; he'd be well worth every penny. This job might be lucrative enough that he could quit the Bannerman Agency and live in style for a long time. He deserved that. He never should've had to work in the first place. If his foolish father hadn't managed to run through the family fortune, his life would have been far different. Closing his eyes, Stafford drifted off to sleep dreaming of plush hotels and fancy women.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes couldn't sleep, but this wasn't unusual. It happened from time to time, but most often when he was planning a job. Tonight, it wasn't the details of a well-thought out robbery that kept running through his head; it was the fruitless search for a solution that would get them out of this life and into another. He was tired of thinking so he got up and pulled his bedroll around his shoulders. By the light of the moon, he wandered out to the boulder in the meadow and sat down. The night was clear, cold, and the stars were amazingly bright. He leaned back onto the broad rock and stared at the sky mentally naming the constellations his grandfather had taught him.

OOOOOOOOOO

The posse was gaining. Patches was straining to keep up with Jed's and Heyes's horses and she was falling behind. Shots rang out and she saw Jed fall out of his saddle. Heyes's horse staggered, and rolled head over heels; the outlaw still in the saddle. She felt a sharp sting in her back and she, too, began to fall only to jerk awake gasping for breath. She sat up and looked around the campfire, disoriented from her dream. It was dead quiet except for Kyle's soft snoring. The pounding of her head and heart subsided and she noticed that Heyes was gone. Allie threw back her cover and stood up, shivering. It was colder tonight. She grabbed her bedroll and pulled the heavy material around her, clasping it tightly with one cold hand. Slipping her boots on, she walked to the edge of the trees where she could see Heyes laying back on the boulder in the meadow. If she couldn't sleep, she may as well have company. Starting across the snow, she tried to step as quietly as possible just to see if she could sneak up on him. She'd only gone two or three steps before she saw him sit up and turn in her direction. He really could hear a pin drop!

"Mind if I join you?" she asked tentatively.

"You couldn't sleep either?" asked Heyes in answer.

"I had a nightmare," she said.

"What about?" asked Heyes.

"A posse…they got us," Allie said shakily.

Heyes looked away from her and softly said, "They will get us some day. You know that, don't you?"

She frowned and nodded. "I do, but I don't want to think about it," she said.

Heyes grinned, "Neither do I." He lay back down and he stared at the stars. "Do you ever wonder what's out there? Is it heaven or is it just a never-ending display of stars? Are there other places like Earth or are we the only ones here?"

Allie lay down next to him and looked up. "I have and I've never reached a satisfactory conclusion. Have you?" she said with a laugh.

"Nope, but I like trying," said Heyes. A shooting star streaked brightly across the sky. "Look," he said, pointing to it.

"The skies are so different out here than in Denver. They seem bigger and there are so many more stars," said Allie.

"It's because the air is cleaner and because there are no lights out here," said Heyes still looking up, "The factories in Denver spew soot and dirt into the air and the street lamps light the town so brightly that the stars are harder to see."

Allie sighed, "I'll miss this; sleeping out, the stars, the freedom."

"Was it really that bad at home?" asked Heyes gently.

"It was the most suffocating, emotionally sterile place you could imagine. I was well-fed, well-clothed, and well-ignored," she said.

"I can't imagine anyone ignoring you, Allie," said Heyes.

Allie laughed, "Believe me; I made sure they both had to work at it. I was always getting in trouble."

Heyes chuckled, "Me, too, and I usually dragged Kid into it. Fortunately, for both of us, we had very understanding parents." He sighed deeply, "Of course, by the time we started getting into serious trouble, they were gone." He silently stared at the night sky lost in his thoughts for several long minutes.

"Look, there's another shooting star!" said Allie pointing, "Over there by that bright star."

Heyes laughed again, "That's not a star; that's Jupiter."

"It is?" asked Allie. "Do you know the constellations?" She shivered with the cold but kept her eyes on the star-filled sky.

"Sure. See the stars overhead? That's Sagittarius. Look, there's the bow and that's the body of the horse," said Heyes. "Are you cold? Here, scoot over next to me." He held open his bedroll with his left arm. Allie hesitated a second and then slipped under his arm. He pulled the heavy blanket about them both and held it shut tightly. Allie felt a chill go through her and then the warm heat from his body.

"I can't see anything but a lot of stars," giggled Allie. Heyes grinned at her.

"Okay, here's an easy one. Over there, see those three bright stars? Those are Vega, Altair, and Deneb. They form the summer triangle," said Heyes, tracing the geometric shape with his finger.

"I see it! Show me another," said Allie.

They lay together watching the stars and talking softly. Their worries slipped away from them both and so did the hours. By early morning, they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

OOOOOOOOOO


	18. Chapter 18

A soft breath caressed her cheek, followed by the light brush of a whiskered kiss. Allie sighed and murmured. Opening her eyes, she was startled to find a large snout hovering over her face. She jumped up, causing Patches to jerk his head up and snort. The paint horse tossed his head and bolted away, bucking despite his hobbles, stirring up the other horses.

The sky was still purpled with the last vestiges of the night and there was a pink glow to the east. The moon had not yet set and it cast a silvery light. Allie saw that Heyes was gone, his empty bedroll was still next to her. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have at some point. Her back and hips hurt from sleeping on the hard surface so she sat up and pulled her bedroll about her. She remembered snuggling close to Heyes and listening to the deep rumble of his voice as he attempted to teach her the constellations. Allie blushed; once again, she'd slept in the arms of a virtual stranger. Brushing aside her embarrassment, she glanced toward the glow of the campfire. She could see Heyes lifting the coffee pot from the fire ring.

Why was she so interested in this man? He was rude, arrogant, and insufferably confident; but he was also charismatic, witty, and brilliant. He could be ferocious and frightening, but she'd seen his gentleness and kindness, too. There were so many different facets to his personality, as though he were several men contained within one body; yet he was completely different from any man she had ever known. Not that she'd known all that many men. Certainly, she never known any well enough to ride off into the wilderness with them, yet she'd ridden off with Jed, and now Heyes, without a second thought.

Jed. How could she love Jed so much, but be so drawn to Heyes? Her Aunt Esther had always told her that love wasn't something you chose. It was like a wild animal that seized you by the throat and sucked the soul from your body. She had never felt anything remotely close to that; but last night, crawling into Heyes's embrace, she had felt something unexpected. It had felt right.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes poured two mugs of coffee and stood up. He saw Kid looking at him from his bedroll. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early? I thought we were sleeping late." asked a sleepy Kid.

"I couldn't sleep. Neither could Allie. We sat up and looked at the stars," said Heyes.

"All night?" asked Kid, more awake now. He struggled up and leaned back against his saddle.

"No, I guess we fell asleep at some point. I woke up a little while ago and thought I'd make coffee," said Heyes, walking over and holding out a mug to Kid.

Kid took it, and looked out towards the meadow. He saw Allie sitting up, her bedroll wrapped around her and he also saw the empty bedroll by her side. Studying Heyes closely, he said, "You fell asleep? Together?"

Heyes seemed oblivious to Kid's discomfort and said, "Yeah, can you believe it? We fell asleep on a boulder." He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Heyes, I can't believe it," growled Kid.

Heyes laughed and said, "We fell asleep, Kid. That's all. Nothing happened."

Kid sipped his coffee and said, without smiling, "That's good, Heyes, because I'd hate to have to kill you right after you came back from the dead." He didn't like it, but what could he say? Heyes had openly admitted what had happened and he knew his partner well enough to know he wasn't lying. At least, he hoped he did.

"Don't look at me like that. Nothing happened," said Heyes with a grin.

"I don't like you sleeping with her!" said Kid.

Heyes laughed. "Too late, Kid. You should've told me that sooner."

Heyes sat down next to his partner. "So is it that serious with you and Allie?" he asked.

"I don't know. If you asked me that a few days ago, I would have said it was. It's just like you said; this life is changing her already," said Kid, ruefully.

"And you think it's for the worse? Seems to me, she's a far sight tougher and more capable than she was," said Heyes. He liked Allie more and more all the time. How could Kid be disappointed in her? The woman had gone from being a decorative item to a strong, independent thinker in just a few weeks. Heyes couldn't believe she was the same young woman whom he'd met on Bill Decker's arm, but that was the point, she wasn't the same woman.

"I don't know, Heyes. Maybe I don't want tougher. She's just different, that's all. I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want you sleeping with her again!" said Kid.

Heyes held his hands up in surrender, "Take it easy. Is it all right if I take her coffee or is that going to make your trigger finger itchy?"

"Ha hah, very funny," said Kid, sipping his coffee and relaxing again until he realized that Heyes had walked away without making any promises.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Coffee?" said Heyes, holding out a mug to Allie. She smiled and took the mug wrapping both of her hands around the steaming cup.

"Thank you," she said.

Picking up his bedroll, he wrapped it about her, and sat down next to her. "If Wheat's okay, we're going to head out early this morning. I plan to make it a quick trip to Denver. We'll ride hard for the next couple of days. Do you think you can handle that?" he asked.

"Are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" she said, feeling annoyed with him.

"Yes, I am," Heyes said.

Allie bristled and her cheeks reddened in anger. Heyes chuckled and she gave him a nasty look. Standing up, she started to spit out a reply, but he grasped her wrist and pulled her down next to him.

"Settle down and hear me out," said Heyes. "As my astute partner has observed, the outlaw life is already changing you and it's only been a few days." Allie began to sputter at the idea of Jed discussing her that way, but Heyes continued, "Look at you. Can you tell me you are the same person you were when you started out on this little adventure?"

"I happen to like myself a whole lot better now. I like who I'm becoming and I don't care one whit at all what you two cretins think of me," she snapped.

Heyes laughed, "I like you a whole lot better now, too. I'm not arguing about whether or not you've changed for the better or the worse; I'm just making an observation." Continuing on in a gentler tone, he said, "Allie, you can't stay with us. An outlaw gang is no place for a woman. Not just for your safety, but for ours, too. Wheat and Kyle aren't our typical gang members. They're basically good men who have fallen into the wrong lifestyle and they are loyal to us. That's one reason we keep them around; to even up the odds a little. We have men at Devil's Hole who we wouldn't trust around you. Kid and I can't keep you safe in a camp full of woman-hungry men. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Allie's eyes widened as his meaning sunk in and she blushed even more deeply. "I'm sorry. Of course, you're right. I just hadn't thought about...that," she said apologetically.

Knowing that he had embarrassed her, he reached out to hold her hand. "You need to go back to polite society while you can still fit in. If you stay with us too much longer, you'll never manage it. I don't know how you've managed it so far, knowing you like I do now," he chuckled.

Tears were glistening in Allie's eyes, but she smiled. "I don't want that life anymore. If I have to leave you and Jed, I'll make a new life; a better one," she vowed. Heyes reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. She looked into his soft brown eyes and saw only kindness and compassion there. Her heart gave a small thump and she began to cry.

"You will make a wonderful life for yourself," he said softly. He only wished he and his partner could start over, too. Settling down with a woman like Allie was not a possibility for either of them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid was sitting by the fire now, watching Allie and Heyes. He felt an ugly leap of jealousy when he saw Heyes reach out and gently touch Allie. Was his partner two-timing him right in front of his eyes? He didn't believe it, but he couldn't help the curdling feeling he experienced in the pit of his stomach. Standing, he picked up the coffee pot and marched out towards the boulder.

"Hey, who needs a refill?" he said with a grin he wasn't feeling. Allie turned her tear-filled face to him and he stopped in surprise. "What's wrong? Heyes, what did you say to her?" he asked crossly.

Allie answered, wiping her eyes with a corner of Heyes's bedroll, "It's all right, Jed. Heyes hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, he's been nothing but honest with me."

Kid wondered what that meant. "About what?" he asked.

"About the impossibility of my staying with the gang; I know he is right. I need to find my own life, not try to borrow yours. I don't belong here and I can't stay as much as I would like to," she said, standing up and hurrying past Jed, almost running for the safety of the camp; the bedrolls flapping wildly about her. Heyes and Kid stared after her.

"Sheesh, you sure know how to charm the ladies, Heyes," said Kid, still watching Allie. Heyes had turned away and was staring at the morning sky. When he didn't reply, Kid turned, too, and the look of extreme sadness and loss on Heyes's face shocked him.

Heyes cursed softly under his breath and he walked away from his partner and the camp, his hands shoved in the pockets of his gray coat and his shoulders hunched.

Kid stood, alone, drinking his coffee and watching the sun rise.

OOOOOOOOOO

The train pulled into the Denver & Rio Grande train station in Denver late that afternoon. Stafford and Monty had travelled nearly 24 hours and were sick of it and each other. Stafford stood on the platform and peeled several large bills off the wad of cash he had pulled from his pants pocket. "Go find us a hotel room near downtown. I'll meet you at Eyser's saloon down on Blake Street for lunch. I've got to go see my client," said Stafford curtly.

Monty took the money without a word. This man was so insufferably pompous that Monty just itched to take him down a peg or two, but he was free with his money, and Monty was broke. The tall man cinched down his pride; he would do as he was told; for now.

Stafford watched his employee stomp off. He knew the man resented him and he couldn't care less. He found the Texan brash and annoying, but it didn't matter what they thought of each other. Nothing mattered except getting this job done. He had to complete this case; he wasn't about to let it get the better of him. He straightened his hat, adjusted his tie, and brushed the dust off his suit jacket. He wanted to look his best for his important client.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat had awakened feeling much better that morning. The swelling in his arm had gone down and the redness was fading to a dull pink. Heyes had declared him fit to ride and he was now following the rest of the gang along a narrow game trail leading to Tennessee Pass. Heyes knew this country well and he intended to stick to little used trails that cut their way across the Continental Divide. They would follow the Divide to Geneva Creek, skirt the iron fens, cross Guanella Pass, and then they would drop south to the North Fork of the South Platte River. Once they reached the river, it would be easy riding and they could follow it to the plains where they'd cut north to Denver.

OOOOOOOOOO

The doors to the saloon banged open and the few patrons inside turned at the noise. Stafford stomped inside, his expression grim, and joined Monty at a table. The Texan was enjoying a bowl of stew, but at the sight of his employer, he frowned and pushed aside his meal. "What the hell happened, son? You sure have your tail in a twist, don't you?" said Monty.

Stafford imperiously waved the waiter over and ordered lunch. Slipping into the chair across from Monty, he removed his hat and said, "We have to find the girl or we're both out of a job. My client was not happy to hear that we lost her and the Bannerman Detective Agency has made it plain that I must not fail."

Monty leaned back in his chair, thinking, and said, "That shouldn't be too hard. After all, we know who her acquaintances are. We'll just get us some help and watch them. Her Mama, too; that little gal may just make a beeline for home."

"Hmpf, why do you say that? She ran away, didn't she?" said Stafford.

"Yes, but if Heyes is ransoming her; he'll have to contact her mama. Miss Harcourt is going to lead him and his gang straight to us, son," said Monty smugly.

OOOOOOOOOO

The weather had warmed considerably, and the snow was melting at the lower altitudes. Along the Divide, though, it was still cold during the days. The horses worked their way through the snow since it wasn't deep yet, but the downhill portions of the trails were wet and slippery. It took the gang nearly two days to reach Geneva Creek. Heyes had spotted the distinctive rust color of the iron fens and the broad terraces they formed, from the ridge above. He stayed on the firm ground skirting the fens, and gave the boggy wetlands a wide berth. Allie, riding alongside him, was mesmerized by the water flowing over the odd ledges and formations. It was an otherworldly sight. "What a strangely beautiful place. What is it?" she asked.

Heyes shrugged. "The spring water here has a lot of iron and minerals in it. It turns everything rusty and coats it with a deposit. It's a peat bog, but it's saturated with the minerals. This is the headwaters of Geneva Creek. We'll follow this down to the South Platte."

After riding on a short distance further, Heyes pulled Fannie up and dismounted. Allie hopped off Patches as well. They had ridden on ahead of the others so they waited quietly in the meadow below the fens for the rest of the gang to arrive. The horses nibbled at the dry grasses while Heyes and Allie watched Kid, Kyle, and Wheat wind down the trail towards them. Heyes had been quiet all morning and Allie knew him well enough by now to realize that he was brooding over something.

"Is there something wrong? You've hardly said two words unless I've asked you a direct question; and I'm running out of questions," she said teasingly.

"I'm just thinking. That's all," he answered.

"About what?" she pried.

He grinned at her and said, "I'm working out some problems for a job I'm thinking of pulling."

"A robbery? You're planning a robbery?" said Allie.

"Sure, I'm an outlaw. I do some of my best work in the saddle," said Heyes, enjoying the flabbergasted look on her face.

"But Kid said you made out well after robbing Bill," said Allie, "Why would you pull another job so soon?"

"That has nothing to do with it. It's not about the money; it's the challenge," said Heyes.

"You really are a thief!" she said.

"A very good thief," said Heyes with a grin.

"And you're proud of it," she said.

"Oh, don't give me that. You were marrying Bill Decker for his money. You're a thief, too," laughed Heyes.

Allie stared at him and then burst out laughing. "You're right! I'm a thief, too!"

Allie recovered quickly and then became curious. "What are you planning to rob?" she said.

"Oh, I don't think you need to know that. Let's just wait and see. Okay?" he said.

"What do you do with it all?" said Allie.

Heyes had switched his attention to watching Kid ride up and distractedly said, "Do with what?"

"The money; you and Jed must've stolen millions over the years. What did you do with it?" she asked.

Heyes snorted, "We spent it."

"All of it? How could you have possibly have spent all of it?" Allie gasped.

"Why would we keep it? It's not like we're saving for our old age," said Heyes, shrugging.

"You should think about the future. You could do anything you put your mind to; you don't have to be an outlaw," said Allie.

"Believe me, I've put my mind to it and I don't see that we have a future. We're too famous. It's not like we can just stop and settle down to normal lives. We get recognized all the time; it would be suicide to try to go straight. It's a miracle that Kid and I have made it this far," said Heyes flatly.

Allie said softly, "But you aren't afraid to die. You already take so many chances; why not risk trying to change your life?"

Heyes didn't answer. He watched his cousin picking his way around the fens. "It's my fault we're in this mess. When we started, we stole to survive and we got good at it. We could have kept a low profile; only taken what we needed, but I had to make each job bigger than the last. I had to prove that we were smarter and better than everyone else. My ego, my needs, backed us into this corner, backed him into a corner,' he said bitterly, "and for what? It all seems so stupid now. Our lives have no meaning."

"So give your lives meaning," said Allie simply.

Heyes turned and looked into her eyes. "We're trapped. We can't change our lives now," he said sadly.

"Maybe you can't change your life, but you can change other lives," said Allie. Heyes's full attention was on her now. "You said you don't steal for the money; that it's not important to you. Well, prove it to me. Give some of the money you steal to the people who do need it. The money you would waste; give it to charity, to the needy. No one has to know where that money comes from; no one cares. You could make such a difference; you could change people's lives for the better."

Heyes stared at her as her words sunk in. She was right. He liked the idea. He grinned broadly at her, seized her in a hug, and swung her about laughing wildly. Allie was breathless when he set her back on her feet.

Kid had arrived while Heyes was hugging Allie and wasn't pleased at the sight. Kyle and Wheat rode up behind him. "What's going on?" he said in a carefully neutral tone.

"I just discovered that Allie is the smartest gal in the world," Heyes said, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek, before releasing her. She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Oh. Guess I already knew that," said Kid feigning disinterest. He wanted to ask what they were talking about, laughing over, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Why are we stopping?" he said.

"I thought we'd take a break here and let the horses rest a while. We've been pushing them pretty hard," said Heyes to his partner.

While Kid was dismounting, Heyes whispered to Allie, "We'll talk more, okay?" She nodded.

Kid said, "It feels good to get out of the saddle." He watched Wheat dismount slowly. "You feeling okay, Wheat?" he said.

"I'm fine. Just stiff, that's all. Arm's feeling pretty good now; 'cept these stitches are itching something fierce," he said.

"You go sit down, Wheat. I'll hang onto the horses," said Kyle, reaching out for Wheat's reins.

"Thanks, Kyle, I think I will," he said. Wheat shuffled over to a fallen tree and sat down. He pulled out some tobacco and rolled a smoke. Cigarillo lit, he took a long drag, and exhaled with a sigh.

Kyle, too, had indulged his own habit and put a large wad of chaw in his mouth. He was now chewing hard like the two horses he held and all three had a contented, faraway look in their eye.

OOOOOOOOO


	19. Chapter 19

"So what were you and Allie laughing about?" asked Kid casually. He hated himself for it, but he had to know. It was obvious that she and Heyes were growing closer and Kid didn't like the ugly feelings he had when he saw them in each other's arms- again. He pretended to be engrossed in tightening his cinch, but he waited tensely for Heyes's answer.

"Oh, I was talking over a plan with her," said Heyes. He ignored Kid's agitation and was preparing to mount up. They were just outside of Geneva and he was hoping to pick up a few supplies in the mining camp.

"A plan? You're planning a job with her?!" snapped Kid. He was angry now. Angry at the thought that Heyes and Allie had become close enough he was confiding in her about a robbery, and angry that they hadn't included him.

"What? No, why would I do that? Allie isn't going to be pulling any jobs with me," laughed Heyes. He looked over at his cousin who was savagely yanking up his gelding's cinch. The animal turned its head and nipped at his rider in protest. Heyes knew Kid was jealous. Despite his partner having doubts about his own relationship with Allie, he was still jealous of Heyes.

"Kid," said Heyes very softly. He wanted him to listen to him, but he didn't want the others to hear. "Hey, come on, listen to me." Kid stopped fiddling with his gear and turned around and glared at Heyes.

"We weren't talking about a job, not that I'm not thinking about one. We were talking about something else," said Heyes. He didn't want to tell him Allie's idea yet. There were a lot of things for Heyes to think about. He could give his money over to charity, but he wouldn't dare take any of his men's cuts; that would cause too much trouble. He'd have to step up the number of jobs they pulled in order to cover the gang's expenses. The boys wouldn't mind, but there'd be less time for planning and more chances for trouble. He was pretty sure Kid would go for it, though.

"Like what?" said Kid. He wasn't letting Heyes sidestep this question.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you," said Heyes, growing irritated at being pressed by his partner.

"Well, that's too bad, Heyes, because I'm real ready to hear it," said Kid firmly.

"All right," said Heyes, fully annoyed now. Sheesh, his cousin could be a pain sometimes. He walked around Fannie and stood close to Kid. "I don't want Kyle and Wheat to know so keep this quiet," said Heyes. Kid nodded and waited for the rest. "You know I've been kind of down lately, right? I mean, I guess I've made it plain that I'm not too happy with our life right now," whispered Heyes. This was not at all what Kid was expecting and a feeling of relief washed over him. He relaxed and Heyes could see it. "I haven't worked out the details yet, there's still a lot to think about, but I think I'm going to do it," said Heyes.

"Do what?" said Kid, suddenly worried that this new plan didn't include him.

"Start giving some of my cut of our loot to charity," said Heyes with a small smile.

Kid really hadn't expected this. He refrained from laughing and said, "You mean like that Robbing Hood fellow in that story?"

Heyes laughed out loud. Out of the corner of his eye, Kid saw Allie look over at them. She smiled at Jed and he smiled back before returning his attention to Heyes. "Yes, just like Robin Hood only we'll keep enough to live on. Think about it, Kid; it works in so many ways. We'll keep on conducting our business the way we always have, but we'll be helping folks, too. The folks that slip through the cracks. The ones so far down that they need someone to give them a hand up."

Kid did think about it and started to grin at his partner. "I like it, Heyes. Why not? I mean we support half the brothels in the state with what we spend on hoo-rahing. But you said ways, what other ways will this work?" he asked.

"Well, Allie thought we ought to keep it quiet, give anonymously, but I'm thinking that it couldn't hurt to let a few small hints slip out about where the money came from. Not too many, just enough that the good folk we help know we're on their side. I'm mean, who knows, if we do go to trial someday it couldn't hurt to have the 'jury of our peers' thinking kindly about us."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous for the people we help? If the bankers or the railroads find out, won't they just take the money back? What if they charged those folks with a crime?" asked Kid.

"We'll be careful, Kid. But think about it, even if they suspected, do you really think the rich folk will want to be seen outright taking money from the poor? They built their whole businesses on finding ways to do that without anyone realizing," chuckled Heyes. An incredible feeling of joy was bubbling up inside him. This felt really good. A weight was lifting off him, one that he had carried around for far too long.

Kid could see this was what his partner needed. A goal, something to achieve, something Heyes could feel proud of. He laughed and said, "It's a good plan, Heyes. Let's do it. We can let the boys know and, if they feel like it, they can help, too. Most of them come from poor folk just like we did. They might surprise us."

Reaching out, Heyes pulled Kid into a backslapping hug, "I knew you'd go for it, Kid. You can't resist helping the needy." He let go and Kid could see a glow of genuine happiness in his cousin's eyes.

"You were right. Allie's even more amazing than I realized," said Kid, gazing over at the woman who was fast become an important part of their lives. How had she known what Heyes needed when he hadn't been able help his partner?

Heyes led Fannie over towards Wheat and Kyle. "Kid and I are going into Geneva to pick up supplies. You two take Allie and skirt around town in case there's trouble. We'll meet you at the foot of Guanella Pass at the old line shack. We ought to catch up to you by dark and we can camp there."

Wheat nodded and stood up. "We'll take good care of Miss Allie for you, Heyes," said Kyle, spitting out a gob of chaw.

Allie wanted to go with them, but she knew she'd be a dead giveaway if the detective had sent out word about her. Frowning, she mounted Patches and watched as Heyes and Jed rode off, leading Heyes's bay gelding behind them.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You and me will keep watch on the mama's townhouse. I want to handle that myself," said Monty firmly. Stafford nodded. He wasn't interested in camping out in the cold all night, but he'd be more than willing to take the days.

"All right; you can take the nights and I'll do the days. How long do you think it will be before they show up?" asked Stafford.

"They ought to be here some time the day after tomorrow. It don't take more than four days to get to Denver from Leadville no matter how slow you go," said the big Texan, relieved that Stafford was willing to split up the watch. He had no desire to spend one second more in this man's company than he had to. He'd earn his pay and clear out of here as fast as he could.

"Good, I want to get this job over with," said Stafford. And get my money, thought the detective. I'm tired of taking orders from everyone. I'll be giving them soon.

"We'll have her soon enough. You've got all the names of her friends. She ain't got many," said Monty, "You've got to wonder how come a rich gal like that don't have more .

Stafford sniffed loudly. "She isn't fit for polite society. The woman is obviously morally bankrupt if she's willing to ride with a gang of outlaws. And, if she isn't willing, she's soiled goods by now."

Monty wondered how polite society would view the ignorant detective.

OOOOOOOOOO

The trip into town had been uneventful. Heyes and Curry had slipped into the company store, and purchased enough supplies to see them through to Denver. Heyes had needed to replenish his store of coffee since he hadn't counted on having most of the gang along for the ride and Kid picked up some extra ammunition as well as a small bag of red licorice. A sack of oats, a few canned goods, and a loaf of bread had completed their purchases. Heyes had packed the supplies on his big, bay gelding. The extra horse had proven to be very useful.

Riding up towards the line shack, they could see the soft glow lighting the windows. Kid sighed. It'd be nice to spend a night indoors even if he still had to sleep on the ground. At least it would be warm ground. The nights were getting colder and they were awakening to frost nearly every morning. Kid rode up to where the horses were picketed between two trees and dismounted. Heyes slipped off Fannie, too, and handed her reins to Kid. He took the bay gelding to the end of the line and tied him off. Kid tied off his two horses while Heyes unpacked the gelding. After feeding all the horses a small meal of the oats they had bought, the two partners slipped into the shack. The aroma of roasting turkey assaulted their senses. A large bird was cooking over the roaring fire in the stone fireplace. Bedrolls were spread about the cabin and the floors had been swept.

Allie stood up grinning at the happy expressions on Jed's and Heyes's faces. "Kyle shot a turkey for us. You should have seen him. We surprised the flock and he shot one in mid-air!" she said excitedly.

Kyle beamed at the praise. "Shucks, Miss Allie, it weren't nothing. Why Kid could've shot two or three," he said modestly.

Patting the small man on the shoulder, Kid said, "Good work, Kyle. There ain't nothing that makes me happier than dinner on the table."

Heyes snorted. "Except maybe dinner in your stomach," he said, smiling.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning dawned wet and dreary. A light drizzle fell steadily, but despite the gray skies, spirits were good. They'd had a good night's rest in a warm cabin with full bellies and were now cresting the pass. Heyes figured they'd make Denver sometime tomorrow and the thought saddened him. He wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Allie. Pausing at the summit, he let the others catch up.

Kid pulled up next to him and looked out over the cloudy vista before them. Visibility was still good and, despite the dampness, he could see a great distance. They were only 50-60 miles from Denver at this point. He wished it wasn't so close. Allie rode up next to him with a pensive expression on her face, too. Kid knew she had never intended to see Denver again and he wondered how long she'd last there. She wasn't the same polished young lady who left a few short weeks ago and he knew she wanted more out of life than she once had.

As Wheat and Kyle brought up the rear, Heyes started off on the downside of the summit leading his gelding. The trail was muddy and Fannie slid several times. He steadied her with a light rein and sat still. She was a sure-footed mare and her rider knew to let her do her job undisturbed. The gelding followed carefully. Kid waited to let Allie go ahead of him as he was worried about her green horse. Patches seemed steady enough but the trail was slick and Kid wanted to keep an eye on her from behind. Touching his gelding with his heels, he fell in behind Allie. Wheat and Kyle brought up the rear.

Heyes was mid-way down when it happened. He heard a commotion behind him and Allie screamed. Heyes wrenched his head around in time to see Kid's horse pitch forward his rear legs sliding out from under him. The horse toppled to the side with Kid still in the saddle and they rolled over the edge of the trail. Knucklehead was thrashing wildly, trying to get his legs under him. He rolled over again and Kid was pitched out of the saddle. The gelding rolled again and again down the hillside, screaming in terror as his rider slid to a halt and laid still.

Heyes cursed, leapt off his own horse, and plunged down the hill. He slipped and slid his way to his partner. The Kid was lying face down in the mud and not moving. When he reached his side, Heyes gently turned his partner over. Kid was unconscious and there was a large goose egg already forming on his forehead. Listening to his heart, Heyes was reassured to hear a steady rhythm. He sat back and heard Allie screaming to him from above. Knowing she was worried, Heyes stood up and waved to her. She was off her horse and holding the paint still as best she could on the narrow trail. Wheat had the reins to Kyle's horse while his own partner was scrambling past Heyes towards Kid's horse. The animal had come to a stop, but was still thrashing about. Heyes watched as Kyle reached the horse. After a moment, the small outlaw drew his pistol, grabbed the poor horse's bridle, and placing the barrel of his gun in the center of the gelding's forehead. Kyle pulled the trigger. The horse convulsed once and went still.

Heyes felt sick. Despite's Kid's disparaging name, Heyes knew he'd been fond of that horse. Kyle climbed up to Heyes using his hands and feet to find purchase on the slick ground. The horse had scraped the hillside nearly clean in his mad slide. "How's Kid?" asked Kyle.

"He's out cold. I don't know how bad he's hurt, so we're going to have to be careful. Stay with him. I'm going back up to get a blanket and some ropes," said Heyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyle waited patiently with Kid who was bundled tightly in the blanket. Fannie and the gelding had spooked at the fuss and disappeared down the trail, so Heyes had used the others' lariats, knotted together, and the trunk of a small tree to create a pulley. One end of the rope was tied securely to Allie's saddle horn. She stood at her horse's head and spoke soothingly to him despite the fear she felt for Jed.

Heyes, using his own lariat, tied the last rope around Kid's chest and attached the pulley rope to it. and then signaled Allie. At her urging, Patches calmly and smoothly dragged Kid up the hillside with his partner at his side. Wheat stood at the edge of the trail, and grabbed Kid with his good hand as he neared. Together, he and Heyes gently laid Kid down and removed the ropes. Kyle had gone down the hill again to the dead horse and was now carrying Kid's tack over his shoulder and making his way back up. Allie tied Patches to a short shrub and ran up the path to Kid. Kneeling next to him, she laid her hand on his cheek.

"We need to get him off this trail. Allie, ride on ahead with Wheat and take the horses. Make camp at the first good spot you find," ordered Heyes.

"Will he be all right?" said Allie. She was frightened for Jed, but she would do what needed to be done. Standing up, she hesitated and looked at Heyes, her eyes glistening with tears.

Heyes gave her a gentle smile and reached up to hold her hand. "Don't worry. The Kid's got a thick skull, he'll be fine," he said, even while he worried it wasn't true.

Wheat had taken the saddle and gear from Kyle and was packing it onto his horse. "Kyle, you're going to help me carry the Kid," said Heyes. Kyle came over and stooped down next to his leader.

"I don't know the Kid's pretty heavy; maybe we should make us one of them indian things, Heyes. You know, with the branches and such," said Kyle.

"You mean a travois," said Heyes, "It's a good idea, we'll make a stretcher." Kyle glowed with the pleasure of coming up with a plan Heyes approved of. He went to grab a hatchet from his saddlebag. There were two likely-looking saplings just a few hundred yards back. Heyes watched as Kyle hurried up the trail and Wheat and Allie led the horses slowly down the slick trail. Looking down at his white-faced partner, Heyes gently patted his chest. "I think we're pretty even now on scaring each other to death, Kid," he said softly.

OOOOOOOOOO

The saloons in Denver were notorious for attracting all levels of patrons; and it was to these establishments that Stafford typically went for hired help. Together, he and the deputy hired several men to help them with their vigil for Miss Harcourt. Unfortunately, one of the men they hired was one of Heyes's own spies, Corky Fallon. Corky had met Heyes and the gang at Sy's place about a year ago. When he heard the descriptions of the men they were supposed to be on the lookout for, Corky realized these two were looking for the Devil's Hole gang and some woman. Their descriptions were, word for word, identical to the paper out on Heyes and Curry; and they fully described Kyle Murtry and Wheat Carlson down to the chewing tobacco and the bushy mustache. He had heard Heyes had been killed in Leadville, but these two didn't seem to realize it. After he had agreed to keep watch on one of the lady's friends, he skedaddled over to Sy Sloane's place. This information might be worth something. With Heyes gone, Corky knew he was going to lose most of his income.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sy Sloane opened the door to his small house and was surprised to find Corky Fallon on his doorstep. He took pains not to meet face to face with the street spies, it was safer for all concerned, but he knew Corky from the old days and welcomed the rumpled man into his home. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Sy's wife and two children were in the next room preparing supper. His family had no idea how he supplemented his earnings and he didn't want them to know. He had always known that it was dangerous to work both sides of the street and at the news of Heyes's demise he had felt mixed emotions. He had liked and admired Heyes and had been saddened to hear of his death. He had also mourned the loss of his revenue; but he had felt a sense of relief that the deceptions were over.

"There's a Bannerman and another guy over on Blake Street. They're hiring lookouts and they hired me," said Corky.

"So?" said Sy, wondering what this could possibly have to do with him.

"So, they're looking out for the Devil's Hole gang and some gal. These two are paying pretty good money to a mess of people to find them," said Corky, "They said the gang was ransoming her and they were being paid to save her."

Sy frowned. Why would the gang ransom a woman? Perhaps, with Heyes dead, Kid Curry had bent the rules to his own liking. Sy knew Soapy Saunders would want to know the gang was here. Kid was a pretty good friend of his.

"That's not all, Sy. They think Heyes is still alive," said Corky, "They could've been reading his wanted poster out loud to us when they described the man they were looking for."

Sy's eyebrows shot up. "All right, Corky. I'll take care of things from here," said Sy, pulling a bill out of his pocket and handing it to Corky. The man smiled and slipped out of the door.

"Dear, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back soon," Sy said loudly, putting on his jacket and hat and stepping out the door without waiting for an answer.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sy went to the servant's entrance around the back of Soapy's house. Rapping hard on the door, he waited. He heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door. The door opened and Soapy's butler, Jordan, stood blocking the light. "Mr. Sloane, please come in, sir," he said politely, not at all surprised to find Mr. Saunders frequent visitor at the servant's door.

"Is Soapy home, Jordan?" asked Sy stepping into the spacious kitchen. The cook was at the monstrous stove stirring something that smelled heavenly. Against his will, Sy's mouth began to water.

"Yes sir, he is. I believe you will find Mr. Saunders in the study. May I take your hat and coat, sir?" asked Jordan.

Handing over the outerwear, Sy Sloane walked down the long hallway from the kitchen to the double-doors of the study. He knocked softly and opened a door. Soapy was seated in his favorite chair by the fire and he had a drink in his hand. Looking up in surprise at the intrusion, Soapy said, "Sy, won't you come in and have a seat?" He gestured to the chair across from his. Sy sat down. Soapy smiled and said, "It's good to see you, Sy. I wondered if I would see you again now that Heyes has passed." The gray-haired man's voice broke on the last word and he took a quick sip of his drink to cover it.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, Soapy. I know you and Heyes were close," said Sy sincerely. He'd seen the two together and the affection Soapy held for Heyes was obvious to any onlooker.

"Thank you. I will miss him terribly. Heyes was an original and the world won't see his like again," said Soapy sadly.

Clearing his throat, Sy said, "Corky Fallon just came to see me. He said there are two men down on Blake Street hiring lookouts. They're setting a trap for the Devil's Hole gang."

"Kid's coming to Denver?" said Soapy. He knew that Kid Curry must be out of his mind with grief over the loss of his lifelong partner. He might not be thinking too clearly. This could be very dangerous for the Kid.

"He's got some girl with them. These two men believe the gang's going to ransom her and they've been paid to return her safely to her family," said Sy, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Soapy knew Kid would never ransom someone. Heyes would roll over in his grave if Kid was kidnapping women now. Something wasn't right here.

"Corky says his new employers think that Heyes is alive. Not that they mentioned him by name, but Corky said the descriptions they gave were the ones from Kid's and Heyes's wanted posters," added Sy.

How could the men not know Heyes was dead? The whole west knew. The word had spread like wildfire and Soapy had been devastated when he had heard about his dear friend. He sat his drink down and stood up. "Get our men together, Sy. Make sure we find Kid before the others do. I am not about to lose another friend. Tell them there's a generous bonus for the man who brings Kid to me first," said Soapy.

Sy smiled, "Yes sir. We'll find him, Soapy. Don't worry."

OOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:** _Throughout this story, I've referred to geographical locations within the state of Colorado. Whenever possible, I've used the historic names such as Hunter's Pass which is the modern day Independence Pass, but at other times, in order to identify where our favorite outlaws are, I've used the modern names such as Guanella Pass which was named after a road supervisor, Byron Guanella, in 1953. Most of the references I've made can be located on a map of Colorado with the exception of the Geneva Iron Fens near Guanella Pass. _


	20. Chapter 20

It was slow going carrying Kid down the steep, narrow trail. Heyes went first as he was taller and stronger than Kyle. His height helped to level the ride for his partner and he took the bulk of Kid's weight from the smaller man. Still, they had to go very slowly over the treacherous ground. By the time they reached the valley below, he and Kyle were both exhausted and the Kid had not stirred.

"Heyes, can we stop for a minute? I'm plumb wore out," said Kyle gasping.

"Okay, but lay him down carefully," said Heyes over his shoulder. Together they sank down and placed Kid carefully on the wet grass. Heyes removed his hat and wiped his sweaty hair off his forehead. Kyle was bent over trying to catch his breath. Heyes scanned the clearing before them, but saw no sign of Wheat and Allie. He hoped that it wasn't too much further.

"Heyes, look! They're over there," said Kyle, pointing.

Heyes could see a thin plume of smoke climbing into the air and he grinned. Kneeling down next to his partner, Heyes used his bandana to wipe Kid's damp face. The knot on his cousin's head was turning purple and he was getting a black eye. "Let's go. I want to get Kid settled and check him over," said Heyes. Kyle reached down and, with a groan, picked up his end of the makeshift stretcher. Heyes lifted the other end and they headed toward the column of smoke.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Wheat, I see them. They're coming," said Allie. She had been keeping watch ever since they had finished setting up camp and she saw Heyes and Kyle carrying Kid down the last stretch of trail off the pass. They would be going no further today with Kid injured so Wheat had built a fire and it was now crackling warmly. The rain had let up and the sky was clearing with the sun peeking out from the dark clouds. He had put on water for coffee and was boiling the bones of last night's turkey in a pot to make a thin soup.

Wheat could see Allie was anxious for Kid to arrive. "Go on and meet them. I'll keep an eye on things here," said Wheat with a smile. Allie smiled at him gratefully and dashed up the trail. Wheat chuckled to himself; that little gal sure was something. He hoped the Kid was all right, but he didn't envy him the fussing over he was going to have to endure.

Heyes came around a bend in the path and saw Allie rushing towards him. He smiled despite the wrenching pain in his arms and shoulders. "Hi," he panted, "we saw the smoke. Thank you."

"Wheat said you'd follow the smoke. He built the fire. Hi, Kyle," said Allie. She stroked Jed's arm, needing to touch him and reassure herself that he was alive.

"Hello, Miss Allie," huffed Kyle. Sweat was pouring down his face. He was struggling to hang onto the foot of the stretcher.

Allie fell into step next to him and reached for one side. "Here, let me help. I can take a side," she said. Kyle wanted to pretend he didn't need help but he was just too tired to do it. He stepped aside slightly and Allie grabbed the branch. "It's just a few hundred feet. Not far at all," she said.

"Good," gasped Heyes. "Kid doesn't know it yet, but he's going on a diet."

Kyle and Allie laughed.

OOOOOOOOOO

Stafford had hired five men to cover the few close friends Allie had in Denver and was now waiting with Monty for the men to arrive at Eyser's Saloon for a meeting. Corky was the first to arrive and he spotted the tall Texan and the detective sitting at a large table in the rear of the bar. It was early in the evening and the crowd was light so Corky stopped and ordered a beer to take with him.

He slipped into a chair pushed out by Monty's foot. The big man was sipping a whiskey and eyeing Corky shrewdly. The detective said nothing, but nodded a greeting. Patiently waiting for the scrutiny to end, Corky calmly drank his beer. He knew this game and he could hold a silence all night if he had to. Finally, Monty smiled at him and said, "What's your name again, son?"

"It's Corky Fallon, sir." said Corky politely, knowing he had passed the big man's test.

Monty held out his hand. "Good to have you with us, son," he said. Two men entered the saloon and caught Stafford's eye. He lifted his hand and they made their way to the table.

"Gentlemen," said Stafford, standing at their arrival.

Monty remained seated. He gave them the stink-eye, too, and they sat down and shifted uneasily in their chairs. Corky smiled and the two men introduced themselves as Guttmann and Polson. Stafford signaled the waiter and ordered a round for the table as another couple of men came in. He waved them over. The men shook hands all around, sat down, and gave their names as Campbell and Roeber. Roeber was tall like Monty, but Campbell just topped five foot five. The waiter delivered the beers and went on to his next customers. Roeber ignored the Texan looking him over and chatted amiably with Guttmann, but Campbell glared back at the big man and tried to stare him down. Monty finally smiled slightly. "Boys, this here's Corky Fallon," he drawled as he gestured to Corky, "you'll be reporting to him. I want only one man reporting to me, it'll cut down on confusion. We won't see each other again until the job is done and you get your pay."

Corky was surprised at the responsibility but showed no outward sign of it. This fit in nicely with his plan. He had been summoned by Sy this morning and told to be on the lookout for the Devil's Hole gang. The gang was pretty well known in this part of town and there would be a lot of eyes watching for them. There'd be good money to the man who found them and Corky was determined it would be him.

"Here's a photograph of the girl. I want each of you to memorize what she looks like," said Stafford, passing around the photo. Each man spent time studying it carefully and passed it on. "She is riding with a group of men. Two of them are about this tall," said Stafford, standing up and holding out his hand. One of them is light-haired, medium build, about 165 pounds; the other's dark-haired, medium build, around 160. There are two more men. One's short, light-haired, with bad teeth and a chewing tobacco habit; the other's a big, tall man, about Monty's size. He's light brown haired and he's got a full mustache. You'll know them when you see them because the girl's riding a splashy paint horse."

Polson snorted and shook his head. Any yahoo knew that a paint was just asking to be noticed. These men must be idiots.

Monty spoke up, "Now we don't know whether this little gal is along with them willingly or whether she's their prisoner. You'll need to be careful not to spook her or them. I don't want any of you trying to capture her. You're to report back to Corky and he'll get word to me. We'll do the capturing, you only watch; that's all, understood?"

The men nodded and Campbell spoke up, "How do we know we'll get paid?" he said suspiciously, "I want something up front."

Monty squinted at him until he dropped his eyes. "Do you think I'm a fool, son? If I pay you now, what's to stop you from running off with my money?" He didn't see the sudden flush on Stafford's face; the detective had paid those two outlaws two hundred dollars up front and that's exactly what they had done.

"All right then. Here's where each of you are to go. These are the homes of known friends of the gal. Find a place to hide, make sure you ain't seen and keep watch until you're told to stop. When we find the gal, Corky will come get you," said Monty. He passed a note to each man. A single address was listed on each one.

Stafford was growing irritated with Monty's assumption of leadership. Standing up again, he placed his hands on the table and said, "Get going, gentlemen. The sooner you find her, the sooner you'll be paid."

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes stood up stiffly from his examination of Kid. "There's no sign of broken bones. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to know if he's hurt inside, but it looks right now like he's pretty damn lucky," he said.

Allie was sitting next to Jed trying her best to clean the mud off him. She smiled up at Heyes, and saw that his words were meant to reassure him as much as they were for her. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I put some coffee on earlier. Why don't you get some?" she said kindly.

Heyes walked over to the fire and glanced at the horses. Fannie and his gelding were not there. "That damn fool horse of yours wouldn't let me catch her, Heyes. She'd let me get right close to her and then she'd prance off leading that gelding on like a lovesick schoolboy. They're over that way, grazing," said Wheat gesturing. He was crouched by the fire, peeling some potatoes and chopping onions for the soup.

"I'll get her. Thanks, Wheat," said Heyes with a tired smile. He trudged off through the underbrush back out to the trail. He wasn't worried about Fannie, she'd come when he whistled; he wanted to walk off his nerves. Outwardly calm, he was very worried about his cousin. Kid was lucky to be alive as hard as he and that horse had gone down. Knucklehead had always been on the clumsy side, and Heyes had prodded Kid to get rid of him, but his partner was stubborn and had dug in his heels. Heyes wasn't looking forward to Kid finding out that jug-headed horse of his was dead. His spirits sinking, he stopped, and whistled loudly. He listened and soon heard an answering whinny and the noisy approach of the two horses. Fannie came barreling down a faint game trail with the gelding sailing along in her wake. She stopped a few feet in front of Heyes and stretched her neck out sniffing about his head and neck as the gelding chewed at the dried grasses by his hooves. Heyes stroked his mare's silky coat and she leaned her head into his chest. Scratching her muzzle absently, Heyes leaned against her soaking up the warmth of her and letting it seep into him as she stood quietly. Finally, he gave her one last pat, picked up the dangling reins and started to walk back towards camp. Fannie followed placidly behind. The gelding trailed a few feet further back, pausing to nibble here and there at the tall grasses along the way.

OOOOOOOOO

The rain began to fall in Denver; the weather having swept in off the Rockies. Stafford was tucked into an alleyway that ran parallel to, and a few houses down from, Mrs. Harcourt's townhouse. He felt the first few drops and cursed. Just his luck. The detective pulled up his coat collar and sank as far back under the overhanging roof as he could. This was the worst part of his job. He hated waiting idly. Monty had stayed at the saloon and Stafford envied him.

He saw a carriage pull to a stop in front of the house. The driver climbed down and opened an umbrella, then stepped up to the front door rapping on it loudly. The door opened and Mrs. Harcourt slipped out, the driver trotting alongside holding the umbrella over her. He handed her up into the carriage, closed the umbrella, and scrambled into his seat. With a flick of the reins, he drove off.

Stafford ran after them trying to keep the carriage in sight. He managed to for many blocks, but the cab started to pick up speed and soon lost him. He stopped and reached out to steady himself against a lamppost until he caught his breath. It didn't matter. It wasn't Ruth Harcourt he needed to watch. It was her townhouse. He smoothed his jacket and started back to his post.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty was playing poker and he was winning much to the irritation of the florid man, Jenks, who sat across from him. The man had been drinking heavily throughout the late afternoon and his card-playing reflected his state of inebriation. He continually grumbled under his breath about the tall Texan. Silly things, really, like a cowardly bully and Monty hated bullies. The stupid man was beginning to get to him and he resented that. He prided himself on keeping his cool and this drunken fool was getting under his skin. The fellow to his left called and the cards were laid on the table. Monty had won again. He leaned over the table and drew the pot towards him as the red-faced man jumped to his feet. "You cheated, I know you did. That's the fourth hand in a row and I know you're cheating," cried Jenks loudly. The entire saloon quieted and turned to watch the drama.

Monty drilled him with his gray eyes and stood up slowly. "That kind of talk's likely to get you killed, son. Why don't you just get your chips and get the hell out of here before I lose my temper?" he said.

"No! I want the money you stole," said Jenks, glaring at Monty. He saw a shadow cross Monty's face and shivered with premonition. Realizing the danger he faced, Jenks backed up until he felt the saloon wall behind him, he looked around at the other four men at the table. "You saw him. You all saw him. He was cheating. Aren't you going to do something about it?" said Jenks weakly. The men all scooped up their chips and backed away from the table. Jenks looked from them to the Texan knowing that he'd back himself into a corner both literally and figuratively. In a second of panicked desperation, he clawed for his gun. His fear made him clumsy and he looked down while he drew, hoping he was fast enough. A sharp pain ripped through his left shoulder and he was thrown back against the wall, pinned like a butterfly. He stared at the hilt of a huge Bowie knife protruding from his body. Jenk's knees went weak and he started to sag only to feel the blade tearing through his muscles. Bolting up right, he began to scream at the top of his lungs. Monty shoved the table aside and closed in on Jenks. Jenks stopped screaming and whimpered piteously as the Texan grabbed his pistol, still gripped in his hand, and flung it across the room. The barmaid scooped it up and hid it in the folds of her skirt. She could sell it for a tidy sum later.

Leaning inches from Jenks' face, Monty quietly said, "What the _**hell**_ were you thinking, son? Is your life really only worth a few dollars to you?" He yanked his knife out on the last word and Jenks screamed again and fainted to the floor. Wiping the blade on the unconscious man's shirt, Monty straightened up and tucked the knife back into his jacket. Nodding to the other men, he scooped up his winnings, pocketed them, and walked out the door. You could hear a pin drop in the saloon until the batwing doors stopped swinging.

OOOOOOOOOO

With a generous advance from Sy, Corky had been able to post numerous spies around the Devil's Hole gang's usual haunts. He'd also hired his own man to watch his assigned 'friend of Miss Harcourt's'; leaving him free to shadow the detective. He watched Stafford dashing after the cab and decided to use the opportunity to case the townhouse. Corky was a burglar by trade and he couldn't resist; but, more importantly, he knew it might prove useful to know the layout of the home for his current job. He saw a maid leaving by the back door and watched her walk up the alley. Waiting until after she disappeared around a corner, he crept about the exterior using the landscaping for cover, peeking in the windows to make sure no one was inside. He arrived again at the back of the house and walked up to the door, quickly jimmying the lock. Slipping inside, he found himself in a small kitchen. A long hallway stretched to the front door. There were rooms off the left side and a staircase leading to the second floor. Creeping quietly in case there was still somebody in the house, he softly ascended the steps and found another, shorter hallway. There were two bedrooms on his right and he glanced into each one, noting the windows and the neighbor's townhouse looming next door. It would be too difficult to break in on the second story; too much exposure. He hurried down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Opening the small door on the right hand wall, he found steps leading down into a basement. and he trotted boldly down them. There was no light except for the faint sunlight streaming through the small, grimy windows set high in the walls, but he could see they were big enough for a man to slip through. He walked over to the closest one and slipped open the lock. The window opened quietly and he slid it shut again. Looking around, he saw a coal chute at the rear of the basement towards the alleyway. That would be a tight squeeze but he could manage it should someone discover the unlocked window. Satisfied, he ran up the stairs and slipped out the back door unseen.

OOOOOOOOOO

The night stars peeked through the dark clouds smothering the sky. Wheat and Kyle had turned in hours ago, but Heyes and Allie were sitting up keeping a watch on Kid. They'd settled him next to the fire for the night and had put their own bedrolls over him to provide additional warmth. Allie was leaning back against her saddle with her knees drawn up and encircled by her arms. She rested her head on her knees and watched as Heyes poured another round of coffee. Her stomach was already soured from the previous mugs she had, but she reached across Jed and took the mug held out to her knowing it would keep her awake. "Thank you," she said softly. Heyes looked exhausted and he was not trying to hide his worry since his men had gone to sleep. It touched her heart that such a secretive man allowed his mask to drop in front of her. Heyes leaned over and touched his partner's neck lightly. He stood up and crossed around Kid to sit down next to Allie. "You love him very much, don't you?" she asked.

Heyes looked into her eyes. "We've been partners all our lives. He's my best friend," he said simply.

Allie laid a comforting hand on his arm. "He will be fine. I know he will. He's not running a fever and don't you think he might have by now if he had more serious injuries?" she said.

"You're probably right, but I'll still feel better when he wakes up. He'll be a bear to live with for a day or two, though. Kid doesn't suffer well," chuckled Heyes.

"You've taken care of him for a long time, haven't you?" said Allie.

"We take care of each other. Kid watches my back as much as I watch his; probably more," said Heyes.

"That's not what I mean. You've taken responsibility for him all your life, haven't you? He told me about your childhood," said Allie. "How you took care of him after your parents died. That was a huge burden for a young boy to take on."

"It had to be done. There was no one else," said Heyes.

"You did a wonderful job. He's a fine man," said Allie.

"You call helping him become the 'fastest gun in the West' a good job? I should've made different choices for us. I was the oldest. He listens to me," said Heyes bitterly.

"You were a child yourself. You made the best choices you were capable of making at the time," said Allie.

"You weren't there, you have no idea what terrible choices I made," said Heyes, staring morosely at the fire. Allie snuggled next to him, feeling the cold seeping in, and laid her head on his shoulder. Heyes wrapped an arm about her and pulled her close. It felt so comforting to have her near.

"Children live in the here and now. They don't understand long term consequences. The choices you made might have been poor according to others, but they are the choices that kept you alive in a very dangerous world. If you had made more conventional decisions, you might not have survived at all," said Allie, lifting her head and looking into his eyes. "Heyes, you have to learn to forgive yourself for your mistakes; and for Kid's mistakes, too. I know you are proud of him and you have to acknowledge that your influence contributed in a large part to who he is," she said.

She saw the raw emotion in his eyes and, impulsively, she melted against him lifting her lips to his own. Heyes tensed slightly at the feel of her mouth then crushed her to him kissing her hungrily. She moaned at the sensations leaping inside her and reached her arms up around his neck. Heyes roughly pulled her arms from his neck and pushed her away. He stood and stepped back staring down angrily at her puzzled face. "We can't do this," he snarled, stalking off into the night and leaving her glowing with shame. What had she been thinking? She jumped up and raced after him.

"Heyes! Wait, please wait. I'm sorry," she cried out softly. She followed the sound of his footsteps crashing away from camp. Running blindly towards the noise, branches clawing at her face and body, she sobbed at her foolishness and begged him to wait. She had to talk to him. He didn't love her, she had thrown herself at him, and now he would hate her for her betrayal of his partner. She wouldn't be able to bear his scorn. This is what her aunt had meant about love. She had felt the love ruthlessly gripping her heart as she kissed him.

She tripped over a small root and fell hard to the ground. Lying in the sodden leaves, she sobbed uncontrollably now, grinding her face and her sorrow into the ground.

Heyes heard her cry out as she fell and turned back in the direction the sobbing was coming from. He found her quickly, and seeing her lying in the dirt crying her eyes out, he went to her and lifted her up gently, rocking her in his arms.

"Hey, hey, c'mon. Stop crying. Please, it'll be okay," said Heyes holding her tightly.

Allie buried her face in his shoulder and quieted to an occasional sniffle. Lifting her filthy, tear-stained face to him, she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I kissed you like that."

Heyes smiled slightly and said, "It just happened. That's all."

"You aren't mad at me?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I was mad at me. I kissed you, too, remember?" said Heyes with a small chuckle. He let go of her and she sat back.

Allie searched his face in the moonlight. He was upset, but she could tell he wasn't angry anymore. Sitting up, she wiped her face with her dirty hands and smeared mud everywhere. Heyes laughed softly, and pulled off his bandana. "Here, you're a mess," he said, not trusting himself to touch her. He'd been shocked at the flood of emotions he had felt when he kissed her. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt anything like that. It had shaken him and it had brought him to his senses. Kid loved this woman and Heyes would be damned if he would steal his partner's girl.

"I can't do this to Kid. You know that don't you? He loves you," said Heyes so sadly that Allie felt her heart breaking.

"I love him, too, but I know now that it's not the kind of love I need," said Allie. Heyes stared at her, listening, and she continued, "He wants a wife and a family. I don't know if I want to be someone's wife or a mother. He wants someone to cherish and care for; I want to be free and he knows that. I've been completely honest with him."

"That's good, because neither of us are exactly husband material," said Heyes snorting.

"I'm falling in love with you, Heyes," said Allie.

"You can't, Allie. It won't work," said Heyes. He wanted to make it work. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and never let go, but he couldn't.

"I know, but I'm not sure I need it to last forever," said Allie in a small voice.

Heyes looked at her, confused. It was not a feeling he was used to. What was it about this girl that made him feel like an awkward teenager? She was always throwing him off-balance; making him unsure of what to expect from her. It was only one of the reasons he was falling in love with her, too, but he knew that he could never admit he was. Kid might understand, but he couldn't do it. Not to his partner, and not to Allie.

"You don't need me. I know that, and I don't want to be needed. I just want to love you; no strings attached," she said.

"I'm sorry, it wouldn't be fair to you or Kid," he said lamely. His mouth said one thing but his eyes said another and Allie could see the tenderness and fear he was feeling.

Allie studied him. He looked away. "So, as reckless as you are with your life; you're a coward when it comes to your heart? It's ironic, isn't it?" she whispered. Heyes looked at her quizzically. "You and Jed had parents who you loved and who loved you very much and they died when you were far too young. You've spent your whole lives coping with the pain of that loss. You're afraid to love again. _**I**_ have lived my whole life with parents who wished I didn't exist; yearning for something I didn't even understand. If it wasn't for my aunt, I doubt I would ever have known what love was. All my life all I've ever hoped for is someone to love who would love me back and I fall for the man who doesn't want me, not the man who does." A small tear welled out of her eye and slid slowly down her cheek. Heyes reached over and brushed it gently away; she smiled sadly at him. "Silly isn't it? I would risk anything for love, and you, who risks just about everything else, won't risk love. What a pitiful pair we are," she said.

Heyes swallowed tightly and said hoarsely, "It wouldn't work. You can't live my life and I can't live in yours."

"Why are you so afraid to love me?" said Allie, leaning into him again. Heyes stood up again and look down.

"Because love given, is love lost," said Heyes with absolutely no emotion at all.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

**Many thanks to you all for the great comments; it means so much to hear that you are enjoying the story. For those of you who have mentioned that you see the end in sight, there's still a lot of tale left to tell! Thanks again, IO**


	21. Chapter 21

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," said Allie, rising to her feet and standing before Heyes with her fists clenched. She was clearly angry now and Heyes took a step towards her. "Don't you dare come near me," she said. "I cannot believe that you think I am stupid enough to listen to that inane drivel. I hope that wasn't an example of your famous silver tongue."

Heyes didn't know what to say. She had gone from flustered to furious in a beat of his heart. He reached out to her and she flew at him, pummeling his chest with her fists. "Ow, cut that out! What's gotten into you?" he said his voice rising as he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Allie, stop it," he said shoving her out to his arms' length. She twisted violently trying to pull away. "That's enough!" he boomed into the night. She stopped instantly and glared at him.

"If you don't care about me, just say so. Don't give me some nonsense about love lost. You are the most infuriating man, if I had my gun on I'd shoot you, why I'd…." she spat at him. Heyes pulled her close and kissed her again, slowly and thoroughly. She swatted at his head and beat her fists against his back, but he held on tight until he felt her stop struggling against him. She slowly began to return his kiss and they clung to each other passionately.

Pulling away gently, Heyes said, "I care about you. I care about you so much that I hate it."

"Because you don't love me?" she groaned softly.

"Allie, c'mon; if I didn't care about you or about the Kid, I'd take what you offered and I'd never think twice about it. I've done it before with other women and I'll do it again," he said. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of him with other women. "No, I don't _**want **_to love you; I don't _**want **_to love anyone. I'm an outlaw, a really well-known outlaw, and I've got a life expectancy of days, not years. I'll tell you what else I am, I'm decent enough that I am not about to ruin a girl I care a whole lot about for a night or two of fun," Heyes said his voice climbing again with his frustration. "That's all it'd be; it'd be a night or two and think of all the damage we could do to you, to Kid, to...me," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "We'll be in Denver in a day or so and we will have to part ways." Allie started to protest, but Heyes cut her off, "Look, there are a lot reasons we shouldn't be together, but Kid is the biggest. Do you really want to hurt him that way? I don't."

Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she fought them back mercilessly. "No, I don't," she said, snuggling her face into him and inhaling his scent. She wanted to memorize this moment in every way. Raising her head, she looked into his eyes and said, "Damn it! Do you always have to be right?"

"Yes," he grinned at her. "C'mon, we'd better get back." He wrapped his arm around her and walked her slowly back to camp. Neither of them aware that Wheat had heard the yelling and was wide awake.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty showed up in a foul mood and declared he was ready for work. Stafford was, for once, pleased to see the Texan; it had been a long, boring day. Mrs. Harcourt had returned several hours earlier, her arms laden with packages. Nothing more had happened for the rest of the detective's watch except the temperature had fallen steadily and the light rain had turned to snow flurries. Stafford was cold, miserable, and ready for a hot meal and a warm spot by his fireplace, but first he had to report to his impatient client. He left Monty smoking a hand-rolled cigarillo in the alleyway and hurried off.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie went to check on Jed while Heyes refilled his coffee cup. He wouldn't sleep tonight. Not with Kid still out cold. He was too worried about his partner and now he had way too much to think about. How had he gotten himself in this mess? He was supposed to be the genius, how come he'd had no clue how he felt about this woman until she kissed him? He'd been stunned at the feelings that had exploded within him at her kiss. He had wanted her beyond all reason and it had taken every bit of willpower he'd had to resist taking her. Sure, he'd known that he liked her a lot. She was smart, almost too smart, and she was amazingly adaptable; a trait that was rare in a lot of people and one he highly valued. How many women could handle a bully like Bill Decker, have their life ripped out from under them, and still land on their feet? She never whined about the hardships of the trail, instead she acted as if she was having the time of her life and he suspected she really was. He had known that he admired her but he hadn't realized how he felt about her. He could never admit it. She was Kid's girl.

Heyes stood at the fire sipping his coffee. He could see Allie fussing over the Kid. He knew she was upset and so was he. She hadn't meant for this to happen any more than he did, but it had, and now it changed everything. He couldn't trust himself around her anymore and he wouldn't risk Kid learning that they had betrayed his trust.

Allie knelt down beside Kid again and felt his forehead. He mumbled at her touch and she spoke soothingly to him. Heyes saw the Kid move restlessly under Allie's touch and he came over and knelt next to her. She felt her heart leap in response to his nearness. "How is he?" he asked quietly.

"I think he may be coming around. Would you please take this rag and clean it up with some hot water? I want to put a warm compress on his bruise," she said holding out the small, muddied cloth she had cleaned Jed's face with earlier that day. She needed him to move away from her. She looked back and saw Jed looking at her. Heyes smiled and said, "Hey partner, it's about time you woke up." Allie stroked his face.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Lousy. What happened?" he croaked.

"You fell off the trail. Don't you remember?" asked Heyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do. That stupid nag slid off the trail. Is he okay?" ask Kid.

Heyes said, "I'm sorry, Kid. Kyle had to put him down." Kid stared at him and then closed his eyes and sighed.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. He never could stay out of the way of his own feet," said Kid miserably.

"I'm sorry, too, Jed. I know you liked him," said Allie.

"He was a pretty good horse," said Kid. "Weighed a whole lot more than I thought he did, though," he said with a sad smile.

"He ain't the only one," said Heyes under his breath.

"Jed, are you all right? We didn't find any broken bones, but how do you feel?" said Allie. Her concern was evident on her face and he smiled and reached for her hand.

"I'll live, but I'm going to be awful sore for a few days. I feel kind of banged up inside, but I don't think I did any serious damage," he said.

"How's the head?" asked Heyes. "It looks like you're going to have a pretty good concussion."

"Yeah, feels that way, too. My stomach's turning cartwheels," he said.

"I'll get you some dried biscuits; that might settle your stomach a little," said Allie. She stood up and walked over to her saddlebags.

"Heyes, give me a hand up," said Kid, stretching out his hand.

"Kid, I don't think you should be getting up…" said Heyes.

"I have to get up and you're going to help me," said Kid determinedly. Heyes got the message and slowly helped his partner to his feet. Kid went about three shades paler as they started off for the bushes. Out of sight of the camp he vomited and swayed against Heyes.

"Easy, buddy, stay on your feet," said Heyes, holding onto his cousin and steadying him while he relieved himself.

"I'm trying to," said Kid tersely. Finished, Heyes walked him slowly back to his bedroll. Kid sank down, grateful to feel the ground under him.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you in an hour or so to see how you're doing," said Heyes, as he tucked the edges of the bedroll around Kid's shoulders to keep out the cold, "I'll be right here." Kid closed his eyes and Heyes sat with him as he dropped off to sleep.

When Allie returned with the biscuits, Kid was already fast asleep. Heyes had a book in his hands and was leaning back against his saddle reading. He glanced up at her and she smiled. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on him," he whispered. She nodded gratefully and crawled into her bedroll. Heyes sighed. He knew that it would be strained between them from here on out.

OOOOOOOOO

Sy reported to Soapy's house early the next morning and Jordan showed him into the breakfast room. Sy was seated at a small table to await his benefactor's arrival and offered a cup of fine coffee. A few minutes later, Soapy entered the room and sat down across from him, picking up the linen napkin and spreading it across his lap.

"Good morning, Sy. I hope you have some news to pass along," said the small, gray-haired gentleman.

"Good morning, Soapy," said Sy. "The detective's name is Jonas Stafford and he works for the Bannerman Detective Agency. We have not yet determined who the client is but we believe Miss Harcourt's mother is looking for her safe return. Corky had his men tailing the detective who has been keeping watch on Miss Harcourt's mother's townhouse. I believe the man hopes to catch the gang there, sir, since it is his belief they are ransoming the girl. Stafford has also posted men at all of Miss Harcourt's closest associates' homes and I have as well. I do have one concern that I must mention. There was an incident last night at Eyser's. The big Texan who works for Stafford got caught up in a dispute and it turns out that he is highly skilled with a knife, sir; a rather large knife."

"And what about Kid?" asked Soapy.

Sy paused, took a sip of his coffee, and continued, "I have had no word yet of Kid Curry, but I have men in the proper places and we will do our best to find him."

Soapy's normally benign expression hardened and he said, "I am not interested in anyone's best efforts. I want Kid found before anything happens to him."

Sy gulped his last sip of coffee. "Yes sir, I will find him, sir. I personally guarantee it."

Jordan arrived with a silver platter and arranged a large plate of bacon and eggs and a smaller plate of buttered toast and jam on the table as well as pot of tea for his employer. Sy was grateful for the interruption. Soapy was a kind and reasonable man, but he was highly protective of his friends and Sy knew that Soapy wouldn't suffer the loss of another close friend lightly. The butler departed.

"I'm very glad to hear it, Sy. I have great faith in your abilities and I know you understand completely that you must not fail," said Soapy. "Now that we have that matter settled, let's enjoy our meal, and you can tell me how our other projects are coming along," he said.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat was the first to rise and, throwing back his bedroll, he crawled out and stood up, stretching and groaning. He staggered into the bushes for several minutes before returning to camp and going to the fire ring. Picking up a mug, he grabbed for the coffee pot, dropping it noisily and cursing a blue streak. This, in turn, caused Kyle to roll over and grumble.

"Careful, Wheat, coffee's hot," said Heyes with a snicker. He was still sitting up next to Kid, his book resting in his lap. He considered his partner and decided that his color was definitely better. Kid had a rough night, waking several times to vomit, but Heyes had been there to help him.

Wheat shot Heyes an ugly look and used his shirttail to grab the handle again. He poured a mug, set down the pot, and took a sip. Sighing, he idly scratched himself. After another sip, he wandered over to Kid.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"He's sleeping. I woke him about an hour ago. He's got a concussion but he's lucid," said Heyes.

"Good thing you didn't wake him up last night," mumbled Wheat.

"Why do you say that?" Heyes asked, alert to Wheat's tone.

"Because he would've been feeling a whole lot worse than he is now," said Wheat, shuffling back to the fire.

Heyes wondered about Wheat's ambiguous statement, but he shrugged it off. If Wheat had something to say, he'd say it sooner or later.

OOOOOOOOOO

Stafford was at his post early that morning, no small feat for him, but he was sure today was the day. Monty was waiting for him in the alley. It had been a quiet but cold night and Monty was ready for a warm bed.

"Morning," said the tall Texan.

"Good day, Northrup," said Stafford.

"You ready for this? According to my reckoning the gang should be in Denver sometime today and I figure they're gonna seek out Ruth Harcourt pretty damn quick," said Monty, chuckling at the thought of all that reward money, "That little city girl must be making those outlaws' lives a living hell by this point. What were they thinking dragging a gal like that all over the Rockies? I'm betting they're real anxious to unload her."

"Good. I hope they do," said Stafford, rubbing his cold hands together. "We'll be rich men by sundown," he laughed.

Monty squinted at him; taking in the eagerness and impatience. "Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, son. We're a long way from rich right now and there's lots that can go wrong when you're dealing with Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry." He spit his chaw into the dirt at Stafford's feet. "I'm gonna go meet up with Corky and then get some shut-eye. Don't blow it, Stafford, or you'll answer to me," he said leaning into the detective's face. The smarmy man recoiled and Monty laughed and walked off.

Stafford fumed. Who did that idiot think he was? Why, he was the boss and nobody was going to get rich around here without his say-so. He'd take that insufferable man down a peg or two before this was over.

OOOOOOOOOO

Corky was sitting at a small table in a tiny café on 16th street. He watched through the windows as the big Texan strode up the street. The man worried him. He was sharp and he had a confidence that could only come from being assured of his own skills. Corky wouldn't turn his back on this one. He'd already sized up the detective as a pompous blowhard and dismissed him accordingly.

Northrup came through the door and spotted Corky. "Morning," he drawled.

"Good morning, Mr. Northrup," said Corky, standing up.

"Mr. Northrup's my pa, son. You can call me Monty," said the man, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Thank you, sir," said Corky, sitting again, "I'm afraid, though, that I have nothing to report to you. There's been no sign of the outlaws, sir. All our men have reported in."

Nodding, Monty said, "There'll be sign of them soon enough. Tell the men to be on their toes. I'm betting those boys'll show up today."

"I will. Is there anything else, sir?" said Corky, preparing to rise.

The big man looked him over. "Where are you in such a rush to get off to, son?"

"My day job, sir. I work part time as a typesetter at the newspaper," said Corky. It was a very useful occupation for a spy and he often picked up juicy tidbits for Sy in the course of his day not to mention potential targets for his real profession.

"Huh. Okay then, I'll expect you back about sundown," said Monty signaling to the waitress that he was ready to order. Corky slipped out of his seat and left. He only had fifteen minutes to report to Sy before he had to be at work and he was going to have to run to make it on time.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie had slept in that morning, exhausted by the previous day. It was well after sunup by the time she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Heyes still seated next to a sleeping Jed with his book in hand. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up and smiled. She waved, attempting to appear normal, but she felt the tight constriction in her chest and rolled onto her back. Jed would be waking up again soon and he would need to be cared for, but she was sure that Heyes wasn't about to leave Jed's side. No, he was too used to caring for his cousin; he'd have to be right there until Jed was up and about and Allie couldn't handle being that close to Heyes yet. She crawled out of bed. It was cold but clear and the sun was shining brightly. She'd practice a little shooting this morning until she was ready to face Heyes. Picking up her holster, she slung it over her shoulder and left camp.

Wheat watched her go from his seat by the fire. He liked that little gal a lot and he'd be damned if he'd let her get hurt by the likes of Heyes. He didn't know for sure what had gone on last night, but he hadn't liked the sounds of it. Allie had been crying and Heyes had been yelling. He'd been ready to go to her rescue when, the next thing he knew, they'd waltzed back to camp like the best of friends; or, worse, like they'd kissed and made up. She was an innocent girl and he was sure Heyes was taking advantage of her. Hell, Heyes was as far from innocent as a body could get, especially where women were concerned.

No matter what was going on, Wheat felt somewhat responsible for any predicament she might be in. If he hadn't of pushed Heyes to go after Kid, they wouldn't be here now, and Heyes wouldn't be coming between his partner and his girlfriend. His gaze swung around to his leader's dark head bent over a book and he scowled. He knew Heyes had a swelled head, but he never would've expected him to stoop so low, stealing his partner's gal. Well, Wheat wasn't going to let it happen. When he got his chance, he'd get Heyes alone and knock some sense him. Wheat smiled at the thought.

Kid mumbled softly, and Heyes set down his book. "Hey, Kid, you waking up?" he said softly. Kid opened his eyes and groaned. Lifting an arm, he moaned at the pain the movement caused him and he covered his eyes. His stomach was lurching again, and he didn't want anything to trigger more vomiting.

"Yeah, Heyes, I'm awake. Now," he said.

"Good. Are you feeling any better?" asked Heyes.

"Not yet," was the answer.

"Are you hungry?" said Heyes, "Thirsty?"

Kid pulled his arm off his eyes and glared at his partner, "Are you planning on asking me questions all morning, Heyes? 'Cause if you are, pass me my gun."

Heyes grinned, "You're feeling better if you're up to threatening me. I'll fetch you some water."

"Good. Take your time," said Kid.

Heyes got his canteen and came back to help his partner sit up. Kid took a careful swallow of the cool water and let it slip its way down to his stomach. Waiting for it to settle, Kid looked around the camp. "Where's Allie?" he asked.

"She went for a walk. Don't worry, she took her gun," said Heyes. Kid nodded and took another sip and eased back against Heyes's supporting arm. "Feeling any better?" asked Heyes.

"I think it's going to be a while before I feel better. I ought to be able to ride tomorrow, though," he said. They heard the sound of gunshots in the distance and Kid smiled. Allie was getting pretty darn good with her shooting.

"No hurry, Kid. No one's waiting on us," said Heyes grinning.

OOOOOOOOOO


	22. Chapter 22

The gas street lamps flickered in the cold wind whipping a light snow through the streets of Denver. Monty was hunched inside a heavy duster and tucked into a corner of the alley where he could see the Harcourt home. There'd been no sign of the outlaws today and Monty knew that it didn't take that long to get from Leadville to Denver. The Devil's Hole gang was now overdue unless his men had failed to note the gang's arrival. That was possible. Denver was a big city, almost 35,000. It wouldn't be hard for the outlaws to slip in unnoticed and Monty's best chance of finding them was here at the Harcourt's. He had to admit that he was starting to wonder if he had somehow miscalculated Heyes's plans. The man was famous for doing the unexpected.

Pulling out his tobacco pouch and rolling papers, he carefully folded the long edge of a paper, sprinkled a small amount of the precious herb into the crease and, using his thumbs and forefingers, he gently rolled a cigarette. Licking the flap of paper, he sealed it, tucked one end into his mouth, and struck a match against the rough brick wall at his back and lit up his coffin nail.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ruth Harcourt was standing in her darkened drawing room by the edge of a side window. "There it is again. See, over there by the Tompkins house," she said over her shoulder, "There's someone out there, Becky," she said to the maid behind her. "Pull all the drapes and turn down the lights!" commanded Mrs. Harcourt.

Ruth had noticed the small light the previous night when she happened to glance out the window as she was extinguishing the lamps. It hadn't bothered her then; she had assumed it was one of the neighbors shooed out of his home by a finicky wife. Her Albert had smoked a pipe and she had made it a house rule that he had to step outside to do so. The smell lingered on the drapes and furnishings and she hadn't been able to abide it. Little had she known at the time, by driving him out of the house with his filthy habit, she was sending him into the arms of that little tart he met at Mattie Silks's fancy brothel down on Holladay Street.

Mrs. Harcourt was no one's fool, there was someone out there again tonight and she was sure she was being watched. Alyssa's disappearance after Bill Decker's death had been big news and it had drawn unwanted attention to say the least. Becky returned to the drawing room and said, "Everything's closed up tight, ma'am. Do you want me to stay?"

"No, thank you, that won't be necessary. It's probably another nosy journalist. Just lock up tight as you go," said Ruth, "and please don't forget to deliver my package." Distracted, she barely noticed as Becky gathered her things, scooped up the package on the kitchen table, and left the house to hurry home to her waiting family relieved not to have to stay. Ruth heard the back screen door slam with the maid's departure. She crossed the room to a secretary desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a small, pearl-handled derringer. Slipping it into her skirt pocket, she snorted in a very unladylike way. She knew it wasn't a journalist and she was ready. Let them come.

OOOOOOOOOO

The wind had picked up all day and as night fell, the snow started to fall. With the colder temperatures they'd had since the last storm, Heyes suspected this one would lay more snow down than the last one. He needed to get the gang out of the mountains. It wasn't unusual for winter to set in unexpectedly in these parts. He looked around the camp. Everyone was asleep except him, bundled in their bedrolls which were already covered with a light layer of snow. The horses had been hobbled and turned out for the day. Wheat and Kyle had brought them in late in the afternoon and now the well-rested animals were huddled together on the picket line drawing warmth from each other.

Heyes glanced at his sleeping cousin. They'd been pretty lucky. Despite his headache and bruises, the Kid had perked up considerably during the day and had even kept down a small meal this evening. It wouldn't be good for him to ride tomorrow, but it'd be far worse for him to be snowed in without proper shelter. There were no convenient line shacks along this route or big spruce groves to hole up in. They'd have to ride hard and fast for Denver. If needed, Heyes could ride double with Kid and send the rest of them on. Wheat knew the way, and he and Kyle could see Allie safely home.

Returning his attention to the flickering fire, Heyes tossed a few more logs on and watched the hungry flames leap up and lick at the fresh wood. It soothed him to sit by a fire. The constant movement and soft crackling of the fire had a hypnotic effect. He didn't want to think about the Kid's injuries or Allie's departure; he wanted to put those things out of his mind. He soon let his thoughts drift to the details of his latest plan.

OOOOOOOOOO

Corky met Monty again at the small café. The big Texan was already seated when Corky arrived. Slipping into the chair across from the man, he said, "No word yet, sir, and the men are getting restless. I'm concerned that they will have trouble keeping focused."

"Offer them another fifty dollars. That ought to get their attention where we want it. Let them know that you are keeping tabs on them, too," said Monty. The waitress came over, set down two mugs and a pot of coffee, took their breakfast order, and hurried away.

"Yes, sir, I will. Are we sure they're coming?" said Corky. He was beginning to have his own doubts which were being helped along by the changing weather.

"Sure enough, son," said Monty.

OOOOOOOOOO

The snow had abated some by early morning, as the temperatures had plummeted overnight, and drier air had moved in. Heyes knew, though, that the leaden clouds overhead meant there was more to come. Everyone was packing up their gear. Kid was fiddling with his saddle when Heyes walked over to him. "You almost ready?" he asked his younger cousin.

"I think the tree's broken," said Kid, picking up his saddle and flexing it in his arms.

"Leave it, Kid. You can use the extra gear on the gelding," said Heyes. Kid dropped the saddle roughly on the ground and snatched up the saddle blanket rolling it around his bedroll, grabbed his saddlebags, and walked towards the big bay. Heyes followed him. He knew Kid was less upset about the saddle than what had happened to his horse. "Kid, I'm real sorry about Knucklehead," said Heyes.

"Yeah, me too," said Kid stopping to face his partner.

"I want you to have the gelding. He's a real nice horse and he'll be a good fit for you," said Heyes.

Kid smiled, "Thanks, Heyes." Turning to the horse, Kid tossed the bags on the back of the saddle, laid the bedroll on top, and tied it all down with the latigo straps. As he finished, the bay swished its tail and struck Kid in the eyes. "You dumbass!" grumbled Kid.

Heyes started laughing as Kid turned with a scowl on his face, "You think that's funny?"

"I think you just named your new horse," said Heyes with a broad grin.

Kid slowly smiled and said, "Yeah, he can be D.A. for short." Patting the bay, Kid took the reins and stood next to the saddle, ready to mount.

"Sure is kind of tall, ain't he?" said Kid, looking up at the saddle on the broad back.

"Yeah, but he covers a lot of ground and he's real fast," said Heyes.

Kid grabbed the horn, gave a small jump up, and at the same time shoved his foot in the stirrup swinging his other leg over the saddle. "That worked. Didn't do much for my head, though," he said looking down at his partner.

"You sure you're okay to ride alone? We could double up…" said Heyes.

"Heyes, quit fussing. I feel lousy but I can still sit my horse without any help. If that changes, I promise you'll be the first to know," said Kid firmly.

"Have I ever told how stubborn you are?" groused Heyes. He untied Fannie from the picket line and handed her reins to Kid. He untied the line and wrapping the rope around an elbow and hand he rolled it up and shoved it in his saddlebag. Allie was mounted and waiting on Patches. Kyle and Wheat were climbing on their horses. Heyes walked over to the fire and kicked some dirt on the still warm embers. "All right, let's move out," he said loudly.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sy had reported to Soapy late last night that there was no sign of the gang in Denver. This news had kept the elderly man up most of the night. While he normally had great faith in his competent network of spies, he couldn't help worrying that the Kid might have slipped in unnoticed. After all, it was a skill that he possessed in great abundance. Soapy sighed and rose out of his chair. He opened the drapes to let the first light of day stream in. He had to find Kid, he couldn't let him be caught unawares; like Heyes had been caught unawares, shot by a sore loser at the poker tables.

Soapy had heard all the gory details. His tentacles of information-gathering stretched across the state and the greater West, but that had been one instance he had wished he could've been kept in the dark. His self-constructed memory of Heyes's death kept him awake nearly every night. Heyes had been such a remarkable man. Soapy sat back down at the fire and remembered the early days when he had first given shelter to the two young boys. It had taken quite a while for him to become aware that he was mentoring a criminal genius. Heyes had been so very clever that he'd kept his talents well-hidden until he had decided that Soapy was worthy of their trust. The two boys had been like abused animals; wolfishly aggressive and defensive at the same time.

It had taken all of his patience to earn their confidence, but that's what he did; he earned people's confidence and then he used them for his own gains. He'd planned the same with the boys. He'd seen their intelligence and cunning immediately and had decided they would be useful to him. It had taken far longer for him to realize they were conning him as well. He'd been delighted. Mutual need had eventually become mutual trust and, then, mutual love. He'd loved Heyes like the son he never had. Kid, too, but it was different with Heyes. Heyes had been like a sponge, soaking up knowledge at a blinding rate, and Soapy had reveled in his protégé's accomplishments as a reflection of his own glory.

He wished with all his heart that he'd never driven the boys out the way he had. Maybe if he'd been less demanding, less strict about the rules, they might have stayed and become famous conmen. As it was, they had become legendary on their own. Soapy liked to believe that Heyes's early training in the art of the con had been part of the reason for their success. His robberies were seldom ordinary. He had used a combination of planning, cunning, and outright conning to minimize the risks and maximize the returns; and it was every bit as much Kid's skill, a skill that Soapy had abhorred, as much as Heyes's ingenuity, that had launched them to greatness. Kid's reputation and prowess with a gun preceded him and his presence alone reduced the odds of violence during their jobs and kept him and his partner safe. But not this time, this time the Kid hadn't been there to watch Heyes's back; he hadn't been able to keep him safe.

Soapy knew it was going to be painful to see the Kid without Heyes. He knew, too, that he had to be prepared to find him a changed man. The loss of his partner was not a blow Kid Curry was likely to recover from, but Soapy was determined to help him in any way he could.

OOOOOOOOOO

The gang made good time for most of the day. By late afternoon, the horses were tiring as was Kid. They had been riding since dawn and Heyes was sure Kid had only managed to stay upright out of sheer cussed stubbornness. He slowed to a walk and held Fannie up until Wheat, Kyle, and Allie passed him by. He watched Kid riding towards him. His partner was trailing them, but he was still in the saddle.

"You look like hell," said Heyes, pulling Fannie alongside the bay. The snow was starting to fall more heavily now.

"Thanks, you always know just what to say, don't you?" said Kid. He couldn't even look over at Heyes, he was so exhausted. He felt like hell, but he knew they needed to press on. "Go on, Heyes, I'll be fine. It just might take me a little longer to get there," he said, shivering.

"No point in killing the horses or you, Kid. We'll walk for a while," said Heyes.

Kid nodded, he had no strength left to speak again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Nothing, absolutely nothing was happening. Stafford hated this. He was wet and freezing and for what? Nothing! He pulled out his watch and checked it for the fifth time that hour. Shaking it impatiently, he held the timepiece to his ear. It was still ticking. He shoved the watch back in his pocket and stamped his feet to shake the snow off; he could barely feel them. Jumping up and down, he flapped his arms in an effort to stay warm. He heard a sound behind him and spun about only to find Northrup grinning at him like he was a fool.

"Finally, it's about time you got here," snapped Stafford.

"I'm early," said Monty, the smile disappearing. He shouldered past the detective to look around the corner at the house. "Anything new?" he asked.

"No. There's been nothing. The maid showed up for work at seven in the morning and she just left. There's been no one else in or out. We're wasting our time. Heyes probably has other plans for that girl," said Stafford sulkily.

"He's coming. He's a greedy man and greedy men are easy to read. You just need to be a bit more patient, son," said Monty despite his own misgivings.

"Fine; you can freeze out here, I'm going home," said Stafford, ducking around the corner and disappearing into the white curtain of snow.

Monty pulled a wooden box out of the trash pile at the end of the alley and dragged it back to his waiting place. Stepping up on it, he shook the snow off his boots. At least his feet would be dry. He pulled out his tobacco pouch and prepared to make himself comfortable. It was cold, but the thought of all that reward money would keep him warm.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes had climbed up behind Kid over an hour ago. He had been keeping a close eye on his partner all day and when he saw the Kid sway in the saddle he'd called a stop to the nonsense. Kid had only half-heartedly protested, a testament to how badly he felt. It was nearly dark and the outskirts of Denver were in sight. Heyes could tell by the way that Kid was leaning against his right arm that his cousin had passed out. He needed to get him off this horse and in a bed as soon as possible. Allie rode up next to him and reached out to touch Kid's limp arm.

"How is he?" she asked, her concern etched on her face. Her lips were turning blue with the cold and Heyes could tell she was exhausted, too. It had been a hard, fast ride, but now that they were forced to slow down, the cold was creeping in. Heyes's hands kept slipping on the wet leather of the split reins, his gloves oily with the wetness of the snow.

"He's out cold again. We've got to get him out of the weather," said Heyes. Wheat and Kyle had ridden on ahead to keep an eye out for trouble. "We have a friend, Soapy; he'll take us in," said Heyes.

"Soapy Saunders? Everyone in Denver knows who Soapy Saunders is!" said Allie, amazed that the Devil's Hole gang had such an influential friend. Mr. Saunders was one of the wealthiest men in Denver. "However do you know him?" she asked.

Heyes smiled at her, "Soapy's an old friend from way back. He actually took Kid and me in when we were still wet behind the ears."

Allie laughed, "I swear, Heyes, you never cease to amaze me." The smile died quickly, though, as she wondered if any other man would ever amaze her again and she thought of how barren her life would feel without him and Jed in it.

Heyes wasn't paying attention to her. He could just make out Wheat and Kyle riding towards them. There was a third person with them. Heyes shifted Kid to lean against his left arm and passed his reins to his left hand, freeing up his gun hand. "Get behind me," he snapped at Allie. She saw the riders, understood his concern, and dropped back; falling into line directly behind him. She, too, slipped the safety off her gun and rested her hand on the grip.

He relaxed as soon as he could see Wheat's broad grin. The riders pulled up and Kyle laughed. "Lookee, who's here, Heyes; it's Sy," said the small outlaw, reining to a sliding stop.

"Sy, good to see you again," said Heyes, shifting Kid again.

"Heyes, we heard you were dead," blurted Sy, his usual cool demeanor completely gone. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Good, let's keep it that way for a while. We're going to need to lay low while the Kid rests up," said the outlaw leader, picking up a walk again, "He had a bad fall a couple of days ago."

"Yes sir. Soapy will be so pleased to see you. The reports of your death have been particularly hard on him," said Sy, pulling in to ride alongside him. Allie, Wheat, and Kyle trailed behind the two men.

"Sy, why did you ride out to meet us?" asked Heyes.

"I've had all the men watching for the Kid. I got news an hour ago that the gang had been spotted south of town so I rode out to meet you and take you in a back way. There's trouble waiting. A Bannerman detective and a big Texan, Northrup, are on the lookout for Miss Harcourt," said the smaller man, glancing at the woman riding behind Heyes. She wasn't at all what he had expected. The woman was well-armed and looked born to the saddle. "They're keeping watch on the lady's home and the homes of all her friends. Soapy ordered us to find Kid first. He's worried about an ambush."

Heyes smiled, "Soapy's always looking out for his friends, isn't he?" Allie had ridden up on the other side of Heyes when she heard her name. "Sy, let me introduce Miss Allie Golden, formerly known as Alyssa Harcourt. Allie, this is Sy Sloane. He has worked for me and for Soapy for a long time; he's a friend," said Heyes.

"Miss…Golden, pleased to meet you," said Sy politely. "Heyes, we should take precautions. There are a lot of people looking for the lady. Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but we need to get you off that paint. Word has gone out that you are riding a flashy paint horse."

Allie stroked Patches's neck protectively. She started to protest, but Heyes shook his head. "Sy switch horses, hats, and overcoats with Allie. Keep your collar turned up and your head down. Wheat, you and Kyle ride along with Sy and come in from the west. If we're lucky, you can draw off a few eyes. Go get Doc Mason and we'll meet you at Soapy's. Allie, you're going to have to pull your hair up and keep your head down, too. Sy's coat ought to be big enough to hide you're a woman. Watch the ground in front of you and don't look up at anyone. We'll look like we're taking a sick man to the doctor's," said Heyes, "No one will be expecting that."

OOOOOOOOOO

A light rapping at the kitchen door drew Jordan's attention. He was used to visitors at all hours of the day and night. Nodding to the chef who kept a sawed-off shotgun by the prep table, he swung the door open and staggered back at the sight of Hannibal Heyes. "Mr. Heyes!" he squeaked. Heyes pushed in past him, dragging Kid, while Allie supported the injured man under an arm on the other side. Jordan shut the door quickly and hurriedly pulled the shades on the windows. Heyes sat the Kid down in a straight-backed chair by the table and Allie steadied him with her hands on his shoulders. He was awake, but groggy.

"Mr. Heyes, you're alive!" said Jordan.

"So I'm told. Is Soapy in?" asked Heyes.

"Yes sir, he's in his study…" said Jordan.

"Jordan, can you please help Kid upstairs? Doc Mason ought to be here soon," said Heyes.

"Of course, sir, I will," said Jordan.

"And please put Miss Golden in the blue room. She'll want to freshen up," said Heyes. Allie could see that he was more than a frequent visitor to the home; it was as though he were assuming the role of master. Jordan and the chef lifted Kid up gently and started up the back steps with him. Allie followed with a quick backward glance at Heyes.

He had slipped off his wet jacket and draped it over the chair, setting his hat on the seat. Running his hands through his hair, Heyes walked down the long hallway. He stopped at the closed double doors and tapped softly. There was no answer. He turned the knob silently and cracked the door open peering around it. There, in his favorite chair, was Soapy asleep by the fire. Heyes eased over to him and knelt in front of his friend. Soapy had a half-empty glass of scotch in his hand and Heyes took it from his slack hand and set it down on the side table. He reached out and gently shook Soapy. The old man opened his eyes. "Hi Soapy," said Heyes with a huge, dimpled grin. Soapy stared at him, confused and speechless, until Heyes began to worry the shock was too much for him.

"Heyes," whispered Soapy. He reached out a shaky hand and touched Heyes's cheek as though he was sure he'd find nothing there.

"It's me," Heyes said simply, knowing his old friend was overcome by the surprise.

"Of course it is," said Soapy with an answering smile. He stood and pulled his protégé up and into a hug. The older man released his friend and turned his back on Heyes, wiping the tears from his eyes and snatching up his drink to cover it. Bolting down the scotch, Soapy struggled for control. Heyes stood quietly giving his friend time to compose himself.

"I swear, Heyes, you are going to be the death of me one of these days," said Soapy irritably.

Heyes laughed at the familiar refrain. He'd heard it many times over the years. Sitting down in the chair opposite Soapy's, he nodded at the bottle. "I could sure use a little scotch to cut the road dust," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmpf. It's snowing to beat the band. Road dust, my eye," said Soapy, pouring a generous portion for each of them. He handed a glass to Heyes and sat down, saying "I want the whole story of your miraculous reincarnation. Leave nothing out!"

**Footnotes:**

_Mattie Silks was a famous madam__ on Holladay Street (now Market Street) in Denver. She and another madam, Kate Fulton ,were rivals in business and love. They were involved in the first recorded __duel __in Denver between two women. From 1877 to 1897 Mattie's brothel was the most successful in Denver. _


	23. Chapter 23

It was just after nine o'clock when Sy led Wheat and Kyle into Denver from the west. After crossing the South Platte, the trio rode boldly up Larimer Street. If their job was to draw attention, this was the easiest way to do it. Wheat and Kyle scanned the closed storefronts, sidewalks, and alleys as they rode in. There were few people on the street at this hour and they saw no sign of trouble.

"I'm telling you Kyle, Heyes's two-timing the Kid. I saw it with my own two eyes," said Wheat softly.

"I ain't listening, Wheat. You ought to be ashamed of yourself talking about Miss Allie that way," said Kyle.

"It ain't her I'm blaming; it's Heyes. He's taking advantage of her and I aim to put a stop to it," hissed Wheat.

"Well, I don't believe it. Heyes wouldn't do that to the Kid," said Kyle loyally.

"He did and I saw. You calling me a liar?" said Wheat angrily.

"Maybe I am. Ain't no secret you've had it in for Heyes ever since he became leader over you. Before then, too," said Kyle, equally irritated. Wheat glared at his partner, but dropped the subject.

OOOOOOOOOO

Roeber was walking down Larimer Street with Campbell when he spotted a group of riders heading into town. He shoved the smaller man into an alleyway and his friend growled at him, "What was that for?" The two men had just been relieved of their watches a couple of streets over by Gutman and Polson and they were on their way to the nearest saloon for cold drinks and hot meals.

"Riders are coming. Three of them and one's sitting a flashy paint," said Roeber. Campbell leaned past him and saw the three approaching.

"Don't look much like a woman to me," he said, noting the figure on the paint horse.

"Maybe she's disguised. What'll we do? You want to follow them and I'll go get Corky?" said Roeber.

Campbell looked again at the two men with the girl. They fit the descriptions Stafford had given. He wondered what happened to the other two men. Ducking back, he whispered to his partner. "I've been thinking. That girl's worth good money to someone. Look at the cash that detective's been throwing around looking for her. If he's paying out that kind of cash just think of what he's making on this job. I say we take them, get the girl, and turn her over ourselves," said the smaller man.

"No. That big Texan'll skin us alive. You heard what happened to that fella who drew on him. I ain't getting myself stuck over a few dollars. You want her, you take her. I'm going for Corky," said Roeber.

Campbell thought for a second and shrugged, "You've got a point. Go on and I'll keep these three in my sights."

Roeber ran down the alley and disappeared around the corner. Campbell kept watch from the shadows until the threesome had ridden by and up the street a ways. He eased out from the alley and, dodging from doorway to doorway, kept pace with the riders who were now a good distance ahead.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Psst, Wheat," said Kyle softly to his partner riding next to him.

"I hear him. He ain't exactly light on his feet. How far back do you reckon he is?" asked Wheat. Sy had ridden on ahead.

Kyle pretended to laugh at his partner and turned his head slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the clumsy tail making his way up the sidewalk in and out of the shadows. "He's 'bout half a block back," he said.

"Let's pick up the pace, and give him some exercise," said Wheat. Grinning, the two spurred their mounts into a gentle lope and Sy, hearing them coming up behind him, picked up the pace, too.

Campbell saw the horses starting to pull away and he panicked. Breaking from his cover and running down the middle of the street, he pulled his pistol out as he ran and stopped suddenly, taking aim for the last horse. He fired a shot missing badly in his haste. Wheat reined up, furious at being shot at, and drew. Taking aim carefully, he shot the big ten gallon hat clean off Campbell's head. The small man dove for the dirt and Wheat kept up a volley of shots as the frightened man burrowed into the ground as best he could. Laughing, Wheat holstered his pistol and galloped away after his friends.

Roeber flew around the street corner, gun in hand, and saw his partner lying in the street with his hands over his head. He'd doubled back when he'd heard the shots knowing his friend was in trouble. "Campbell!" he yelled, holstering his gun and running to the downed man. Campbell rolled over and spit out a large mouthful of dirt. "Are you hit?" asked Roeber, helping his choking partner up. Pounding him on the back as he coughed up more dust, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Campbell, pale in the glow of the streetlamp, brushed the grit off his clothing and stood up. Picking up his hat, and peering at the hole in the center of the crown, he said shakily, "I'm fine, but my hat's a goner."

OOOOOOOOOO

Becky dried the last of the dinner dishes and brushed back her damp hair with her forearm. She glanced over her shoulder at Mrs. Harcourt who was sitting in front of the uncovered window, needlepointing by the light of her oil lamp. The woman had been sitting there all evening, concentrating on her handwork, barely saying two words. That was fine with Becky, she was too tired to make idle chit chat with her employer. Mrs. Harcourt was not a particularly friendly person and Becky had long ago learned that it was best to simply stay busy in her presence. She had been dismayed when the woman had asked her to stay late tonight, but she needed this job and had been afraid to decline. She had been working steadily since early morning and she was exhausted. She sighed heavily as she picked up the china plates and carried them over to the breakfront to put them away. Mrs. Harcourt watched the slim girl at work. "You've certainly worked hard today, Becky. You are to be commended," said Ruth.

"Thank you, ma'am," answered Becky as she straightened up and adjusted the folds of her skirt.

"Did you remember to drop off my package yesterday?" asked Mrs. Harcourt.

"Yes, ma'am," said Becky.

"Excellent. I'm very pleased. You have earned a reward, Becky. You may have the next few days off; with pay, of course," said Mrs. Harcourt with a smile.

Becky was surprised by the sudden generosity and it showed. She looked at her employer uncertainly. Ruth stood up and said with a laugh, "Don't stand there looking like a fish out of water. Go on, gather up your things, you silly girl, before I change my mind." The girl dashed off to the kitchen and the next thing Ruth heard was the sound of the back door swinging shut. She walked into the kitchen, locked the door tightly, and returned to her seat by the window.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty watched the maid hurry down the back steps of the townhouse and up the alley. The gal had worked late tonight and he idly wondered why. He could see Ruth Harcourt through the side window facing the alley. Damned if he understood how women could spend so much time making fripperies. His own Martha had spent many an evening on the old porch rocker working on her sewing; it used to drive him crazy how she would rock back and forth for hours. Monty sighed at the thought. He'd give anything to hear that squeaky old rocker one more time.

He rolled another smoke and lit up. Shaking out the match with one hand, he took a long drag from the cigarette in the other hand. Mrs. Harcourt shifted her position slightly, and returned to her work. Monty heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards him from the other direction and he risked a peek around the corner. Corky was racing down the back alley towards him. Monty pinched his smoke out between his thumb and forefinger and tucked the stub into his pocket as the man drew near.

"Mr. North…rup," gasped Corky, stopping in front of his employer. "They're here. Roeber and Campbell saw them, sir; over on Larimer Street."

"Are you sure, son?" asked the big man.

"Yes sir. One of them shot at Campbell," said Corky. The man had been shaken up, but not so badly that he couldn't provide Corky with a good description of Wheat Carlson and Kyle Murtry. There'd been a rider on a paint horse with them, too. Roeber and Campbell seemed to disagree as to whether it was the girl or not, but more importantly, there was no sign of Kid Curry. Corky's own men had spotted the gang earlier in the evening and Corky had sent word to Sy. He was sure the absence of Curry meant that Sy had successfully intercepted the outlaws earlier.

"Is he okay?" asked Monty.

"Yes sir, he's fine, but they got away, sir," said Corky.

"For now, but they'll show sooner or later," said Monty with a small smile. "I'll be ready for them."

OOOOOOOOOO

A loud banging woke Stafford from a sound sleep. Groggy, he sat up and slid his feet into a pair of slippers and shuffled his way to the door. Passing the table in the hallway, he picked up his derringer and opened the door a crack. Corky Fallon peered back at him. "What happened?" asked the detective ushering in the young man.

"They're here, sir. Mr. Northrup wanted you to know. Roeber and Campbell spotted them down on Larimer Street," said Corky, looking around at the expensive furnishings and making a mental note of the layout. The lock on the door was a piece of cake.

"Larimer Street? What were they doing down there?" asked Stafford, unaware of Corky's interested inventory of his possessions.

"I believe they were going for dinner, sir," said Fallon.

"Is Northrup still watching the house?" asked Stafford, his knobby knees poking out from his nightshirt which gave him a comical look.

"Yes sir," said Corky.

"Good. Spread the word to the others," said Stafford, "It won't be long now."

OOOOOOOOOO

"What do you think, Doc?" asked Heyes, hovering by the bed as Doc Mason examined Kid. The doctor glanced at Heyes over the top of his spectacles and then returned his attention to the patient. He poked and prodded Kid from head to toe eliciting protests here and there. "Is he going to be okay?" ventured Heyes. Doc Mason regarded the dark-haired man again and again failed to answer, receiving an irritated look from the outlaw leader. He had known these two for years; ever since they'd arrived at Soapy's house as starving street urchins, and he wasn't intimidated by them in the least. He'd nursed them through numerable childhood illnesses, cuts, and bruises and, more recently, gunshot wounds.

Kid was growing tired of being the object of Doc's attention and finally grabbed his wrist as he began to prod another sore spot. "That's it, Doc. If you ain't figured out what's wrong by now, you ain't gonna. I'm done being poked at," said Kid firmly.

Doc Mason sat back and smiled, "Very well, Jed. You don't have any internal injuries, but you've bruised several ribs and you still have a concussion. He'll be fine, Heyes. Stop flitting around the room like an old hen!" Jed laughed as Heyes glared at the Doc. "You need to stay in bed for another day or so and rest," Doc held up his hands as Kid started to argue, "That is an order. It was most foolhardy of you to ride in your condition and you are very lucky you didn't suffer any serious consequences for your actions. I'm going to bind up those ribs and then I expect you to stay put."

"Great. We've got half of Denver on the lookout for us and you're telling me I'm out of commission?" asked Kid.

"Yes, I am. You need to rest, Jed. You two are perfectly safe here at Soapy's. This place is a fortress and no one knows you are here," said Doc, "Heyes, you are to make sure he stays in that bed for at least the next two days. Am I being perfectly clear?" He pulled out some bandaging from his bag and began to bind Kid's ribs.

"Yes sir, you are," said Heyes like a contrite schoolboy. He watched as Doc Mason finished wrapping up his partner.

"Good," he said, snapping shut his bag and standing up, "then I'll see you two in a couple of days and I don't want to get yanked out of my bed again because you didn't behave. Good night, boys."

As one, Heyes and Curry said, "Good night, sir." Doc Mason closed the door behind him as he left. Heyes grinned and looked at Kid, who grinned back. "Kind of makes you feel like a kid again, don't he?" said Kid.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he thinks we still are. You better stay in that bed or all hell's going to break loose with Doc," said Heyes.

"I'll stay in bed as long as you promise to be careful. Get Wheat to watch your back, Heyes. I don't like the idea of you traipsing around Denver with a bunch of people looking for us," said Kid.

"I know, but don't forget that everyone thinks I'm dead. If I wear a disguise no one's going to recognize me," said Heyes as he turned towards the light tapping at the door, "Come in."

Allie entered the room and went to Kid's side. "What did the doctor say? Are you going to be all right?" she asked anxiously.

Kid took her hand and kissed it as his partner looked on. Heyes felt a coil of jealousy at the open display of affection, but quickly killed it. "I'm fine. I just have to rest up a couple of days and I'll be as right as rain," said Kid gazing at Allie. Her hair was pinned up and she had the same dress on she had worn in Idaho Springs. He wished with all his heart he could so easily change her back into the girl she'd been that day.

"You look beautiful, Allie," said Heyes, his eyes warm with appreciation. She blushed at his compliment and fussed over Jed to hide it, but he noticed her confusion and frowned slightly. Heyes stood at the foot of the bed. "Are you hungry, Kid? I can go rustle up some food in the kitchen," offered Heyes.

"Sure, Heyes, I could eat something," said Kid. Heyes left, and Kid turned to Allie. "What's going on, Allie?" he asked softly.

Allie stiffened and stopped fluffing the pillows. She stood up and stared down at Jed. "What do you mean?" she carefully asked.

"I'm not blind or stupid. I see the way Heyes looks at you," said Jed.

"What way?" said Allie.

"Allie, I've known Heyes all my life. I've only seen him look at one other woman the way he looks at you and that was a long time ago," he said.

"Who was she?" asked Allie, unable to contain her curiosity.

Jed laughed mirthlessly at her question; it told him all he needed to know. "So you're sweet on Heyes," he said. He'd already realized that Allie was not the girl for him, but was he ready to see her with Heyes? Had Heyes made a play for his girl? Kid felt his temper rising at that thought.

Allie sat down on the bed next to Jed. "Jed, I didn't mean for it to happen. It should never have happened," she said.

Jed gripped her hand again and asked, "What happened?" He willed his muscles to relax but his heart and head were racing.

"I…I kissed him. It just happened. He didn't want me to, he was furious that I did it. Jed, please don't be mad at me," she begged. He let go of her.

So, it had been Allie, not Heyes. Kid was surprised by how relieved he felt knowing his cousin hadn't betrayed him. "You kissed him?" he said remembering his own failed attempt to steal a kiss. His pride was stung at the thought that she'd chosen Heyes over him. "Heyes fits the bill, doesn't he? You don't want to be taken care of, you want your independence, you want to be one of the guys," he accused, his voice rising steadily as he grew angry with her, hurt that she hadn't wanted him, "He's an outlaw, too, you know. There's no future for you there either."

"I know that. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. He won't let me love him," she said miserably.

"You threw yourself at him and he turned you down? Here I was, thinking that you were some sweet, foolish girl looking for adventure. That's not what you were looking for at all, now was it? Is that how you roped Bill Decker in?" he said nastily.

"How dare you?" Allie screamed, furious at his insinuation, "You have no right to judge me. It's not my fault you need me to be something I'm not. I've never been anything but honest with you!"

"Get out!" he roared. She growled and fled the room passing Heyes who was running up the stairs at the commotion.

"Allie, what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked. She ignored him and ran down the hallway to her room, slamming the door loudly. Heyes had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what was wrong. He looked into Kid's room.

"Kid…." he began.

"Go away, Heyes. I ain't talking to you," snarled Kid, lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

Heyes stopped, defeated. Out in the hallway, he looked towards Allie's door. It was obvious that she'd told the Kid. How could she have done that to him, to all of them? Angry at the turn of events, Heyes stomped down the stairs and into the study. Soapy looked up, startled at Heyes's invasion of his private space, but he saw by the look on his friend's face that now was no time for recriminations. Rising from his desk, Soapy walked over to Heyes who was leaning on the mantel staring into the flames of the fire.

"Do you want to talk?" said the older man.

"No," said Heyes abruptly.

"Do you want to drink?" asked Soapy. Heyes glanced up and a small smile crept onto his face. Soapy wasn't going to give up easily and he knew it. Sighing, he flopped down in the stuffed chair by the fire. "I've done something terrible and I don't think the Kid's ever going to forgive me," he said.

"Is it the girl?" asked Soapy, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" said Heyes.

"I take it the Kid knows, too," said the older man ignoring the question. Heyes would hate knowing his feelings were written all over his face.

Heyes groaned, "Kid's in love with her, too. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know it was happening…it just did."

"Go and tell him that. You owe it to him to tell him, he's your best friend and he deserves to hear it from you," said Soapy.

"I'll tell him," said Heyes, "if he doesn't shoot me first."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Kid?" said Heyes softly, cracking the door. His partner had dimmed down the lights and was lying on the bed with his good arm flung over his eyes.

"I said I ain't talking to you, Heyes," said Kid angrily without lifting his arm.

Heyes slipped into the room and sat down in a chair across from the bed. "That's fine. You don't need to talk. You just need to listen," said Heyes desperately, "Please hear me out and then, if you want, I'll go."

There was no response so Heyes started talking, fast and nervously. "It was an accident, Kid. We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. One minute, we were sitting and talking and the next thing I knew we were kissing."

"Shut up, Heyes. I don't want to hear it," said Kid, pulling his arm away and looking at his lifelong friend. Heyes was visibly upset and he felt his anger ebbing.

"Kid, I've got to tell you…" said Heyes.

"Allie already told me. You didn't kiss her, she kissed you," said Kid wearily. "I ain't mad at you, Heyes. Hell, I ain't even really mad at Allie. I'm just…hurt."

"I'm really sorry. I knew you had feelings for her," said Heyes.

"I do have feelings for her. I love her, but that doesn't mean she's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with," said Kid.

"She's not?" said Heyes, completely dumbfounded by Kid's admission.

"No, I'm real sure she's not. I thought she was at one point. When I thought you were gone, I was pretty broken up. I didn't know it but I hung onto the fact that Allie needed me. But she didn't, not really. It was more that I needed her to need me. I had this idea of Allie that I was in love with and I didn't want to see her for who she really was. She kept trying to tell me, but I wouldn't hear it. I wanted her to be someone she isn't," said Kid, looking at his partner now. Heyes was so upset Kid could see his hands shaking as he raked them through his hair. "She fell for you, Heyes, because you accept her for who she is," he said. Heyes was staring at him now, his heart in his eyes. It was painful to see and Kid continued softly, "I'm upset, I'm not going deny it, but I'll get over it. Now go away, will you?"

Heyes stood up. He hesitated awkwardly as though he was going to say something more, then nodded, and left. Kid sighed heavily. Heyes was going to get his heart broken again and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

OOOOOOOOOO


	24. Chapter 24

Stafford showed up just past dawn with a broad smile on his face and a bag of warm sweet rolls in his hand. "Good morning, Mr. Northrup. It's a fine day, isn't it?" he chirped happily. Holding out the opened bag, he waited patiently as Monty extracted a roll and grunted his thanks. Stafford reached in and grabbed a bun for himself then crumpled up the bag and tossed it in the rubbish pile at the end of the alley. "So what's new?" said the detective, taking a big bite of his roll.

Monty swallowed hard and said, "Nothing much yet. The milkman came by a couple of hours ago. That's all so far."

"I expect we'll have some excitement soon. You go on and get some rest, I can take over from here," said Stafford, "I'll send word if you're needed."

"No, I don't think so, son. I think I'll stay right here and keep you company today," said Monty.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Northrup," said Stafford more firmly.

"Might not be necessary, but I don't plan on going anywhere today. Look, son, if Heyes and Curry show up today we're both going to be busy," said Monty. "It's going to take more than two men to catch those boys. Now you go ahead and keep watch on the house while I hunker down here and get a little shut-eye. I told Corky to round up some more men and meet us here in two hours."

Stafford watched as Monty sat down with his back to the wall and put his feet up on an old wooden box. The man adjusted his heavy duster and crossed his arms. Stafford frowned at the change in plans. He was more than willing to share the reward money with the Texan, but he had wanted the glory of capturing Heyes and Curry all to himself. Settling in the shadows at the end of the alley, he saw the maid turning into the backyard of the Harcourt house and hurrying up the steps. He looked at his watch. No wonder she was hurrying, she was ten minutes late and she was probably going to get an earful about it.

OOOOOOOOOO

The maid kept her head down and the hood of her coat pulled up as she fumbled with the key in the lock. She was nervous and had trouble making her fingers cooperate. Finally, the key turned and she pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. Ruth was standing in the doorway awaiting her.

"Esther!" cried Ruth as she flung her arms around her younger sister. Esther pushed back her hood revealing a bright smile for the welcome she was given.

"Ruth, your plan was brilliant. I got the package and your note. No one paid any attention at all to me," said Esther as she shrugged off the old, tattered coat and revealed the maid's dress she was wearing. "What do you think of the latest fashion from San Francisco?" she said, giggling, as she spun in a circle.

Ruth felt true joy bubbling up in her for the first time in a very long time. She laughed delightedly and hugged her sister again, "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much! Let me look at you," she said holding Esther out at arm's length, "When did you become such an elegant woman?"

"Look who's talking!" said Esther. Her sister looked good. It had been years since she'd last seen her and she hadn't been well at all the last time. Esther's smile faded as she remembered the awful rift she'd created with her sister's husband all because of her political agenda. Had it been worth losing all this time with her dear sister and, Alyssa, what had it cost Alyssa? No, it hadn't, but it would have happened anyway, Albert had been dying for an excuse to get her out of their lives. "Ruth, have you heard from her at all?" asked Esther.

"Not a word. I've done what I could to find her but she seems to have vanished from the earth right after the funeral. The lawyers have been going crazy looking for her to no avail. Come and sit down, Esther. I've got a pot of tea readied and I'll tell you what I know," said Ruth, gently leading her sister into the parlor. She drew the drapes tightly, sat Esther down, and lit the oil lamp to dispel the gloom from the room.

"Do you think something's happened to her?" asked Esther in a tiny voice.

"Now don't start imagining things. Alyssa is a very head strong girl and she's probably off licking her wounds somewhere. Pushing her into a relationship with Bill Decker was an enormous mistake on my part. She resisted and I wouldn't listen to her objections. You know how I can be once I get an idea in my head. I thought he was the answer to all our problems. Bill was a powerful man and he had the wealth and connections to keep her safe. Little did I know she would need to be kept safe from him," said Ruth vehemently, "When I heard what he had done to her, well let's just say that it's a good thing that sheriff killed him or I might have done it myself."

Esther stared at Ruth, surprised by her tone. Her sister was not the woman she used to be, there was a steely strength to her that Esther had never seen before. "When did you become so tough, Ruth?" she asked softly.

Tears sprang into Ruth's eyes as she answered, "I had to, Esther. What else could I do to survive? When you left, I lost everything."

"What about Alyssa?" Esther said.

"Hah, I never had her to lose. The two of us are like oil and water. She never forgave me for losing you. I think that was the end of any chance I had of a relationship with our daughter," said Ruth with bitter smile.

"Then however will we find her?" said Esther.

"It's better that we don't find her right now. After all these years, why are we suddenly being watched? Something's happening and until we know what it is, it is far safer for Alyssa to stay missing," said Ruth.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid awoke to find Allie sitting in the chair by the bed. She smiled at him and said, "I've been waiting here for a very long time to let you apologize to me."

Kid yawned and grinned at her audacity. "I was out of line. I'm sorry," he said.

"Good. Now that we have that over with I've brought you breakfast," she said, picking up the tray on the table next to her and coming over and sitting on the bed. "There's some buttered toast and coddled eggs. There's a lovely pot of jam, too," she said. Kid sat up carefully and took the tray.

"I suppose this is your way of saying you're sorry, too, right?" said Kid as he slathered a dollop of jam on the warm bread.

"Jed, I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, and neither did Heyes. I promise you it was over before it started," said Allie sincerely.

"Allie, it's okay. I spent a lot of time thinking last night. If it's what you and Heyes want, I won't stand in your way," said Kid patting her knee.

"Heyes doesn't want me. He told me he 'cares' for me, but he doesn't want to. Jed, he was so worried about hurting you and he was right, we did hurt you. There's no hope for us," she said sadly.

"Believe me, Allie, Heyes loves you; he's just too stupid to admit it," said Kid.

She smiled, "He does?"

Kid felt hurt by the joy that shone from her eyes, if only he could've made her that happy. He took another bite of toast and swallowed some coffee to wash away his bitterness.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes had spent a restless night and had set out early to meet Wheat and Kyle at the saloon they had said they were going to stay at. The two had spent a wild evening on Holladay Street whooping it up, and they looked like hell this morning. Wheat was nursing a flat beer and sporting a two-day growth of beard and Kyle kept nodding off. Heyes ordered a hearty breakfast for the table and sat down, scraping the chair out noisily, making the two men wince.

"Shh, keep it down, will ya?" said Wheat as he nudged Kyle awake again, "Kyle, wake up. Heyes is here."

Kyle, lifted his head slowly, looked at Heyes bleary-eyed, and nodded off again with his chin resting on his chest. He began to snore loudly.

"Leave him be, Wheat. I just came to check up on you. How'd it go last night? Did anyone see you?" asked Heyes. He wanted to know if word had spread yet.

"Yeah, someone saw us, shot at us, too. That's how it went," grumbled Wheat.

"Who shot at you?" said Heyes. He didn't like hearing there had been gunplay. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of trigger-happy goons lying in wait for the gang.

"How the hell do I know? Some yahoo was following us, so we thought we'd make it hard on him. We kinda took off and the fool tried to shoot my horse." said Wheat irritably.

Kyle, woke, lifted his head again, and smiled, "Don't worry, Heyes, Wheat took care of him."

"What did you do, Wheat?" hissed Heyes angrily. Kyle's eyes widen at the change in Heyes's tone.

"I showed him the error of his ways, that's what I did," said Wheat, then dropping his voice low he said, "Maybe I should show you the error of yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" glared Heyes. "Did you shoot someone? So help me, Wheat, if you…"

"I didn't shoot no one, but that might change if you keep pushing me, Heyes," said Wheat threateningly.

Heyes's hand shot out and he grabbed Wheat by the shirt collar yanking him forward across the table. Kyle was wide awake now and scrambled backwards out of the way. Wheat's hand came up and he punched Heyes hard on the side of the head. Heyes lurched to his feet pulling the bigger man with him and belted Wheat in the stomach, doubling him over. Wheat roared up and threw his weight at Heyes toppling him over backwards. They rolled across the floor grappling with each other, shoving chairs and tables away; fists and arms flailing about. Kyle tried to break them up only to receive a punch in the nose from his partner. Grabbing his bloodied nose, he sat down heavily in a chair.

Wheat had the size, but Heyes was fast and slippery. It wasn't long before he had Wheat down and he was beating the tar out of him. Wheat got a few weak punches in but he was fading fast. He was older and less fit than Heyes. With the last of his strength, Wheat threw Heyes backwards and rolled on his side grappling for a broken chair slat to use as a weapon. The sound of Heyes's gun cocking stopped Wheat cold and he rolled onto his back dropping the slat and looking up into the barrel of the Schofield pointed at his head. He went still and held his hands away from his sides. "Take it easy now," whispered Wheat, "You don't want to be shooting me." He saw the wild look in Heyes's eyes and knew he was a dead man.

Kyle slipped in front of Wheat with his hands up and smiled sweetly at Heyes, "Wheat's real sorry, Heyes, but he's been kinda mad at you lately. He's got this crazy idea that you're two-timing the Kid with Miss Allie; made me want to hit him myself a time or two." Heyes took his eyes off Wheat and looked at Kyle, the rage fading from his face. "I told him he was barking up the wrong tree, but you know how he gets. Let's just all cool down here and have us some breakfast. Okay?" said Kyle carefully lowering his hands. Heyes relaxed and dropped his gun, returning it to his holster slowly. He stepped around Kyle and leaned over Wheat, "You got something to say to me, say it now."

Wheat stood up slowly using the back of a chair to steady himself. He wiped the blood from his mouth with a shirt sleeve and glared at Heyes. "I got something to say all right. You ought to be ashamed, using a little gal like that. I thought you were a better man than that," said Wheat. He jumped back as Heyes went for him again. Kyle intercepted his boss and held him back. "Shut up, Wheat, just shut up," said the small outlaw.

"I don't know what you think you saw, Wheat, but you're wrong. I haven't done anything to Allie," snarled Heyes.

"Oh yeah, maybe Kid might see it differently," said Wheat snidely.

Heyes had been furious at Wheat's insolence, but now that he understood the source of it, he could let it go. Wheat was just trying to protect Allie. Heyes laughed without humor, "Kid knows exactly how I feel about Allie, Wheat. I told him myself last night."

Wheat was shocked. "Hell, you're lucky to be alive, Heyes."

"You, too, Wheat," said Heyes coldly. He picked up his hat, threw a few dollars on the table and left. The few onlookers jumped out of his way as he pushed past them.

"Damn, I need another beer," said Kyle watching his leader go.

"I think I could use something a mite stronger," said Wheat.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid could see Heyes coming up the back stairs through his open door. "What happened to you?" he said, struggling to get up and take a closer look at his cousin. He could see the bruises on Heyes's face.

"Hey, lie down. Doc told you not to get out of bed," said Heyes, hurrying in the door.

Allie was sitting in the corner chair and gasped at Heyes's bloodied appearance. She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. "Who did this to you?" she demanded.

"It's nothing," said Heyes, pulling loose from her gently, "I'm fine. Wheat and I just got into a little argument, that's all."

"Looks more like a big fight to me," said Kid with a grin. He knew how little it took for Wheat to set Heyes off and he bet Wheat looked way worse. Still, he didn't like hearing that Wheat got uppity with his partner when he wasn't around to keep an eye on things. He made a mental note to have a talk of his own with Wheat. It was dangerous for the men to feel they could challenge Heyes when he wasn't around to watch his back.

"Whatever were you fighting over?" asked Allie. She wet her handkerchief with some water in a glass on the table and reached up to dab the blood from Heyes's cheek. There was a deep scratch there and he winced as she started it bleeding again. He reached up and pulled her hand away from his face.

"Wheat was just getting a little big for his britches. I had to put him in his place," said Heyes with a grin, "I'm going to go clean up and then I want to sit down and go over the plan."

After he left, Allie turned to Kid, "It's not funny. Wheat's a big man, he could've hurt him."

"He ain't big enough to hurt Heyes when he's got his back up, nobody is," laughed Kid.

OOOOOOOOOO

Corky showed up with Roeber and Campbell. The smaller man had begged for another chance to face the outlaws. It had hurt his pride to be humiliated that way and he was looking for revenge. Corky had wanted to turn him down, but he couldn't come up with a plausible excuse for cutting him out so he'd let him come. He worried that the hot-headed man would be a dangerous mistake, but there was nothing he could do. He had already sent a note to Sy outlining the detective's plan and hopefully, Kid Curry would be forewarned. It was the best he could do without blowing his cover. Sy had told him to stay in the thick of things to help keep control of the situation.

Stafford was getting restless. He prowled up and down the alley as Monty gave the men their instructions. The Texan was laying a trap for the outlaws. Campbell was sent to the roof of the building across the street while Roeber was to conceal himself on the roof of the house across the alley. Monty would have Corky take over keeping an eye on the front of the house while he watched the back. As far as he was concerned Stafford was nearly useless so he could continue his pointless pacing. The men left to get into position and Monty pulled out his bag to roll another smoke.

OOOOOOOOOO

"How are we going to learn anything waiting in the house?" asked Esther.

"There's a man out there watching us. I've seen the lights from his cigarettes at night. He's been there for at least three days. Clearly that means they're expecting something to happen here. Perhaps, they expect Alyssa to return. We just have to be patient and wait to see what happens," said Ruth.

Esther was alarmed at the idea that Alyssa might come back unaware of the dangers. "We have to warn her. It could be dangerous," she said, becoming anxious.

Ruth hugged her sister and said, "Honey, you're not thinking. How can we warn her when we don't know where she is? All we can do is wait and be ready should something happen." She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the small derringer. Holding it out to her sister, she asked, "Do you remember how to use this?"

Esther smiled slyly. "Better yet, I brought one of my own," she said as she pulled up her skirt and drew the pistol from the holster strapped to her thigh.

Ruth laughed, "Papa would be proud, wouldn't he?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Sy delivered this note. One of his men is working with the detective and sent over their plan," said Heyes passing the small slip of paper to the Kid. Allie leaned over his shoulder to read it.

"My mother's laid a trap for us! They've surrounded her house watching for us." she said indignantly.

"They're watching your friends', too," Heyes said, "So we're going to give them what they want. Sy and Kyle are going to show up with Patches at your friend's house here." He pointed at an X on a map drawn in the note.

"That's Melissa's home. Heyes, she's a sweet little thing. They'll scare her to death," said Allie.

"She'll never know they're there. They'll make a pass, flush out the men, and raise the alarm," said Heyes. "In the meantime, you and I will get into your mother's and force her to call off the dogs."

"She just wants the money. I know it. I'll buy her off if I have to," snapped Allie.

"I'm sure we'll be able to persuade her one way or another," said Heyes.

"And Wheat will be watching your backs?" asked Kid, skeptically, "I don't like it, Heyes. I'm not feeling real trustful of Wheat right about now."

"Kid, he'll do fine. Wheat and I settled things between us. I trust him to do the job, you should, too," said Heyes confidently.

"Well, I'm not sure I trust him either," said Allie. "The way he went after you was wrong. How do I know he won't do it again?"

Kid waited for an answer, too. Heyes looked at each of them and sighed, "Wheat jumped me because he thought he was protecting your honor."

"What?" said Allie.

"He thought I was taking advantage of you," said Heyes. Kid laughed, relieved to know that Wheat hadn't been challenging Heyes for leadership, he'd been acting the big brother to Allie.

Allie giggled, "Little did he know that I was taking advantage of you."

"Very funny; you two are really funny, you know that? Are you ready?" Heyes said to Allie.

"I'm ready," she said, standing up. She had changed back into her split skirt and had her gun belt on and strapped down. Her mother wouldn't know what hit her.

Kid looked from one to the other. He didn't like them going off on their own without him, but he also knew Heyes wouldn't agree to him coming along so he kept quiet. He'd just have to bide his time.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes and Allie met Sy a few blocks up from the Harcourt house. He was sitting on a wagon loaded with a large crate and Wheat and Kyle were sitting on a bench on the sidewalk in front of him; their horses tied to the wagon. They stood as Allie dismounted. Heyes had already hopped off and was at the back of the wagon examining the crate.

"Morning, Miss Allie," said Kyle.

"Ma'am," said Wheat. His face was bruised and his lip was swollen. His right eye was turning an ugly shade of purple. Allie walked over and stretch up on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. Wheat was caught by surprised and touched his face where her lips had been.

"That is for being a gentleman and defending my honor," she said, smiling at him.

"Aw shucks, Miss Allie, I was just worried about you," said Wheat, embarrassed.

She leaned in close again and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, but you'll need to worry about me a whole lot more if you ever lay a hand on Heyes again."

Wheat jumped back and looked at her uncertainly as she walked over to stand by Heyes who smiled at her and took her hand. "I think it's time I met your mother, don't you?" he said with a broad grin.


	25. Chapter 25

"Jordan, I need you to do something for me, please," said Soapy as he walked into the kitchen. Jordan looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. "Mr. Heyes has asked us to see that Mr. Curry continues to rest. He is concerned that Mr. Curry may decide to follow him. I am asking for your assistance in seeing that he stays put."

"Yes sir, Mr. Saunders, whatever I can do to help," said Jordan.

OOOOOOOOOO

It took Kid several minutes to actually make it out of bed. His sore muscles had tightened up with the prolonged bed rest and he felt stiff all over. He stood for a moment and carefully stretched his limbs. His gun arm was still pretty sore but it seemed to have full function and that was all he was concerned about. He walked down the hall to the bathroom that Soapy had installed a few years after he and Heyes left the mansion. The luxury of indoor plumbing was not wasted on the Kid; he only wished he had time for a hot bath, but he didn't. Heyes could be walking into a whole lot of trouble and Kid planned to back him up whether he liked it or not.

Looking in the mirror, Kid noticed the thick stubble of beard his face had sprouted over the past few days. He did have time for a quick shave. Turning the water on over the sink to let it warm up, he walked back to his room and found a silver tray on his side table. On it was a sandwich on a plate and a small cup of chicken soup, his personal favorite. Good old Jordan had always made sure he got enough to eat even when he had been a starving teenager; impossibly hungry at all times. Kid grabbed the sandwich and took a healthy bite of it then picked up his razor. The sandwich was kind of dry so he went back to the tray for the cup of soup and drained it quickly, finishing off the rest of his sandwich. That ought to hold him for a while. He walked back to the bathroom and started to shave paying close attention to his reflection in the mirror. Heyes was going to meet the boys first and Kid didn't want to show up too early. If he did, Heyes would just send him away. He planned on giving his partner a 15 or 20 minute head start before he went after him. Kid finished shaving, wiped his face with a dampened towel, and studied the results. Satisfied, he went back to his room and picked up his shirt off the chair in the corner and put it on. Next, he put on his pants and strapped on his gun belt. Picking up his boots by the dresser, he walked back to the bed and sat down to put them on only to slowly keel over sideways as he passed out from the chloral hydrate Jordan had used to spike the soup. The butler hurried into the room, pushed Kid back into the center of the bed, and picked up his legs to settle him in for the long rest he was about to have.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, let's get you packed up," said Heyes to Allie. She didn't love this part of the plan, but Heyes had convinced her that the short trip in the packing crate would be over before she knew it. He handed her up into the wagon bed and they both looked around to make sure no one was watching. Allie scrunched down inside the crate and Heyes jumped up into the wagon. He picked up the lid and nailed it onto the crate. Climbing into the seat, he adjusted his horsehair mustache, pulled out an eye patch from his pocket, and slipped it on. His old battered bowler hat completed the disguise. Slouching, he picked up the reins and clucked to the horses easing them into the road.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sy and Kyle rode past Melissa Grayson's house. They made sure to turn the far corner of the block and ride slowly up the back alley, blatantly eying the house. There were no signs of the watchers, but it didn't matter, they both knew they were there. The two men made a show of dismounting and concealing their horses. Ducking out of sight, they circled back around the block to the street and hid. It didn't take Kyle long to spot one of the watchers swinging around a corner two blocks down the road and galloping away on his horse. Kyle poked Sy and gestured with his chin down the street. Sy saw the departing rider and smiled at Kyle. Waiting a few more minutes, the two men crept away leaving their horses tied up in the alleyway. They had two more horses waiting for them a few blocks over.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What the _**hell**_….," said Monty under his breath as he saw Polson racing towards him. Pushing himself upright off the wall he had been leaning against, the big man stepped out into the alley just far enough that the rider could see him. Polson veered his horse's course slightly and plowed to a stop in front of Monty. "You better have a damn good reason for being here, son," said Monty.

"I do. Two riders showed at Miss Grayson's house. One of them fit the description of that runty outlaw. The other one had on a big overcoat and floppy hat. Could've been a woman, it was hard to know, but it wasn't a pinto she was riding, it was a bay." said Polson. "They're hanging around watching the house. I don't rightly know what they're up to, but Gutman's got it covered."

Monty hated the thought of leaving Stafford in charge of watching the Harcourt house now that he knew the Devil's Hole gang was in town, but he had to make sure he wasn't missing something. He knew Heyes would have to contact the mother, but he also knew it was highly unlikely Heyes would just march right up to the Harcourt's front door. It fit that he might try to get a message to the family without having to risk his slippery neck. If Monty could get his hands on one of the two outlaws at Grayson's, he'd have some leverage to get at Heyes. Making up his mind, he said, "Wait here," and walked up to the alley where Stafford was hidden.

"Polson just showed up. Something's going on at the Grayson house. I'm going to go check it out," said Monty. He started to turn away, but Stafford grabbed at his arm. Looking down at the hand and then up at the irritating man, Monty glared at him.

Stafford dropped his hand, but held his ground, saying, "Is it Heyes and Curry? Are they making their move?"

"It ain't Heyes and Curry. Sounds like it's Murtry and maybe someone new. I don't know what they're up to, but I better find out," said Monty.

Nodding, Stafford agreed, "I'll keep watch here. Why don't you take Corky with you in case they put up a fight? I've still got Roeber and Campbell."

"Fine," said Monty. He waved to Corky who was at the other end of the alley keeping watch on the front door. The young man hurried over to his boss. "C'mon. The Devil's Hole gang's been seen down at Grayson's house," said the big man. Corky smiled and followed Monty as he strode off.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes reached back and rapped on the lid of the crate to let Allie know they were getting close to her mother's home. She breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't cramped inside, the crate was large, but she was unable to see what was going on. While she trusted Heyes's expertise, she couldn't help but worry that something might go wrong and she would be trapped inside this box; nailed in. Heyes would be on his own, her gun would be useless to him. It was making her crazy. She realized that she was thinking like a criminal now. Who would've thought that her veneer of civilization was so thin?

Heyes pulled the horses up directly in front of the Harcourt House. Tying the reins securely to the wagon's brake, he jumped down and shuffled up to the door, pounding hard on it. "Delivery. I gots a delivery for Ruth Harcourt," he said, pausing his rapping for a second. "C'mon, hurry it up, I ain't got all day," he yelled loudly in a squeaky voice as renewed his assault on the wood.

Stafford had seen the wagon and was curiously watching the man. Mrs. Harcourt had proven herself to be a prodigious shopper and he wondered what was in the crate. It looked like something big; maybe an organ or a piano. He shook his head at the impatient driver. What a fool he was, with his overblown sense of importance. Didn't he know he was an inferior? If he were Mrs. Harcourt, there would be no tip for this one; just a sound dressing down.

The front door opened and Ruth Harcourt looked at the dark-haired, one-eyed man on her doorstep. "What is the meaning of this incessant noise?" she demanded. The man smiled at her and she softened slightly at the charm he conveyed.

"My apologies, ma'am. I gots a delivery here for a Miz Ruth Harcourt from a Miz Alyssa Harcourt, ma'am," he said gesturing to the large crate in the wagon.

Ruth looked at the wagon and looked at the strange man. "What on earth could that be?" she asked confused.

"I don't rightly know, ma'am. I just run deliveries, they don't tell me nothing. I gots a slip, though. I can't read, never did learn how, but maybe it says something," he said thrusting out the delivery request that Allie had written up.

Ruth took the note and recognized her daughter's handwriting immediately. She smiled at Heyes, "It _**is**_ from my daughter. Please, bring it in."

"Yes ma'am. A daughter's a mother's blessing, ain't she?" he prattled as he took the note back and tucked it into his pocket. Heyes trotted back down the steps to the wagon and began to carefully unload the crate as Ruth watched, smiling, from the stoop. He pushed the crate to the edge of the wagon bed and slowly levered it upright onto a hand truck he had brought along. Balancing it carefully, he towed it up the steps and through the doorway with considerable difficulty. Had they all been eating a little too well?

Ruth followed him in and shut the door. At her direction, Heyes took the crate into a large drawing room. "Please, put it here. Would you mind opening it for me? I'm afraid that I do not have the correct tools," she said.

Heyes smiled, "Yes, ma'am." He reached into his back pocket and pull out a short crowbar. His first impression of Ruth was interesting. She seemed extremely polite to a lowly deliveryman. He levered up one side of the crate and Ruth stepped aside as he moved to the other. She didn't seem at all nervous at being alone with a roughened man, too. Heyes looked up for a moment and considered the home. It was nicely furnished, but not lavish. Tasteful. Bending his head again to the task, he pulled out the last nail and glanced at Ruth. She smiled at him, excited to have some contact with her daughter, however tenuous.

Esther was hidden in the hall closet. She had her gun in her hand and kept an eye on the scruffy man through a crack in the slightly opened door. Ruth had admonished her that it could be a trick when they had first heard the banging but, like her sister, Esther was thrilled to hear the delivery was from Alyssa. She was waiting to see what the crate contained when she heard a floorboard in the hallway creak softly. She could see her sister and the delivery man through the crack. It wasn't them. Someone else was in the house. Her nerves on end, she waited, afraid to move and give herself away. Whoever it was, she was ready for them.

Heyes stood between Ruth and the crate. With his back turned to her, he slowly slid the lid off and winked at Allie. She looked at him uncertainly. Now that she was here, she wasn't at all sure she wanted to see her mother. Ugly emotions roiled within her. Ruth appeared over Heyes's shoulder and stared down in surprise at her daughter. "Alyssa!" she cried.

Allie stood up, stepped out of the box, and dropped her hand to her gun. "Hello, Mother," she said coldly. Ruth flung herself at her daughter, ignoring the implied threat, and hugged her tightly. Allie looked at Heyes in confusion, but he smiled reassuringly to her. Behind her, Heyes saw a man step around the corner of the drawing room archway holding a gun. His own was concealed and he knew not to go for it. He'd paid dearly for that mistake the last time. Heyes slowly raised his hands. Allie pushed her mother away and turned to face the interloper.

"Miss Harcourt and Mr. Heyes, I presume?" said the detective, gloating happily.

"You!" said Allie. "Heyes, this is the man who was following the Kid and me." Ruth stared in shock at her daughter and then at Heyes. There was no doubt exactly who the man with Alyssa was.

"Please put your gun on the floor over there, young lady; you, too, Mr. Heyes. I'm sure you have one hidden somewhere," said Stafford. "You know, this was almost too easy. Who would've thought that..." Stafford crumpled to the floor, unconscious as Esther stood behind him, lowering her pistol.

"Aunt Esther!" screamed Allie, rushing to Esther. Ruth looked on, wounded, at the obvious affection that Alyssa held for her aunt. Allie and Esther clung to each other as Ruth looked at Heyes and extended her hand.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Ruth Harcourt, Alyssa's mother, and you are Hannibal Heyes, are you not?" she said formally.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," he said, grasping her hand. She shook it firmly and Heyes looked at her appraisingly. She, in turn, studied him intently. "Allie has told me so much about you, ma'am," he said, waiting to see how she reacted.

"And I never even felt my ears burning," she quipped.

Heyes grinned. She certainly wasn't what he had expected. "Ma'am, if you have some rope handy; I'd like to tie up our uninvited guest."

Ruth stepped over to the drapes and yanked the cording off of one panel. "Will this do?" she asked, holding it out.

"That'll do just fine," said Heyes, taking it from her and efficiently binding up Stafford. He yanked off his bandana, gagged the unconscious man, and picked up the detective's gun, tucking it into his belt. "Allie, we need to get out of here. Someone's going to come looking for him soon."

Allie pulled away from Esther and looked at her mother. "Mother will simply fire him when he wakes up, won't you, Mother?" she said sharply.

"Your mother didn't hire him," said Heyes.

"Mr. Heyes is correct, Alyssa," Ruth said meeting the single, warm brown eye still assessing her.

"Stay here. I'm going to look for a way out," said Heyes, "Your mother and aunt will have to come with us. It won't be safe for them here." He peeked out through a crack in the drapes and then ran into the next room.

"Aunt Esther, what are you doing here?" asked Allie as she listened to Heyes descending the basement stairs.

Esther held Allie's hand tightly. "Sweetheart, we've both been very worried about you. Your mother sent word to me that you had disappeared and I came as quickly as I could. Where have you been?" said Esther.

"Isn't that obvious, Esther? She's been with Hannibal Heyes," said Ruth. "The question is-how does she know him?"

Heyes hurried back into the drawing room and stood next to Allie. "There's a window in the basement that lets out on the side of the house. The shrubbery there ought to give you enough cover to hide. I'll go out the front and back the wagon around on that side of the house. If you're quick about it, you ought to be able to climb in without being seen. There's an old tarp in the back you can use for a cover," he said.

"Excellent," said Ruth, "Esther, Alyssa, hurry along!"

Allie bristled at Ruth's commanding tone and looked at Heyes. He smiled sweetly at her and she wrapped her arms about him, kissing him thoroughly. "Be careful," she said.

"You, too," he whispered in her ear.

Esther stared in shock at the open display of affection and then looked at her sister. Ruth smiled knowingly and dryly said, "Blood will tell."

Heyes broke away from Allie and went to the door. "Go now. I'll give you five minutes before I swing around," he said. Allie nodded and grabbing Esther's hand pulled her along towards the basement steps with Ruth racing after them.

Heyes waited, listening, as the women struggled through the narrow basement window. After several minutes, he stepped out through the door saying loudly in the same squeaky voice, "Thank you, ma'am. You're very generous." He walked casually down the steps and took his time untying the horses and climbing into the seat of the wagon. Hawing and hollering at the team, he roughly backed them up along the side of the house, causing them to resist his commands and plow the wagon into the shrubbery. Yelling insults, he made a show of the difficulties he was having with the recalcitrant animals. The wagon, and the overgrown vegetation that crowded over it, blocked the women from view as they scrambled aboard and concealed themselves under the heavy canvas. Heyes slapped the reins down harshly on the horses' backs and they leapt forward, hauling the wagon out of the bushes, leaving a hole of broken branches behind.

The team trotted smartly away as Campbell looked on from the roof of the house across the street. He was completely unaware of the tall, mustached outlaw hidden behind the dormer on the next house. Wheat's gun was sighted on the short man just in case he made a wrong move.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty was in a foul mood. He had wasted almost an hour searching the Grayson's neighborhood for the outlaws. Their horses had been found quickly, but there had been no sign of the men. Monty had realized that he'd been fooled and he was angry. He strode down the alley towards the Harcourt home with Corky struggling to keep up with him. Stomping up the steps to the back door of the house, he kicked it open, breaking the lock, and walked inside. Immediately, he heard a ruckus from the front of the house. Running down the hallway, he and Corky skidded to a stop at the sight of Stafford, bound and gagged, and lying by a large, opened crate.

A streak of inventive cursing erupted from Monty as Corky hurried to the detective and loosened his bonds. He helped the man up. Stafford rubbed at his raw wrists and said, "It was Heyes and the girl! I had them cold, but someone hit me from behind. It must've been the maid. I had the drop on the mother, too."

"Corky, go and check the house," said Monty.

OOOOOOOOOO

Corky went through the house checking the windows and closets. It didn't take long for him to realize that Heyes had used the basement window he had unlocked earlier in the week to escape. There was a small piece of fabric hanging off a nail on the sill. Grabbing it, he went back upstairs.

OOOOOOOOOO

"How'd Heyes get past you?" asked Monty.

"He posed as a delivery man bringing in a crate. I guessed that the girl was inside," said Stafford. "So I waited for him to get into the house and then came in through the back door." He didn't mention how long it had taken for him to realize he'd been duped.

Monty cursed again. It was his own fault Heyes got away. If he hadn't left, he would've been here to back Stafford up. He mentally gave Stafford credit for having the guts to go after Hannibal Heyes on his own. "How'd he get them out?" he asked.

"I don't know. Campbell and Roeber were keeping watch, they can tell you," said Stafford, holding the back of his head. He wasn't feeling too well. His head hurt and his stomach was beginning to feel queasy. He sat down in one of Ruth Harcourt's embroidered chairs.

"They went out through a window in the basement," said Corky, walking into the room holding up a shred of fabric, "They must have used the shrubbery to hide from sight."

Monty walked out the front door and looked up at Campbell, who waved back. Monty signaled him to come down and then walked around to the side of the house where he saw the wagon ruts in the grassy lawn and the broken branches of the hedges. He pushed through the bushes to the rear of the house and waved for Roeber to come down.

Pulling out his tobacco pouch, he rolled another smoke to help him calm down. Anger wasn't going to help him think clearly. He had to change tactics. He was going to have to go hunting for the Devil's Hole gang, but Denver was a big city. There were a lot of places to hide and Heyes and Curry probably knew them all. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly beginning to smile as he remembered he had one card he hadn't played yet-Stafford. The man could identify two members on the Devil's Hole gang on sight.

OOOOOOOOOO


	26. Chapter 26

Heyes drove the wagon through the opened gates of Soapy's driveway and pulled the team up behind the house, out of sight of the road. As cold as it was, he didn't think anyone would be paying attention to a delivery wagon. He hopped down, walked to the back of the wagon, and lowered the tailgate as the three women inside threw off the canvas and struggled with one another to sit up. Allie jumped down first and reached up to help her aunt wiggle out. Heyes reached up and helped Ruth down.

"Thank you, Mr. Heyes," she said.

Heyes steadied her, "You're welcome and you can call me Heyes, nearly everyone does."

"Well, I suppose you can call me Ruth since my daughter is on such familiar terms with you," she answered dryly.

Allie, overhearing the conversation, frowned at her mother's gibe and turned to her aunt, "Aunt Esther, this is Hannibal Heyes. Heyes, this is my aunt, Esther Thorpe."

Esther looked Heyes over rather coldly; the one-eyed man before her was not impressive. His scruffy mustache and filthy coat lent him a destitute air, and made it difficult to believe he was successful at anything. She nodded stiffly without extending her hand, "Mr. Heyes. I will be interested in hearing how you and my niece became acquainted."

Heyes bowed slightly, "I am sure Allie will be happy to enlighten you, Miss Thorpe. Ladies, if you would please go into the house and make yourselves comfortable; I'll be in shortly." He had seen Wheat and Kyle ride in through the gate and he walked across the yard to meet them. Wheat was still sporting the bruises from their fight and Heyes decided he wasn't ready to forgive his lieutenant's insubordination.

Kyle had dismounted, tied his horse to the wagon, and was swinging up into the seat when Heyes walked up. "Hey, Heyes, Wheat told me you all had some trouble. Is Miss Allie okay?" he asked as he sat down and gathered up the reins.

Heyes smiled at Kyle's concern, "She's fine. As a matter of fact, her mother and her aunt are inside with her. We got surprised by the Bannerman, but her Aunt Esther cold-cocked him with her pistol and I managed to smuggle them all out."

Wheat snorted, "Do all the women in that family go prancin' around armed?"

"They just might, Wheat. I'd watch my manners if I were you," said Heyes, turning back to Kyle, "I want you two to get rid of the wagon. We're going to lay low here for a day or two and see what happens. Keep your eyes open for trouble and I'll send word when I need you again."

"Will do, Heyes," replied Kyle, clucking to the horses. Wheat followed him down the drive, his horse jogging quietly behind the wagon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jordan came hurrying down the hallway towards the kitchen having seen the wagon arriving through the windows, "Ladies, welcome, please allow me to take your coats. My name is Jordan and I am Mr. Saunders's butler. Miss Golden, I believe there's a warm fire in the drawing room. If you would be so good as to escort your guests in, I will see to some tea for you."

Allie ushered Ruth and Esther to the drawing room and, the moment she pulled the double doors closed, her mother and aunt rounded on her.

"Miss Golden? Why did that man call you that?" demanded Esther.

"Because that is my name now; I'm known as Allie Golden. I no longer wish to be associated with the Harcourts," sniffed Allie.

Ruth looked speculatively at her daughter, "She's taken an alias, Esther. Why are you surprised? Look at her. She's wearing a gun, for heaven's sake. Don't you get it? She's an outlaw's girlfriend."

Esther sank down onto the settee and stared at her niece, "Is this true, Alyssa?"

Allie sat next to her aunt and took one of her cold hands, "I am not Heyes's girlfriend."

"Then why did you make a point of draping yourself all over him?" smirked Ruth.

"Because I wish I was his girlfriend!" shouted Allie, jumping to her feet again and confronting her mother. "Yes, Mother, I have fallen in love with an outlaw. Are you angry? Does it offend you that your precious commodity has gone and ruined her value to you? That you can't sell me to the highest bid…" she stopped short as her mother's hand slapped her across the face. Allie snarled and reached for her gun, but Ruth gripped her wrist tightly.

"Stop being so ridiculously dramatic, Alyssa," snapped Ruth as she pulled Allie's gun from its holster and let go of her daughter. She walked across the room, expertly emptying the chambers, then throwing the bullets into a table drawer and tossing the gun on a chair. "There now, let's all sit down and have a civil chat, shall we?"

"I have nothing to say to you! I'm going to check on Jed," Allie stomped out of the room.

The door slammed and Ruth turned to Esther, "Well, well, it seems our little girl has finally grown a spine."

"Ruth, she's throwing herself at that scoundrel! What on earth is she thinking?" said Esther, visibly upset by what she had heard.

Ruth assessed her sister, "I assume she is thinking the same thing you were at her age. Don't you agree, my dear?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty took Stafford back to his apartment and put him to bed while Corky went for a doctor. They needed the Bannerman healthy so that he could help them find Carlson and Murtry. The man had quickly fallen asleep and Monty idly wandered through the apartment. Either being a detective paid well, or Stafford had some money of his own. The furnishings were new and expensive.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jed was dozing when Allie entered his room. She walked quietly up to the foot of the bed and watched him sleeping. He looked so very young when those brilliant blue eyes were closed. No wonder he had earned the nickname, "The Kid." She sat down in the chair next to the bed, sighing heavily. Why did she allow her mother to make her so crazy? Reaching up, she felt the still-warm spot on her cheek where her mother had struck her; at least she had made her mother at least a little bit crazy, too. Her anger was ebbing and she began to think. Where had her mother learned to handle a gun like that? Where had Aunt Esther?

She was puzzling through these thoughts when she became aware that Jed was awake. He was looking at her with a confused expression when she glanced up and smiled at him, "Hello sleepyhead."

"You're back already? I was just getting ready to go when…when I woke up," he frowned. He remembered shaving, but how had he gotten back into bed? He had a headache and his stomach felt a bit queasy; maybe he hadn't been as well as he had thought. "How'd it go with your ma?"

Allie stood up and walked to the dresser, "My mother is the most irritating woman in the world. It didn't go well. She's downstairs with my aunt." She watched Jed's reflection in the mirror and saw his eyebrows shoot up. "Yes, Jed, you are about to meet the family. That is, if you are feeling up to it."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Heyes, I've shown the ladies into the drawing room and I'm about to serve them tea. Mr. Saunders has gone out for the afternoon. He has instructed me not to expect him to return until late this evening," said Jordan as the outlaw leader entered the kitchen and removed his coat, hanging it on a peg by the door. Heyes was relieved to hear that Soapy was out. He hated imposing on his old friend and was hoping to have the fireworks over with before Soapy returned. He was sure there would be fireworks, one look at Allie and it was as plain as day. He also needed to find out what was going on. The minute Esther had knocked out the detective; Heyes had realized that she and Ruth had been expecting trouble.

"How's the Kid?" inquired Heyes.

"He is still asleep, sir," answered Jordan, lifting the teapot off the stove and carrying it to the table.

"He's still asleep? Is he feeling all right?" Heyes was suddenly concerned that there was more wrong with his partner than he realized.

"I believe he is, sir. He ought be awake soon. The drug should be wearing off." Jordan dipped a tea strainer into the pot to steep and he was not paying attention to the man behind him. If he had been, he might not have been so complacent.

"You drugged him?! I just asked you to keep him here. Why the hell did you drug him?" thundered Heyes.

"Really, sir, how did you expect me to stop him? He is Kid Curry, after all," replied an unrepentant Jordan.

Dumbfounded, Heyes stared at the butler. Finally, he shook his head and picked up the tea tray, glowering at the man. He sure hoped his partner didn't think he had anything to do with it. His old bruises hadn't even faded yet.

He walked down the hallway and stopped before the drawing room doors, taking a deep breath. This day was going from bad to worse; he'd rather face a posse than a roomful of angry women. Steeling himself, he balanced the tray in one hand and opened the doors. Ruth and Esther were seated together on the small settee. Allie was gone.

"Where's Allie?" asked Heyes, crossing the room and placing the tray on the table in front of the settee. He'd seen Allie's gun lying on the chair and he knew she hadn't left it there voluntarily; someone had disarmed her. His money was on Ruth.

"She excused herself to go check on Jed, who I assume is Kid Curry," said Ruth.

"Oh, maybe I should, too," mumbled Heyes, turning towards the door to escape.

"You'll do no such thing, Mr. Heyes," stated Aunt Esther.

Ruth gestured to a straight backed chair, "Yes, please have a seat."

Hannibal Heyes knew when to toss in his cards. He sat.

"I would like to know what your intentions are, sir," said Esther coldly, pinning Heyes with a sharp look.

"My intentions?" asked Heyes.

"Yes, what is your relationship with Alyssa?" queried Ruth. "It is obvious that you two are…close. We would like to know exactly how close you are."

"Not that close!" squeaked Heyes, his voice rising with alarm as he realized what the women were getting at. "I can assure you, ma'am, Allie and I are very fond of each other, but she understands that I'm a wanted man. There can be no future for us. We both know that."

"I am delighted to hear it, Heyes. Alyssa's life has been complicated enough," Ruth said as she stood and walked over to gaze out the window, "I am pleased that you are not unaware of the difficulties you would face."

"How has Allie's life been complicated?" asked Heyes, watching Ruth's profile. He saw her eyes widen slightly and she turned to look at him.

"Why her failed engagement to Mr. Decker, of course, and her subsequent disappearance," said Ruth. Esther looked on from the settee as her sister and the outlaw eyed each other warily.

"Ah, forgive me, but it seemed as though you were referring to something longer standing," probed Heyes.

Ruth smiled, "I see that the rumors of your intelligence are not unfounded. However, I must admit, that I was under the impression that you were a rather handsome man who took pains with his appearance; vain, perhaps, according to some reports. I must say I am rather disappointed."

Heyes grinned broadly at her. There was no question where Allie got her spunk from. Heyes reached up, yanked off his eye patch and mustache, and tossed the disguise aside. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it, "Better?"

"Well, certainly less common, shall we say?" quipped Ruth. She was enjoying herself and failed to notice that her sister was becoming annoyed with both of them.

"This is _**not**_ an amusing situation. Alyssa has been riding around for weeks in the company of this… this pirate! I, for one, want to know why!" said Esther shrilly, rising from the settee.

"Oh, come on, Esther. Look at him, surely you can see why," Ruth was thoroughly amused and made a show of eying Heyes up and down while he grinned at her.

"Ruth, I am concerned about Alyssa," hissed Esther.

"Alyssa is fine, Esther. As a matter of fact, she is better than fine. She is much improved and it appears to me that she is happy with who she is," observed Ruth, "which is more than I can say for either of us."

"Ruth! What on earth has gotten into you?" snapped Esther, growing red with frustration at her sister's cavalier attitude.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I'm the same person I've always been. It's a pity that I can't say the same of you," sniped Ruth, "When did you become such a lady? I thought you were a liberated woman. Why are you being such a prude?"

"A prude?" shrieked Esther, "How dare you?"

Heyes began to get alarmed and raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Ladies, please, calm down." He heard the door open behind him and swung around to see Kid and Allie come in. A look of pure desperation was written on his usually unflappable face, "Allie, do something," he pleaded.

OOOOOOOOOO

The doctor carefully tucked his stethoscope into his black leather bag and glanced up at the man towering over him, "Mr. Stafford should be fine. He really isn't suffering from anything more than a nasty bump on the head. There is no sign of concussion and any queasiness he might be experiencing is probably brought on by nerves."

Monty scowled at the doctor's news. The detective was being a big baby; that much was apparent. He'd drag that poor excuse for a westerner out of his bed as soon as the physician left. "What do I owe you, Doc?"

The doctor tipped his hat, "I'll put the bill on Mr. Stafford's tab. He'll be calling me again soon, I'm sure. I hear from him quite regularly. Good day to you, sir."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Mother, Aunt Esther, what has gotten into you two? Are you trying to embarrass me?" cried Allie.

Kid, sensitive to the atmosphere, snuck around to the other side of the room while everyone was distracted and slipped into a comfortable chair by the fire. There was no way he was getting into the middle of this fight. He could see that Heyes was rattled and floundering about trying to keep the peace. Used to leading a hardened group of criminals, his cousin appeared to be helpless in the face of feminine emotions. Heyes looked at the Kid and saw that his partner had found a safe spot. Dropping his hands, he shrugged at the Kid, and retreated to the chair across from him.

Esther turned to Allie, "Embarrass you! You don't think your running around with a gang of outlaws isn't embarrassing for _**us**_? What were you thinking?"

Allie was hurt by her aunt's disapproval. She had expected recriminations from her mother, had even relished the thought of her parent's shock, but not Aunt Esther. Strangely enough, it was her mother who came to her rescue.

"Esther, calm down. This is not about you and your feelings. Alys…Allie has not embarrassed you," admonished Ruth. "No one outside of this room understands what is going on here. Alyssa Harcourt has simply disappeared following an unfortunate event involving her fiancé. It is Allie Golden who is pretending to be an outlaw queen."

Allie stared at her mother in amazement. What had happened to the woman who had so painstakingly pressured her into becoming a damned social climber? And her Aunt Esther! Why was she being so prudishly judgmental? Of all people, Allie had expected her aunt to accept her new persona; after all, she was flaunting the very conventions Esther claimed to despise. She felt as though her world was turned upside down. All the fight seeped out of her and she sat heavily on one of the stuffed arm chairs.

"It doesn't bother you that Alyssa has been traipsing about the West with Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry?" Esther threw a frosty glare at the Kid who quickly looked away. "You are Kid Curry, aren't you?"

Kid brought his eyes back to the angry woman glaring at him, "Yes, ma'am, I am." Not knowing what else was expected of him, he said nothing more.

"Oh, it bothers me, but I'm not foolish enough to think that I have any control over my daughter. I've never had any control over her. You saw to that." Ruth, growing angry, faced her sister.

"What are you saying? You destroyed your own relationship with Alyssa, because you are incapable of appreciating all that you have!" spat Esther.

Ruth took several threatening steps towards her sister, "All that I have? Do you mean the daughter who despises me or the husband who cheated incessantly on me with every whore in Denver? Or perhaps, you are referring to my townhouse that I can't even afford to pay the rent on?"

Esther sputtered, preparing to retaliate, as Allie jumped to her feet, "What did you say?"

Ruth looked at Allie as though she had forgotten she was there. Her expression softened as she realized the impact her words might have had on her daughter, "Alyssa, I'm so sorry I said that. Your father was a good man in some respects, but…"

"I wasn't talking about Father. What did you say about your townhouse?" interrupted Allie.

Ruth was puzzled by the question, "You mean that I'm behind on my rent? It's just a momentary setback. It is absolutely nothing that you should be concerned about."

"You p..pay rent?" stammered Allie.

"Of course, I pay rent. You don't think the landlord is going to allow me to live there rent-free, do you?" asked Ruth.

"Bill Decker told me that he gave you that townhouse in exchange for my hand in marriage!" cried Allie.

"Nonsense, that man never gave anyone anything unless it was a hard time," said Ruth. "I support myself by selling my watercolors at Mr. Matthews shop. It's not much, but it usually pays the rent."

Heyes jumped up and wrapped his arm about Allie's shoulders. Tears were springing to her eyes as she looked up at him in confusion. He pulled her to his chest and tipped up her chin speaking softly to her, "He lied to you, Allie. You rejected him, so he wanted to punish you by taking away the only family you had." As his words sank in, her temper flared.

"That horrible, horrible bastard!" she snarled. "If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him a thousand times."

"Well, fortunately for you, someone else killed him the first time. Was it you, Mr. Curry?" asked Ruth, glancing to where the Kid sat.

Kid was jolted by the question and started to speak, but was interrupted by his partner. "No, it wasn't the Kid, it was me," said Heyes sadly, "I didn't shoot him, the sheriff did; but I may as well have. He died because of me."

"Then I owe you a great debt." Ruth walked over to her daughter and the outlaw, "I made a terrible mistake pushing Allie to marry that man. I had no idea what a vile human being he was. My only intention was for her to marry someone who could keep her safe."

"What are you keeping her safe from, Ruth?" Heyes asked quietly. He felt Allie tense up and he held onto her protectively, "What is it you are afraid of?"

Ruth paled slightly, but Esther jumped to her sister's side and wrapped an arm about her, "Leave her alone. You have no right to question her."

"He may not, but I do," said Allie, pulling out of Heyes's embrace, "I have a right to know what is going on here."

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat and Kyle made quick work of disposing of the wagon. After driving it down to the South Platte River a few miles south of town and unhitching the team, the two men pushed the wagon into the river a few hundred yards above a particularly deep pool. As the wagon slowly floated off, they drew their guns, taking aim, and firing. The wagon moved with the current until it became too riddled with bullet holes and sank to the bottom of the river bed, disappearing from sight.

Grinning, Kyle pulled a small flask out of his hip pocket, took a sip, and passed it to his partner. Wheat took a long pull, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and passed it back to Kyle. "What do you say we go find out who's working at Mattie's tonight? We got the whole night off and pockets full of cash," said Wheat.

"I like the way you think, Wheat. Let's go," laughed Kyle, climbing up the bank.

"I like the way I think, too," chuckled Wheat as he followed his partner to the horses.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ruth pushed Esther away, "I am fine. Stop fussing over me." Ruth went to settee, sat, and appraised her daughter. Alyssa, no, Allie had changed so much in just a few short weeks. Gone was the insipid, compliant girl who used to try her patience so terribly. The girl before her was someone she'd never met before. Feisty and strong, passionate and demanding, she was a capable woman. Ruth found that she quite liked this person. "Yes, I can see that it is time for us to let go of the secrets we've kept far too long. Come here, Miss Golden, and have a seat next to me. I will tell you what you wish to know."

"You can't! She's not ready!" shrieked Esther, walking over to Allie as she spoke. Allie looked from her strident, emotional aunt to her calm, self-possessed mother, and made her choice.


	27. Chapter 27

"No! I forbid it!" cried Esther, stamping her foot in frustration. She had balled her hands into fists and the red glow to her complexion lent her a comical look. Allie turned from her aunt and looked at her mother. Ruth sat on the settee, all of her attention focused on her daughter. She patted the empty place next to her and Allie went to her and sat down.

Kid, having raised quietly from his chair, gripped Esther's elbow and softly said, "Ma'am, I think you better come with me and let Allie and her ma have a private conversation." Firmly, he pulled her with him towards the door. She struggled to free herself from his grip, but could not.

"Let me go! Release me, right now!" she screamed. She swatted at him wildly until he gripped her other arm and shook her slightly.

"No, ma'am, I'm not going to let go of you. We're going to give Allie and her ma some time to talk things out. Do you want to go through that door like a lady or do I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you outta here like a side of beef?" Kid's cold blue eyes held no hope for Esther. She relented and started to cry softly as Kid opened the door for her. He looked back at his cousin. Heyes was watching Allie and Ruth intently, showing no signs of leaving the room. "Heyes, c'mon, let's go."

Allie spoke, "No, Jed, please don't go. I need you to stay. You, too, Heyes."

"Allie, we don't want to interfere with your family," said Heyes. He looked at Ruth, but her face was impassive.

Allie walked over to Heyes and put her hand in his, "You are my family, too, and I want you to stay."

"How can you say that, Alyssa? You've only known these men a few weeks," Esther didn't want these two criminals to hear her family's secret and she was upset that her niece was involving them.

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them. I was never going to come back to Denver," Allie looked at her mother. She saw the quick flicker of pain in Ruth's eyes and she felt slightly ashamed that it pleased her.

"They may be able to help us, Esther. You and I certainly have made a mess of things. Perhaps, Heyes, you can come up with one of your famous plans to help extricate us from this predicament," encouraged Ruth.

Kid loosened his grip on Esther slightly and she wrenched her arm away, "Don't you ever lay another hand on me, you ruffian, or I'll drill a hole between your eyes!" She hurried over to her sister and niece.

The Kid exchanged a shocked look with his partner. What was it with these women? One minute, they were all soft and feminine and the next minute they were spitting at you like a wildcat. Heyes could have them all; he wanted a woman he wasn't afraid to turn his back on. He went to the fire and threw another log on while the others sat down.

Esther was still furious at her sister's unilateral decision to answer Alyssa's questions; she had no right to make that choice alone! One look at her niece, though, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Sighing, she blinked back her tears and steeled herself. Her only hope was that Alyssa would still speak to them when this conversation was over. At least, it would be a relief to have it all out in the open. All those years of lies and secrecy would finally be over. She could feel the weight on her heart begin to lift.

Heyes had returned to the straight- backed chair and was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He was tense, but there was no outward sign of it. He could tell that, whatever it was that Ruth was about to say, it was going to be hard on Allie and he was damn well going to make sure she didn't have to face it alone.

Allie was frightened by what she might hear, but she would never let her mother know it. The woman had always intimidated her, until recently, and Allie wasn't about to revert to deferring to her, "All right, Mother. Let's hear it."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Quit your bellyaching, Stafford. I need you to find those two crooks. If we don't, you can kiss your big paycheck goodbye and you can be sure that I'll be takin' my pay outta your hide," growled Monty.

Stafford shut up. He felt terrible and he was sure he was harming his health, but he could also see that Northrup was not about to allow him to return to his soft, warm bed. They had spent most of the afternoon roaming in and out of the saloons and brothels. Now that night was closing in on them, they would have to start all over again as more patrons sought out their evening's entertainments.

He groaned loudly, but the scowl from the big Texan stopped him from complaining aloud.

"C'mon, let's go get some dinner and then we'll start over again at the top of Blake Street. Those two will turn up sooner or later looking for fun. Once we get our hands on them, we'll get Heyes and Curry," said Monty. He was cold and tired, too. He was no spring chicken anymore and the last few days of limited sleep was taking its toll. They'd fuel up on some good grub and then they'd be ready to do some serious hunting.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Wheat?" ventured Kyle. He was sitting in their room above the Last Chance Saloon watching his partner resting. Wheat was lying on the bed with his hat pulled over his face. He'd been lying there for hours and Kyle had napped, too. Now he was wide awake, bored, and starting to fidget. Earlier, he'd wandered about Blake Street, but nothing had been going on. Just a few low-stakes poker games. He wasn't too good at poker. He almost always lost more than he made, so the games didn't hold much interest for him. The ladies down at the brothels were still sleeping off last night's work, so Kyle had ended up back at their room.

"Wheat?" he tried again. Kyle picked up and dropped a boot, then waited. There was a slight change in the tone of his partner's snoring. The small man sat still for a few minutes.

"Wheat?" there was still no answer. Standing up, he walked over and opened the door then slammed it close. Wheat shot up out of bed and fumbled for his gun. Kyle grinned as his partner dropped his pistol, lost his balance, and fell to the floor, cursing loudly. Pulling himself up by the bedpost, Wheat glared at him.

"Kyle, are you crazy? I could've shot you!" yelled Wheat angrily.

"You'd need a gun to do that and yours just slid under the bed," laughed Kyle, going back over to the chair and sitting down. "It's gettin' dark and I'm hungry. Let's go get somethin' to eat," said Kyle.

Wheat was standing now and straightening his clothes. He picked up his hat and put it on, then grabbed his empty gun belt. Shooting an angry look at his friend, he knelt down with as much dignity as he could muster. His Colt was too far away and he had to duck all the way to the ground and wiggle partway under the bed to finally reach it. Geez, didn't they ever clean under these things? He stood back up, holstered his pistol, and brushed the dust off his chest and sleeve.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go get us some steaks and some fun," smiled Wheat. Kyle was the first to the door.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Allie, please try to understand what I am about to tell you. Esther and I have done things. Things that will upset you; but, please, try to remember that we believed we were doing what was best for you," began Ruth.

Allie felt her stomach clench. Her mother was babbling, but she could hardly hear her. On an instinctual level, she knew that what she was about to hear would change her forever. She felt, rather than saw, Heyes's hand seek hers and she gripped it tightly. "I'll remember," she whispered.

"Our mother's family, the McPhersons, came from the hills of Tennessee. They were plain, uneducated folk, but good people. When Mama was fifteen, she met a man, a very handsome man; our father. She was visiting her relatives in Nashville at the time and Papa was a gambler plying his trade in the local poker parlors. She met him at the general store one afternoon and she always said she knew the moment she saw him that she would never love another man. She never did. They ran away together," said Ruth. Esther was listening quietly.

"What was my grandmother's name?" Allie was leaning closer to her mother. Neither her aunt nor her mother had ever spoken of their parents before. She had asked questions, as all children do, but her parents and her aunt had refused to answer. Allie had always wondered if there was an ugly secret to her heritage and now she was going to learn it. She gripped Heyes's hand tighter.

"Sarah. Her name was Sarah and she was wonderful," answered Esther. "She was lovely, inside and out, and Papa adored her."

"Yes, he did, but love wasn't enough," said Ruth, sadly. "Papa only knew one way of making a living and that was with his cards. They travelled around, depending on his skills to put food on the table. He was very skilled and they lived well until I came along, and then Esther arrived. Mama wanted us to have a home, so she and Papa settled in St. Louis. He found work as a dealer in one of the saloons, and, for a while, we were happy. We lived in a two room apartment. It was small, but Mama made it comfortable. I can still remember it, and while we were not wealthy, we were contented. Until, one night, a sore loser accused Papa of cheating and drew on him. Papa always carried a small derringer and he shot and killed the man at the table."

The Kid glanced at his cousin. Heyes shifted uncomfortably in his chair. They, too, had dealt with too many sore losers over too many card games.

Esther sat up straighter, "I remember that night. Papa got fired and Mama was so upset. The next day, we heard that the man's relatives had sworn revenge on Papa. I was so frightened. We packed up our things and left that night. For years, I had nightmares about those people finding Papa."

"Yes, you did. You used to wake up crying in the middle of the night," said Ruth. "We traveled after that until Mama got sick with tuberculosis. We were in Colorado by then. It was different than it is now. Towns were springing up, but they were few and far between. Papa was gambling for money again. It was the only way he could feed us all on the run. We would travel from town to town, and, when we found one without a saloon, we would set up our tent. At night, the menfolk would come to gamble. Papa sold drink, too. Cheap, awful alcohol he would buy with the money he won. It was so cold and drafty in that tent and I remember waking up in the mornings with frost on the blankets. Mama's illness got worse and it took her swiftly. When she went, Papa was distraught. He blamed himself for not being able to provide for her and he took to the drink, too."

Ruth's speech was changing as she told her story. Allie heard her mother's voice become softer and warmer, less polished, as she spoke. She was fascinated hearing about her grandparents' lives. She'd had no idea she had come from such a humble background and it angered her to think her mother and aunt were ashamed of it. She glanced at Heyes and Kid, but they were both concentrating on Ruth's story.

"Papa kept us with him; he wouldn't risk leaving us alone. Many a night, Esther and I would curl up like dogs on a blanket under the poker table listening to the laughter and grumbles of the men. Pretty soon, we got too grown up to do that and the men who came to gamble started to notice us, and Papa saw them noticing. He taught us how to defend ourselves. We had small derringers that he insisted we carry and we became experts at using them. He made us practice constantly and we had to swear that we would never go anywhere without our guns. One night, Papa was sitting in on a big game and I was bored. I knew better, but the tent was stuffy and I decided to go out for a breath of air. My gun was in the pocket of my coat, but I went out in just my dress. I was only planning to be gone a moment," Ruth paused and took a shaky breath, "I…I was attacked by a filthy man. He pawed at me and I couldn't get away. I screamed, but Papa didn't hear me."

Esther dropped her face in her hands, and began sobbing. Ruth went over to her and knelt down next to her chair and patted her sister. "Esther did. She had followed me out of the tent, knowing I was taking a stupid risk. She saw the man tearing at my dress and she started screaming, too." Ruth looked at Allie.

Esther continued to cry uncontrollably, "I killed him. I shot him dead. It was awful."

"You saved me, darling. I'll never forgive myself for putting you in that position," Ruth was crying, too.

Allie had never seen her mother shed a tear and it shook her up to see the raw emotion. "How old were you? Did he…harm you?" She felt sick to think of the fear her mother must have felt.

"No, he didn't, at least not in a physical sense. Esther saved me, but I was terrified; I was only thirteen and Esther was ten," said Ruth flatly. Allie gasped, her heart breaking for the two small girls they had been.

"The other men claimed we had been trying to rob the man. They said that we were thieves and whores and I had killed him for his money. They locked us up in an old shed while they sent for the sheriff in the next town. It's was awful," cried Esther. "Papa came for us in the dead of night. I don't know how he did it, but he got us out of there. That's when we changed our names. He was terrified that someone would find me."

"So we ran. We ended up in Denver because it was the only big city and we could get lost in the crowds. We changed our name. Esther and I are not Thorpes. Our father took that name when we came to the city. Our real name is Straley. So you see, you are not the only ones with an alias," smiled Ruth gently. "Papa had us dye our hair and he took a job at a grocery store stocking the shelves. We were given a small room in the back. He never gambled for money again. He couldn't risk it." Ruth stood up again and returned to the settee.

Composing herself, Esther dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "It got better, didn't it? We got to go to school and learn. I loved school."

"Yes, dear, you did, and you were an excellent student. Do you remember how proud Papa was when you won that spelling bee?" said Ruth.

Esther nodded and tentatively smiled, "It wasn't all bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," agreed Ruth. "Do you remember the fun we used to have playing cards at night?" She smiled at Heyes. "You are purported to be passable poker player. Perhaps, we should play sometime."

"I'd like that, Ruth," said Heyes encouragingly. It saddened him to hear their pitiful tale. The two sisters had lived a hard life, like he and the Kid had, but they'd risen above it somehow. Whatever choices they had made, they must have been better than the ones he and his cousin had made. His respect for her was growing with every word she spoke.

"We used to gamble for matches. Papa would borrow a box from the grocery and he would spend hours teaching us to play," reminisced Esther. "Ruth is quite good. You should see her riffle the cards."

The thought of her prim, straight-laced mother playing poker was incredible to Allie. Who were these women, and were had they been hiding her whole life? "Why don't I know that? Why were you such a stranger to me?"

"Alyssa, please be patient. When I have finished, you can decide who you think I am," said Ruth, continuing, "Papa worked hard those years, often working odd jobs after hours at the store. He hired a woman to come in and teach us deportment and the feminine arts of cooking and sewing. Mrs. Grimwold was a frightful old biddy who had worked in some fine houses. I hated her. She forced Esther and me to walk up and down the aisles of the store for hours with books on our heads while she read terrible poetry to us."

"Papa wanted us to learn to be ladies. He never spoke of his own family, but I think they may have been wealthy. He certainly had fine manners," said Esther.

"That's true, dear," Ruth went on, "We tolerated our lessons for Papa's sake. He was determined to do his best for us, but he never got over losing Mama. Every night, after he'd put us to bed, he would sit in the darkened store and drink himself to sleep. He used to say that it was the only way he could see Mama again. He would talk to her when he was drunk; long, rambling conversations. I remember lying in bed wishing I was old enough to drink, too, so that I could speak with Mama again."

"He died when Ruth was seventeen. I was fourteen. We found him, one morning, in the store. He had the most beautiful smile on his face and we knew he was with Mama in heaven," said Esther softly.

"What happened to you? What did you do?" without realizing it, Allie reached out for her mother's hand. Ruth held on to her daughter.

"We were very lucky. You see, the people who owned the store were kind and they had no children of their own. They took us in and treated us like family; and, in return, Esther and I worked in the store," said Ruth.

"Do you still see them? Are they still alive?" asked Allie.

"Mr. Matthews is, but Mrs. Matthews died several years ago," said Ruth.

"Mr. Matthews?! We always shopped there! Why did you never tell me?" Allie could feel the anger rising in her again. Why had her mother never told her any of this? Could she really be that ashamed of her life? Didn't she realize that she was a victim?

"Allie, let Ruth tell her story. I'm sure she had her reasons," admonished Kid.

"You still haven't told us what you are afraid of, Ruth," pressed Heyes. He could see that she was faltering and he wanted to know exactly what the dangers to Allie were.

OOOOOOOOOO

Corky had waited for hours in the darkened corridor on the floor above the detective's apartment. Monty and Stafford were looking for the two outlaws down on Blake Street and he was supposed to be working the other parts of town, but he knew this was his chance to burgle the smarmy man. He was going to enjoy it. The detective rubbed him the wrong way.

The lock gave easily to his picks and he eased the door open, slipping inside quickly. He tucked the picks back into his pocket and went to work. He had to be careful not to be seen so he crossed the room and pulled the drapes. An ornate, silver letter opener sitting on some papers on the small desk caught his eye and he reached for it, glancing at the letter beneath. The name on the letter head jumped off the page and he snatched it up, reading the document. Corky's face drained of all color. His hand shook as he put the letter back in its place and carefully returned the letter opener, arranging it exactly as it had been. He opened the drapes on the window and nearly dashed out the door. He had to tell Sy what he had discovered!


	28. Chapter 28

"Alyssa, your mother couldn't tell you. I made her swear not to tell you and she has kept her promise to me at a great cost to herself," Esther patted Ruth's shoulder, "Dear sister, you really must allow me to finish the story. Please."

"What right did you have to keep it from me? Aunt Esther, what are you so ashamed of? I don't understand why you had to keep it secret. I spent my whole life wondering who I was and where I came from. I have always wanted to know my family. Do you really think I would've looked down on you?" snapped Allie.

"I should hope not! We are not ashamed of our parents. They were wonderful people and we loved them very much," replied Esther.

"Ms. Thorpe, maybe you should continue the story," interjected Heyes. He wanted to get to the heart of the matter soon. What were the dangers here?

Esther nodded at him. Her opinion of him was improving. His concern for Allie was evident and she found herself touched by his gentle support of her niece. Both of these men surprised her. They were notorious criminals, but it was obvious that they were also kind and decent in many respects. Her Papa had looked to the world like a gambler and a wastrel, but that wasn't who he was to them. To Ruth and Esther, he had been the most wonderful man in the world. She had to give these two outlaws the benefit of the doubt. After all, they had brought Alyssa safely home.

"Yes, Mr. Heyes, I believe that our reasons for keeping secrets will become clear," she said. "We were contented with the Matthews. They had always been kind to us when Papa was alive and that kindness deepened into love as time went on. We used to call them Uncle Paul and Aunt Margaret. It was Uncle Paul who gave Ruth her first set of watercolors. She had always loved drawing ever since she was a child. She would use a small piece of coal to sketch funny pictures of the people we met and the things we saw on the sides of our wagon. I remember how Papa would proudly display her 'art' until the weather washed it away. Once Ruth had colors, and all the paper she could desire, there was no stopping her. She painted constantly. It was almost an obsession and soon Uncle Paul began to display her art in the store. Customers took notice and it wasn't long before she was earning a comfortable living from her paintings and starting to make a name for herself."

Allie knew her mother had painted; there were several lovely watercolors displayed in their home, but she could not remember actually seeing her mother in the process of painting. "Why did you stop, Mother?"

"She was unhappy, that's why, and it was my fault that she was so unhappy," said Esther sadly.

"Esther, please don't take that guilt on, there's already plenty of other things we have to be guilty of," said Ruth, "Please get on with the story. It's time to get it all out in the open."

"Yes, it is," agreed Esther. "As time went on, and we grew older, we settled into our new lives. We made new friends and started to enjoy social activities. Our circle of acquaintances expanded. Ruth was quite a beauty by that time, and had many suitors, but she wasn't interested in a conventional life; she wanted a career as a painter. I couldn't understand it at all. All I wanted was for someone to love me and to have a home of my very own. I became slightly jealous of the attention my sister received, and as embarrassing as it is to admit, I evolved into quite the flirt; desperate to steal some of the limelight. It was all harmless fun until I flirted with the wrong man. I still remember the night I met Jack Slade. It was at my friend Marilyn's house. Her parents were having a party and Ruth and I had been invited along with Uncle Paul and Aunt Margaret. They had rented a band and there was dancing. Mrs. Grimwold had taught us to dance, but I had never partnered with a man before, and I was having so much fun. When the band announced the last song, I felt a hand grip my elbow and I found the handsomest man I had ever seen looming over me. He introduced himself and said he had been waiting all night for a dance with me and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I felt my heart jump into my throat and I mumbled some inane response as he swept me onto the dance floor." Esther's face was glowing at the memory.

"Like our Mama, with Esther, it was love at first sight. Unfortunately, Jack Slade was incapable of loving anyone but himself. I only wish I had been old enough to realize what was going on," said Ruth.

Heyes and Kid looked at each other sharply, they both knew that name. Jack Slade was a very important man in Denver; and, a very dangerous man. Heyes's mind was racing now and he was starting to understand what was happening here.

"What was going on?" asked Allie, naively.

"Jack and Esther disappeared before the party had ended. We looked everywhere. Aunt Margaret and Uncle Paul became frantic when they realize that she had gone off with Jack. They understood what was happening, but I did not. Jack Slade had a reputation. He was a married man with a taste for young, inexperienced girls. A predator in all senses of the word," said Ruth, "and Esther was his prey."

"I was such a fool. He was so charming, so sophisticated, and he told me he had fallen madly in love with me. I was stupid enough to believe him," Esther bowed her head in shame.

"Esther returned home several days later; confused and heartbroken that Jack had left her in a seedy hotel room. The Matthews were furious. Not at Esther. They understood she was a victim, but Uncle Paul wanted to go after Jack. Aunt Margaret begged him not to, and finally convinced him that it was better not to let on what had happened as it would have ruined Esther," Ruth took both of Allie's hands and held them tightly. "When Esther came to me several months later and told me that she was with child, I knew that I had to help her. She had saved my life and now it was my turn to save hers. Allie, please forgive me."

Allie was confused by her mother's words, but Heyes had already seen where the conversation was going and he slipped an arm about Allie, drawing her closer. She had still not realized what her aunt and mother were getting at. Kid, too, understood, and he came over to stand next to Allie and Heyes. Esther began to cry again.

"It was easy to do. The best plans always are. I simply accepted one of the many proposals I had recently had and married a man I didn't love. Albert had been crazy about me and had quickly agreed to a speedy wedding, completely believing that I couldn't wait to wed him. People marry for many different reasons and mine was definitely a marriage of convenience as far as I was concerned. What a mess I made," tears were streaming down Ruth's face.

Allie was crying now, too. Heyes felt her shoulders go rigid with understanding and he quickly gathered her into his arms as she broke down. She was sobbing hard and clinging to fistfuls of his shirt. Kid scowled at the two sisters. He was angry to see Allie so distressed and he directed his ire at them. Both women understood the pain they were inflicting on the child they loved. Patiently, they waited until Allie cried out her agony and began to calm down. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Heyes kissed her forehead gently and whispered in her ear, "We can go. Just say the word and I'll get you out of here and you'll never have to come back." She touched his cheek and looked at Jed.

"No, I need to hear the rest. So many things are making sense now. I need to know more," she said. Allie faced her mother and her aunt. She was so hurt and angry that she spat, "Is this why you never loved me, Mother? Or, perhaps, I should say Aunt Ruth? I spent my whole life trying to be what you wanted me to be, but it was never enough, was it? It could never be enough, because I'm not really yours. I'm just some chore you took on to help out your sister."

"Alyssa, don't you dare speak to your mother that way!" cried Esther. Ruth took her sister's hand and shushed her.

"That's just the point, isn't it? She's not my mother at all," screamed Allie, jumping to her feet. Ruth stood up, too.

"I _**am **_your mother in every sense of the word except one. I'm the one who walked the floors at night when you were a colicky baby. I changed your diapers and nursed you through your childhood illnesses. I'm the one who stayed awake at night worrying about how to keep a roof over our heads while my husband was out spending our money on every whore in town," yelled Ruth.

"You never loved me!" accused Allie.

"You are the only thing I have ever really loved in my whole miserable life!" cried Ruth.

Esther grabbed Allie's arm roughly and swung her about. Heyes stood up and took a step towards the sisters, but the Kid reached out and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it tightly to stop his partner from interfering. Heyes glanced at his cousin, his eyes flashing with anger, but the Kid shook his head.

"Your mother gave up everything for you. Don't you see that? Stop acting like a hurt child and try to think like an adult. She gave up her career and married a man she didn't want to give you a family; something I couldn't do," admonished Esther.

"Why couldn't you do it? Why didn't you want me?" wailed Allie, "You should have kept me and moved somewhere new. You could have pretended to be a widow. Lots of women do. Why didn't you keep me? You are just as bad as she is. No, you are worse! You showered me with love and it was all a lie."

"I wanted to keep you! It was all I wanted, but your father wanted to kill you and, if he had found you, he would have!" screamed Esther. Allie reared back in shock and Heyes froze at attention.

"W…what?" sputtered Allie.

"Your father, Mr. Slade, was a married man, and he was also a horrible human being. He had ambitions and fathering a bastard child was not one of them. When he learned that Esther was expecting, he insisted she get rid of the child. When she refused, he threatened her life. There have always been rumors about Jack Slade. That he worked both sides of the law, that his money came from less than legal sources; but, we didn't know that at the time, we didn't understand how truly depraved he was. An attempt was made on Esther's life. It was meant to look like an accident, but we knew that it was anything but. That's when I knew I had to step in. I sent Esther to a convent in San Francisco and I accepted Albert's proposal. Jack Slade was furious that she had disappeared and he spent years trying to find her. Uncle Paul and Aunt Margaret were led to believe that poor Esther was striking out to make a life for herself. They had no idea she was with child. We lied to everyone we loved.

I thought it would be easy to pass you off as my mine. My wedding night was an unmitigated disaster. I had been so terrified at the prospect of being with a man, let alone with a man I barely knew, that I am amazed Albert managed to consummate the marriage. Every time he touched me, I thought of that filthy man pawing at me. Albert tried to be patient with me, thinking that I would come around, but as time went on, I still couldn't stand to be…intimate. I simply announced that I was pregnant and my doctor had advised me to avoid relations due to possible complications. Albert was so thrilled about becoming a father that he never thought twice about it. I was quite clever about faking my pregnancy and he didn't discover it was all a lie until my time had nearly come. He insisted on being at the delivery. He was adamant about it and I knew then that all was lost. I finally confessed to him what I was up to. It was awful; he was completely destroyed by the deception and stormed out of the house, vowing to divorce me. I had broken the heart of a kind man and I hated myself for it, but I had to be practical, too. My sister was more important. Esther had sent word to me that you had been born and I had no time. I told Aunt Margaret and Uncle Paul that I was going to see a specialist that my doctor had recommended for the delivery. They knew that it was a complicated pregnancy and they never questioned that there were problems and I needed be under the supervision of a specialist. No one questioned it. I left without saying goodbye to poor Albert, coward that I was.

When I returned a month later, I had a new baby daughter. Albert was waiting for me. He was still angry, but he said that he still loved me, and he wanted to try to make a go of our marriage. I was so grateful that he was willing to forgive me, that I agreed. If only I had realized that you can't build a life based on lies. I tried to be a good wife, and although I found intimate relations repugnant, I tolerated them for his sake. Albert was a good man and he tried to be a good father to you. Then, after several years of trying, I became pregnant with Albert's child and he was delighted. I think that was when I started to believe that I could fall in love with my husband."

"Ruth, darling, let me tell her the rest," said Esther. It was painful for her to witness Ruth's confession.

"No. I need to be the one to tell her," said Ruth firmly. "I lost the baby and then I lost two more. The last time was particularly bad and our doctor told us that we had to stop trying or I could die. I was so sick that Esther came back to Denver to care for me. By that time, Jack Slade had given up on finding her. He had no idea that his daughter was right under his nose.

You were only five when Esther moved in with us and you fell instantly in love with your real mother. It was a terrible time for me. Albert despised Esther. He blamed her for all our troubles and, may the good Lord forgive me, I was jealous of the bond I saw growing between my beloved sister and my daughter. I was losing everything.

I became severely depressed and that only made things worse between Albert and me. He withdrew from me as though I had betrayed him all over again by my failure to give him a child. He began to frequent Mattie Silk's bordello and I was humiliated. He was there because of me and I knew it. When he was home, we studiously avoided each other. I spent most days in bed; too heartbroken to get up. It was awful for Esther, too. She knew that Albert didn't want her there and she knew that I needed her, so she stayed.

She had begun to become interested in the Woman's Suffrage Movement while she was in San Francisco, and she started attending gatherings here in Denver to fill her time. Albert hated it. He already felt victimized by a woman, and the last thing he wanted was to hear about women asserting themselves. They had horrible fights over it all and I would hide in my bedroom pretending not to know. When he discovered that Esther was teaching you her militant ideas, he drew the line. Esther was thrown out of our home and I did nothing to stop it. I wanted you all to myself, Allie; only I was too damaged to know how to be a good mother again."

Allie was stunned by her mother's tale. She'd had no idea about the miscarriages. As she had grown older, she had begun to realize that her parents didn't love each other and had eventually known her father wasn't faithful, but she had always thought it was because her mother was frigid. She had blamed Ruth for a lack of emotion. She had not known what her mother had suffered through. Yes, she was angry at the deception, but she could accept that it had been necessary. She took her mother's hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were only a child. How could I do that to you and would you have understood if I had? I doubt of would have been capable of telling you; I felt as though I was made of glass and the slightest blow would break me into a million pieces. My life was in shambles. My husband had deserted me, and deservedly so. My sister was gone, and I had wanted her to go because I was so afraid she was stealing you from me. You were angry that we had sent her away and you lashed out at me every chance you got. I had ruined all of our lives. Everything I loved and hoped for was gone. I wanted to die."

"Oh, Mother," cried Allie, throwing her arms about Ruth. She had only ever wanted her mother to love her and Ruth had all along. Allie had simply been too young to know that the coldness she felt from her parents wasn't directed at her. They were suffering themselves, but like children often do, she had thought that somehow her mother's withdrawal was her own fault. She had tried to make up for it by being the obedient daughter she had assumed her mother desired; when only thing her mother really desired was to be forgiven. An overwhelming sadness swept over her and blew away her remaining resentments. It was painful to learn that her life had been an illusion, but she now knew that her aunt and her mother had loved her so much that they had sacrificed their own futures to provide for her.

"Is Allie's father coming for her?" asked Heyes. Every eye in the room turned towards him, surprised by the abrupt question. He knew a lot about Jack Slade and he wanted to be ready.

"Yes, I believe he is. At first, I thought the detective who showed up at my house had been hired by Bill Decker's lawyers. They had sent letters to Alyssa, but I returned them unopened. I didn't know where she was and I didn't want to let on that she was gone. When that awful man came to my door he implied that he was there about the estate. I contacted the lawyers myself, but they denied hiring him. That's when I began to suspect Jack Slade." Ruth turned to Allie again, "You are Mr. Decker's only heir. The lawyers want to settle the estate."

"There is no estate, Mother. Heyes stole all of Bill's money because Bill tried to have him murdered," explained Allie. Esther gasped in shock, but Ruth smiled.

"Bravo, Heyes. The man deserved it. But, dear, you are wrong. After Mr. Decker died, the cattle were sold to pay his debts. The ranch is free and clear and it is, also, yours," said Ruth.

"I don't want it. I don't want anything to do with that loathsome man," said Allie.

"Then sell it. Take the money and do something good with it. Give it away to someone who needs it. A very wise woman once gave me some similar advice," said Heyes.

"Seems to me, there's a lot of other things for us to worry about right now," said the Kid. "I want to know more about Slade and what you think he's up to."

"We need to take care of Jack Slade once and for all," stated Esther.


	29. Chapter 29

Monty worked the toothpick around his mouth and studied Stafford. The man was still fussing with his food. He ate like he was dining with royalty; not eating with a beat up, has-been deputy in a hash house in the worst part of town. But at least when his mouth was full, he wasn't complaining about how bad he felt. "You ever been married, Stafford?" he asked.

"No, I have not. I prefer the bachelor life. Not that I don't enjoy the ladies," Stafford added quickly, "It's just that my line of work involves extensive travel and time away from home."

Monty didn't know what to make of Stafford. The man appeared thoroughly incompetent to him, but he must have some abilities or the Bannerman Agency wouldn't employ him. He thought about the expensive antiques he'd seen in the detective's apartment. He couldn't possibly make that much money. Monty was curious about how he supported such a rich lifestyle. "You're gone a lot, huh? It must cost you a pretty penny to keep that apartment. You ever think about taking on a roommate?"

Stafford choked on a forkful of chicken. "Why…why do you ask?" he stammered. Was this rough man hoping to move in with him? Over his dead body!

"Just wonderin'. Seems to me like you live pretty good on a Bannerman's salary," observed Monty.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you must know, I come from an old, respected family. I inherited a small amount of money on my twenty-first birthday and I bought the apartment building with it," explained Stafford.

"The whole thing?" asked Monty.

Stafford smiled. "Yes, the whole thing. I make a nice income from the rents and one of my tenants handles the maintenance and takes care of the other tenants in exchange for a rent-free apartment."

Monty looked at him with new-found respect. The man had a head for business. Most twenty-one year olds would have blown free money on women and beer. "So how come you're working for the Bannermen?"

"I use my salary to expand my real estate holdings. I own several more buildings in town and I intend to retire soon. As a matter of fact, I plan to call it a day after this job. You seem awfully interested in my life, Mr. Northrup. What's your story?" asked the detective.

"No story to tell. No wife, no kids, no family at all," Monty looked off into the distance remembering when that had not been the case. He wasn't about to tell this man his tale.

"I envy you your freedom," said Stafford, returning his attention to his food. He missed the pained look that crossed Monty's face.

"You're a fool to envy me, son," said the big man sourly. That effectively ended the rest of the dinner conversation; and several minutes later, Stafford put down his utensils, took a sip of coffee, and threw a five dollar bill on the table.

"Let's get to work. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get home," snapped Stafford. Walking out of the restaurant, the two men walked slowly up the street, studying faces and peering into windows.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You're right, Kid. We have to find out what Slade's up to," said Heyes. The light in the study was fading as the day drew to a close. He struck a match and lit the oil lamp on the table next to him.

Allie was holding Ruth's hand, but she dropped it and curled her hands into fists. "I don't want to have anything to do with that man. He sounds despicable," she hissed.

"Allie, we're not asking you to welcome him into the family. We just need to know what he's planning," said Kid. He placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "I know all this has been real hard on you, but I'm just asking that you trust us. You do trust us, don't you?" he asked softly. Allie looked up into his lovely eyes, nodded, and looked at Heyes. He smiled at her. Ruth and Esther watched Alyssa's interactions with the two outlaws with interest. It was plain that she was close to these two men, but they both wondered if they could really trust these outlaws to do what was best for their daughter.

"Okay. Let's look at this rationally. We don't really know yet whether or not Slade's involved and, if it is him, Allie can't hide from him forever. I think the first thing we have to determine is whether or not he knows she's his daughter," said Heyes as he began to pace in front of the fireplace. "Ruth, you need to let people know that Allie's back. You can drop a few words to some friends here and there. Kid, we'll have Corky break the story to his newspaper. If Decker's death and her disappearance was news, his editor will bite. Then, we'll sit back and see what happens. If Slade's onto her, he'll make a move and we'll be ready."

"Makes sense, Heyes," said Kid, approvingly.

"Hold on just a minute, you two! We have spent our whole lives devoted to trying to keep Allie out of harm's way and now you are asking us to paint a bulls-eye on her? I will not allow my daughter to be used as bait!" growled Ruth. She had crossed Heyes's path and stopped him in his tracks. She leaned into his face and he leaned away, slightly alarmed by her ferocious mien.

"She won't be in danger, Ruth. At least no more than she is right this second. If we don't know who's after her, how can she be kept safe? I've got a lot of people working for me in this town and every single one of them is going to be watching out for Slade or whoever it is. Soapy's men will, too," said Heyes.

"Soapy Saunders is a businessman, what possible help could he be?" barked Esther.

"My dear woman, I should hope that I can be a great deal of help. After all, I taught Heyes and Kid nearly everything they know about running a con," said Soapy from the doorway.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'll see your five bits and I'll raise you another two bits," said Wheat grandly. He reached down to his meager chips and flung several into the pot. The man next to Wheat studied his cards doubtfully.

Kyle grinned at his own hand. "Kyle, honey, I ain't seen you in a coon's age," said a voice in his ear, just before he felt two warm, soft arms slipped around his neck.

"Daisy, darlin', how the heck have you been?" asked Kyle, looking up with a tobacco-stained smile at the older red-headed gal draped over him.

"Just fine, honey child, but I sure have missed your sweet smile. How come you haven't been around to see this ole gal lately?" purred Daisy.

"Aw, you know how it is, sweetheart. I've been workin' real hard, but I'm here now," said Kyle with a sly smile. Things were looking good for a fun night. He held onto her hand as he stood up. "Hey, Wheat, me and Daisy are gonna do some catchin' up. I'll see you later."

"Don't you go wearin' him out now, Daisy. I still remember luggin' him out of here the last time," grumbled Wheat. Daisy giggled and led Kyle away as Wheat laid his hand down.

"Looks like I'm lucky again, boys," he gloated.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Say, Northrup, isn't that Corky across the street?" said Stafford, gesturing to the crowded sidewalk on the other side of the road. Monty saw the younger man hurrying his way through the crowd. He expertly wove his way in and out of the flow of people impeding his progress.

"What the hell is he doing? He's supposed to be down on Larimer," the Texan watched for a minute, "Looks like he's in a heckuva hurry, too. Wait here. I'm going to see what lit his tail on fire." He stepped off the sidewalk and onto the snowy road sinking deeply into the filthy mud and cursing his way across until he reached the safety of the wooden walkway. He could still see Corky a block ahead. He'd just follow him a ways and find out what was going on. His instincts were screaming at him that the little weasel was up to something.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ladies, welcome to my home," Soapy entered the room.

"Soapy, may I introduce Mrs. Ruth Harcourt and her sister, Esther Thorpe?" said Heyes politely.

"Mr. Saunders, it is delightful to meet you," Ruth extended her hand.

Soapy gently took it and raised it to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine, my dear. Miss Thorpe," he acknowledged Esther with a slight bow. "Kid, it is good to see you up and about. Heyes, I assume that you and Allie had a slight change of plans?"

"The detective nearly caught us, Soapy. I had to bring the ladies here. It wasn't safe to leave them there alone," explained Heyes.

"Quite right, my boy. Ladies, please allow me to whisk you away from these two rascals and show you to your rooms so that you might freshen up before dinner. We can discuss what you have planned for Mr. Slade over our meal. Chef has prepared a delicious roast. May I?" said Soapy, extending his right arm to Ruth and his left to Esther. Good manners demanded that they comply and they each slipped a hand in the crook of his arm. He swept them from the room.

"Allie, are you all right?" asked Kid gently.

"I don't know," she whispered. Heyes crossed over to the butler's tray and poured her a brandy, carrying it back to her. She gulped it down all at once. "Thank you. Thank you both for staying with me. I don't know how I would've gotten through that without you. I just can't believe it. My whole life has been a lie." She fell down onto the chair behind her.

Kid knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "I know you're hurt right now, but try to remember how much they love you. Hold onto that."

"I'll try, but it's so hard. That horrible man isn't my father. My father raised me. Jack Slade may have sired me, but he'll never be my father," Allie looked up at Heyes, her eyes radiating the pain her heart felt. "I know I'm the same person I was a few hours ago, but everything seems so changed now. How is that possible?"

"You're seeing your family clearly now; things are bound to look different. Give it time. You know your parents and your aunt have loved you as best as they could, but nobody's perfect. Most people just try to do the best they can with the hand life deals to them. That's what they did and it's what you have to do," said Heyes.

She considered Heyes's words. He was speaking from experience. He and Jed, too, had both had to make the best of what they'd been given. Well, so could she. Allie smiled tentatively. "Alyssa Harcourt really is gone for good, isn't she? She was never really me at all. I was pretending all that time to be someone I'm not and I never even realized I was lying to myself. I guess I'm more like my mother than I want to admit. She was right, blood will tell."

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty watched as Corky banged on the door of a nondescript townhouse. After a few minutes, the door opened and the young man slipped inside. The Texan rolled a cigarette and waited. Sure enough, a short time later, Corky emerged and strolled up the street much more relaxed than he had been upon arriving. Monty watched him disappear around the corner and he waited. Whatever Corky was doing, the answer was in that townhouse. Another few minutes passed and a slight, older man emerged. He was still pulling on his gloves and adjusting his jacket as though he had dressed in haste. Monty tossed away his cigarette and followed this new lead. It was apparent that Corky might be playing both sides of the fence. If he was, Monty was going to make sure he paid for it. Nobody played him for a fool.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Do you believe that Jack Slade still wishes to harm Allie?" questioned Soapy. His guests had discussed the Harcourt's situation with him over a fine meal, and were now relaxing in the study with an after-dinner drink.

"I cannot imagine who else it could be. I've already determined it has nothing to do with Bill Decker's estate," said Ruth. While she had told her tale to Mr. Saunders with far more brevity than she had Allie, he had understood what hadn't been said.

"My dear, do you really think it would be in Jack's best interest to harm her now? What would he have to gain? Perhaps, he wishes to meet her," suggested Soapy.

Allie shuddered. "I don't want to meet him. He's a beast who has done nothing but hurt the people I love."

Ruth patted Allie's hand. "Mr. Saunders, you may be right, but I cannot take the chance of underestimating Jack Slade. He made an attempt on Esther's life and I will not risk Allie's."

Heyes spoke up. "Ruth, we have to get to the bottom of this. Allie can't spend the rest of her life hiding. If Slade is after her, he'll wait until her guard is down and that's when he'll strike. We have to strike first."

"I agree, Mother. I don't want to spend my life looking over my shoulder and I don't want to continue to live a lie. It's time to settle this once and for all. Believe me, I am no longer a helpless girl. I can take care of myself and I plan to do just that." Allie stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality, Soapy. I apologize, but I am completely exhausted; please excuse me." Heyes stood up and gestured for Kid to do so. Kid looked at his partner in confusion. Since when did they put on airs with Allie? He stayed seated as she left the room.

"Ladies, Soapy, please excuse me, too. I'm going to round the boys up and let them know what we are planning," said Heyes, walking to the door.

"Hold on, Heyes. I ain't letting you wander around Denver with half the town looking for you," said Kid, getting up, too.

"Nobody's looking for me, Kid. I'm dead, remember?" laughed Heyes.

"Yeah, that's what you said before and you were wrong then, too. Ladies, Soapy, thank you," said Kid, following his partner out.

OOOOOOOOO

"Kyle!" roared a voice through the paper thin walls from downstairs.

"Sorry, Darling, that's my boss. I'd best skedaddle or he'll have my hide," said Kyle, jumping off the bed and fumbling for his pants on the floor.

The blowsy redhead, Daisy, reached out and slapped his bare behind. "You all come back and see me now, you hear, Kyle? You sure are a lot of fun for an old gal like me."

Kyle turned around and gave her kiss and said, "Daisy, Darling, I'll be back so fast the bed'll still be warm." Picking up his shirt and thrusting his arm in it, he rushed out the door with the other sleeve dangling only to return a moment later. Digging deeply into his pocket, he pulled out a handful of bills. "Thank you, Sweetheart, I had a real good time, too."

Daisy blew him a kiss and watched as the door closed behind him. If only all her customers were so sweet.

Kyle hustled down the stairs taking them two at a time. Heyes was standing at the bottom. Landing with a thump, he smiled at his leader and said, "You bellowed, Heyes?"

Heyes couldn't help smiling; Kyle looked like the cat that ate the canary. Wheat didn't look nearly so happy. He'd been losing steadily since Kyle had gone upstairs and he had started to bet wildly. He'd just lost a big part of his loot on the last hand. "What's goin' on, Heyes?" Wheat grumbled.

"Allie's in trouble and we're going to help her," Heyes gestured for the boys to follow him and led the way to a table in the back of the saloon. Kid trailed them keeping an eye on the other patrons. He saw no one paying any attention to them and that suited him just fine. The last to arrive at the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down, giving Heyes a nod to indicate that all was clear.

"What's goin' on with Miss Allie?" asked Kyle. The waiter started to come over, but Heyes held up his hand and signaled for a round of beers. The man turned on his heels and headed back to the bar to place the order.

"Jack Slade might be after her," said Kid succinctly. Allie's family woes were nobody's business and it had even bothered him to have Soapy hear the shortened story.

"Jack Slade?! What would he want with Allie? She ain't his type," said Wheat. He noticed Heyes's frown, "I mean no offense or nothin', Heyes. She's a fine gal, I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, Wheat. Just shut up and listen. I don't know for sure that he is after her, but he might be. If he is, he'll have to go through the Kid and me to get to her. She'll be safe at Soapy's. I want you two to put your ears to the ground and see what you can come up with. See if you can buddy up to some of Slade's boys." Heyes reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, "Buy some goodwill and see what you can find out."

Wheat was smiling now. He liked the idea of spending Heyes's cash. "Sure, Heyes, you can count on me and Kyle. You know we'll do everythin' we can to help out Miss Allie even if it takes days."

OOOOOOOOOO

Sy had only gone a few blocks when he realized he had a tail. He knew just how to shake him. Ducking into a Chinese laundry, he roughly pushed his way past the workers inside and slipped out the back door as a torrent of Mandarin drifted after him.

Monty saw that he had been spotted and he began to run after the slight man, but he was a considerable distance ahead. He saw the man go into a building and he chased after him. "The man who was just here; where'd he go?" he roared. Faces lifted from their tasks and turned their eyes towards him. One or two men blocked his path, irate at being invaded by a non-paying customer again. A chatter of Chinese met his question. "Dammit!" he yelled, shoving the men aside and running out the back door. The alley was empty and there was no sign of the man.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What's the rest of the plan, Heyes?" asked Kid.

"Hmm?" answered his partner absently, watching Wheat and Kyle walking away.

"You heard me. What else is rattling around in that empty space between your ears?" Kid was watching Heyes.

Brown eyes met blue, and a dimpled smile formed. "What do you say we hire ourselves a Bannerman?"

"What?!" a frown formed.

"Kid, I've been thinking," began Heyes, untying his horse.

"Yeah, that's what has me worried," said Kid, reaching for his own animal.

Heyes mounted up, "We need to run that detective to ground; find out who he's working for. The fastest way to do that is to hire him. First thing tomorrow, we're going to pay a little visit to the Bannerman Detective Agency."

"Why does there always have to be more?" groaned Kid.


	30. Chapter 30

Having delivered his news, Corky retraced his steps and turned south towards Larimer Street. Sy Sloane would see that his information got to where it should go; he needed to get to work for Monty. He had plenty of time left to search for the Devil's Hole gang and still get to his printing job on time. He wished he could have boosted that detective's apartment. Thinking about all the expensive treasures there, he decided he would try again when the dust settled.

Stafford was waiting for Northrup to return with Corky. He had sat down on a bench and picked up an old newspaper to fill his time, oblivious to what was happening around him. He wasn't about to keep searching for Carlson and Murtry without the big Texan backing him up. Those two were dangerous outlaws and he wasn't a risk taker. He was paying Northrup to take the risks.

Finishing the paper, he carefully folded it up and replaced it on the bench then looked up the street hoping to see Northrup returning. Disappointed, he turned his head and looked south just in time to catch a glimpse of Corky before the young man disappeared around the corner. Stafford jumped up and hurried down the street after him. It worried him that Corky was alone; where was Northrup? The detective was confident that he could handle the smaller man alone and he intended to get some answers.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was late by the time Kid and Heyes returned to Soapy's. The house was dark except for a lit, small oil lamp resting on the kitchen table waiting for them to arrive. Heyes crossed over to the stove and carefully touched the coffee pot resting there, snatching his hand back quickly. "Coffee's still hot. You want a cup?"

The Kid wasn't sure he wanted coffee, but he knew the offer meant that Heyes wanted to talk. His usually chatty partner had been very quiet on the way back. "Sure, pour me a cup." Kid sat down and, using his foot, kicked back the other chair so Heyes could sit.

Heyes pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and placed them on the table. Using a towel, he picked up the coffee pot and carried it over, filling the cups. He tossed the towel down and put the hot pot on it. The Kid raised his eyebrows; if his partner was planning to drink the whole pot, it might be long night.

"I was thinking about tomorrow and I want you to stay here," Heyes sat down and took a sip of his coffee, judging Kid's reaction from under his lowered eyelids. It was about what he had expected.

"You ain't going alone, Heyes. Hell, I ain't sure you're going at all. I thought we were past you taking stupid risks," growled Kid.

"I'm not going alone. I'm asking Soapy to go with me." Heyes took another sip.

"Soapy? How's Soapy going to watch your back?" Kid felt slightly wounded at the suggestion. It brought back a world of old hurts. Heyes had always been Soapy's pet project and, as a young teen, it had been painful for the Kid to play second fiddle. His prowess with a gun was of no value to their mentor; but Heyes's deviousness had been. There was a special bond between those two that had always made him feel sort of left out.

Setting down his mug, Heyes ignored Kid's petulant tone and regarded his partner. "Kid, the doctor told me you needed to rest. I shouldn't have let you ride today and you certainly don't need to be running around town with, as you said, half the town looking for you. C'mon, you probably couldn't hit the broadside of a barn right now."

"I feel fine," scowled the Kid.

"You might feel fine, but you still aren't coming," said Heyes flatly. "I need you here taking care of the ladies. I don't want to leave them alone and Soapy's an important part of my plan. The Bannermen will be falling all over themselves at the thought of the wealthy Mr. Saunders becoming a client and won't be paying any attention to his mild-mannered secretary, Mr. Chauncey."

Kid smiled slightly, "Chauncey?"

"It'll be safer this way, Kid. Soapy's good cover for me and, if something went wrong, you'd still be free to help. Wheat and Kyle will keep watch outside in case of trouble, but there won't be any. I'll be disguised and all the attention will be on Soapy. You can stay here and get some of the rest you need." Heyes started to rise, but Kid grabbed his wrist.

"Sit down, Heyes. I ain't done talking to you," said Kid.

"Okaaay…what do you want to talk about?" inquired Heyes. He didn't like the look in Kid's eye. It warned him not to try to pull anything. He slowly sat down again.

"I want to talk about you and Allie," Kid watched his cousin carefully, "What are your intentions, Heyes?"

Heyes slammed his fist down on the table, startling the Kid, and exploded, "Why are you asking me that? Everybody's asking me that question!" He jumped up and started pacing in the narrow confines. "I thought you were okay with this. You said you were. Have you changed your mind? Do you still want Allie?" He stopped and looked at his partner. Heyes was shocked at the corrosive wave of jealousy that swept over him. The Kid was laughing at him. "What's so funny?" snapped Heyes.

"You are," chuckled the Kid. "I just want to know how you feel about her. That's all. I ain't planning on asking for her hand in marriage."

Turning sheepish, Heyes sat down again and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. It's just that Ruth and Esther aren't too happy about us and I thought…"

"You aren't planning on proposing, are you?" interrupted Kid. He was teasing, but he was also worried that his partner might do something stupid. He'd only seen Heyes in love once before and he knew that, when his cousin fell, he fell hard.

"No! Geez, Kid, it's only been a few days since we figured out how we felt about each other. Give us some time, will you?" Heyes filled his cup again and topped off the Kid's.

"It'd be real dangerous for Allie if you did. You can't take the chance on letting anyone know how you feel about her, or you'll have every lawman and bounty hunter west of the Mississippi trying to use her to get to you," said Kid.

"I know that! Don't you think I worry about that, too?" Heyes was staring into his mug. "Kid, I care about her so much, but I know I can't tie her to me. I just don't know what to do."

Kid reached out and gripped his partner's shoulder shaking him gently. "Yes, you do, Heyes. You just ain't ready to do it."

OOOOOOOOOO

Stafford flew around the corner and skidded to a stop, looking wildly about. There! Seeing Corky further down the street, he formed a plan. The man was supposed to be working Larimer Street and it would appear that was where he was headed, so he would get there first. He'd catch Corky when he wasn't expecting it.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat downed the rest of his beer and patted the man next to him on the back. "Well, good luck with the new job. I bet you won't miss working for Slade one bit." Leaving the man at the bar, Wheat walked towards the door and nodded to Kyle to follow him. Damn, this was harder than he thought it would be. So far, they'd come up empty-handed on any leads to Slade. He didn't know about Kyle, but he was starting to feel his drink. At this rate, they'd be blind drunk before they learned anything. The thought of facing Heyes and Kid, empty-handed and hung-over, sobered him up some. Kyle followed him out and the two outlaws walked up the street towards the next saloon.

"I feel like I've talked to every barfly in this burg and I ain't gotten nowhere. How'd you do, Wheat?" asked Kyle.

Not wanting to admit defeat, Wheat lied. "I got me one or two leads, but I ain't done yet."

OOOOOOOOOO

Corky had darted in and out of the saloons as quickly as he could. He had hoped to find Wheat and Kyle so he could warn them that Northrup was after them, but he wasn't having any luck. It was very late now and most of the saloons had closed after last call. He worked his way past the business district and decided it was time to head back up the street to his newspaper job. Burglary paid the bills, but that job provided him with an alibi for all the money he made. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he walked past an alley and someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him into the darkened corridor. He started to fight. A blow to the back of his head dropped him to his knees, stunned.

"What are you up to, Corky?" said a familiar, sneering voice.

Thinking quickly, and deciding to play dumb, Corky said, "Mr. Stafford, what did you go and hit me for?!" Stafford was holding a small derringer on him. It might look like a lady's gun, but Corky knew they could be deadly. He stayed still and tried to read the situation.

"I asked you nicely. What are you up to?" Stafford thrust the gun towards Corky.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid and Heyes were surprised to hear a soft knock at the back door and Kid's gun sprang into his hand as Heyes opened the door. Seeing Sy shivering on the back step, Heyes stepped aside and ushered him in. The man stopped suddenly at the sight of Kid Curry's Colt .45 pointed at his heart.

"Will you put that thing away?" harshly scolded Heyes.

Kid holstered his gun, "Sorry, Sy."

"Thanks, Kid. Sorry to bother both you so late at night, but Corky found out something you need to know," said Sy.

"What's up?" Heyes brought down another mug of coffee, filled it, and handed it to Sy, who wrapped his cold hands around it gratefully.

"He broke into the detective's apartment and he found some paperwork in the man's desk," said Sy.

"Corky knows where he lives?" asked Heyes, annoyed that he hadn't known this. If he could get to the detective, there might be no need to go the Bannerman Agency.

"He does. Corky cased the place once before and decided it was worth robbing, so he went back tonight after the man had left," said Sy.

Heyes smiled. Corky was a man after his own heart. "So what did he find?"

"A letter from Carleton Harrison to the Bannerman Agency requesting to hire them to locate a missing person," Sy enjoyed the shocked look on Hannibal Heyes's face. This man didn't surprise easily.

"Carleton Harrison, who's he?" asked Kid looking at his partner. "Why would he be looking for Allie?"

Heyes was frowning, concentration plainly written on his face. "Carleton Harrison…'Cash' Harrison. From Chicago? Sy, are you saying that Cash Harrison is after Allie?"

"Who's Cash Harrison?" the Kid wanted to know.

"I don't know, Heyes, but why else would Stafford have it? He's the lead detective on the Harcourt case," answered Sy, sipping his coffee.

"Who is he?" growled Kid.

"What else did the letter say?" asked Heyes "Was there an address?"

"I asked, but Corky said that the letter was very vague and there was no return address," Sy could see that Heyes was worried. Finished with the coffee, he put his emptied mug on the table.

"All right, I'd like you to get the address of the detective's place from Corky and come back here with it first thing in the morning ," Heyes walked his informant to the door and, reaching into his pocket, pulled out a wad of bills, which he shoved into Sy's hand. "Thanks." After Sy slipped out, he closed the door tightly.

Heyes turned to find the Kid inches from his face. "Who…is…Carleton…Harrison?" his partner ground out.

Heyes looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Geez, Kid, no need to get proddy. He's a crook; a very big time crook in Chicago; one of the "underworld" guys. Heyes poured another cup of coffee and sat down again to think this new information over.

"The underworld? What's that?" asked Kid, sitting down again, too.

"Back when they built Chicago, they put it on a bunch of swampland. The town started sinking into the mud in the 50's, so someone came up with the bright idea of jacking it up on stilts and putting in a sewer system to dry things out," explained Heyes.

"The whole town?!" Kid was amazed at the odd bits of information his partner came up with sometimes, but this was a little hard to swallow.

"Yep. Streets, too. Pretty soon, the part under the town got to be known as the 'underworld'. People started closing things in; basements with secret rooms and tunnels. I've heard rumors there was even a whorehouse down there," said Heyes, grinning.

"Now I know you're pulling my leg, Heyes," said Kid warningly, "Quit fooling around, we ain't got time for it."

"I'm not kidding. The crooks found it was a good place to work their trade away from the eyes of the law. They still do. No lawman wants to go down in the underworld," said Heyes. "Hell, I wouldn't want to go there. These aren't our kind of crooks, Kid. These are the worst of the worst and Harrison's one of them. He made his fortune there and now he's trying to clean up his image. He's running for office."

"He's trying to go straight? Why would a successful crook want to go straight?" Kid was stunned.

"He's not going straight; he's going into politics. It's all about getting control, Kid. If he controls the city, he controls the law, and then the sky's the limit," Heyes felt a small amount of admiration for the idea.

"Where'd you learn all this?" asked the Kid, suspiciously.

"I don't know; I just picked it up somewhere. Maybe I read it," shrugged Heyes.

"What do you think he wants with Allie?" asked Kid.

"That's what I to know, Kid, and I aim to find out," said Heyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty was furious at having lost his man. His skills were the only thing he had left in life and he hated being made a fool of. He made his way back down Blake Street to where he had left Stafford. The bench was empty and the detective was gone. Damn it all to hell, the lazy fool had probably gone home.

He started off in the direction of Stafford's apartment, cutting diagonally away from the business district, and walking through the dark streets of a residential area. Up ahead, he could see the shadowy figures of two men. It looked as if someone was being robbed. Monty pulled his gun and approached carefully, "Hold it right there, you two." He nearly dropped his pistol in surprise as Stafford and Corky swung around to face him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stafford puffed up importantly, "I caught him, Northrup. He had obviously given you the slip and when I saw him, I went after him. I'm taking him back to my apartment to question him." Corky was staring at the big Texan in terror. He'd heard about the man's hunting knife, and he was praying with all his heart he wasn't about to see it.

OOOOOOOOOO

"C'mon, Wheat, I wanna go back to Daisy," whined Kyle, pulling out his chaw and digging a pinch from the can, he tucked the wad between his cheek and his gum. Chewing was a comfort to him.

"Heyes ain't gonna like you quittin' early, Kyle," Wheat sneered, but, he too, was ready to call it a night.

"I ain't quittin' early, the saloons are closing up. There ain't nobody around to talk to," said Kyle.

"Okay, but you can explain it to Heyes," replied Wheat. Kyle frowned.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning dawned clear and cold. The snow from the prior days had turned an ugly shade of gray and icicles hung from the eaves of Soapy's home. Allie had been up first and was at the kitchen table enjoying the warmth of the woodstove and watching Chef busily preparing breakfast at the other end of the large room. She gripped a mug of tea in her hand and toyed idly with a teaspoon.

She hadn't slept much last night. As tired as she had been, she couldn't stop thinking about all she had learned and wondering what it meant for her future. She had finally fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning only to awaken with the sunrise. Now that she was somewhat rested, she was trying to make sense of it all. Her father was not her father, her aunt was her mother, and her mother was a total stranger! How had she not known, and how could she have not seen her mother's sufferings?

She did not hear Heyes enter the kitchen. He nodded to Chef, who pushed a service cart past him towards the dining room, and he walked up behind Allie slipping his arms around her and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. She dropped the spoon and nearly overturned her mug. "You scared me to death!" she admonished, looking up at him with a smile.

Heyes laughed. "You're going to need to work on that if you're going to be an outlaw queen, you can't have someone sneaking up on you." He walked over to the coffee pot and poured a mugful, carrying it back to sit down across from her. She looked terrible and he knew why. He stopped smiling and reached across the table to take her hand. "Hey, do you want to talk?"

"What is there to talk about? You heard it all just as I did," she said dully.

"I think there's a lot to talk about. How do you feel?" prompted Heyes.

"Like a fool. That's how I feel; how could I have been so totally unaware of what was going on around me?"

Heyes squeezed her hand, "You were just a kid."

"I wasn't deaf, dumb, and blind! I should have seen something; I should have known something wasn't right," Allie picked up the spoon, fidgeting with it again.

"Allie, look at me," She looked into his warm, brown eyes and saw the compassion. "You were only a child; you wouldn't have understood what was going on around you."

"May be not then, but surely I should have realized as I grew up! I don't understand why Aunt Esther and Mother didn't tell me when I was old enough to understand."

Heyes sipped his coffee. "They still thought you were in danger and how would they know how you'd react? Maybe you would've wanted to meet your father. How could they know? Besides, you and your mother were at odds to begin with; she might have been afraid it was enough to drive you away."

"It probably would have driven me away," conceded Allie, "I grew up feeling like I had to be someone I'm not and it made me angry; angry at my mother and father, and angry with myself for pretending in the first place. I was always tiptoeing around trying to be the perfect lady, the sweet daughter, when I really wanted to scream at them. When Bill Decker lied to me about my mother, I jumped at the chance to blame her. I remember how good it felt to give into the anger."

"Anger can be seductive. It makes you feel righteous, but it also eats away at you; warps your judgment," Heyes was gripping her hand tightly now, shaking her hand to make his point.

"Are we talking about me or are we talking about you?" she asked softly.

He smiled sadly. "When my parents died, I was furious; outraged by what had happened to them and murderous towards the raiders who killed them, but I was angry at them, too. That they were gone and I wasn't. It's hard to explain. It was as if they had betrayed me somehow by leaving me behind. I know it's irrational. They did nothing wrong; they were the victims. I was the one who ducked my chores and I was the one who took Jed with me. We would've died right along with them if I hadn't, but I still blamed them for dying without me. Crazy, huh?"

"No, it's not. You both went through an awful trauma and you were all alone. It's no wonder you couldn't think straight," said Allie.

"Like you, I hid my anger. Shoved it down real deep, so that I didn't have to see it and no one else could, either. I wrapped it up in smiles and clever words, disguising it, but it was always there. Always waiting to break free," said Heyes, "and, sometimes, it did. "

"Heyes, you haven't let it get the best of you. Look at the life you lead, you're the leader of an outlaw gang. You manage vicious, criminal men and you do it by being clever, not by violence or fear," she said.

"Oh, they fear me. Believe me, they've seen my temper get the best of me," smirked Heyes. "That's just the point, though, look at the life I lead."

"You're a thief, but you've never killed anyone," Allie said.

"I've never murdered someone, but that's not the same thing, is it?" Heyes stared at her. Her eyes widened at his admission, but she gave no other sign of her shock. In her heart, she knew that whatever he and Jed had done in the past, they were good men; men worthy of her love.

"Heyes, you did your best and so has Jed. That's all any of us can do," said Allie.

"It's all you can do, too. Put your past behind you and be glad for the family you still have." Heyes smiled at her and she knew he'd neatly led her to the point he wished to make. He was too smart for his own good.

"I will, if you will," she grinned and kissed him.


	31. Chapter 31

Wheat spit into his hands and rubbed them briskly together. Removing his hat, he used his hands to neatly slick back his hair. Once he was sure he looked okay, he firmly rapped on Soapy's backdoor. This was the first time he'd been invited into the house as a guest and he wanted to look his best. Waiting for the door to open, he glanced at Kyle and gestured to him to remove his hat.

Kyle took his hat off and tucked it under his arm. Emulating Wheat, he spit into his hands and rubbed them together. Pulling them apart, he was dismayed to find his palms stained brown and sticky with tobacco juice. He wiped his hands on his trouser legs and left dark smudges on the fabric. Wheat frowned at him as the door opened and Jordan ushered them in. "Good morning, sirs. Mr. Saunders and his guests are waiting for you in the dining room. Follow me, please." Jordan was going to keep an eye on these two. He didn't want to have to count the silver after they left.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid was seated at the dining table waiting breakfast. It pained him to watch the food cooling and he was getting irritated that Wheat and Kyle were late. Everyone else at the table was chatting amiably, unconcerned about waiting. Heyes and Soapy had their heads together, speaking softly about their plan. That irritated the Kid, too. Finally, Jordan showed the two gang members into the elegant dining room. Kyle openly gawked at the opulence. "Damn, this is fancier than a rich man's whorehouse." Wheat harshly elbowed him to shut up and hurried away to take his seat.

Allie laughed aloud at Kyle's comment and shot a glance at her mother. Ruth was fighting a smile and even Aunt Esther found her napkin highly interesting. Soapy, however, was not amused and he wondered how Heyes had managed to talk him into inviting these two ruffians into his home. He frowned at Wheat.

"Sorry, we overslept," mumbled Wheat, "We didn't get in until real late." The fine surroundings and Soapy's presence intimidated him and he was feeling very uncomfortable.

"What did you find out?" asked Heyes.

"Nothin'. Nobody knew nothin', Heyes," Kyle bowed grandly to the ladies before taking his seat and grinning at the sight of all that good food laid out in front of him. Picking up his napkin, and pulling a corner of it through a buttonhole, he smoothed his bib and seized his knife and fork. Kyle was already having a wonderful time.

"And it took you all night to figure that out?" growled Kid, still put out at waiting breakfast on these two. If his eggs were cold….

Wheat bristled at the Kid's tone, "Well, we couldn't give up until the bars closed, now could we?"

"Kid, pass the eggs, will you?" Heyes knew the Kid needed to eat and fast before Wheat got his head bitten off.

OOOOOOOOOO

"That little weasel sure has a stubborn streak," said Monty, rubbing his raw knuckles. "I don't buy his story, do you?" Stafford was busy throwing several deadbolts to the room where they held Corky captive. They were in an old, unused warehouse the detective owned not far from his apartment building. It had solid walls, and sound didn't carry through them. Monty had worked on getting answers long after Stafford's stomach had turned at the damage being done to the young man. Tougher than he looked, Corky held out for hours until, finally, he had babbled out through his ruined mouth that he was working undercover for the newspaper. He claimed that he was selling his story about the search for Miss Harcourt to a freelance reporter. It was possible, thought Monty, but now that he knew the man was a liar, he wasn't about to trust him again. It would be easy enough to check out and, either way, Corky would be his prisoner until this job was done. The man had lied to him and he deserved what he got.

"What would he have to gain by lying? Surely he knows you won't just take his word for it," said Stafford. Violence never appealed to him and when the blood began to fly, he had prayed it would be over quickly. He was grateful that Northrup drew the line at murder, but it had still been hard to watch.

OOOOOOOOOO

Breakfast was nearly over when Jordan entered the dining room and whispered in Heyes's ear. Standing up, the outlaw leader excused himself, and followed the butler out. He returned a short time later and sat down, smoothly picking up the thread of conversation, but the Kid could tell that something had upset his partner. Heyes leaned over to Soapy, whispered something to him, and a moment or two later, Soapy rose from the table signaling the end of the meal. "Ladies, I do hope you will excuse me today. I am afraid that Heyes and I have work to do, but please enjoy my humble abode. Jordan will see to your needs."

"Are you going after Jack Slade?" asked Ruth bluntly, stopping Soapy on his way out.

Heyes stood up, too. "Not yet. We need more information before we go after Slade. We're just going to do a little more nosing around today. Ruth, you can put the word out that Allie's back. Kid will escort you and make sure you aren't being watched. Jordan will stay here with Allie and Esther. Wheat and Kyle, you're coming with me."

Kyle was preparing to spear the last sausage and stopped in mid-air. "Uh, sure, Heyes." He put his fork back down. Wheat's hand snaked out and grabbed the sausage, pulling it onto his plate with no one, except Kyle, the wiser. The small outlaw frowned at his partner.

"Yes, I know just who to speak to. Agatha Crane is as fast with her tongue as you are with your gun, Mr. Curry," said Ruth. "I, too, will excuse myself so that I may change. Shall we meet down here in, say, thirty minutes?"

"Make it an hour, Ruth. Kid, if you're up to it, you can ride over to the newspaper while she's getting ready. I want the news that Allie's back to spread as fast as possible," Heyes was unaware that he had begun behaving like the outlaw leader he was.

Ruth smiled tightly at being ordered about, but she had to admire his commanding personality. He was certainly taking charge. She swept past Soapy and left the room. Their host followed her out.

"Well, I suppose I should change for the day, too," said Esther.

"No, Aunt Esther, you and I are long overdue for a chat." If Allie had to stay cooped up, she was going to put the time to good use.

Heyes walked towards the door, "Ladies, we should be back by suppertime. Go easy on her, Allie. Wheat, Kyle, I'll meet you out front."

The Kid followed him out, pulled the door shut behind him, and stopped his partner in the hallway. "What happened, Heyes?"

"That was Sy at the door. Corky's missing; he never showed up for his night job. Sy said the big Texan tried to tail him here last night. He shook him easily enough, but, after he left us, Sy started to worry about how the man got onto him. He spent all night looking for Corky and he's sure the man's got him. Corky was down on Larimer looking for Wheat and Kyle, like he was supposed to be, until last call. Sy thinks he disappeared somewhere between Larimer and the newspaper office. The Texan and Stafford would've known right where to find him," growled Heyes. He was protective of his people and angry to think that his man was in danger. "Kid, I need answers from those two. Soapy and I are going through with the Bannerman plan."

Kid didn't like it at all, but Corky's disappearance was ominous, "Okay, Heyes, just be careful, will you?"

"I will, Kid. You, too."

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid dismounted in front of the building housing the newspaper. He could see through the front windows that the office was in an uproar. Opening the door, he stepped inside a beehive of activity. A frazzled, balding man hurried over to him.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're not open yet. This morning's issue has been delayed. We're terribly short-handed, but we should have it out within the hour, so if you could come back then." The man looked expectantly at the Kid.

"I'm not looking for a newspaper. I wanted to give you some news. From the Harcourt family," the Kid added quickly.

"The Harcourts? Well, what is it, man? I'm the editor, you can tell me," the man wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "Has the young woman been found? Is she alive?

"Well, uh, yes sir, to all your questions. Miss Harcourt's been back with her family since yesterday," said the Kid.

Smiling, the man yelled over his shoulder, "Stop the presses!" Seizing the Kid's arm, the editor swept off a paper-laden chair and nearly pushed the outlaw down into it. "Young man, have a seat and give me the details about Miss Harcourt's miraculous return to the bosom of her distraught family!" Yes, he quite liked the sound of that.

OOOOOOOOOO

Esther got up from the dining table after Wheat and Kyle left and began nervously prowling about the dining room, picking up objects and pretending to examine each one intently, while Allie sat at the table and watched her. Finally, unable to deliberate any longer, Esther turned and eyed Allie like she was a rattler waiting to strike.

"Do I really make you that nervous, Aunt Esther?" Allie smiled coldly, "'Aunt' Esther sounds ridiculous now, doesn't it? Would you mind very much if I simply call you Esther?"

Esther shook her head slowly.

"Good. It will be so much easier for me. I apologize if it hurts you, but I believe I will still address Mother as I always have. It's different with you and me; we've spent so little time together; it should be easy to become accustomed to addressing you by your given name." Allie saw Esther wince. "Please relax. I simply wish to talk to you. Sit." A small, mean part of her was enjoying her 'mother's' discomfort.

Esther was waiting for the storm she was sure was coming. "Alyssa…"

"No, Esther, you need to address me as Allie. I'm Allie Golden now. I've decided that Alyssa Harcourt has never really existed."

"Yes, Allie," nodded Esther timidly, sitting down again.

"You know, it really is so funny to see you again. It's been a long time since we've been together and I'm afraid that my memory of you is quite insubstantial. You seem so very different than I remember," mused Allie.

"I'm the same person I've always been, dear," said Esther.

"Well, then, perhaps I just saw you differently all those years ago. Mother seemed so ghostly and remote that, by comparison, you appeared so strong and self-assured. Do you know that I idolized you? I wanted to be just like you. You were such an independent woman, living the life you had chosen, while Mother seemed so miserable. Of course, now I know why she was so unhappy," Allie sighed, "She had given up everything for me; her hopes and dreams; her youth."

"We both gave up a lot," protested Esther.

Allie snapped, "All you gave up was your baby!" She saw tears spring to Esther's eyes and she rubbed her face, "I'm sorry, that was very cruel and unfair."

"I wanted to keep you, but I was so afraid that Jack would find us," confessed Esther. "Ruth has always been the strong one. I suppose that is why I agreed to her plan. You are more like her than you are me; you are brave, too. I was afraid of everything; Jack, having a baby, being on my own. I was frightened that someone would figure out who I really was and what I had done. Ruth was capable in so many ways I was not; so I gave you to her.

Al…Allie, it was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I regretted it immediately. I should have found another way. It was horrible to part with you. Ruth was kind and she wrote me weekly to tell me of your progress; your first tooth, your first steps. All those moments that should have been mine. She would send me photographs of you every year at Christmastime. It broke my heart anew every time I saw how much you had changed; how grown up you were becoming. When your mother got sick, I saw my chance to be with you. God forgive me, but I didn't come out of the kindness of my heart to nurse my sister, I came for you."

"I remember when you moved in with us. It was like a door to the world opened for me. Our house was so stifling, and you were a breath of fresh air. You took me to such exciting places and exposed me to so many new ideas," said Allie wistfully.

"Seeing you again was so hard. I loved you so much. It felt like I'd never given you up. I thought about running with you, but Albert saw what was going on. That's when he forced me to go. My politics had nothing to do with it. Albert knew I was only playing at being a liberated woman, he knew me for the weak person I was. That was just the excuse he gave Ruth," Esther was crying softly now. "I had no idea she knew what I was doing. I didn't mean to hurt her. She was so fragile and I took advantage of it. I told myself that a child was too much for her, that you would be better off with me. I am an awful person."

Allie stood up and walked over to Esther, dropping down next to her and hugging her. "No, you are not awful; you are just flawed like the rest of us. Heyes was right; it is time to move on and be grateful for the time we have left with the people we love."

"He told you that?" whispered Esther.

"Yes, he did and he's right. Give him a chance, Esther, he and Jed are remarkable men," said Allie.

Esther reached out and stroke Allie's face. "You care for them very much, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

OOOOOOOOOO

"So, Mr. Curry, tell me how you and your partner met Allie," said Ruth. She felt the young man beside her stiffen at her question, but he kept a steady hand on the reins.

The carriage was having some difficulty negotiating the icy, rutted roads and Kid was handling the team expertly. "It's kind of a long story, ma'am. Maybe I should let Allie tell you." How on earth could he explain Heyes's mad scheme to take down Bill Decker and everything it had set in motion?

"Nonsense, I want you to tell me," she smiled playfully at the handsome young man, "I can't be altogether sure that Allie will ever speak to me again."

His eyes widened at her comment. "Sure she will, ma'am. She loves you; you're her ma."

"Well, no, actually I'm not her ma, but I hope you are correct that she loves me," Ruth found it highly amusing that she could throw such a notorious gunman off-guard.

"You're her ma, and you'll work things out with her," Kid turned his head and smiled at her.

Ruth patted his knee, "Thank you, dear. Now, please keep your eyes on the road and tell me what my daughter has been up to since she left Denver."

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyle pulled the carriage to a halt in front of the Bannerman Detective Agency. He was feeling a little nervous to be so close to a building full of fake lawmen, but he held the team steady. Wheat trotted up next to the street side of the carriage and pulled his horse up, resting a hand on his gun and keeping watch for trouble. Heyes slipped out of the carriage, lowered the steps, and waited as Soapy stepped down. His old friend and colleague straightened his tie and nodded to Heyes, who scurried to the double glass doors to hold one open for his 'employer'.

The Bannerman offices were housed in a large mansion. Heyes found the building plush and well-appointed with a thick carpet under foot and several fine, original oil paintings adorning the walls. An ornately carved desk stood in the center of the foyer. The receptionist seated there had taken note of the arrival of the carriage and the quality of the team that pulled it, and he had also noted the armed guard. This was someone important. He stood up and came forward.

"Good day, Sirs. I am Trevor Bowers of the Bannerman Detective Agency. How may I be of help to you?" he inquired.

Heyes removed his hat. "Good day, Mr. Bowers. My name is Charles Chauncey and my employer, Mr. Soapy Saunders, is here on a matter of some delicacy. We are interested in discussing your services." Soapy stood quietly, perusing the art. His secretary would handle the tedious process of dealing with the common folk.

The man's eyes widened at the mention of Soapy's name and he nearly vibrated with excitement. "Yes sir, very good, sir. We are delighted to be of service to Mr. Saunders, sir. Pardon me for one moment, and I will run upstairs for a senior associate."

Heyes cleared his throat, "The most senior associate, please."

"Yes sir. Of course, sir," Bowers bowed and scraped his way back to the foot of the stairs before turning and quickly trotting up the steps and out of sight.

It wasn't long before a heavy-set, officious-looking gentleman came hurrying down the stairs with Bowers behind him. "Gentlemen, Beaufort Colcannon, at your service," the man extended his hand to Soapy, shaking enthusiastically.

"Mr. Colcannon, I trust there is somewhere we might speak in private," prompted Heyes.

"Yes sir, quite right. Please follow me, gentlemen, to one of our conference rooms. Trevor, coffee and pastries for our guests in Conference Room C, please," Mr. Colcannon led them down a long hallway towards the rear of the house until it was intersected by another hallway that ran from either end of the sprawling building. He turned left and stopped before a door, ushering his two visitors into a spacious room. Mr. Colcannon saw his guests seated and served before he brokered the conversation, "Now, how might the Bannerman Detective Agency be of service to you, Mr. Saunders?"

"My good man, I have a matter of great concern that I would like to have the Agency investigate. It is a highly personal matter so I will require the utmost discretion," began Soapy. He stopped as though thinking better of going on, and said, "Perhaps, Mr. Chauncey could entertain himself with a tour of your offices?"

"Why, of course. Mr. Chauncey, would you like me to escort you back to the receptionist?" offered Mr. Colcannon, realizing that Mr. Saunders did not wish to speak in front of his employee.

Heyes smiled, "I believe I can find my way out, sir."

Mr. Saunders nodded, "Thank you, Charles, you may return here in fifteen minutes. I believe that will give me sufficient time." Soapy knew his lurid tale of a depraved young woman's attempt at blackmail would keep Mr. Colcannon's mind off the young Mr. Chauncey. If necessary, he was sure he could add enough embellishments to stretch it out longer.

"Yes sir, Mr. Saunders." Heyes stepped out into the hallway. Looking to his right and then to his left, Heyes crept along, quietly opening and closing each door in the hallway and keeping an ear out for the receptionist. He could hear the man typing and the sounds of footsteps overhead, but no one else was in this part of the building. At the intersection, he turned towards the rear of the house and, finally, he found what he was looking for; a locked room. Pulling out his picks, he paused and listened carefully to the hushed sounds of the office. He didn't hear anyone approaching, so he went to work. The lock was new and sturdy. It took him longer than he expected to open it and he enjoyed the satisfying click that indicated his success. Heyes pushed the door open carefully. It was the file room. Slipping inside and locking the door behind him, he crossed to the cabinets lined up across the far wall. Each cabinet had a handwritten card slipped into a bracket on the outside identifying the alphabetical order of the files to be found within. Working his way down the row, he stopped at a drawer marked H and pulled it open. Quickly fingering his way through the numerous files, he looked for Harrison, Carleton. There wasn't one. Disappointed, he softly slid the drawer shut and moved onto the S drawer. No file for Slade either.

OOOOOOOOOO

After tapping on the door to Conference Room C, Heyes waited until Mr. Colcannon opened it and invited him back in. While the man was shutting the door, Heyes shot a glance at Soapy, and shook his head. Soapy nodded, and Heyes followed Colcannon back to his seat.

"Mr. Colcannon, might I ask who will be handling my case? Your agent, Jonas Stafford, came highly recommended to me," said Soapy.

Mr. Colcannon guffawed loudly, "Someone's pulling your leg, Mr. Saunders. Jonas Stafford isn't an agent, he's an accountant. Furthermore, he was let go several weeks ago. The man failed to show up for work one day and no one's seen him since. However, I can assure you, Mr. Saunders, our agents are excellent and I will assign our very best to your case."

Heyes hid his surprise well, but it was time to get out of here. He spoke up, "Sir, how does the Bannerman Agency ensure the confidentiality of its clients' case?"

Mr. Colcannon smiled broadly, "Why, Mr. Chauncey, this building is crawling with the finest detectives in the state. Isn't that security enough?" Soapy frowned at the flippant answer and the man tried to cover his blunder, "Mr. Saunders, sir, I assure you that the Bannerman Detective Agency takes all necessary measures to see that our clients' cases are kept completely confidential. We have a steel-lined file room with a state of the art lock on it in the heart of this building. All our files are contained within it. No one can get into that room without a key and only our senior associates have one. There is absolutely no need for you to be concerned."

"I believe we are done here, Mr. Chauncey," said Soapy, rising. "Mr. Colcannon, I apologize for wasting your time."

"Mr. Saunders, please; I beg you to be reasonable," blustered Mr. Colcannon. He couldn't believe that he'd been foolish enough to risk joking with such an important client. If the other associates heard of this, he'd be demoted back to file clerk.

Heyes scowled at him and shook his head, stepping in front of the man, allowing Soapy to leave the room. He held his hand up, "Mr. Saunders is always reasonable, sir. I am afraid we will not require your services."

"But, but…"

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty approached the newspaper office as the door opened and a small boy stepped out carrying a stack of papers tucked under his arm. The boy pulled the top one out, began waving it, and yelling at the top of his lungs, "Missing heiress found. Get your newspaper here. Read all about it." A woman stopped, purchased a copy, and the boy pulled another one from his stack and resumed yelling. Monty stopped, stunned at the news, and then turned away. Corky must have been telling the truth after all. Someone else had been investigating, too. Monty and Stafford would have to go back to trying to find Carlson and Murtry. Stafford had gone home to try to get some sleep, but there was no time for that now. They'd have to find those two outlaws fast. Corky was a liability now. Sooner or later, the law would come looking for him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Seated in the carriage, with Wheat trotting alongside, Soapy sighed. It had been a calculated risk to go the Bannerman Agency and, unfortunately, they had come away empty-handed. "What shall we do now?" he asked Heyes quietly.

"Stafford's an accountant; what is he doing looking for Allie? Why did he have a letter from Harrison? I was sure I'd find Harrison's file," murmured Heyes, thinking aloud.

"Well, you didn't. Do you have a plan B?" Soapy persisted.

Heyes's mind was racing with what he had just learned. Why wasn't there a file for Harrison? Corky saw the letter, because Stafford had it at his home, but if it was part of a case file, it should never have left the office. Was that why there was no file? There was no case? Stafford could've stolen the letter from the Bannermen. So who was he working for? Was it Slade or did he take the job for Harrison? How did Harrison fit in and what did he want with Allie?

"Heyes, what are you thinking?" Soapy was staring at his protégée.

"I'm going to give them what they're looking for," growled Heyes.

"Miss Allie?! Heyes, you can't do that," cried Kyle, alarmed.

Heyes glared at him, "No, of course I'm not giving them Allie! Look, they know she's with the Devil's Hole gang, and that's why they're looking for you two. They figure they can use you to get to Kid and me, and then to Allie. So, we're going to let them catch up with you two."

"What? You're turning us over?" Wheat scowled.

"No, you're going to set me up for a price," said Heyes, smiling broadly as he warmed to the idea. "You're going to give me up and they're going to pay you to do it."

Wheat stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "Are you kiddin'? I really hope you're kiddin' me, because you do know, don't you, that the Kid will kill us for goin' along with this?"

"Heyes, Wheat's correct. The Kid will never go along with this plan, it's too risky," said Soapy. He didn't like this idea at all and he couldn't imagine the Kid's reaction. Heyes was playing a dangerous game.

Heyes dropped his smile quickly, "I can talk the Kid into it; it's Allie I'm worried about."


	32. Chapter 32

"Kyle, could you please drop me at the corner of Wazee and 16th Street?" asked Soapy, leaning forward to the carriage's driver. He turned to Heyes and smiled. "I believe I will spend a quiet evening with a dear friend. Do not expect to see me until tomorrow around noonish as I am hoping that you will have settled things with your partner and the young lady by then."

"Coward," grumbled Heyes as the carriage pulled to a halt and his old friend stepped down and smiled up at him.

"For a man who has recently cheated death, you seem determined to push your luck. Please give some consideration to alternative plans," censured Soapy. He started off down the sidewalk.

"Give Claudia my best," Heyes called after Soapy. The grey-haired gentleman raised an arm in acknowledgment and continued on.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Open up," yelled Monty as he pounded on the detective's door. He'd been standing outside for a good five minutes, and was starting to worry that something had happened to Stafford, when the door opened.

"What is the meaning of …oh, it's you," Stafford yanked the door open and stepped aside as Monty barged in and slammed the door.

He looked Stafford up and down pointedly. The man had on a fluffy, white robe and his socks stuck out beneath it. "What do you want, Northrup? Can't you see I was trying to sleep?" asked Stafford crankily as he clutched his robe shut.

"Son, you better get dressed fast. Miss Harcourt's been found and the news is all over the streets by now. We need to find Carlson and Murtry before the Devil's Hole gang goes to ground," Monty plopped down into a leather armchair and stared at Stafford, "Well go on, git! I haven't got all day."

"Miss Harcourt's been found? Where?" This was terrible news for Stafford. What was his boss going to say? He had wanted the woman found discreetly; and how discreet was it going to be if she were to disappear again?

"Corky was telling the truth. I went to the newspaper office to check out his story, but I never made it inside. It was splattered all over the front page of today's paper that she'd been found and returned to her family," explained Monty.

"Did someone pay the ransom?" Stafford needed to see his boss before he came looking for him. He had to get rid of Northrup.

"Does it matter? Either way, the Devil's Hole gang will be clearing out of here right quick. We can't waste any time if we want that reward money," growled Monty. "Your fancy client ain't gonna to be paying you now that she's back. That bounty's all we're gonna get and now we'll have to split it."

But Stafford wasn't interested in the reward money on Heyes and Curry. He had much more at stake and he knew his boss was going to be angry upon hearing this news.

Another pounding erupted at the door and Monty drew his gun. "You expecting company?"

Stafford shook his head. "Who is it?"

"Jonas, it's me, Trevor. Let me in," was the answer.

Stafford paled slightly at the sound of the voice, but he opened the door. A tall, graceful young man entered. "Jonas, I'm sorry to pop over like this, but something happened that I'm sure you will want to know about. You asked me to keep alert for any interest in you and, well, you'll never guess who was asking after you today," said the man, barely pausing for a breath. Stafford shifted slightly and Trevor saw Monty with his gun drawn. With a small yelp, he threw his hands in the air. "Don't shoot me. Oh, please, don't shoot me," bleated Trevor, clamping his eyes closed.

Monty's mouth fell open at the man's plaintive cry, but he recovered quickly and holstered his gun, "Put your damn hands down and shut the hell up, boy. I ain't gonna shoot you, unless you keep squealing like a stuck pig."

"Trevor, this is Monty Northrup. He is assisting me on my current assignment. Northrup, this is Trevor Bowers of the Bannerman Detective Agency," said Stafford.

Trevor's eyes opened and he dropped his hands. Embarrassed, he fussed with his tie and straightened his jacket. "You startled me!"

"That was plain as day, son. Now why don't you start over? Who was asking after Stafford?" asked Monty.

"It was Mr. Soapy Saunders! He said that he had heard you were our finest agent," snickered Trevor, casting a glance at Stafford.

"Saunders? Why would he be asking after me?" Stafford glanced at Northrup and prayed that Trevor would not reveal that he was not an authentic Bannerman agent. He still needed the Texan help.

"Apparently, you came highly recommended to him. It was all so very exciting, that is, until Mr. Colcannon irritated him, and Mr. Saunders and his secretary left in a huff. Mr. Colcannon was beside himself. He tried to follow them out, but Mr. Chauncey was quite masterful in dismissing him." Trevor sighed.

Stafford was confused. No one would have recommended him as an agent. Why would Saunders have asked for him?

"Mr. Chauncey?" quizzed Monty.

"The secretary," said Trevor. "Anyway, you had said that I was to tell you about any inquiries regarding you, so I took my break and rushed over here as quickly as I could."

"Thank you, Trevor. I am sure this was just a coincidence, but I appreciate your diligence. Now, I am sure that you will be missed if you don't hurry back," Stafford gripped the slender, young man by the elbow and piloted him out. He whispered something Monty couldn't hear, and closed the door. Monty frowned as Stafford passed him and went into his bedroom. "I'll be ready in ten minutes. There's a kettle of tea on the stove. Help yourself."

"What has you all flustered, son?" Monty had seen the confused, alarmed look on Stafford's face while Trevor was talking. The man would make a terrible poker player. "You expected someone to come looking for you; that's why you had that boy keeping an eye on things, ain't it?"he asked suspiciously.

Stafford poked his head out of the bedroom. "Nonsense, you heard Trevor. Someone simply recommended me to Mr. Saunders. After all, my reputation is excellent." The last thing he needed was to have this big lummox figure out what was really going on. "Furthermore, I am not moving out of my apartment and I am certainly not moving into that warehouse; over my dead body."

"That might not be too hard to arrange," snorted the Texan. "Listen up, son. You know Carlson and Murtry and they know you, too. You told them your name and that you were a Bannerman. Do you think that it could be Heyes trying to track you down?"

It was quiet for several minutes before the sounds of drawers opening and closing drifted into the living room. "Soapy Saunders is an upstanding citizen; what on earth would he have to do with Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry?" Stafford was pulling out clothing and tossing it on the bed while talking to Northrup in the other room. Northrup had a point. He needed to get out of here and agreeing to the warehouse gave him a chance to get rid of the insufferable man.

"I don't know, but someone is nosing around. How do we know what Saunders was before he became a successful businessman? Hell, we all have our pasts. Do you really want to take a chance, son?" asked Monty.

Stafford reappeared with a small valise and an even smaller smile. "All right, I will stay at the warehouse…but only for tonight. If we don't find Carlson and Murtry, I'm giving up on them and this whole crazy mess." His comfortable life in Denver was quickly losing its appeal for him.

Monty would see about that. He had to have Stafford's help or he would have quit working with the man a long time ago. "Fair enough, son," he said agreeably.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid heard the carriage coming up the drive and sighed with relief. He and Ruth had been back for an hour or so. The ladies were in the drawing room visiting and he had been waiting alone at the kitchen table for his partner's arrival. Heyes came in a few minutes later. "How'd it go?" asked the Kid.

Heyes wasn't surprised to find his partner waiting for him. He could be like an old mother hen sometimes. "It went fine," snapped Heyes. He hung up his overcoat and hat and loosened his tie.

The Kid sat up more attentively. Heyes was ruffled and he wanted know what had irritated him. "What did you find out?"

Heyes came over and sat down across from his cousin. "Not much. Harrison isn't a client and Stafford isn't an agent."

"He's not? Then who does he work for?" Kid got up and poured his partner some coffee. Since they had arrived, Jordan had taken to being sure that a pot was always ready for Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry, day or night.

"Who knows? Could be Slade or Harrison, or someone else," said Heyes morosely. He took the offered mug of coffee and sipped.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Kid. "Or should I be afraid to ask?"

"I have an idea or two that I want to run by you, but Allie should hear it, too. Where are the ladies?" asked Heyes, putting down his mug and casually standing up. He was being careful to stay out of arm's reach of the Kid. He wasn't about to tell his partner the plan until he had backup.

"They're in the drawing room, but you can tell me now," said the Kid, rising, too. He had caught on to Heyes. If his partner didn't want to tell him without Allie there, he knew he wasn't going to like this plan any more than the last one. The Kid lunged at Heyes, grabbing for his shirt. He was fast, but, in this instance, his cousin was faster.

Heyes jumped back out of reach. "No, I can't." Turning, he hurried down the hall.

"HEYES! Come back here!"

Allie, Ruth, and Esther heard Kid's bellow and, seconds later, Heyes skittered into the drawing room with the Kid hot on his heels. Like two boys caught misbehaving, they stopped short at the sight of the ladies sitting at the other end of the large room, and nonchalantly sauntered over to the fireplace. The Kid made sure to stay within range of his partner. Heyes looked over his shoulder and growled, "Quit crowding me." His partner smiled and drew nearer.

Allie came over to them in a rustle of silk as the two outlaws watched appreciatively. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown and had put her hair up. The Kid smiled at the sight of her. Here was the girl he'd fallen for, but it was Heyes who reached out for her hand and softly whispered into her ear, "You take my breath away."

"That was probably caused by you running away from your partner and I'm going to want to know why," countered Allie, kissing his dimpled cheek. "I'm pleased, however, to see that you are still in one piece. What did you find out?"

"Let's go sit down with your mother and aunt. They'll want to hear this, too," said Heyes. He kept hold of her hand as they walked across the room and Kid noted what a handsome couple they made, Heyes in his custom-tailored suit, and Allie in her elegant gown. They belonged together. Kid's heart lurched at the next thought; Allie was Heyes's girl, not his.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Daisy, darlin', you've tuckered me out. I'm gonna have to crawl my way outta here," Kyle leaned over and kissed the plump redhead then reached across her for his pants.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Daisy held his hand. "Don't go, Honey-child. Stay the night with me. I don't need other customers when I got you." She meant it, too. Kyle was her favorite and it wasn't only that he always tipped her extra well. He treated her like a lady. The small outlaw might not be much to look at, but that didn't matter to her. She'd long ago learned that the handsomest faces often hid the ugliest natures. Not her Kyle, he handled her like a precious jewel and she loved him for it; but he was a wanted man and she was a working girl. Sighing, she let go of his hand and sat up to kiss him thoroughly. "There'll be more of that when you come back, you hear?"

"I hear you, sweetheart. I'll be back, but I don't rightly know when. Don't look so sad. You know I don't lie to you, girl. I might be leaving town in a hurry, but I'll be back soon." Kyle had pulled on his pants while talking, and buckled up his belt. Picking up his hat, he smiled at her one last time and walked out the door. Daisy rolled over to stare out the window; her world darkening once again.

Wheat was walking down the hall, grinning happily, and tucking in his shirttails. "Hey, Kyle, you ready?"

"Yeah, where do you want to start, Wheat?" said Kyle, catching up to his partner.

Wheat started down the stairs, "Let's go raise some hell at Weston's bar. We'll tear it up a bit and let word get around. I owe that shifty scum bucket some payback for cheating me out of fifty bucks."

OOOOOOOOOO

The beer mug slammed down on the bar louder than necessary. Monty was getting tired of waiting. The detective had said that he'd meet him here. He had been waiting for Stafford for nearly two hours and he was getting impatient. He'd already had several beers and he couldn't afford to get drunk tonight. He'd spent the time standing on the hook of the bar, conserving his drinks, and keeping his eyes on the front window watching the passersby. It was late afternoon and the light was turning. In another hour, it would be dark. At least it was warming up some. The last week or so had been unseasonably cold and snowy, but today had warmed up nicely. Maybe his luck would change with the weather. He was getting tired of wandering around Colorado; it was finally time for him to start thinking about heading south to Texas after all these years. He just needed this one last score. He brooded silently as the thought of going home led to other darker, uglier thoughts.

Stafford walked through the double doors and saw Northrup staring straight at him. He nodded and walked back out to the street and the Texan joined him a moment later. "Where the hell have you been?" challenged Monty.

"I took my things to the warehouse. Corky was awake and trying to wiggle out of his bindings, so I forced some laudanum down his throat and waited for it to settle him down. I certainly hope that it at least makes him feel better. Did you have to be so rough on him?" chided Stafford.

"Don't forget that little liar was supposed to be working for us, instead he was using us to get information," growled Monty. "What are you defending him for, son? You ain't getting paid for the girl 'cause of him and he's gonna cost us another fortune. Now that the news is all over town, the Devil's Hole gang is probably half way to Wyoming. They know that girl will sing about how they kidnapped her."

"We'll find them." Stafford knew that Miss Harcourt hadn't been kidnapped nor had she returned home yet. His boss was still having the Harcourt family home watched. She might be in Denver, but she was still in hiding, and probably still with Heyes and Curry. He'd seen firsthand how chummy she had been with Curry and he was betting they were lovers. If he didn't get his hands on that girl soon, it could go very badly for him. His boss had screamed and yelled for nearly fifteen minutes while Stafford had sat frozen to his chair hoping no blood would be spilled. He had decided right then and there that he was done after this job. He had had enough.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What?! Are you plumb crazy? There ain't no way in hell I'm going to let you do something that damn stupid!" hollered the Kid. "I'm telling you, Heyes, if I have to hog-tie you and throw you in the basement until you come to your senses, I'll do it!" He was pacing about the room, stopping every few seconds to glare at his partner, who stood silent as his partner berated at him.

"Mr. Curry, please calm down. Profanity will not help!" snapped Esther.

Ruth chortled. "I think it is helping. If he wasn't cursing, he would probably be throwing punches. Come on, dear, we'd better leave these three alone to work this out." She hooked her arm through her sister's and they left the room, unnoticed by the others.

"The idea is insane and I won't have you risking your neck that way! I'm the one you are trying to help, and I'm telling you right now that I don't want you to do it." Allie was furious.

"It's too late to stop it. Kyle and Wheat are probably with Stafford or his partner by now," said Heyes quietly.

Allie's mouth dropped open and the Kid stopped pacing. Instead he leaned dangerously into his partner's face and ground out, "What did you say?"

"I said the plan's already in motion. I can't stop it now without risking Wheat and Kyle," Heyes was being very careful not to show any of the smugness he was feeling; instead he started talking and talking fast. "There was no time to waste! We need to get to the bottom of this quickly. I can't just sit back and try to stay one step ahead of the game; I already did that and look what happened. These people aren't fooling around. What happens if we make a mistake or get careless? They get Allie, or you, or me when we're not expecting it. I won't risk it."

"NOW you won't risk it?" Kid wanted so much to wipe the floor with his partner, but he couldn't do it in Soapy's house. Next time he got Heyes alone, it was going to be a different story.

Heyes put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Kid, they took Corky. He could be in real danger or he could even be dead."

The Kid knocked Heyes's hand off his shoulder. "Yeah, so you want to be next? Is that it?" He raised his fists threateningly.

Allie had gripped handfuls of her voluminous skirt in her fists to try to prevent her from reaching out to strangle Heyes. She might be dressed like a lady, but she wasn't thinking like one. She was heartily wishing she had her gun, because there was nothing she wanted more than to shoot him; maybe in the arm, not too seriously, or no, the foot. Yes, that would be useful. This was all a set-up. He wasn't asking their approval, he'd already gone ahead without them.

"Kid, take it easy, I want you to come with me as back up," said Heyes, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You do?" Kid dropped his fists. His partner had caught him by surprise.

Heyes grinned, "Sure, I'm not facing these two on my own. Are you feeling up to it?" He needed his partner's help, he was going to be an important part of the plan.

Mollified, the Kid said, "I guess so."

"Jed! Can't you see he is manipulating you?" cried Allie.

Jed looked at her, and looked back at his partner. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Arrgh!" Allie stamped her foot in frustration. "If Jed is going, I'm going with you, too!"

The two partners turned to her. "No, you're not!" they said as one.

"Yes, I am, or I swear I'll go find Jack Slade on my own and, when I find him, I'm going to kill him!" She was pacing now, "I'll tell you what I'm not going to do! I'm not going to wait here like some helpless idiot while you two go off to risk your damn fool necks on my behalf." She changed her tone and dropped her voice, "Heyes, I can help. You know I can and, besides, if Stafford sees me it just adds leverage to your plan."

Heyes considered her, "How do you figure that?" The Kid's mouth fell open; he couldn't believe that Heyes was actually thinking it over!

"How would Stafford know you're not conning him? You're famous for it. He might not believe that you even have me, especially now that the newspaper has published my return. Maybe he thinks I'm sitting at home. Let him see me. That ought to send him running back to Jack Slade." Allie could see he was being swayed by her argument and she pressed on. "I'll be there, out of sight. I can back you up, too, and Jed will be there. He can size up the dangers before I show myself."

"Okay, it makes sense to me," agreed Heyes and it was exactly what he had wanted all along; their help. "I did promise Soapy I'd consider the alternatives. Let's do it." Allie smiled.

"What?!" yelled Kid, turning a very ugly shade of purple.


	33. Chapter 33

At the fourth bar they'd tried, Monty and Stafford finally had some luck. A cowboy sitting in on one of the poker games in the back room said that he'd seen two men matching Carlson's and Murtry's description earlier in the evening. The big, mustached man had sat down and played a couple of hands, but had proven to be a sore loser. He'd challenged the dealer after a series of particularly bad bets and, for a few tense moments, the cowboy had thought there was going to be gunplay. Fortunately, a smaller man had hustled the ill-tempered player out of the saloon and down the street. They'd gone south. The cowboy was sure of it because he'd watched them go.

Stafford was elated. He was desperate to find those two outlaws and finish this whole ridiculous mess. He hurried out of the saloon and started off down the street in a rush. Monty had to hurry to catch up with him despite his longer legs.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat and Kyle were at the bar at Weston's place and the owner, Carl Weston, was eyeing Wheat with intense hatred. He couldn't stand that puffed up, overblown flea-mongering son of a…

"Why, howdy there, Carl, it sure is great to see you again," Wheat picked up his beer off the bar and shouldered through the crowd until he stood in front of the irate saloon owner. Kyle stayed at the bar; his job was to keep an eye out for Stafford.

"Wheat Carlson, what the hell are you doing here? I thought all you bunch of has-been Devil's Hole boys had turned your yellow tails for home now that Heyes is dead. Don't you remember I told you if I ever saw you here again, I'd whup your ass?" snarled Weston. The noisy, crowded room quieted instantly, and patrons hurried to back out of the way of the coming fight. They had all heard Carl and were staring at Wheat. Whispered speculation flew about the room.

"That's right, Carl, you did say that and, you know, partner, that's why I'm here. I'm going to give you a chance to do just that," grinned Wheat as he took a deep sip of his drink and, looking Weston in the eye, spit a cold stream of beer at the man's face.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Weston as he launched himself at Wheat. The two men lurched backwards, clenched to each other.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes had chosen an old warehouse of Soapy's as the sight for his confrontation with Stafford. He and the Kid knew the building well from the days they had lived and worked with the conman. Soapy had used it as a storage site for several of the props from his various scams and as a convenient spot from which to dispose of items he did not want to be caught in the possession of. Now that he was legitimate, the building was empty save for several stacks of old, unused crates. It had long ago been sold to one of his other business entities and then to several more. It would be difficult, if not impossible, for Stafford to trace the ownership back to Soapy.

There was a comfortable, though basic, office in the center of the building which would be ideal for a confidential conversation. Three of the four sides of the office were made of glass which had allowed the former warehouse manager to keep a close eye on his employees and would now aid Kid Curry in watching his partner's back from the shadows of the warehouse. The fourth side had a wooden door in the center of it. Heyes was currently inside the room. He picked up a large, lit oil lantern and placed it on a side table along the wall opposite the door and behind the rough, scarred oaken desk. Finished, he wiped his hands on a rag, and stepped outside of the office.

Allie and the Kid were nowhere to be seen, but he heard soft giggling coming from behind one of the stacks of crates. He circled around to it on silent feet and sprang around the corner howling like a banshee. He raised a shriek of surprise from Allie, who had been planning to try to jump out and scare him. She dissolved in laughter as Heyes pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"You scared me!" she said accusingly as she willed her heart back into her chest. He continued nibbling the soft hollows of her neck. "Heyes, stop. Please."

Heyes raised his head and gazed into her eyes. "You don't like it?"

"I like it a little too much." She tried to push away from him gently, but he held her tight. His behavior confused her. He was becoming more and more affectionate every day. He had said that he cared for her, but they could have no future; yet he flirted outrageously with her every chance he had. She couldn't help responding, but it worried her. She knew she was in love with him and she also knew he was only going to break her heart.

The Kid was prowling around the outer walls of the warehouse making sure there were no missing boards or other places where someone could sneak in. Heyes's yell had caught him unaware as well and he had spun about, gun in hand. Realizing it was just his partner fooling around; he twirled his pistol into its holster, but stood watching the two shadowy figures. It was good to see Heyes happy and behaving like a teenager in love, but the Kid was genuinely worried about those two. He loved Allie, too, and he didn't want to see her hurt. At the same time, he didn't want to see this relationship last. It was too dangerous for all of them and he would have to have a talk with his cousin soon. The risks were too high.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Fight! There's a fight at Weston's bar. Place your bets here! " cried an enterprising young man, standing in the street, and waving a fistful of dollars in the air. Stafford ran in that direction with Monty struggling to keep up. Stopping just short of the front window of Weston's Saloon, Stafford cautiously craned his head around the frame and peeked inside. He could see two men going at it and he scanned the rest of the patrons. Monty caught up to him and panted, "Do you see 'em?"

"I can't see much of anything. I'm going in." Stafford started for the door, but Monty grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Slow down, son. You're in too much of a hurry. If they're in there, you're gonna spook them."

At that moment, Carl Weston landed a hard blow to Wheat's jaw sending him reeling back against the bar rail. Stafford was distracted by the cheers inside the saloon and looked through the front window. He saw Carlson push off the bar and hurl himself at the other fighter.

"That's him, the big man with the mustache; that's Carlson!" Stafford pointed to Wheat and Monty edged past him to look.

"He is big. Where's Murtry?"

"I don't see him," Stafford searched the faces carefully. "He's not there." He struggled to free himself from the hard grip of the Texan. "Let me go!"

"Hold on, son. You can't just go busting in after Carlson," cautioned the former deputy, "You'll get your head blowed off. We've got to do this real careful-like."

At the thought of getting his 'head blowed off', Stafford stopped squirming and started listening. "What do you suggest?"

"Well now, son, I'm glad you asked. I think we need a plan, don't you?" Taking Stafford by the arm, he sat him down on a bench and began to talk. "You watch the front. Keep your gun ready and, if he comes out that way, make sure he's alone and take him alive. I'll take the back. Chances are that's the way he'll go."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hell, son, what's a man do in a saloon?"

Stafford colored. "You can't mean…?"

"No, I don't mean that. A man drinks in a saloon. And the more a man drinks, the more likely it is he'll need to make a trip out back. When a man's gotta go, it's all he can think about and he won't be expecting trouble. Am I right?" Monty was grinning. "We're just gonna wait until we get Carlson alone."

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyle had seen the detective and another man on the boardwalk outside the saloon and he had crouched down behind the men watching the fight so he couldn't be seen. It wasn't much of a fight either. For all his big talk, Carl Weston was getting his butt kicked. Wheat was a big man who lived a hard life and it showed. One or two more punches, and the fight would be over. Too bad, too; Kyle had hoped to get a couple more bets down. Wheat cocked his fist back and unleashed a haymaker to Carl's stomach and the man collapsed to the filthy floor. A roar of disappointment rose from the spectators.

Kyle craned his head between two men, keeping them between him and the window, and waved his hand at Wheat, signaling him to be ready. Wheat wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt and smiled back at his partner. The winning bettors in the crowd clustered around him and patted him heartily on the back amidst numerous offers to stand him to a beer. Wheat accepted them all. If he had to stand around and wait to be found, he may as well enjoy the attention.

Kyle carefully worked his way to the front of the saloon and grabbed a big duster and a hat off the pegs by the door; then he slipped through the curtains that separated the storeroom from the saloon. One of the bar gals was coming out with a couple of bottles clutched in her fists. She looked at him askance. "Sorry, ma'am, but there's a fella out there who's lookin' to do me some harm. I had no idea that filly was his little sister. She told me she was eighteen," he grinned at her with his yellowed smile and she gave a sniff of disgust and hurried away. Kyle put on the coat and hat. No one would recognize him in this getup. From his hiding place, he could see Stafford standing and talking with the other man outside of the saloon. The man nodded and went around the corner towards the back of the building. They must be setting a trap. Kyle grinned. They weren't the only ones.

Weston had been hauled away by a couple of his employees and had yet to return, while Wheat was downing another beer and reliving the fight with his admirers. He wondered what was taking so long. Kyle had signaled him ten minutes ago that the detective had arrived; where was he? This was his third beer and he was gonna have to make a trip out back if something didn't happen soon. Wheat was beginning to unconsciously jiggle his leg.

Kyle crept out of the back room and slipped behind the bar while the bartender was out at the tables picking up glasses. Sliding his way along as he stayed hunched low, he stopped in front of Wheat.

"Psst, Wheat."

Kyle saw his partner look around, "Psst, Wheat, down here."

Wheat leaned over the bar. "Kyle, what are you doin' down there and why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm in disguise and stayin' outta sight. They're here. Stafford's out front and the other fella's 'round back. I think they saw you."

"'Round back, huh? Just so happens I need to make a trip out back," grinned Wheat. "Here's what we're gonna do…"

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty was hidden behind a couple of empty beer barrels with a clear view of the outhouse. A short cowboy in an oversized duster and a huge, floppy ten-gallon hat that had slipped down over his eyes had just come swaying out of the back door and staggered his drunken way to the facilities, but there'd been no sign of Carlson. He was beginning to worry, when the back door slammed open and Carlson hurried down the steps towards the small building just beyond the light of the doorway. Damn it, thought Monty, he'd wanted to catch Carlson inside the john, but the cowboy was still in there. He crept closer to the edge of his hiding place and drew his gun. Carlson crossed the short distance quickly and pulled on the handle to the outhouse then stood impatiently waiting. Whatever the cowboy was doing, it was taking too long. Carlson pounded on the door. "Hey, hurry it up in there, will you?" Monty watched from the shadows. With a curse, Carlson turned away from the outhouse and walked around the side facing some shrubs. Okay, this will work, thought Monty, creeping toward the occupied man.

Click. Wheat felt the press of cold steel against his back. Fighting to keep the smile off his face, he turned, still urinating. The big, armed man facing him jumped back. "Dammit, Carlson! Stop taking a piss and stick your fool hands up."

Wheat smiled now. Taking his time, he slowly buttoned up his trousers as Kyle slipped out of the outhouse where he had been patiently waiting. The door creaked slightly and the big man holding a pistol on Wheat turned at the sound. Wheat swung at him, knocking the pistol out of the man's hand and slamming him back against the wooden building with a thud. The man slid to the ground. "Where's the other one?" snapped Wheat to his partner.

"He's still watchin' the front," Kyle looked down at the fallen man, "You don't want to do that, Mister. I'll have to put a hole in you, if do." The man's hand stopped moving to his boot leg and Kyle reached down and retrieved the large hunting knife concealed there. He handed it to Wheat and hauled the man to his feet.

OOOOOOOOOO

The fight over, several of the disappointed spectators went on to the next saloon in search of more entertainment. Stafford didn't see Carlson among them. Impatient and worried that something had gone wrong, he appeared in the doorway and looked about the less crowded barroom. Carlson was gone. He must've gone out back just like Northrup had thought he would. Laughing delightedly, Stafford pushed through the crowd and out the back door. He trotted down the stairs and stopped half way to the outhouse. There was no one in sight. Where had they gone? He felt an arm slip about his neck and he started to struggle.

"Hold on, Bub. I'd hate to give you another smile," Wheat held the hunting knife in his right hand out in front of the detective's face while his left arm kept a firm grip. Stafford went still. "Why, Mr. Stafford; it sure is a pleasure to see you again."

"You owe me two hundred dollars," squealed Stafford. Monty appeared out of the shadows with Kyle behind him prodding him along.

"No sir, I don't believe I do. You paid us to find Miss Harcourt and fetch her back to her family. I reckon we've done just like you asked; unless, of course, you're in the mood to argue with a man holdin' a sharp knife to your throat?" Wheat pushed the smarmy man towards his partner. "I didn't think so; seems to me like you two were plannin' on ambushin' me and my partner here."

"We weren't ambushing you; we simply wanted to talk to you," lied Stafford. He had planned to force these two to take him to Heyes. Maybe he could bribe them to.

"So talk." Wheat tucked the knife into his own boot and drew his pistol.

"We aren't interested in you or Mr. Murtry; we want Heyes and Curry," Stafford saw the hint of a smile on Carlson's face, maybe this was going to work. "We'll pay you to turn them over to us. A thousand dollars."

"You want us to give you Heyes and the Kid for a measly grand? They're worth twenty thousand dollars." laughed Wheat.

"All right. Two thousand. One now and one later," pressed Stafford.

"Mister, tell me why I shouldn't just slit your throat here and now?" Wheat slowly pulled the huge knife out again.

"Okay, five thousand. I'll give you five thousand dollars," Stafford reached for his wallet, but stopped as Wheat leveled his pistol at him. Monty watched this exchange silently. Carlson seemed to be going for it, but why would he sell out his meal ticket?

"Ah ah ah, use your left hand and two fingers, and go real slow-like," drawled the outlaw.

Stafford pulled out his wallet and dug the bills out. "See. I have two thousand, right here. Take it, go on take it, it's yours if you lead me to Heyes and Curry. I'll give you the other three after we have them."

"Stafford, don't be a damn fool, you can trust these…oof!" Monty doubled over as Kyle punched him in the stomach.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Mister," growled Kyle. He yanked off his bandana and roughly gagged the bigger man so he couldn't talk sense to his partner.

"Okay, Stafford. You've got a deal. Five grand and I'll give you Heyes and Curry," Wheat snatched the sheaf of bills and stuffed them into an inside jacket pocket. "All right, you gents go first. Me and Kyle here will be keepin' a close eye on you.

OOOOOOOOOO

Corky had awakened a couple of hours ago, but the effects of the laudanum were lingering. He couldn't think clearly yet and had spent considerable energy fighting the ropes that bound him. Now he began to take an interest in his surroundings. He was tied to a straight-backed wooden chair and appeared to be sitting in a huge open space. It was dark, but he could tell by the echoes of his grunts that the building was big and empty; probably one of the old warehouses. There were several that had been abandoned as town had grown in a different direction. Denver was booming and buildings were springing up everywhere. If he was right, no one would hear him if he called out; he had to get loose. The moonlight cast a soft glow, but it appeared that the room had been swept clean. He started rocking the chair back and forth from its front legs to its back legs, each time allowing the chair to drop heavily to the floor. It was jarring to his aching body, but he hoped that he could loosen the glue that held the chair together. Rhythmically, the chair banged down over and over again.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You two about done over there?" asked the Kid from the dark side of the warehouse.

Heyes grinned at Allie and kissed her again slowly. "Nope; not done at all."

"Well, too bad. I ain't walking around this place again just so you can smooch up Allie," Kid walked into the light cast by the lantern in the office. "I reckon it's time we get in our places. Allie, you know what to do?"

"Yes, I'll be over here and you'll be over there. If there's trouble we can get them in the crossfire," Allie pulled out her pistol and checked that every chamber had a round.

"It ain't going to be like shooting a tin can. These are going to be real people and you might just have to shoot one of them. Think you can do it?" Kid, too, checked his pistol.

"I can if it means keeping Heyes safe." She holstered her gun and smiled at them. Heyes winked at her.

"Good. All right, let's get ready. Heyes, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, stop worrying," Heyes reached out to grab Allie and steal one last kiss.

She stroked his face and whispered, "Be careful."

OOOOOOOOOO

Stafford was slightly alarmed to see that Carlson was leading them towards the warehouse he was holding Corky in. Was this some sort of joke? Had these men found Corky?

"This way," said Carlson, gesturing to a building in the opposite direction from his. The big outlaw gave Stafford a slight shove.

"What is the Devil's Hole gang doing out here?" asked Stafford.

"You don't think we're gonna hide out in plain sight, do you? We're wanted men," Murtry laughed and spit a stream of tobacco out of the side of his mouth. That's exactly what they did every time they came to Denver; went about the place like they owned it. Heyes had told them the best way to not look suspicious was to make sure you were seen and to spend generously. People were blinded by the color of green.

"What's that sound?" Wheat stopped and hushed the other three. He listened carefully. There was a steady thumping sound coming from some distance away. It sounded like machinery. Shrugging, he gestured for Monty and Stafford to lead again. "It's that big building on your left. No, I mean on the right. No, hell, that way."

The man was a cretin. Stafford couldn't wait for this job to be over. He was never meant to hobnob with ruffians like these three. Once he had Heyes and Curry, he would get the girl, get the money, and get out of Denver once and for all.


	34. Chapter 34

The lantern was perched on the sideboard and glowing brightly. Heyes was seated at the old, scarred desk. Allie and Kid could see him from the back and they each had a clear, unobstructed view of the door. They had been waiting for what felt like hours and Allie was bored. She could tell that Heyes was busily working on something; he would hastily write for several minutes, then pause, cross out it out, and repeat the whole process. She was dying to know what he was up to.

The Kid knew all too well. He could also see his partner and he knew what he was looking at; Heyes was working out an idea on paper. He'd seen him do it countless times. Curry was also feeling bored, but he'd had a lot of practice waiting for a trap to be sprung and he occupied himself by reading a dime novel he'd brought along for that purpose. The light of the lantern spilled out into the warehouse just far enough for him to see the print.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hold up there," hissed Wheat to Stafford, who was reaching for the handle of the large man door in the side of the warehouse. The big outlaw grabbed his arm and gestured him aside with his gun, "Let me take a look." He pulled open the door quietly and peered inside. The light from the office dimly lit the warehouse. The lit lantern was his signal; the Kid and Heyes were ready. He pulled back and closed the door. Kyle had his gun trained on Stafford and the big Texan who was still gagged with his hands tied. Northrup struggled and grumbled through the gag. He knew this was a trap but he couldn't stop Stafford.

"Okay. Let's go," said Carlson as he held the door open and gestured for Stafford to step through it. Kyle prodded Northrup to follow.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes looked up as the door to the office opened. Stafford walked in followed by another man and Wheat and Kyle. The two prisoners stood quietly, blinking rapidly in the glaring light. The gagged man stared fruitlessly at the dark figure he could barely make out behind the desk.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I'm glad you could make it. Please, have a seat," the disembodied voice floated in the center of the blinding light. "Kyle, take the gag off our guest." Kyle waited until Northrup sat, then he removed the gag. Wheat hauled Stafford to his chair by the crook of his elbow and, with a heavy hand on his shoulder, forced him down into it.

The false detective glared at the big outlaw looming above him. "You said you'd turn them over to me."

Wheat laughed at him. "No sir, you really need to work on your listenin' skills. I said for five grand, I'd give you Heyes and Curry. That's just what I'm doin'. This here's Hannibal Heyes. "

"Five grand?" chuckled Heyes. "Maybe you _**should**_ be running the gang, Wheat."

"That's what I keep tellin' you," Wheat was smiling proudly, "Got two thousand up front this time."

"Where's Kid Curry?" Stafford was indignant at being fooled again by this oversized moron.

"He's drawin' a bead on your head right 'bout now, so I'd move real slow and easy-like, if I was you," Kyle moved around to the side of Northrup so the light wasn't burning into his eyes. Wheat did the same on the other side of the room.

With the stage set and his guests settled; Heyes began. "Mr. Stafford, you and I have a few matters to discuss, but first I'd like to know where my man is." He would do the questioning and Wheat and Kyle would provide the threat.

"Your man?" Stafford's confusion was written plainly on his illuminated face.

"Corky Fallon."

"Corky works for you?"

"He does and he went missing last night. Where is he?"

"How would I know where he is?" Stafford's eyes were darting about looking anywhere other than at the light before him. "Can you turn down that damn lantern? I can't see a thing. I already know what you look like." The glare of the light was distracting, and it was throwing him off-balance.

Heyes ignored his complaint. "Don't fool with me, Stafford. You can tell me now or tell me later after my men beat it out of you."

The smarmy man jumped at the threat. There was no point in antagonizing the outlaw over that little snitch, "All right; he's here. He's just down the street. I own the building two doors down on the left."

"Is he all right?" Wheat was glaring at the slight man. Corky was one of the gang's spies and a friend. That made him family and Wheat was itching to get his hands on these two for a little payback.

"He'll be fine. He took a licking, but he's tough enough," said the big man seated in the other chair.

Heyes swung his attention to the other man, "Who are you?"

"The name's Northrup. Monty Northrup. It was me who worked over Corky." Monty showed no sign of fear. He was calm and complacent. Heyes was hoping that would change soon.

"From Texas," stated Heyes.

"How'd you know?" Monty was genuinely surprised.

"Kyle, go get him. I want to see him."

"Sure, Heyes." The small outlaw holstered his pistol and slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

"While we are waiting for Corky, why don't you to tell me what you want with Miss Harcourt." Heyes adjusted his position slightly causing the desk to shake and the light from the lantern to waver over the men facing him. They couldn't really see him, but he could see every bead of sweat on their faces and, more importantly, he could read their expressions.

"I have been hired by a family member to ensure her safe return to her family," said Stafford, pompously. "We are prepared to pay you generously…"

Heyes nodded at Wheat, who reached out and slapped Stafford hard on the side of his head. The man squealed loudly.

"Let's try again, okay? Why have you been stalking Miss Harcourt?" Heyes was not feeling very patient and he was having a difficult time keeping control of his temper, but he refused to let it show in his voice or his demeanor.

"Sir, I am a detec…Ow!" Wheat had delivered another blow to the oily man's head.

"No, you're not. You're not a Bannerman agent, you're an accountant."

"You're what?!" snapped Monty, his full attention on his so-called partner.

"Mr. Stafford, let's not waste each other's time. I know you're an accountant and I also know you're connected in some way to both Jack Slade and Cash Harrison. I would like to know exactly how." Heyes kept his voice pleasant and conversational. He'd learned a long time ago that it was a more frightening counter-balance to Wheat's blows than yelling and anger.

"I can't tell you that." The man ducked as Wheat drew his arm back to hit him again, but Heyes stopped him with a gesture. Wheat waited silently, his arm still raised, and Stafford cowering beneath it.

"Why not?"

"He'll kill me," whined Stafford.

"Who will kill you?"

"Slade."

"You're working for Jack Slade?"

"I work with him." The distinction was important to Stafford and interesting to the outlaw leader.

"What does he want with Miss Harcourt?"

"I don't know." Stafford was still being evasive, but Heyes knew he was on the right track. Northrup narrowly watched Stafford. He was pissed at being successfully lied to by this man. It hurt his pride.

"I know she's his daughter," said Heyes.

"You do? How do you know that? Nobody knows that." Stafford was sweating plentifully. He was no match for this man and he was beginning to realize it. He was desperate to hide the truth; his life depended on it.

"Her mother does and so does her aunt."

"You kidnapped her mama and aunt, too?" sputtered Monty.

The dark figure swung in his direction. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I haven't kidnapped anyone. Stafford's told you a pack of lies. The Harcourt ladies have asked me to help them get to the bottom of what's going on here and that's what I aim to do."

"Why would you do that? You're an outlaw." Monty was straining to make out Heyes's face. He had a good memory for faces and he planned on remembering this one.

"Let's just say they're friends of a friend and I take real good care of my friends. Stafford's boss, Jack Slade, ruined an innocent, young girl many years ago and then tried to kill her and her baby; the baby who grew up to be Alyssa Harcourt. Now you're helping him to finish the job."

"What?!" roared Monty, staring at Stafford. "You son of a…you told me you were bringing her home."

A battered Corky walked through the office door with Kyle supporting him. Heyes was shocked by his appearance and felt his temper flare. "Are you okay? Do you need a doc?"

"No, I'm okay; just bruised. Nothing's broken. Mr. Northrup here is real professional about his work," mumbled Corky through his swollen mouth. Heyes swung his attention back to the two men.

"Is it true, Stafford? Are you trying to kill Miss Harcourt?" growled Monty. "I'm asking you a question, boy? Are you trying to kill that little gal?"

"I wasn't going to kill her; I was just delivering her to Mr. Slade," Stafford was becoming defensive. He could tell this wasn't going well for him and he was beginning to fear for his life. He never should have gotten caught up in this mess in the first place.

"What did you think he was going to do with her?" Heyes was watching the two men with great interest. It was becoming apparent to him that Northrup had no understanding of what was really going on and he could use that to his advantage. "Who is Slade, Stafford?"

"What…what?"

"You heard me. The real Jack Slade died a long time ago. What's Slade's real name?"

"Damn it, Stafford; answer the man! What the hell are you up to?" yelled Monty. "I ain't gonna be a party to hurting no innocent gal."

"It's a lie! Can't you see he's lying to you? He's famous for lying. He's just trying to ransom the girl. He's going to sell her to Slade himself." Wheat stepped forward and delivered another blow to Stafford's head. This time, the man fell silent, stunned by the ringing in his brain. The blows were becoming harder and he was becoming terrified. These men were going to beat him to death if he didn't give Slade up. His heart began to race.

"Is that what you're planning, Heyes?" asked Northrup.

"No. I'm not in the business of kidnapping young women." The calm voice was utterly convincing. Heyes waved his arm, signaling Allie to come in and introduce herself. Now was the time to tip the scales in his favor.

"Are you going to believe this…this…criminal over me?" cried Stafford. He despised Northrup, but he needed him on his side or he had no chance of getting out of this alive.

Monty hated to admit it, but he did believe Heyes. There had been something about Stafford that had bothered him all along and now, with little encouragement, he was prepared to believe the worst of the man.

The door to the office swung open again and Allie stepped in. Monty stared at her in surprise. He recognized her immediately as the girl in Stafford's photograph. Stafford's mouth dropped open. "Heyes didn't kidnap me. He brought me safely home to my family and now you're trying to take me away again. I'm Alyssa Harcourt."

Monty stood. The gal looked fine. She smiled slightly at him and walked over to stand before Stafford. "You are a liar, Mr. Stafford. You had no intention of returning me to my real family. You are planning on delivering me to my father, and you know damn well what he has planned for me."

"Miss Harcourt. Your father simply wants to meet you," stammered the diminished man before her. He had to make her believe him or he was finished.

"What about what I want? My father is a monster and he can go to Hell." Allie turned to the other man. "You two can go right along with him." She walked out the door and disappeared into the shadows of the warehouse.

"Mr. Northrup, you seem to know how to question a prisoner. Why don't you see if you can get some answers out of Mr. Stafford? Kyle, untie him." Heyes watched the Texan carefully; the man had been fooled by Stafford and he was angry. Heyes planned to use that anger.

"My pleasure," Monty stood and stretched his stiff muscles. Wheat and Kyle kept their guns ready. Stafford eyed him like a mouse watching a cat. He'd seen the damage Northrup had done to Corky and he knew what to expect.

"Monty, no. Please I didn't do…" The ex-lawman delivered three quick blows to Stafford's chest, leaving him gasping for the breath knocked from his lungs. "Stop, please. Stop. I can't tell you anything. He'll kill me. He'll kill us all."

"What makes you think I won't kill you?" asked Heyes reasonably.

Methodically, Monty began to work his erstwhile partner over in earnest as the Devil's Hole gang grimly watched. After several long, painful minutes Heyes cleared his throat and Monty paused. Stafford moaned softly and painfully lifted his head. His left eye was swollen shut and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"What's Slade's real name?" demanded Heyes.

Stafford groaned. He knew he had run out of options and he couldn't stop the memory of Corky's beating from running through his thoughts. He wasn't a tough man and he couldn't handle a beating like that. "It's Harrison."

"Cash Harrison? You're still lying. Harrison's in Chicago. I checked," growled Heyes.

"No, he's Robert Harrison, Cash's brother."

Heyes hadn't expected that and it threw him slightly, "Why is he after Miss Harcourt?"

"He saw her engagement photograph in the Rocky Mountain News and he recognized her. She looks just like him. He knew exactly who she was and he was very angry that her aunt and mother had fooled him. You have to understand; Rob's been hiding from Cash for years. He was panicked that Miss Harcourt's photograph would be seen by his brother. Cash had already sent a letter to the Bannerman Agency last year. I saw it in the mail and I stole it."

"Hold on, start from the beginning. Why would _**you**_ steal the letter?"

"Cash Harrison is looking for me, too. My real name is Emmett Crowley. We've all known each other since we were kids. Rob used to look out for me, because the other boys picked on me for being less…male than they were. I paid him to do it and he let me hang around with him. Rob always needed money and I gave it to him. Their father was dead and they were poor; the family depended on Cash to provide for them. He was a lot older than Rob and, by then, he was already a successful criminal.

I had plenty of money as a child. My parents were wealthy until my father gambled everything away. I was in college by then; I was studying accounting in anticipation of taking over the family business. When my father finished running through his disposable income, the fool started to borrow money, on our house, his business, everything he could lay his hands on. We never knew he had driven up a debt we couldn't pay until after he blew his brains out; leaving my mother and me destitute. It took me a long time, but I used those debts to trace my way back to the man responsible for my family's downfall, Cash Harrison. That's who had been financing Father; and Cash wasn't only into loan-sharking, he ran drugs and he kept a stable of brothels.

Once I knew the truth, I went to Rob and begged for his help. He was working for Cash at the time and he brokered a deal that I would come to work for his brother as an accountant. They had no idea I knew who had ruined me. Cash wanted some discreet help keeping a special set of books; books he didn't show his business partner or the law. I wanted the job because I wanted revenge and I was willing to do as he asked, but he was an ugly man to work for. He abused me and called me names. He thought it was amusing to threaten me. He told me he'd sell me to his customers who liked young men. I believed him. I don't like men; not that way. But he thought I did, because I didn't want his woman. They were all prostitutes! I…I was frightened he would follow through on his threat, but I wouldn't leave until I got my revenge."

Heyes shook his head. He was all too familiar with the thirst for revenge. Bill Decker still haunted his dreams.

"A year or so later, Rob got into trouble. He likes his girls, and he likes his drink. Cash's place catered to those tastes, but the goods were reserved for the paying customers. Rob got drunk one night, really drunk, and he got a little too rough with one of the girls. She died. Cash threw him out; he said Rob was bad for business and he banned him from the brothel.

He started freezing Rob out of his other businesses, too. Cash said he couldn't afford to trust him anymore; he had no self-restraint and he was too unpredictable; but he was beginning to trust me. Rob had always been a part of Cash's organization, but after the unfortunate incidence with the girl, he became a glorified errand boy. Rob didn't take that well. He'd always believed that he would step into his brother's shoes when Cash went on to bigger and better things. That was the plan; once Cash built up enough revenue, he would go legit, and go into politics. That way, he could control everything; the cops, the crooks, and the money."

The small room was dead quiet, listening to the tale. Heyes heard the subtle changes in Stafford's speech and he also heard the things that weren't being said. Stafford expressed no horror or regret for the role he'd played in Cash Harrison's ugly empire. He had little or no empathy for the unlucky victims of his employer's businesses, his only concern was his own neck and his petty desire for revenge.

"Rob and I still saw each other. We would meet once a week for a beer at a pub near my home. He was using me to keep up on his brother's dealings, but this time, he had to pay me. I was using him, too; I had plans for him. He wanted to go west and start his own business and, when he did, he said he would need a partner. I had no interest in being his partner, but he was very good at feeding my fear of his brother; making jokes about Cash's plans for me. He kept encouraging me to take what I could and get out. I wanted to leave, but not until I had enough money. What he didn't know was that I had been stealing from Cash all along; a little here, a little there; nothing big enough to draw attention, but enough that I had built up a small nest egg. My mother had passed away by then, and it was just me slaving away under my father's debts to a man I despised; of course, I was going to steal from him!

I had also been keeping secret copies of Cash's special books. I had them hidden right there in my office in a small section of the baseboard I had pried away from the wall; they were tucked in there. If anyone found the books, I could lie and say it was back up in case of a raid by the cops. Harrison was making a ton of money off his brothels, collecting protection money from the other crooks in the underworld, and through his opium trade. He made so much money, so fast, it wasn't hard for me to skim off the top, but it was never enough to be noticed. I had to be careful, I wanted a big score, something that would hurt him, but it had to be big enough that I would be able to run far enough and fast enough that Cash wouldn't find me and, if he did, I would have the books for insurance. He wanted more than anything to be legit and I would have the power to ruin his plans. I knew I could use that.

Eventually, I got wind of a big deal going down. Cash was buying a special shipment of opium from the Far East. He'd been dealing with a Chinaman for a long time, but neither of them trusted each other. Payment always had to be made in cash. This time it was three hundred thousand dollars. It was a lot of money, but Cash was buying a lot of product. His clients paid well and he knew he would make a killing. I came up with a plan and I took it to Rob. We bought some help and Rob busted in on the deal. He took the cash right out from under his brother's nose. He tried to take off with it, but I was ready for that. The men we hired were loyal to my money and I took my half of the take. My second set of books went with me as insurance.

I hit Omaha and Wichita before I drifted west to Denver. It was right after the big flood and I saw an opportunity to turn my cash into something legitimate. I started buying up land and buildings dirt cheap. Once I put my money into the real estate, my half of the take was securely out of Cash's and Rob's reach and I still had my 'insurance policy'. I was finally wealthy again." Stafford leaned back smugly.

"Then why were you working for the Bannerman Detective Agency?" questioned Heyes.

Stafford laughed. "I got bored. I don't make friends easily, even with my money, and I didn't have enough to do, so I decided to take a job. It was purely luck that I got my hands on Cash's letter.

Anyway, Rob showed up at the tail end of '64. The real Jack Slade was killed up near the Wyoming border that year and Rob decided the name had a nice ring to it. He likes to say that the best way to hide is to hide in plain sight. The way he saw it, no one would expect a man on the run to take such an obvious alias. Still, Rob was very careful to keep a low profile like I did, except for his weakness with the ladies. By then, he had set up his freighting business and he, too, had become wealthy. Over the years, I saw him around town once or twice, but we pretended not to know each other. We had both gotten what we wanted and it was safer to be strangers. There was nothing tying us together, and we were harder to find apart. Of course, the letter changed all that. That's when it became obvious, after all this time, that Cash would never give up trying to find us and I knew if Cash came looking for Rob, it wouldn't be hard for him to find me.

I took the letter to Rob. It was plain from the vague wording that Cash was just putting out feelers. For all we knew, he was sending those letters everywhere. Neither of us wanted to leave Denver; we had good lives here. That's when I told Rob about the books. I didn't want him to panic and do something stupid. We decided to take our chances on staying. If Cash found us, we would use the insurance.

Everything was fine until Miss Harcourt's engagement photograph was published. We both knew if Cash Harrison saw it, it wouldn't be long before he came after us. Even if he didn't see this one, Miss Harcourt was marrying an important man, Bill Decker. She would be a high-profile socialite in Denver and, the chances were, she would be photographed again and again. Rob had to get rid of her, but he had to be discreet. That's why he sent me. We couldn't take the chance of hiring someone. They would get suspicious. I had to do it and I had picked up a few skills, working at the agency."

Monty snorted.

Heyes would have like to reach out and choke the life from Stafford; he hated the casual way he spoke about disposing of Allie, but he knew he needed to hear it all and he had to stay calm. "So you think if you get rid of Miss Harcourt, you'll be safe?"

Heyes's conversational tone made Stafford more confident. "I'll be safe. I know how to keep my head down. I don't know about Rob, I thought about getting rid of him, but he's careful and he has men loyal to him. The trouble is he still likes the girls a little too much and he likes them a little too young. Since his wife died, he's gotten completely out of control. He spends a fortune on them. Girls like that are expensive; they cost a lot of money. Sometimes their families sell them; maybe they have too many mouths to feed, but often they are outright stolen from their homes. That costs a lot to arrange."

Monty flung himself at Stafford cussing and screaming that he'd kill him. Stunned by the unexpected attack, Stafford fought back ineffectively and only Wheat's size and quick thinking stopped the big Texan from carrying through on his threat. Wheat grabbed Monty around his waist and hauled him up and off the battered accountant, keeping a firm grip on the man as he fought wildly in his arms.

"What the hell was that for, Northrup?" cried Stafford. Monty was still struggling and cussing in Wheat's hold.

"You filthy animals! You take what you want and give no thought to lives you've ruined. I'll kill you; I swear I will, for fooling me into helping you and Slade."

"Whoa, easy now; calm down," Heyes stepped around the desk. He nodded at Wheat to stay and then he threw an arm around Northrup leading him out the door. Stepping into the warehouse, he drew the big Texan away from the office towards where the Kid was hiding. Heyes wanted to talk to him alone, but he wasn't foolish enough to do it without backup. "Hey, take it easy. Don't let slime like that get to you," Heyes stopped and looked at Monty; he was bent over and inhaling great gulps of air.

Monty had to calm down. "I can't believe I threw in with him. I gave up a good job for this; one where I was respected. Sure, I wanted the bounty on you two, but not this. I never wanted to be involved in something like this. Dammit, dammit, damn it!"

"Come on, nothing happened. You found out in time."

"NO, I DIDN'T! You don't get it. My wife, my daughter..." With difficulty, Monty choked out, "Animals like Slade took them from me. They…raped and killed my Martha… and left her in our bed, but they took my baby girl. I tracked those bastards down, but she wasn't with them. I made them tell me where she was, I used my knife on them, but I was too late, she was dead. Heyes, you've got to believe me, I would never have helped Stafford if I'd known who…what he was."

Heyes patted him on the back. "I believe you and you may be able to help us. We need to get to Slade and I don't much care how anymore."

Monty looked searchingly into the outlaw's eyes. He had no idea why, but for some reason he trusted this man; and from now on he would go with his gut.

"Hold on a second," Heyes knew if the man tried to take off, he wouldn't be able to trust him. If he did run, the Kid would make sure he wouldn't get very far. Walking back to the office, Heyes ducked in the door and gestured for Corky to join him, leading the small man over to where Monty was waiting. "Corky, Mr. Northrup here is going to be helping us. Can you handle that?"

"Yes," he said after only a short hesitation, "I'm not one for holding a grudge. He caught me fair and square and he did what he had to do. If he's willing to help, I'm all for it." Corky held out his hand to Northrup, who took it.

Heyes smiled approvingly and put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "I want you to go to Stafford's apartment and toss it. I'm looking for those books he's got. Keep an eye out for anything that could lead us to them. I doubt he'd hide them at home, but you heard him. Check the floorboards, baseboards, vents, everything. Anything you find other than the books is yours. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Heyes, I've got it."

"Good man," Heyes patted him on the back and slipped him a hundred dollar bill. Corky hurried away.

"Heyes, why are you doing all this?" asked Monty.

"Why are you?"

"I figure I owe it to my wife and daughter."

"Mr. Northrup, I don't usually talk about this, but I lost my family under similar circumstances; to men who had little or no regard for the sufferings of others. Stafford is that kind of man, so is Jack Slade. He's planning on murdering his own daughter and I aim to stop him."

"Me, too," drawled Kid Curry, who was lounging comfortably against a crate behind Northrup; Monty jumped a mile and swung around at the sound of his voice. "Kid Curry." The Kid extended his hand.

Northrup recovered and took it. "Call me Monty, son. I reckon if we're going to do this, we ought to be on a first name basis, don't you?"


	35. Chapter 35

The sound of a door opening and closing in the warehouse caught the Kid and Heyes's attention. They glanced briefly at each other. "Kid, give me a minute. I need to talk to Allie."

"C'mon Monty, let's go wait in the office," the Kid and the Texan turned towards the light while Heyes disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse.

OOOOOOOOOO

The two men entered the office. Stafford was staring fearfully at his former partner. He knew enough to know that he'd crossed a dangerous man and he would face a day of reckoning for it. Monty ignored him and took a seat.

"Where's Heyes? What's going'on?" Wheat had sensed the tension in the air.

"Allie's upset. Heyes is talking to her," The Kid sat behind the desk and put his feet up. "We're going give them a few minutes; then we'll hear what he's got planned."

"What are we gonna do with these two?" Kyle still had his gun trained on Northrup. He was a small man and the sheer size of the Texan intimidated him and made him irritable. He could tell that something had changed, but he had no idea what or why.

"We ain't doing nothing until Heyes gets back. Just relax. Northrup is going to be helping us from here on out. Ain't that right?" He stared challengingly at the man.

Monty looked at him calmly, nodded, and he looked at the other two outlaws defiantly. "That's right, I am. I ain't no kidnapper and I don't hold with hurting a lady."

"I ain't workin' with no has-been deputy!" snarled Wheat. Kyle was frowning, too. He didn't trust any lawman as far as he could throw him and he didn't like this turn of events one bit, but he kept his mouth shut. He'd let Wheat argue with the Kid; no way was he going to.

"You are and you will," was the deadly, firm answer. Wheat and Kyle continued to grumble, but the Kid had spotted a small pile of wadded up paper balls under the desk and he pulled his legs down and bent to retrieve one.

"Well, excuse me if I don't trust him," sneered Wheat loudly, and under his breath, he added, "and you can't make me."

The Kid ignored him and unfolded the paper, smoothing it out on the desktop. It was Heyes's usual chicken scratch, filled with cryptic notations and mathematical scribblings. He never could make heads or tails of this stuff, but it was a sure sign that Heyes had another job in mind. He crumpled it again and tossed it aside. Whatever Heyes was planning, it was going to have to wait until they got to the bottom of this current mess. The Kid pulled his dime novel out of his back pocket and began to read.

Stafford watched him, surprised that the man was capable of reading at all. Everyone thought it was Heyes with the brains and Curry was just a brute with a gun; but was he? He knew that Curry and Miss Harcourt had something going and she was a sophisticated woman. The kind of woman a man would be jealous over and maybe he could use that. He cleared his throat, "You must really trust your partner. I mean he's out there comforting _**your**_ girlfriend."

The Kid looked up at him coldly. What was this scum up to?

"He's a handsome man. Aren't you worried about him being out there with her all alone?" Stafford could see that Curry was getting angry, but he didn't realize the anger was directed at him.

The Kid's eyes flickered at Wheat. Carlson smiled slyly at his leader and walloped Stafford so hard the chair tipped over and took him to the floor. Stafford whimpered as the big outlaw seized him and pulled him upright again. "Mister, ain't you sick of gettin' knocked around? Why don't you just shut up for a while?"

The Kid calmly went back to reading his dime novel.

OOOOOOOOOO

The moon cast a very weak glow and made it difficult for Heyes to see. After searching for some time, he finally found Allie on the edge of the riverbank sitting down with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped tightly around them pulling her into a tight, tense ball. "Hey," Heyes dropped down on the cold, hard ground next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He felt her tense up and lean away, so he dropped his arm uncertainly and waited quietly. He knew she had heard everything and he could only imagine the pain she was feeling. "Hey, I know that was hard to hear, but..."

She turned angry, tear-stained eyes towards him. "Do you think that's what I am upset about? Don't be stupid!" She looked away from his confused reaction. After several minutes, she spoke again, but her tone was bitter, "Sure, it hurts to know exactly who or what Jack Slade is and I hate to think of his blood in my veins, but that has nothing to do with who I am. I know who I am and I'm not going to change just because some lowlife outlaw got my mother pregnant!" Heyes flinched and looked down—he was an outlaw and he couldn't help wondering if he'd unknowingly left any pregnant women in his past. Is that how Allie saw him; as a lowlife?

Allie could see that she had hurt him and her anger thawed slightly. Reaching over, she laid a hand on his arm. "Heyes, look at me." He lifted his head and turned a pair of pained brown eyes to her. "You are not like my father, but you frightened me tonight." He waited tensely to hear the rest. "I know Stafford deserved it, but you terrified him and it was all so calculated. You were so horribly unemotional through it all." She pulled her hand away and wrapped them around her legs again, staring out across the river. When she spoke again, it was in a whisper, "I feel like I don't know you anymore, maybe I never have."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you don't love me?" Heyes was shocked by the raw pain that ripped through his heart and his anger answered hers. He stood and stared down at her, running his fingers nervously through his hair. He couldn't speak, he felt so hurt. Allie stood and tried to move closer to him, but Heyes jumped back, keeping the distance between them. "I've never pretended with you. This is who I am. What the hell do you think being an outlaw means? I'm not some mixed up, nice guy who happens to steal for a living. I'm a crook, a thief, a wanted criminal."

"I know that! It's just that you were so…hard in there," floundered Allie. She knew he was hurt, she could hear it in his voice.

He wasn't unemotional now, he was in pain. "I am hard. I have to be or I'd have been dead a long time ago. I haven't survived this long just by being smart." He was agitated and began to pace along the riverbank , but at his second turn, he stopped front of her. "Do you really think Stafford was going to turn on Slade if he didn't think we'd kill him? Now _**you're** _being stupid. What did you think I was going to do? Ask him nicely and say please? How far do you think we would have gotten? Dammit, I wasn't going to kill him, I just needed to make him believe I would!"

"Heyes, I'm sorry. It was just so brutal," Allie said softly, but she didn't look at him and she didn't reach for him.

"Well, that's who I am and I'm sorry if you can't handle it! I am a lowlife outlaw who does what he has to and takes what he wants. I scare people into cooperating with me and I don't worry about the wreckage I leave behind!" Heyes stopped yelling abruptly and his voice turned softer and nastier, "You are such a little hypocrite. You were in there, too; all ready to shoot it out with Stafford and Northrup. What does that make you? As far as you knew, they were just doing their jobs. Do you think they'd appreciate that you couldn't bear to see them beaten, yet you were ready to put a bullet in them?"

Allie stiffened at the accusation but wouldn't look at him; she was ashamed that he was right again. Why did he always have to be right? She hated him for it.

Heyes stared at her, seeing her angry expression, then growled and left her standing by the river, tears streaking her face.

She had thought she was learning to be strong, that she was becoming a better, more capable woman, but that wasn't what was happening at all. She was an idiot. She was compromising her morals and her character and she hadn't even known she was doing it. She had been playing outlaw in a world she had no business being a part of. Worse, she had given her heart to a man who didn't belong in her world, and she could never belong in his; and, now, she had hurt him terribly. For the first time, she truly understood what Heyes and Jed had been trying to tell her all along. Collapsing down onto the riverbank, she sobbed.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid found her there a half an hour later, still crumpled in an untidy heap. "Allie, where's Heyes?"

She started at the sound of his voice and sat up sniffling. "Isn't he with you?"

"No, he didn't come back. What happened?" He squatted down in front of her.

She was a mess. Wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve, she sobbed. "We had a fight. Jed, it was bad. I was awful to him. He thinks that I don't love him." Allie started to cry again.

"Did you see which way he went?" This was bad. Heyes had to have been real upset to just ride off without letting him know. Heyes was crazy enough most of the time, but Heyes with a broken heart could be downright scary.

"No. I didn't even hear him go. Jed, he's hurt. I, we, said some cruel things to each other." Allie threw herself against the Kid's chest, sobbing. "You have to find him. Please. I do love him, I know I do, but he doesn't think so."

The Kid only hoped that Heyes wasn't going to do something dumb. He had to find his partner. He hauled Allie to her feet, "You're coming with me and we're going to find him. He needs to hear that from you."

OOOOOOOOOO

As Heyes was riding out of the warehouse district, he saw a dusky figure running down the other side of the street towards him. It was Corky. Pulling up Fannie, Heyes waited for his spy to arrive. He couldn't, he wouldn't think about Allie. If he did, it would be all over for him. He pushed the pain aside; hid it down deep with all the other hurts he held at bay. It was his fault; he had known better than to open his heart like that and he wouldn't do it again. Corky spotted him and angled across the street running towards the dark rider.

"Mr. Heyes, I found it!" he said breathlessly as he stopped. He held his hand up and showed Heyes the small key he held clutched in it. "It's a key to a safety deposit box. I found some account information, too, for the Merchants Bank of Denver."

Heyes dismounted and smiled grimly. Corky handed the key to Heyes and reached into his jacket pulling out a sheet of paper, "Look, it's a bank statement and there's a safety deposit box rental charge on it."

Heyes snatched it out of his hands and read it over before folding it up carefully and putting it in his pocket. "Good work, Corky. Now, I want you to do one more thing for me," Heyes pulled a wad of bills out. "Here's five hundred. I want you to disappear for a week. Don't let anyone, not even the Kid, know what you found. Will you do that?"

Corky was puzzled, but he was willing. He took the money and stashed it away. "Sure, Mr. Heyes, if that's what you want, but I don't want to have to lie to Kid Curry."

"I'm not asking you to. You're leaving town right now. Take my horse and go up to Golden. Be careful, and make sure you cover your tracks so the Kid can't follow you. You can hide out at the Decker place, the Circle Bar D. Go north outside of town about six miles; there's a big stone gate with a sign on it. You can't miss it. It's empty now and no one will find you there. Lay low, and I'll come for my horse when this is all over. If it goes well, there'll be more in it for you."

It was Corky's turn to smile now. He'd made off with a bunch of valuables from Stafford's place and had hidden them carefully. This would be perfect for him. He could get his loot and disappear until things cooled off. He took the reins and mounted Heyes's mare, stroking her neck. "I'll take real good care of her, Mr. Heyes. See you soon." He dug his heels into the sensitive mare and she leapt into a gallop.

Heyes watched her fade into the night.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid roughly pulled Allie into the office and let her go abruptly. Wheat and Kyle could tell that he was angry with her and said nothing. They liked Miss Allie real well, but they liked their own skins more than anything.

The Kid walked back around the desk and picked up all the wads of paper, tossing them onto the desk. He opened each one and read it carefully before wadding it up again and casting it away. When he had discarded the last one, he slammed his fist down on the desk. Everyone in the room watched him, waiting pensively to see what he would do.

"What are you looking for?" asked Allie tentatively. She had never seen Jed so angry and she was scared that he would never forgive her for hurting Heyes the way she had; most of all, she was afraid for Heyes.

He didn't answer her.

"Wheat, I want you and Kyle to stay here with Northrup and Stafford until I get back. I've got some food in my saddlebags. I'll leave it for you. You can bed down here."

"Aww, Kid, do we have to? I've got plans tonight," Kyle was thinking of Daisy and her warm, soft body and bed. Wheat saw the icy look in the Kid's eye and elbowed his partner.

"Me and Kyle got it covered, Kid," Wheat wasn't about to ask any questions. It was plain as day that Heyes had taken off without his partner and he knew the Kid was pissed. He was going to do what he was told.

"Good. Northrup, I know you want to help and you will, just be patient. I can't let you leave, but I'll be back." Monty nodded. He didn't know what was going on, but that wasn't anything new. He didn't think he'd ever known what was going on in this entire mess. He'd wait.

The Kid gripped Allie's arm and pulled her out the door with him.

"Geez, what was that all about? Miss Allie sure looked upset," said Kyle. The Kid was obviously furious with her, but he knew his leader would never hurt her.

"Shut up. It ain't none of our business. I'm getting the food; you cover these two," Wheat wasn't up to trusting Northrup yet. As far as he was concerned, the man was still a prisoner.

OOOOOOOOOO

The shadows had retreated some with the coming dawn. Allie was mounted on the chestnut gelding she was using instead of the eye-catching Patches, and the Kid walked his big gelding. He was following Heyes's trail. There wasn't much light, but he saw the churned up, muddy hoof prints Fannie left behind. "Hold up for a minute." Heyes's had pulled up here. Lighting a match, he crouched down and studied the ground until the flame burned down to his fingers, and he dropped it, cursing softly.

"What's wrong?" Allie could tell the Kid wasn't happy with what he saw. "What do you see?" She knew he was still angry, but she didn't care anymore. She was worried about Heyes, too, and she had every right to know.

"Someone met him here." He looked into the gloom. "What are you up to, Heyes?" The Kid lit another match and stared at the tracks. "See here, this is Heyes's trail coming in. Now, things are pretty churned up right here, but over there are Fannie's prints leading away." He pointed.

"So, are you worried he met someone?"

"No, that ain't so much what worries me. What's got me puzzled is that he gave Fannie to whoever he met," the Kid blew out the match and lit another, walking slowly around in a wide circle. "He's setting a false trail."

"How do you know that?"

"Because her tracks ain't as deep going out as they were coming in. Whoever it was, he wasn't near as big as Heyes," the Kid blew out his match and relit yet another, walking alongside the hoofprints. "I'm betting it was Corky. He fits the bill and, if he found something at Stafford's, he'd have hurried on back this way. The problem is, I know my partner; if he gave Corky his mare, he did it to get him out of the way 'cause he did find something and Heyes doesn't want me to know what it was. My partner's planning something and it's gotta be something real stupid if he's going to all this trouble to hide it from me." He burned his fingers again, "Dammit!"

"What do you think it is?" asked Allie. She was starting to feel a small tendril of fear creeping into her stomach.

"I don't know. He's been planning something, but I figured he'd tell me sooner or later. That scribbling he was doing earlier; that's how he works things out. When he's planning a job, he works it all out ahead of time." The Kid remembered Heyes mentioning a plan. "Allie, what did he tell you about his plans? When we were up in the high country, he said he talked a plan over with you."

She thought for a while, trying hard to remember. "He said he was working out a job he was thinking of pulling. He didn't really talk it over with me. He was teasing me. I asked him why he'd do that when he didn't need the money. He said that it wasn't about the money; it was about the challenge. You think he's going to do something dangerous, don't you?"

"I'm sure he is." The Kid swung back into his saddle.


	36. Chapter 36

As the morning dawned, the Kid and Allie followed Fannie's tracks through Denver to a spot where the mare had been stopped and tied up briefly. It was in a forested area in a less densely populated part of town and the Kid could see that the rider had dismounted and walked a few yards away to a mound of disturbed soil. Someone had dug something up and then remounted Heyes's horse. Climbing back into his own saddle, the Kid followed the mare's hoof prints as they continued east another half-mile and veered sharply north to the river, ending at the water's edge.

The river was fairly shallow and broad at this point and the Kid's and Allie's horses entered the icy water willingly. They didn't need to swim, but it was slow going for them to cross the tugging pull of the current. Nearly to the other side, the Kid saw that there were no hoof prints leading out of the water onto the riverbank. Corky, or whoever it was, must've ridden Fannie upstream or downstream. There was no way to know which way the mare had gone. Riding up onto the bank, the Kid reined up, his horse shaking off the cold water. He watched Allie's horse scrambling up the bank towards him. "We lost him. He didn't cross; he was trying to shake us."

"Can't we just ride up and down the bank until we see where he got out?" Her horse stood pawing the ground with impatience. She smacked it lightly on the neck and it lifted its head in annoyance.

"We could, but I think he might be counting on us doing that. How long do you think it will take to cover all that ground and how do we know he didn't just turn back towards town? We'd have to ride up and down that bank, too, and that's going to take too long." The Kid was staring across the river towards Denver with a malevolent expression. "Whatever Heyes is doing, he's planning on doing it real soon. He knows he doesn't have much time before I find him."

"So what do we do?"

"We head back to Soapy's. I'm going to toss Heyes's room and see if I can find anything that might tell us what he's up to." The Kid reined his horse about and re-entered the water with Allie trailing behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dawn found Heyes creeping away from the back door of a mining supply company located in the commercial district. The lock on the door had been easily opened and now the key part of his plan was under his arm, tucked inside a large package with several other items. Heyes loved the thrill of shopping after hours and he'd left a hundred dollar bill on the counter as payment for the things he had taken. That ought to be more than enough to compensate the owner.

He and the Kid had wandered past this store last spring when they had been hurrahing in Denver. Heyes had been attracted to the unfamiliar equipment proudly displayed in the front window, but what had really caught his eye was a brand new Bryant pump. He'd never seen anything like it and had stood contemplating it for quite a while until the Kid had impatiently pulled him along. Little did his partner know, but he had returned the next day pretending to be a potential customer and had been given an enlightening demonstration of the pump's abilities by the kindly shopkeeper.

That had started him thinking about the practical uses he could put it to. Heyes was like a magpie, always drawn to seductively shiny, new objects, and he had wanted that pump. Obviously, it could be used to pump water, but the gang had no need for that; the year-round stream that ran through the Hole supplied a reliable source. It wasn't until the Hanford job early last summer that he began to formulate an idea for its use.

That job had been a total disaster due to the new Pierce & Hamilton Model 78 safe installed just days after the gang had cased the bank and mere hours before they pulled the heist. They had come in thinking they were facing an old Miller safe that would easily open with manipulation and hadn't even bothered to bring any dynamite. Instead, Heyes had finally met the safe he couldn't open. He had spent two hours on his knees, bathed in sweat and arguing with his partner, before the Kid had physically hauled him out of there. They'd had to settle for a measly seventy-three dollars that Wheat lifted from a teller's drawer. Worse, Heyes's stubbornness had made them overstay the ninety minute time limit the Kid had put on the job and the Sheriff had gotten curious; the Kid had gotten shot in the leg. His cousin never let him forget it.

His safe-cracking abilities had brought the safe manufacturers to the edge of insanity. New models were coming out all the time and every one was proclaimed to be uncrack-able; one manufacturer even going so far as advertising its product as 'Hannibal Heyes-proof'. He had taken great pleasure in opening each and every new model, including that one; often selecting his jobs simply because a business or bank had recently installed a new safe he hadn't encountered before. Each one was like a gift to him, a challenge thrown down that he was all too happy to pick up, until the P & H. After the Hanford job, Heyes had become obsessed with cracking it.

It was more than the failure to open the safe. To Heyes, it signaled the beginning of the end. If word ever got out that Hannibal Heyes had tried and failed to open the Model 78, there would be a mad dash amongst manufacturers to duplicate Pierce & Hamilton's success. If that happened, it would put the Devil's Hole gang out of business. It had taken several months and thousands of dollars for Heyes to get his hands on the plans for the Model 78. He had spent long hours and many late nights studying those plans and he guarded them jealously. The safe was an engineering marvel. It was airtight and vacuumed sealed according to the plans, and the reinforced concrete, steel clad walls would require so much dynamite to open them that whoever tried to blow one would be incinerated along with whatever building was housing it. He knew this was true because the news had spread that some poor dumb fool had done just that in Kansas City three months ago, but Heyes had already come up with his plan by then and had simply been double-checking and refining it. He was sure it could work, but he'd also known that the Kid would never go for it. His cousin had a wise and healthy fear of nitroglycerin in its liquid form and nitro was going to be integral to Heyes's plan; so he'd had to settle for the enjoyment of solving the puzzle. Until now.

Corky's discovery had changed all that. What were the odds that Stafford would have a safety deposit box in the Merchant's Bank of Denver? The only Pierce & Hamilton Model 78 in the entire state of Colorado resided within its walls and Heyes had already thoroughly studied the bank's layout hoping that, one day, he would have a chance to test his theory. Heyes had known the second he'd realized he'd have to break into that particular bank, that he was going to put his plan into action.

He'd spent the last couple of hours gathering his supplies; most of them here at the mining store. The nitro had been at the top of his list and it had been a little harder to come by, but he'd broken into a downtown construction site and had found enough for his needs locked in a safe in the temporary office. Luck sure did seem to be on his side. He had easily found everything he needed and it was Sunday morning to boot. The bank and the surrounding businesses would be closed and, hopefully, the sheriff would be sleeping in.

He knew his plan was crazy, but what did it matter? The noose was already tightening around his neck. He could feel it. Once technology caught up with his skills, he and the Kid were dead men. They relied heavily on throwing around their money to keep the gang safe. If that revenue stream dried up, so would the goodwill it bought. They'd be broke and on their own. Then how long would they last with half the West gunning for them?

He had to break into the Merchant's Bank anyway; he had to get his hands on Stafford's books. He was determined to get Jack Slade out of Allie's life and they were the best way to get at Slade. Heyes saw this opportunity as his only chance, with the Kid safely out of the way, to open the P & H. If he failed, the worse that would happen is the Kid would be free to go to Mexico the way he'd always wanted to. Only Heyes's stubborn refusal to leave the States had kept him here. He knew his cousin might never forgive him for getting blown up, but at least the Kid would be a free man.

What did he have to lose? He had realized, as he had ridden away from Allie, that he had just lost his last, best chance at a normal life. Despite what his head knew to be true, his heart had wanted it so desperately he had allowed himself to hope they could stay together. Hadn't he warned the Kid that a life with Allie was impossible? Still, when he had fallen for her, and she for him, he had begun to think he could make it happen. With her by his side, he would have been willing to go anywhere, do anything, if it meant he could be with her. But that dream was dead and it had been a foolish one. Now there were no dreams, no future; only prison or a hangman's noose to look forward to. What did he have to lose?

OOOOOOOOOO

Esther was at the stove when the kitchen door slammed open and the Kid walked in with Allie. "Oh, wonderful, you're both in time for breakfast." She had her back to them and didn't bother to turn around. Ruth, who was chopping vegetables at the table, looked up as they came in and saw their grim expressions. "What's wrong? Where's Heyes?"

"That's what I'd like to know," growled the Kid, continuing through the kitchen and into the hallway. Allie watched him turn the corner and they could all hear him angrily stomping up the stairs.

"Allie, what is going on?" Ruth stood up and went to her daughter. Allie looked pale and upset. "Please, sit down and tell us what happened." She led Allie to the table and sat her down as Esther brought over a cup of strong tea heavily laced with honey. The girl looked like death warmed over. Esther put the mug by Allie's hand and patted her shoulder before sitting in the chair across from her.

Allie looked at her aunt. Misery filled her eyes. "Heyes and I had a fight and he thinks that I don't love him anymore."

"Oh honey, these things happen with every couple. He'll get over it. Don't worry. He'll calm down and then you'll be able to talk to him." Ruth slipped an arm about her and squeezed her encouragingly.

"You don't understand! Jed's worried he's going to do something foolish" cried Allie, "but we don't know what. He was so angry and hurt."

"You better tell us everything that happened, dear," said Esther.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes spread the bars on a window overlooking the alley behind the bank and carefully placed his package and bar spreader inside. He walked down the alley, past several buildings, and pulled over an old discarded door he had seen on the way in. He stood the door up on end next to the window then slipped inside, reaching out to tug the door in place over the opening. It just covered the window and would hide the bent bars from any chance passerby. Turning away, he found that he was in a supply room. There were several shelves stacked along one side of the small room and cleaning supplies lined up along the other. A wheeled, wooden bucket with a mop resting in it stood by the door. Perfect. He hid the bar spreader behind some boxes and put the package in the bucket, covering it with the mop head and stuffing his gun and belt next to it. He hid everything with a few old rags. There. If there happened to be a guard or an overzealous employee about, he could pretend he had been hired to do the cleaning. Unarmed, it was unlikely he'd be shot on sight.

He opened the door slowly and pulled the bucket behind him. It made a lot of noise. If there was anyone in the building, they'd come running soon. Working his way towards the front of the bank, he found the vault room. He made quick work of the large, but rather simplistic, lock that held the cage closed and opened the heavily barred gate, stepping inside and pulling the bucket after him. He stooped to pick out the package, laying it on the big table in the middle of the room. He reached back down into the bucket for his gun belt, just in case he had to leave in a hurry. Strapping it on, he tied it down, adjusted it on his hips, and surveyed the room.

The safety deposit boxes lined the walls on either side. It didn't take long to find Stafford's box number and Heyes slipped the key into the lock, sliding the long, squat box out and placing it on the table. Opening the hinged lid, he peered inside and saw the books; two small, leather-bound account books neatly labeled, "Harrison Enterprises, Incorporated." He pulled them out and flipped one open, scanning it and closing it up, before tucking both books inside one of the special pockets he had sewn into the inside of his gray jacket. Lifting the box, he emptied out the rest of its contents, finding a small jewelry box, a stack of deeds, and nearly twenty thousand dollars in bundled cash. He snatched up the cash and stuffed that in another pocket. Picking up the jewelry box, he opened it. Inside was a ring with an empty setting. The stone it had once held was gone, most likely pawned by Stafford, or possibly his mother. The setting was lovely and exquisitely crafted. Stafford was an unlikeable man, but he apparently had some sentimental feelings. Heyes put it down. The deeds had no value to him, so he stuffed them back into the box, along with the jewelry box, and locked it shut. Slipping the safety deposit box back into its slot, he looked at the other boxes. If only a few of them contained the valuables that Stafford's had, he would be rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams, but there was no time to find out. He turned his attention to the Pierce & Hamilton Model 78 looming over the vault room.

Standing before it, he ran his hands reverently across the decal emblazoned on the front and spun the dial. Already knowing what he would hear, or would not hear, he couldn't resist placing his ear above the dial and slowly moving it. He grinned and straightened up, looking at the large plate in front of him. The serial number and model number as well as the manufacturer's name and address had been etched into the metal and proudly secured to the header of the safe by two screws. Well, Grandpa Curry had always said that pride goeth before a fall and the P & H Model 78 was about to fall. This was its Achilles Heel. The fatal flaw in an otherwise perfectly designed safe. Heyes pulled out his screwdriver and began to back out the screws.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ruth had sat quietly throughout Allie's narrative listening to her daughter's voice more than the words that fell from her lips. The poor girl was heartbroken and confused, but there was something else, too; an underlying fear not being expressed. She gently took her daughter's hand, "Allie, are you worried he won't come back or are you worried that he will?"

Allie tugged her hand away angrily, "Mother! What are you asking? Of course, I want him to come back. I love him!"

"I'm not questioning whether or not you love him. I want to know if you can see a future with him."

"Oh," Allie paused as all the anger leached out of her and she slumped in her chair. "You're saying he doesn't have a future, aren't you? It's what he's said all along."

"It doesn't matter what anyone says. I want to know what you think. Can you see a future for the two of you?" Ruth could see Allie was carefully weighing the question; her thoughts stampeded across her face competing with each other for expression as they were considered and discarded.

Esther hated being unable to comfort Allie, but the girl didn't really need comforting right now. She needed to wake up and stop living a romantic daydream. She opened her mouth to say so, but Ruth shot her a warning glance and she clamped it shut again. Frustrated, she brusquely grabbed the emptied teacup and went to the kettle to refill it. Romance was a myth, a fairy tale. If her own mother hadn't of filled her head with stories of her elopement, she might not have fallen for Jack Slade's smooth advances and her life would have been so different. She choked at that thought. What if she had never had Allie, had never known the beautiful girl whom she loved so much? Her past had brought her much pain, but also incredible joy. What right did she have to caution Allie against loving the wrong man? Who knew what the future held for her or any of them? Picking up the mug, she walked back to the table where Allie and Ruth still sat, unspeaking.

Finally, Allie whispered, "I can't see a future that I want to live. I want a future with Heyes, but I don't know how long we would have and I don't know if I could bear seeing him go to prison or…worse. But I know, too, that I can't simply let him walk out of my life."

"If you don't let him go, he will go to prison, or worse, as you say. You do know that, don't you?" Ruth took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know you love him and I know you want what's best for him. What's best for both of you, right now, is for you to be completely honest with him. Give him the chance to have a choice. Can you do that?"

Allie nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, I can do that. Whatever choices there are to be made, we'll make them together." She leaned over and kissed her mother. "Thank you. Thank you both for standing by me and not judging us." She stood up and went around the table to hug Esther. "I'm so grateful that I'm lucky enough to have two supportive mothers!"

Ruth rolled her eyes at Esther while Allie's back was turned to her. She wasn't at all sure how supportive they were of their daughter's taste in men, but they were smart enough to avoid that topic.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kid slammed the bottom drawer of Heyes's dresser shut and looked around the room. He hadn't found anything yet and he was running out of places to look. Peeking out from under the bed was the handle of Heyes's carpetbag. The Kid pulled it out and set it on the bed. He could see it was empty, but he knew that the bag was as deceiving as his partner. He carefully tugged at the hard bottom until it pulled free. Underneath the bottom panel were several sheets of paper; un-crumpled and filled with words and numbers. He lifted them out and studied them, baffled by what his partner was working on until he came to the very last paper. There was an intricately drawn picture of a pump; a pump the Kid recognized as one they had seen here in Denver, but it wasn't the drawing that caused the steadiest hands in the West to begin to shake, it was the paper it was drawn on. He was looking at a set of plans for a Pierce & Hamilton Model 78.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Allie could tell that he had found something, but he didn't stop to explain what it was, instead he yanked open the back door and went outside without a word to anyone.

Allie ran after him. "Jed! Stop." He was untying his horse when she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "What did you find? Tell me!"

He yanked his arm away, "It ain't none of your business, Allie. Stay here."

"No! I'm coming with you." She turned from him and began grappling with her horse's reins.

"No, you're not. You'll just slow me down and I'm not going to let you do that." The Kid swung onto his horse.

"Jed, please, you have to let me come. I love him. He needs to hear that; you said so yourself." Desperate now, she had let go of her horse and was gripping Jed's leg tightly, being pulled forward as he backed up his gelding. "Please."

Sighing, Kid Curry gave in, "All right, but you're going to have to do what I tell you. Heyes isn't going to be happy to see you." He waited as she mounted.

"What did you find?" She wheeled her horse to a halt next to him.

"A clue. I don't know for sure if it means anything, but it's a place to start."

"Start where?"

"The mining supply store."

OOOOOOOOOO

At the sound of the alarm, Heyes stood up and stretched. The putty should be hardened by now. Just in time, too. He hadn't liked where his thoughts kept drifting to and he was happy to have something else to concentrate on besides Allie. He shut off and reset the alarm for sixteen minutes and put it down on the floor. Picking up the pump fastened to the end of the tubing that led to one of the screw holes, he started to pump.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jed reined up in front of the large storefront and dismounted. Allie waited on the chestnut gelding as he stepped up onto the sidewalk and peered in the windows. Reaching down he jiggled the lock; it was still thrown. He glanced at Allie, "Wait here. I'm going around back."

Walking along the side of the building, he checked each window to be sure it was locked and the glass was intact. At the back of the building, he tried the door, sighing with relief when he found it locked. He turned away and then swung back looking at the keyhole. Squatting down to eye level he could see a small glint of metal inside the lock. He leaned in for a closer look and dropped back on his heels. It was unmistakable. The soft metal inside had been scored by a lock pick and recently from the looks of it. Swearing, he stood up and hurried back to Allie. "Heyes was here."

"Where to now?" Allie held out his reins to him.

"The Merchant's Bank of Denver," was the terse reply.

"Why?"

"Because they have the only P & H Model 78 in the whole state," The Kid mounted.

"So?"

"So, Heyes's is robbing it."

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes stopped pumping and closed the valve on his end of the tube. Pulling the pump nozzle from the tube, he picked up a funnel from the opened package on the floor and worked the end of it into the tubing. He held the funnel in one hand as he gingerly reached for the bottle of nitro sitting on top of the massive safe.

OOOOOOOOOO

A couple of blocks from the bank, the Kid pulled up his horse and Allie pulled up alongside him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're walking the rest of the way. If Heyes is doing what I think he's doing we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves or the bank." Jed started off at a walk, his gelding blowing hard from the gallop and chomping on its bit.

"Jed, why are you so sure Heyes is planning to rob the bank?" Her horse's neck was flecked with foam and she wiped it away with her hand as they rode along.

"Shh, keep your voice down," he hissed. "I'm not sure, but it's my best guess. I found a set of plans for the P & H safe in his room. There was a picture drawn on it of a real special piece of equipment. Something Heyes and I had seen at the mining supply store last year. That's why we went there first. The back door had been picked and I'm guessing that piece of equipment's gone."

"What is it for?" Allie watched as Jed kept his eyes roaming up and down the street. His face was grim and he seemed furious.

"I have no idea, but I'm betting Heyes has figured out some way to use it to get into that safe." His jaw was clenched so tight the muscles were popping.

Allie smiled at him, "Are you angry he left you out of a robbery?"

He turned cold, blue eyes to her, "No, I'm angry because whatever he's figured out, it's dangerous enough that he didn't want me there."

Allie stared at him, wide-eyed, as he casually led her into the alley behind the bank. He noted the upended door and knew it was proof that his partner was inside. Allie was unaware of what he had spotted and followed him placidly out the other end of the alley. He pulled up and dismounted. There were a couple of steps down from the boardwalk where it crossed the alley and he sat down on the top one. He could see the other end of the alley from here and, if Heyes came out the same way he went in, he'd see him or anyone else who entered the alley.

Allie came over and sat down next to him. She had a canteen in her hand and she held it out to him. "Thanks." He took a long drink and screwed the top back on and set it aside.

"Do we just wait? Don't you want to go in after him?"

"You're just full of questions today, aren't you?" The Kid smiled slightly. He was feeling more relaxed now that he was here and there was no sign of the law. Allie was good cover, too. They looked like two young lovers enjoying a quiet, Sunday morning. "Naw, the last thing I want to do is surprise him. I don't like to admit it, but Heyes usually hits what he's aiming at and I don't want him aiming at me."

"But you said it might be dangerous; shouldn't we stop him?" She was looking anxiously down the alleyway and she was leaning so far forward that the Kid reached out and pulled her back upright.

"Allie, act natural. Don't stare at the back of the bank. It's going to get a whole lot more dangerous for Heyes if the sheriff's out here waiting for him."

"Sorry."

"I ain't worried about what Heyes's is doing inside. He's either going to crack that safe or he's going to blow it; I'm more worried about him not having anyone to watch his back. Robbing a bank alone and in broad daylight is both dangerous and stupid and I can't help wondering why the hell he's doing it."

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes rolled out the fuse, hoping it was long enough. There wasn't much cover in here. He had tipped the table over onto its side, but had then decided it wasn't sturdy enough. He put the fuse down and pulled out a box of matches. Lifting one out, he closed the box and struck the match along the side. The small bright flame burst to life and he leaned over and touched it to the end of the fuse. Sparks flew about as the fuse began to burn and Heyes raced into the next room, sitting down with his back to the wall as he scrunched his eyes closed and poked his fingers in his ears.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid felt the explosion a split second before he heard it and saw the back wall of the bank bend outwards and then blow apart. He threw himself on top of Allie, knocking her to the ground. Shrapnel, made of bits of bricks and debris, cut their exposed skin. The Kid rolled over and scrambled to his feet as Allie sat up. He started to run for the hole that still had gray soot billowing out of it. Allie was on his heels. He stopped, waving away the smoke with his hands. "Go get the horses. I'm going after Heyes."

"No, I'm coming with you." She was shocked by the damage she could see inside. She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm and held on. She was pale and panting from the shock of the blast.

"We have to get out of here fast. I need you to get the horses." Jed shook her roughly. She started to argue, but stopped and nodded, pushing away from him and running back to the horses.

The Kid stepped into the bank afraid of what he might find. Damn Heyes! Not knowing where to look he ran down the hallway in the direction of the smoke. At the door to the vault room, he slid to a stop. A hole had been blown clear through the wall opposite the safe. He could barely see but he could see enough to know that Heyes was buried under the remains of the wall, a broken table and what looked like the door to the safe. He ran to his partner's side and heaved at the door with all his strength. He couldn't budge it, it was too heavy. He grabbed a thick table leg lying across Heyes's leg and used it as a lever to pry up the door. Disturbed, it slid down the length of the table top and off of Heyes, who moaned softly.

"Are you okay?" The Kid lifted Heyes gently by the shoulders and steadied him. He could see that his eyes were slightly unfocused.

"I'm fine. Get the money," Heyes shook off his partner's hands, "Quit fussing, will you?! Get the money!" He held out a canvas bag clutched in his left hand.

"Forget the money, I'm getting you outta here," The Kid pulled Heyes to his feet, but his cousin fought him the whole way up.

"No, I didn't blow myself up for nothing. Get the damn money!"

Exasperated, he snatched the bag from Heyes's outstretched hand and went to the safe, expertly emptying it. He walked back to where his partner was standing and held up the bulging sack and shook it in front of his face. "There. Are you happy? I got the damn money."

"Yes, I'm happy now," Heyes smiled slowly as his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out into his cousin's arms.

OOOOOOOOO

Allie held the reins to Jed's bay gelding tightly as the nervous horses danced around. She could hear yelling now and the sound of faraway voices was growing steadily louder, but what truly frightened her was the sight of Jed coming out of the building with Heyes slung over one shoulder. She reached out to him.

Seeing her terrified face, Jed snapped, "He's alive, no thanks to him." He heaved Heyes up into his own saddle and climbed up behind him. Allie mounted and they took off galloping up the alley and bursting out onto the street at a dead run. She could hear the pop of gunfire but the shooters were still too far away to do any damage. She whipped her horse with the ends of the reins and pulled alongside Jed's gelding. The horse pinned its ears back, shook its head at the perceived threat, and lengthened its stride. Heyes's head was bouncing wildly about but the Kid kept his arm around his cousin's chest as he urged his horse on. There was no time for fear, they had to get away.


	37. Chapter 37

"Do you see them?" panted Allie. They had pulled up behind a large apartment building and the Kid was leaning around the corner looking for pursuers. There weren't any. All was quiet on the small side street. They had ridden a twisted route away from the bank; randomly cutting a zigzag course through Denver's backstreets. Allie had hold of the reins to the big bay and also gripped Heyes by his belt as he slouched over the animal's neck. He stirred slightly and she tightened her grip. Her own horse stood still and blew white puffs of breath into the cold air of the very early morning.

"Naw, no one's on our tail, but that don't mean a posse's not forming." The Kid walked back to the horses. "You can bet there'll be one, but at this hour it may take a while to round up enough men. That'll work in our favor."

Heyes shifted again and the bay moved away from Allie. She had to let go or she was going to pull Heyes from the gelding's back. The Kid ran the last few feet and caught his partner before he started a long, slow slide to the ground. Hanging onto Heyes with one hand, he took the reins from Allie.

Heyes groaned loudly and sat up blinking dazedly. "Where are we? "

"We're on Toll Street about twenty or thirty blocks from the bank," the Kid roughly pulled his partner up straight in the saddle.

"Hey, take it easy," snapped Heyes.

"You're lucky I don't shove you off and leave you here." The Kid took a stirrup and mounted behind Heyes.

"What's she doing here?" Heyes glared at Allie, who was glaring right back at him.

"She's saving your ass, Heyes; that's what she's doing. Although, for the life of me, I don't know why she'd want to."

Allie dismounted and untied the canvas sack that was wrapped around her saddlehorn. Heyes watched as she pulled out the money from the robbery and stuffed it into her and the Kid's saddlebags. She took the empty sack and tied it inside her bedroll hiding it from the view of any onlookers. Heyes chuckled; she had good instincts. Allie turned at the sound and looked him square in the eye. "What on earth were you thinking; robbing a bank?"

"Lady, I don't answer to you." Heyes held his side protectively. He felt bruised from head to toe and he wasn't thinking too clearly.

"No you don't, but you do answer to me and you will. Right now, we need to find a place to hole up," said the Kid angrily.

"I've got a plan. We're going back to the warehouse," Heyes reached for the reins, but the Kid slapped his hands away.

"You have a plan? Why am I not surprised?" growled Allie. Her horse started to dance around from the tension he felt seeping out of his rider.

"Are you sure, Heyes?" asked the Kid. He was angry with his partner, but experience had taught him a long time ago to hear him out. If Heyes had a plan, maybe the rest of this would make sense; it'd better.

"Yeah, it's part of how we're going to get to Slade," Heyes grabbed the horn to steady himself and the Kid tightened his grip on his cousin. "Loosen up, will you? I think I might've busted a rib."

"Why are you still listening to him? He's crazy!" She reined her horse up roughly and looked at the Kid in shock. He was actually going to do what that moron said. She wanted nothing more than to ride off and leave these two idiots to themselves, but now she was an accessory to a bank robbery. Too angry to argue any further, she spurred her horse and rode out onto the street.

"I ain't arguing with that," the Kid jogged after her, hoping that the bouncing was paining Heyes with every stride.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know," Heyes hung on to the horn with a tight grip.

"WE KNOW!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty sat at the desk whittling on a piece of two by four he'd found out by the crates. He'd been up for hours and there was now a small splinter of wood in his hand and a large pile of chips on the desk. Carlson's bedroll moved slightly and he looked up as the outlaw opened his eyes and sat up. "Mornin'," drawled Monty.

Wheat grinned at him. "Mornin'." Kyle was still asleep.

The three of them had sat up until nearly dawn playing cards. The Texan was a fair hand at poker and was good enough that he managed to lose a few pots to Carlson without the big man getting onto him. That helped put him on Wheat's good side; that and the fact that he'd had a good bottle of whiskey stowed in his saddlebags. He had gone and pulled it out, setting it on the desk and nodding to his erstwhile partners to have some. A few drinks later and the ice had been broken; Monty had regaled them with stories of being a deputy in Leadville, one of the roughest, toughest mining towns. Wheat and Kyle, in turn, had told tales of the outlaw trail. Monty had admitted to them that he, too, had tried his hand at outlawing back in the days before he had met his Martha. After a few drinks and a lot of stories, the three men had decided that they quite liked each other, law or no law.

Throughout the night, Stafford had watched as that insufferable Texan cozied up to the outlaws. He had never been able to stand the man to begin with, but now he hated him. He'd make him pay for turning on him. Slade would make him pay, too. He watched Carlson kick the bedroll next to him and the smaller man, Murtry, rolled over and sat up.

"I'm gonna get a couple of canteens of water. I feel like my mouth's stuffed with cotton balls," complained Wheat.

He put on his hat and walked for the door only to notice Stafford's scowling face; he paused to take a light swipe at Stafford, who ducked back, "What was that for?" he whined.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat was walking back from the river when he saw the two horses coming down the long dirt road leading to the warehouse area. It looked like the Kid was riding double with Heyes, who was sagging in his partner's arms. Not that he was surprised to see Heyes injured; the Kid had been awfully pissed when he'd ridden out. He slung the two canteens he was carrying onto his shoulder and walked over to help as the riders pulled up. Miss Allie jumped out of her saddle, tied up her horse, and hurried over to the Kid's gelding.

"What happened to him?" Wheat was grinning, thinking he already knew.

"He blew himself up robbing the Merchant's Bank," snarled the Kid, shoving his semi-conscious partner into Wheat's arms and dismounting.

Wheat was thrown off balance and took a couple of steps back to right himself. He slipped Heyes' arm around his shoulder, holding his leader up on his feet. His jaw was still dropped when he looked back up at the Kid. "He robbed a bank without us; without you, alone? Is he loco?"

Allie pulled Heyes's other arm over her shoulder and he lifted his head, "Let go of me. I can do it myself!" She reached around his waist and squeezed. "Hey, that hurt!" Allie smiled sweetly at him, and he felt a small trickle of fear creep up his back.

"Hey, hold on a minute before we go in," Heyes pulled away from Wheat, but Allie tightened her grip on him and he let her hang on. "Wheat, I need you and Kyle to take half the loot. Take these two horses and lay down a trail the posse can find. Lead them down towards Littleton; then shake them and come on back."

"What about Stafford and Northrup?" asked Wheat.

"Monty's going to stay with Stafford. After you have a couple of hours lead, he'll just happen to let Stafford escape. Once that weasel knows we have Harrison's account books, he's going to go straight to Slade. Monty will follow him and make sure." Heyes was grinning now, he loved a good plan, but he looked over and saw Allie's deep frown; he stopped smiling. "I'm betting Slade's going to come after those books with everything he's got. They're the only thing keeping him safe from his brother."

Wheat nodded, "I'll tell Kyle we're riding out. He went past Heyes and Allie up the stairs into the warehouse.

"You got the books?" The Kid had stepped in front of his partner and he grabbed his grey jacket pulling him out of Allie's arms and pushing him down onto the steps of the warehouse before he fell down. He wanted to knock some sense into Heyes, but he couldn't do it while his partner was so banged up. It helped to know that Heyes was after the books, although the Kid would find out soon what the heck he'd done to that P & H.

"Sure, why do you think I broke into the bank?" laughed Heyes, looking up. A dark bruise had formed a knot on his forehead. "Corky found a key to a safety deposit box for the Merchant's bank at Stafford's apartment. I figured it must be where he'd stowed the books and it was."

"Why'd you blow the safe, Heyes?" the Kid leaned down. It was all he could do not to grab his partner and shake him.

"Because it was there," replied an unrepentant Heyes.

Curry reached down and hauled his partner to his feet. This time he did shake his cousin and Heyes's head wobbled from side to side. "That safe blew out the back wall of the bank. What the hell did you use to open that safe? It was nitro, wasn't it?"

Heyes grabbed the Kid's arms and tried to still the ringing in his head. "Yeah, it was nitro. That's why I went alone. I figured it out, Kid. The P & H. I did it." He was grinning now; a huge, delighted, dimpled grin.

"Yeah, and if Allie and me hadn't been outside, you'd be warming your backside down at the sheriff's office about now. Heyes, you nearly got killed!" the Kid shook him again.

"You plannin' on finishing the job, Kid?" Heyes wasn't smiling now.

The Kid growled and shoved him away. "Does it really mean so little to you, Heyes?"

"What?" asked Heyes stupidly.

"YOUR LIFE!"

"I wasn't _**trying**_ to get killed. C'mon, Kid. Every time we pull a job, we know it might be the last one for any one of us. What's the difference? I would've liked you there to watch my back, but, it wasn't like I could tell you. I know how you feel about nitro and that was the only way. Look, you know you would've stopped me and I had it all worked out. I've spent months working out the volume and how long it would take to create a vacuum. How much nitro was just enough…"

"Well, from over here it looks like you didn't quite get it right," The Kid was still bristling with anger.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't allow for how much air that much money was going to take up," Heyes grinned again.

That was it; the Kid snapped and grabbed his partner screaming, "YOU GUESS?" He yanked Heyes forward away from the warehouse and nearly dragged him across the street out of earshot of the rest of the gang. Reaching the side of the building there, the Kid shoved Heyes up hard against the wall. Allie had followed the two and, when the Kid pulled his arm back as though to strike, she reached out and grabbed his arm, "Don't! Look at him; he can hardly stand. You might hurt him!"

"That's the whole idea!" The Kid yanked his arm away, but he lowered his hand and let go of Heyes's jacket. Heyes slid to the ground, fighting to stay conscious, the air had been knocked out of his already battered lungs and he couldn't breathe. Allie knelt beside him and gently lifted his head, touching his bruise tenderly, as the Kid walked a few yards away trying to get his temper in check.

Heyes jerked his head away from her, "I'm fine, leave me alone!"

"You are not fine, you're hurt and you're going to let me take a look or I swear I'll step back and let the Kid have you!" Allie pulled his head around with both her hands and held it as she gazed into his eyes, "You're concussed. What else hurts?"

"Nothing; I'm telling you I'm fine!" Heyes was pushing her away when she reached down and jabbed a finger in his chest. "So you don't hurt? What about here?"

"Ow, that hurt!"

She jabbed him again. "Or there?"

"Ow, stop it!"

"Or here?"

Heyes started to sidle away from her, but she kept poking at him. "Stop!"

"You stupid, mule-headed moron; what did you think you were doing? _**Were**_ you trying to kill yourself? Is that it?" Allie's face had turned almost the same shade of purple as Heyes's bruises and he stared at her as though she might explode much like the P & H had. "Just because we had a fight you ride off and try to blow yourself sky-high? What is the matter with you?" She was yelling at him now.

"I didn't do it because of you. I've been planning this for a long time; now just happened to be convenient. It isn't all about you, Allie. The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"No, it doesn't. But it doesn't revolve around you either. Did you give one thought to how the rest of us were going to feel if you'd been killed?"

"The Kid knows the risks and you made it perfectly clear how you felt!" muttered Heyes, his emotional pain was fighting hard to overtake the physical pain and he looked away from her.

"No, I didn't. You jumped to a conclusion and flew off the handle. The next thing I knew you were doing some so stupid, so idiotic, so…so…" she was at a loss for words. She grabbed him and kissed him hard on his mouth and slowly pulled away, speaking softly, "What were you thinking?"

His brown eyes were filled with hurt, but he answered her honestly, "I was thinking you didn't love me anymore."

Allie started to cry and she punched him in the shoulder, "You idiot! Don't you know I'll always love you? You are the only man I've ever loved and you're the only one I ever will." She snuggled into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Allie, look at me," Heyes lifted her chin. "You don't know me. You were right about that. This is who I am; it's what I do and it's all I can do."

"No, it's not, you're an intelligent man; you don't need to steal for a living. We could go away somewhere. Europe or South America. You can do anything." Allie wiped her eyes and sat up.

Heyes smiled gently. She did want to be with him, she did love him. "Allie, I want to be with you more than anything. It's all I've been thinking about, where we could go, what I could do. I was so angry thinking you didn't want me, but I finally realized it was for the best. I can't do that to you. I can't take you away. Don't you see? The Kid and I are too famous. Even in South America someone will figure out who we are. We're going to spend our whole lives looking over our shoulders until the law finally catches up with us and it's not going to be long before they do."

"No," whispered Allie.

"Yes, they will. Heyes is right," the Kid walked back over and heard the last part of their conversation. "He's right, Allie, and we all know it. Neither of us is going to let you throw your life away on us. We ain't worth it."

"Yes, you are!" Allie sprang up.

The Kid helped Heyes to his feet and steadied him. Heyes took her hand, "No, we're not. I love you, too. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to say that? I love you, and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you, but I won't do it at the risk of ruining yours," he let go of her and swiped at the dust on his pant leg. He hated this; his heart was tearing in two.

"But, I want to be with you. I don't care what it means," Allie hugged him and his arms closed about her.

"You don't right now, but you will. If we went on the run, I'd be afraid you'd end up hating me, us," he looked at the Kid. Curry had to turn from the naked pain in his partner's eyes. "If that happened, it would kill me," he finished softly.

"But you said you loved me; if you loved me you'd let me be with you," protested Allie, pushing away from him.

"I do love you and that's why I can't," Heyes limped painfully away from her and across the street into the warehouse.

The Kid watched him go. "He means it, you know."

"What?" Allie looked at him. Tears streaked her face, but she was calm. Heyes might think he was doing the noble thing, but she had a say in this, too, and she wasn't ready to give up on him.

"That he loves you. I've only ever heard him say that to one other girl and he was seventeen at the time."

"What was her name?" Allie wiped her face with a handkerchief.

"Sally."

"What happened to her?"

"Her pa caught wind of them and put an end to it. Heyes never saw her again. Don't you worry, he's over her. He wouldn't tell you he loved you unless he meant it. Heyes only loves with his whole heart. He ain't like me. I love all the ladies I'm with; I give each and every one of them a little piece of my heart, but no one gets the whole thing. When Heyes says he loves you, he means it." The Kid wrapped his arms around her and grinned, "You know, I love you, too."

Allie pushed at him, "And, you just told me how little it cost you to say that! Jed, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but you two will figure out what's right for you." He took her hand and tucked it under his arm, walking her back to the warehouse.

Wheat and Kyle passed the Kid and Allie on their way in and stepped aside for the lady. "Take it easy on the horses, boys, they've already had a hard morning. They could probably use a good watering."

"Don't worry, I got me a plan," said Wheat proudly as they walked by. Kyle smiled and followed him.

"Boy, am I sick of hearing those words," grumbled the Kid as he followed Allie inside.


	38. Chapter 38

"Monty, come out here for a second, I'd like to have a word with you." Heyes beckoned to him from the doorway.

"Sure, Heyes."

Monty checked the bindings on Stafford and then walked out the door and followed the limping outlaw leader away from the office area. Once they were far enough away not to be overheard, Heyes stopped. He could see Allie and the Kid coming in through the outside door. His partner nodded to him and drew Allie into the office.

"You've had all night to think on it, Northrup. Are you still willing to throw in with us?"

"I am." Monty wondered how Heyes got so battered; his clothes were covered in a fine dust and he had new bruises on his face. It was obvious that something had happened to him in the past few hours and he was curious to know what it was.

"If you do, you can't be choosy about how I do things," warned Heyes.

"Fair enough. I draw the line at killing anyone, though. Other than that, I'll be fine. It ain't my first time on this side of the law. The way I see it, the law's kinda like a line in the sand. It can get blown around depending on the storm that's brewing. Right now, this looks like the place to be."

Heyes grinned widely at the analogy; he liked this man. "Good. I draw the line at killing, too, and don't want anyone with me who doesn't."

Monty weighed the wisdom of asking his next question, but decided he needed to know. "What about Curry? I hear tell he's killed a few men."

All the good humor fled Heyes's face and his eyes hardened. "Only in self-defense and only if he had no other choice; my partner isn't a killer, Northrup."

Monty had already decided for himself that Curry was okay, but it paid to ask the right questions and despite knowing that Heyes was an accomplished liar, he trusted him. The man was a puzzle to him. He was wanted dead or alive and the law believed he was dead. He could go anywhere; do anything, but he was right here helping Miss Harcourt and her family. Lord knows, he wished Heyes had been around to help his Martha and his little girl in their time of need. He'd be right proud to help this man. "Guess I ought to know better than to believe them dime novels."

Mollified, Heyes continued, "I'll expect you to follow directions and be honest with me. If you want out, tell me. I only want men with me who want to be with me. The Devil's Hole gang isn't a lifetime membership like some gangs. This is one gang you can quit alive and kicking. If it turns bad for you, I only ask that you come to me first."

"Will do."

"Glad to have you aboard, Monty." Heyes shook his hand and slapped him heartily on the back. "I want you to make it your job to stay with Stafford. We're going to leave you with him in a few minutes. Keep him here for an hour and then turn him loose. I want you to make sure he goes to Slade and then you stay on Slade. Can you do that?"

"Should be easy."

"Okay, follow my lead. I'm going to set Stafford up." Heyes limped back to the office and went inside. The Kid was sitting at the desk again with his feet up and Allie was seated in the chair Monty had previously occupied. He could tell that they were both still annoyed with him and he hoped they'd play along. "Monty's going to stay here and keep an eye on Stafford while we hide the loot."

Monty was startled by the reference to a robbery, but kept silent. That explained Heyes's appearance and why he'd been gone so long. He watched Stafford jerk to attention and ask, "What loot?"

"I just robbed the Merchant's Bank of Denver."

"That's impossible!" sputtered Stafford.

"Oh, believe me, it wasn't easy, but it _**was**_ possible," Heyes reached into his jacket and pulled out the two account books, tossing them onto the desk where Stafford could get a good look at them.

"How did you get those books?! They were in my safety deposit box!"

Allie reached out and picked one up, leafing through it. These two small books had caused her family a lifetime of trouble.

"Put that down! You have no right to read that; it's confidential." Stafford was feeling panicky and began to swear. Allie pointedly ignored him and the Kid leaned in to read over her shoulder. It was all there, every illegal transaction Cash Harrison had ever made. The Kid grinned and took the book from Allie, picked up the other one, and tucked them both away in his sheepskin jacket.

"Box number 278," Heyes pulled out the key and threw it on the desk, too. "You ought to be a little more careful about your personal finances."

"You robbed me!"

"Not just you, Stafford; but you were the reason everyone else got robbed," laughed Heyes. "If it weren't for you, I never would've tried to open that safe."

"You're lying. That safe is impregnable!"

"Not anymore." Heyes reached in and pulled out the twenty thousand dollars he had taken from Stafford's box. "Monty, take this."

Monty stared at the large bundle of bills. "Heyes, I can't take that. I didn't do nothing to earn it."

Pleased with his newest gang member, Heyes held out the cash to him. "Yes, you did. I took this from Stafford's box. Didn't he promise you the twenty thousand dollar reward if you led him to us?"

"What?!" yelled Stafford, struggling against the ropes that held him.

Monty looked at Heyes in surprise and then slowly smiled, "Why, yes, he did. Guess I did earn this, didn't I?" He reached out and took the money. "Much obliged, Heyes." Tucking it into his own coat, he happily patted his now bulging pocket. That money would go a long way if he was careful.

"Put that down! That's my money!" cried the accountant indignantly. That was his emergency fund. Enough money to get far from Denver quickly and he needed it.

"Nope, it's not. It's Monty's now and the books are mine. It was real nice of you to explain about those. I figure Harrison will pay a pretty penny to get them back, don't you? Of course, that means you just lost your hold over him." Heyes leaned into the man's face and watched as the fear crept in. Stafford cringed. Heyes had him where he wanted him. "Kid, Allie, let's go. Monty you stay here and make sure Stafford stays put. I'll take care of him later." He nodded and walked out; his partner and Allie following behind.

"What now?" asked the Kid.

"We're going back to Soapy's. I need to change and we're dropping Allie off."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Heyes, are you all right? You haven't said a word since we left the warehouse." Allie was still angry with him, but now she was beginning to worry. He was pale and obviously in pain.

"I've been busy thinking, Allie. It's not all about you," Heyes trotted on a ways ahead as Allie's ears burned at having those words thrown back at her.

"You arrogant, pig-headed heathen!" She spurred her horse to catch up and she scowled at him. "How dare you? You owe Jed and me an apology."

"I have nothing to apologize for," said Heyes coldly.

The Kid jogged up alongside Allie and his partner. "Yeah, you do. You owe me an apology for not telling me what you were planning."

"And you owe me an apology for not waiting to hear what I had to say and for trying to blow yourself up!" Allie reached over and punched Heyes hard in the arm.

"Hey, cut that out. What is the matter with you today? Poking and jabbing me where I'm hurt, I thought you said you loved me."

Allie turned a few more shades of purple and sputtered out, "What is the matter with me? With me you ask?"

"Heyes, this ain't helping," said the Kid neutrally. He didn't like the particular shade of purple that Allie was becoming. He'd seen that look before.

Allie and Heyes both turned to him, "Shut up!"

"Hey! You owe me an apology, too. Both of you do." Curry looked at each of them, his own temper heating up quickly.

"What do I have to apologize for?" Allie was now frowning at the Kid.

"Well, if you hadn't of upset Heyes so bad, he wouldn't have gone off and robbed the bank without me."

"He's right, Allie. You do owe him an apology," Heyes looked at her reproachfully.

She looked from one to another and snarled. "I'm not apologizing to either of you cretins!"

"Well, I'm not apologizing either," said Heyes stubbornly.

"You still owe me an apology, Heyes," the Kid reined up his horse and waited.

"You ain't getting one, Kid, neither is Allie," Heyes pulled up, too. Seeing the two partners halting behind her, Allie turned her horse back towards them; pulling up between the two.

"Why not? Are you too famous to apologize?" said Allie derisively.

"I have nothing to apologize for. I made a plan, I calculated the risks, and I pulled it off by myself. I took the risks and I made my choices. You weren't part of the plan and I don't owe either of you an apology."

"Like hell you don't!" growled the Kid, dropping his right hand to rest on his gun belt.

"Don't threaten me, Kid. If you were going to shoot me, you'd of done it a long time ago." Heyes turned to Allie. "Look, it just happened. Corky had the key and I had a plan. If I'd told you, you would have wanted to come and it would've been distracting.

Allie allowed herself a tiny smile at the thought of Heyes finding her distracting. "You don't mean distracting; you mean dangerous. You didn't tell us, because you knew you might kill yourself and you didn't want us there."

"You weren't part of the calculations. The job was safer for me without you!" Heyes's voice took on that gravelly sound that meant he was losing his cool.

"Just how do you figure that?" asked the Kid sarcastically.

"Because I wasn't worrying about you two!" yelled Heyes, completely exasperated.

"So you weren't trying to kill yourself, Heyes?" There. It was out; the question that needed to be asked. He could see Heyes thinking it over, but he didn't reply for a long time and the Kid waited pensively for an answer. He'd know a lie if he heard one.

"No, I'll admit the future was looking pretty bleak to me at that moment, but I didn't want to die. If I'd wanted to die, all I had to do was let my hand get shaky or cut that fuse too short. There's lots of ways to die while robbing a bank, if I'd wanted to die I'd be dead."

Heyes clucked to his horse and rode ahead as Allie and Kid stared at his stiffened back. He was either really angry or his was really hurting.

"You were right, Jed; he won't risk our necks but he's more than willing to risk his."

"Yep."

"That's all you have to say? How are we going to stop him?"

"I can't stop Heyes from shaking hands with the devil and neither can you. Risk is what's made us famous. We've done things no one else dared to do; except Heyes, he dared it. By the same token, I've also watched Heyes angst over every detail of a job making sure he has made it as safe as possible. He'll spend months planning a job and he won't do one that he doesn't believe in; I've seen him walk away from more than a few.

Look, Heyes and I both know our lives are gonna end up in prison or dead. I'm beginning to think Heyes has already decided how he wants it to be and I think maybe I agree with him. At least he's going to have fun on the way out." He spurred his horse to catch up to his partner.

"Morons!"

OOOOOOOOOO

"What are you doing?!" cried Stafford. Monty had pulled out his hunting knife and stood up from the desk with a nasty little smile.

"Northrup, you can't. Don't kill me. Please, I beg of you; don't kill me. I'll pay you twice what Heyes did. I swear I will." Tears were coursing down the accountant's face and he felt his bladder straining with his fear.

"Shut up, you damn fool. I ain't gonna kill you." Monty stepped behind the bound man and sawed at the ropes.

"You aren't? Why?"

"Cause I ain't no killer. I may be a lot of things, but I ain't that." He had nearly sawed through the ropes, leaving only a few corded strands untouched. He tucked away his knife and began packing up his bedroll and belongings. "You work at those ropes awhile and they'll give. Now, I've gotta be on my way."

"Wait! Why are you doing this?" Stafford couldn't believe his luck. This dumb lummox was setting him free. He'd make this awful man pay for turning on him.

Monty patted his pocket. "I figure I got what I came for. I'm heading home, Stafford. Don't come after me. I'll be watching for you. You do and I'll figure it as self-defense." He banged open the door and left, leaving Stafford yanking wildly at his bindings. A few minutes later, the accountant heard a horse galloping away.

"I'll kill you, Northrup. I swear I will."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Here, I'll take the horses," said the Kid. Heyes was looking pretty done in and he couldn't help taking pity on him. Now that he understood that Heyes had been after the books all along, that he hadn't been pulling the job in anger, he was ready to forgive him for being left out of the heist. He understood his partner better than anyone. A Pierce & Hamilton Model 78 had simply been more temptation than the man could bear. Curry led the three horses across the yard to Soapy's barn.

Heyes limped away from Allie without a word. He was too tired and too sore to speak; he needed to lie down before he fell down. She watched him hobbling up the stairs and into the house. She wanted so much to help, but she knew he'd never admit to needing it. What on earth did she see in this irritating, arrogant, insane man? Sighing, she walked towards the barn to help Jed with the horses.

There was a small note tucked under a coffee mug sitting on the kitchen table. Heyes slid it out and read it:

"Dear Heyes,

When I returned home, the ladies persuaded Jordan and me to take them out to run a few errands. Don't worry, we are well-armed against all comers except for two very determined women.

Soapy"

"Damn it!" he growled, mangling the paper and dropping it. This was the last thing he needed. He had been counting on having the ladies safe and secure in Soapy's mansion. Stafford would be loose by now and who knew how long it would be before he got to Slade. Once Slade was riled, there was no controlling the situation. Slade was a wild card. He hated not knowing where his friends were. Muttering angrily to himself, he slowly and shakily made his way up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I miss Patches. I hope he's doing all right," Allie linked her arm through Jed's as they walked back to the house.

"He'll be fine. Sy has him at a farm about ten miles east of here. There ain't much out that way so no one will be looking for him there."

"Do you think this will be over soon?"

"I sure hope so. I'm ready for a few quiet, safe months of bank robbing," he laughed, trotting up the steps and holding the door open for her. As he followed her in, he immediately spotted the crumpled note on the floor. Allie had, too, and picked it up. "What's it say?"

"It's from Soapy. He's taken Mother and Esther out shopping. Jordan went with them."

"If Jordan went with them, they'll be fine. The man's more dangerous than he looks. Allie, would you put some coffee on? I think Heyes's going to need it. I'm going to check on him."

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid tapped softly on the partially closed door and slowly opened it. He could hear the sound of a bath running down the hall and Heyes was lying on the bed, shirt and pants off, and his long johns pulled down to his waist. He was sound asleep. Good, he needed the rest. The Kid walked down the hall and turned off the water before returning to his partner's room. He lifted a quilt off the foot of the bed, opening it up to spread over his cousin, but stopping short at the sight of the livid bruises covering Heyes's chest and arms. He'd taken more of a beating from that explosion than the Kid had realized. When Heyes woke up, he'd worry about doctoring him; right now it was best to let him sleep. He gently tucked the blanket in being careful not to touch Heyes any more than he had to. Turning away from the bedside, he looked at Heyes's clothing that had been carelessly strewn about the floor. Heyes must be hurting; he was usually real fussy about his clothes. Picking up the shirt, the Kid heard something fall out of the pocket and saw a glimpse of Heyes's lucky coin just before it rolled under the bed. Funny, he couldn't remember the last time Heyes had suggested a coin toss. Kneeling down, he slid under the bed and grabbed the coin. He felt the lump in it before he held it up to his face and saw it. It was unmistakable; the coin had been dented by a bullet. Cursing softly, he dropped it into his own pocket.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty followed Stafford discreetly. Years of hunting in the Texas hill country, where there was limited cover, had taught him excellent tracking skills and how to avoid detection. This man had no skills at all; tailing him was a piece of cake. The accountant had made a beeline for his apartment and Monty waited in the shadows down the street. It wasn't but five minutes or so, before an agitated Stafford came out carrying a small bag. He knew that Corky had burgled the man's home and he chuckled at the thought of the chaos Stafford must've found. It couldn't happen to a nicer guy. He did wonder, though, what was in the bag.

Stafford took off on foot at a half-run. Monty remounted his horse and jogged along in the alley paralleling the street. He could see the erstwhile detective between the houses, but the man wouldn't see him unless he stopped and looked hard for him.

Stafford never gave a thought to being followed. He was in a panicked sweat and his only thought was to get to Slade's. Slade would protect him; he had to; they were in this together. If Harrison was coming, he was coming for both of them. He stepped out into the street to hail a passing cab. Climbing into the carriage, he collapsed back into the soft, cushioned seat, willing his heart rate to slow. Thank goodness, that little thief hadn't found his bag. He was a big believer in preparedness. The bag contained two thousand dollars and a small derringer. He had hidden it behind a panel in his armoire just in case he had to leave at a moment's notice and wasn't able to get to his money in the bank; he was glad he had.

"Where to, Mister?" the cabbie called down from his perch.

"Slade Freighting Company, 214 East Yampa," yelled Stafford.


	39. Chapter 39

Tired of waiting for Jed to return, Allie pulled the coffee pot off the stove and damped down the flames. As she trudged up the stairs, she could hear the water running in the bathroom. The door to Heyes's bedroom was slightly ajar and she slid it open further, looking in. It was Jed who had beaten her to a hot bath; Heyes was sound asleep. She went in and sat down on the bed next to him, leaning back against the headboard, enjoying the warmth of his body next to hers. It was wrong of her to steal this moment, but she didn't care. Snuggling down next to him, she felt him stir. His breathing changed and his arms slid about her, drawing her close. She thought about the impropriety, but stolen moments were all she could hope for and she would take what she could get.

OOOOOOOOOO

The cab rumbled along the muddy street. The recent snowstorms had created a quagmire of the usually dusty dirt roads of Denver. The driver guided his team along the far right side of the road on the only dry section with a south facing exposure. An oncoming carriage had paused waiting its turn on the high ground rather than risk being bogged down. Stafford gazed idly out the window at the grand conveyance. Only the very rich could afford such a coach and he wondered who it was. As they passed, he glanced into the window trying to glimpse its occupants only to be shocked to see the profile of Ruth Harcourt. He'd know her anywhere after the long nights of watching her through her townhouse windows. Stafford pulled back into his seat, hoping that she hadn't seen him, and turned to look out the rear window at the carriage winding its way carefully down the street away from him. Rapping hard on the roof of the cab, he felt the driver pull up the team. The man leaned over the side of the cab, "Sir?"

"That carriage we just passed; did you recognize it?" Stafford yelled out the window.

"Yes sir. That's Mr. Soapy Saunders's coach. Do you know him?"

"No. Just curious, that's all. You don't see that kind of rig very often. Thank you, carry on," Stafford waved his hand dismissively and the cabbie urged his team on as his passenger sat back with a satisfied smile.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ruth and Esther bustled into the house. It had felt so good to get out and get some fresh air. Staying cooped up in a virtual stranger's home was uncomfortable to say the least, no matter how gracious their host was. Fortunately, Soapy had been kind enough to recognize their restlessness and, when Esther had asked to go retrieve some of her belongings in her rented room, he had seen no reason to deny them the outing. Chattering happily, the sisters each carried a bag of clothing up the stairs. They had enough for all of the women to enjoy a change of clothes.

Esther stopped so suddenly at the top of the stairs Ruth ran into her and had to grab onto her to avoid tumbling back down the steps. "Esther! I almost fell down. Whatever are you doing?"

Esther was staring into Heyes's room. She turned and scowled at her sister, pointing. "You see? That is what becomes of allowing Alyssa to fraternize with outlaws. She's ruined!"

Ruth peered around her sister to see Allie, fully clothed, snuggled next to a not nearly so dressed outlaw. She hushed her sister and dragged her down the hallway shoving her into their room. Ruth shut the door and turned to her outraged sister. "Esther, they were sleeping."

"SLEEPING?! She's only sleeping with a man she's not married to!"

Ruth laughed at her sister and looked at her quizzically, "Surely you, of all people, aren't going to admonish her for that?"

"How dare you? I was young and stupid."

"Well, Allie's young and stupid, too. Esther, they had their clothes on. They really did appear to only be sleeping. Besides, she's been in his company for weeks now, if something were going to happen; don't you think it already has?"

"How can you be so calm about this? You have spent your whole life building a fine reputation; are you really so ready to see your daughter throw hers away on some…some…criminal?"

"You don't really feel that way about Heyes, do you?"

Esther looked away and reddened slightly. "No, I don't, but he is an outlaw and we seem to be forgetting that. We cannot; not where Allie's reputation is concerned. This mustn't get out."

"It won't, unless one of us babbles it about town. I'm certainly not going to, are you?"

"Of course not! How can you be so complacent about this?"

"That's easy to answer. Like you said, I've spent my whole life worrying about my social status and I've been completely miserable the entire time. I married a man I didn't love and look how that turned out. My daughter loves this man and he loves her; furthermore, he loves her enough to let her go. I will not ruin what little happiness they may be able to have before that happens!" Ruth dared her sister to go on, but Esther had the good grace to be ashamed of her own attitude.

"I'm sorry. Look at me, I profess to champion women's rights and what do I do? I let society, a male society, dictate how I should live. I didn't always act this way, I wonder why I do now? Heavens knows, we saw enough of life growing up in the camps. I don't mean to be so prissy."

"You have been conditioned to it, dear. It is difficult to break habits."

"You don't seem to be having any trouble breaking yours," smiled Esther.

"What have I got to lose? Do you have any idea what I would have given to have a man look at me the way Heyes looks at her? I've never even made love to a man, only sex."

"Ruth!"

"Well, it is true, isn't it? Who am I to forbid poor Allie from taking what she wants from life? She's old enough to know the consequences."

"I hope she is."

OOOOOOOOOO

Jordan led the team to the barn for unharnessing and Soapy unfolded the newspaper he'd picked up during their shopping expedition. The headline had caught his eye, but he hadn't wanted the ladies to see it, so he had quickly tucked the paper under his arm. Fortunately, the young man selling them had been pre-occupied with a customer and had paid him very little notice beyond making sure his change was correct.

Standing on the back door stoop, Soapy re-read the bold headline, "**DARING DAYLIGHT ROBBERY AT THE MERCHANT'S BANK OF DENVER**." The article went on to say: 'authorities believe this may be the work of a new gang and concerns that a new master thief may have arisen to take the place of the recently deceased Hannibal Heyes are growing. The formerly impregnable Pierce & Hamilton Model 78 safe was blown open with a blast of such force that it had damaged the entire building. Witnesses arriving upon the scene claimed to have seen a boy and two men, one of whom was apparently injured, riding away. A posse was quickly formed and is now on the trail of the outlaws. The contents of the Pierce & Hamilton Model 78 were taken as well as the contents of a single safety deposit box. Authorities are hoping to interview the owner of the box for possible leads. The bank manager, Mr. Clyde Parcel, has estimated the loss at over seventy thousand dollars.'

Soapy was scowling as he entered his home. Heyes had crossed the line and he better not be bringing the law down on him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes moaned softly and tried to roll over. He couldn't feel his arm; it was numb. Boy, he was sorer than he'd thought. A soft murmur reached his ears and he opened his eyes. Allie was tucked under his chin pressed up against his chest. Oh, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all; not with her mother and aunt due home at any moment. Panicking slightly, he tugged forcefully at his arm and dragged it out from under her, shaking her awake. He yelped at the aches and pains that protested the movement.

"What are you doing?" Sleepy eyes stared at him.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I was alone when I fell asleep!"

She smiled seductively. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"What?!" He jumped out of the bed cursing in pain and scrambling for his clothes. They were gone. He looked about wildly and grabbed the comforter, pulling it up and about his naked chest with one hand while his other hand held his long johns from falling down.

Allie sat up giggling. "Heyes, don't be such a prude." She reached for the quilt, but he jumped away.

"Stop that! Are you crazy crawling into my bed? What if your mother finds us?"

Ruth, drawn by Heyes's raised voice, leaned in the door. "Too late; she already has."

It was Allie's turned to blush. "Mother, I can explain…"

"Oh, don't bother, dear. I am sure I understand exactly what's going on." Ruth wandered into the room and sat on the bed.

"Ma'am, Ruth, er, it's not what you think," stammered a tongue-tied Heyes.

"How do you know what I think?"

"Mother, Heyes didn't doing anything. It was me. He was asleep and I…"

"Took advantage of him?"

"NO!" two voices shouted.

"Oh, calm down, you two. I saw you earlier. People don't tend to have illicit affairs fully clothed. My word, Heyes; what happened to you?" Ruth eyes were taking in the colorful bruises Heyes sported.

"I, er.."

"He robbed a bank."

It was Ruth's turned to be shocked, "What?!" She glared at the outlaw.

Heyes grimaced. This couldn't get any worse. "I had to. That's where Stafford had his books hidden."

"And that's all you took?" asked Ruth skeptically.

"I am a bank robber. It would be pretty silly of me to break into a bank and not steal the money."

Ruth had to laugh at his audacity and then she frowned as a thought occurred to her. "You didn't take Allie with you, did you?"

"No, I went alone."

"Good."

"But, she showed up with the Kid just after I blew the safe. The blast knocked me out. I'm not too sure how they got me out of there."

"Allie!" Ruth turned to her daughter.

Allie pulled the covers up around her protectively. "Mother, Jed and I followed him there. We'd had a fight. I thought he was going to do something stupid."

"Robbing a bank is stupid!" Ruth was clearly agitated. "What if someone saw you? You could be arrested as an accessory."

"Don't worry, my dear, the witnesses have identified Allie as a young boy," said Soapy, strolling into the room and tossing the newspaper down on the bed next to Ruth, who picked it up and started reading the article about the robbery.

"Is there anybody else out there who wants to come in?" yelled Heyes angrily, clutching the quilt tightly.

"Yes," said Esther as she eased in the door. Heyes rolled his eyes. He wasn't up to this.

"Lucky for you, you got away with it. The authorities have no idea who opened that safe," said Soapy, indicating the front page Ruth held. "Heyes, you should have told me what you were planning."

"Soapy, I'm sorry, but there wasn't time. I went in after a safety deposit box of Stafford's. There were some account books in it that he's been keeping; I need them to flush out Slade."

"Who do you think you're talking to? You went in for a box and you just happened to have everything you needed to blow a P & H 78?" Soapy was speaking quietly and angrily. "Don't insult my intelligence."

"Soapy, I…" Heyes began.

Soapy held up his hand. "I don't want to hear any excuses. You are a guest in my house and you should have told me what you were planning. You could have jeopardized my home and my businesses. You acted rashly and carelessly from the looks of those bruises, and, quite frankly, I am ashamed of your behavior! I taught you better than that; you are acting like a common criminal."

"I _**am**_ a common criminal. Why doesn't anyone understand that?" roared Heyes.

"No, you are not. You are not common at all," snorted Allie.

OOOOOOOOOO

The cabbie pulled to a stop in front of 214 Yampa Street. The large property was ringed by a tall iron fence spiked at the top. The house was centered within the compound and a large warehouse flanked it on the left side. Behind the storage building was a bunk house, corrals, and a barn. Dozens of wagons were lined up in the shade of the warehouse and there were many armed men milling idly about, overlooking the loading and unloading of the wagons by teamsters. The cabdriver tied off his reins on the brake and jumped down to open the door for his customer. Stafford stepped out of the cab and fished in his pockets for some change. Paying the cabbie, he reached back inside and pulled out his carpetbag. As the cab pulled away, he walked to the double-gated entry and pulled on the bell.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty couldn't get into the compound without being spotted, but he found a vantage point in a two-story barn down the road from Slade's place. Leaving his horse concealed nearby, he climbed into the loft of the barn and opened the loading door. He could see most of Slade's property from here and, better yet, with a clear view of the gated entrance, he could keep track of anyone coming or going. There was a neat stack of hay piled next to the corral below him; hopefully, that meant the owners wouldn't be checking the loft anytime soon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Stafford paused outside of the ornate, carved door leading to Slade's office. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. Slade was an unpredictable man at the best of times and Stafford fretted over the news he had to impart. Summoning his courage, he rapped sharply and waited.

"Who's there?" Jack Slade's gruff voice carried through the thick wood.

"Jack, it's me. Jonas."

"Come in, then, and close the damn door behind you. I've got a fire on."

Stafford pushed the door open and peered in. Slade was sitting at his desk. A crackling fire roared in the large stone fireplace to his left making the room unbearably hot and the atmosphere oppressively close.

"So, what are you here for? Did you find the Harcourt girl?"

"Did you hear about the robbery?" Stafford countered as he walked over and sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs opposite the large desk and eyed his childhood friend. There was no sign of the handsome Rob Harrison anymore. Once a commanding figure, Jack Slade had run to fat. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and his meaty hands gripped a glass of scotch as though in fear of losing it. "May I?" asked Stafford, as he reached for the bottle. At Jack's nod, he poured a liberal amount into a glass and sat back. He was nervous facing Jack. The man was notoriously bad-tempered and, while he would never openly admit it, Stafford was afraid of him. The sweat springing to his brow was not totally due to the heat of the room.

"What robbery? I've been working here all morning on my billings."

"Hannibal Heyes robbed the Merchant's Bank of Denver early this morning."

"Impossible, that's where I bank!" said Slade, nonsensically.

"That's not all. He has the books."

"What books?"

"_**The**_ books. I kept them in a safety deposit at the bank. He found out about them."

Jack Slade stood up, slammed his fist down on his desk and hissed, "_**How**_ did he find out about the books? I didn't even know where you hid them."

Stafford took a gulp of his scotch; he had to be very, very careful. "He knew I had been after him and he had my apartment searched. His man found the key and a bank statement with charges for the box."

Slade narrowed his porcine eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that Hannibal Heyes broke into a bank just because he was curious about what was in your box?"

"No, I believe he broke into the bank to blow open the safe; the safety deposit box was probably an afterthought or simple curiosity."

"How would he have known what the books were?" asked Jack.

Stafford was relieved that his friend was asking all the right questions; the ones he had created answers for. He wasn't about to reveal that he had told Heyes about the books and their history. "Well, both books were there. It doesn't take a genius to compare the two and see what we were up to; and this man is a genius."

"We have to get those books back! We have to run Heyes to ground without the law getting wind of these books. Damn it, Jonas, if they catch him with those books, it'll be all over for us!" To punctuate his words, Slade swept his desk clean, sending his bills and letters floating to the floor. Clenching his fists, he turned and stared out the window blindly. If the law started asking questions about the books, it wouldn't be long before his brother found them.

"The law isn't going to be looking for Heyes; they still think he's dead. They have no idea who robbed the bank."

Jack turned back to Stafford. "Why are you so calm about this?" The accountant had a small, smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You have a plan," said Slade.

"Yes, I have a plan."

OOOOOOOOOO

Leaning in the doorway, the Kid watched Allie rubbing a salve onto Heyes's back. "Allie, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Jed, I haven't wrapped his ribs yet. Could you come back?"

Heyes looked up at his partner, "So where were you earlier?"

"Waiting for a moment alone with you."

Seeing the look in the Kid's eye, Heyes sighed. "The Kid can wrap me up. He's had plenty of practice. Leave us alone for a while, okay?" Allie, too, had seen Jed's expression and started to argue, but Heyes grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She paused as she passed Jed, "Don't be too hard on him. He's trying to hide it, but he's in a lot of pain." Jed nodded and kept silent until she was gone.

"What's on your mind?" said Heyes.

"Take off your long johns and let me see that knee."

"I can wrap my own knee, Kid."

"Take 'em off."

Heyes pulled down the long johns. His knee was swollen to twice its normal size. The Kid grabbed a bandage off the side table and roughly pushed Heyes down to sit on the bed. He wrapped the leg, tugging hard at each turn. "Hey, you aren't applying a tourniquet, you know!"

Without a word, the Kid stood up and lifted Heyes's arms out. Knowing that now was not the time to piss off his younger cousin any further; Heyes held the position as the Kid wrapped his ribs gently. Once he was done, he lowered Heyes's arms and asked, "Where else?"

"That's it. Thanks." Heyes stood up and leaned over slowly, pulling up his long johns and struggling to get his stiffened arms into the sleeves. The Kid took a hold of his right arm, pulled out the sleeve, and slipped the arm in, then repeated the process for the other side and buttoned up the front. "I'm not a child, Kid, I can dress myself."

"If you were a child, you'd be getting the whipping of a lifetime." Icy blue eyes bore into wide, irate brown ones.

"Hey, what's with you? I thought we already talked all this out."

"No, you talked it all out, Heyes."

"I did what I had to do. I _**wasn't**_ trying to kill myself and I _**was**_ trying to keep you and Allie out of it." Heyes picked up his shirt from the foot of the bed, gingerly putting it on out of his partner's reach.

"You keep saying that, but I have a hard time believing you when you keep things from me."

"Oh, com'n! You knew I was going to have to go after a P & H sooner or later. We talked about it after the Hanford job. If I didn't figure out how to open that safe, the Devil's Hole gang would've been finished. Every safe manufacturer in the world would've start producing copies of that safe! Kid, you knew I've been looking for a way to blow one. The only thing I kept from you was when I would blow it and I didn't know when until I knew I had to go after Stafford's box."

"That's the only thing you kept from me?" growled the Kid, putting his hand in his pocket and rubbing the lumpy coin there.

"Yes! Now, are you going to drop it?"

"Tell you what. Let's flip that lucky coin of yours. Head's, I'll drop it. Tails, you tell me what else you've been keeping from me."

"I just told you; I'm not keeping anything else from you!"

"Flip the coin, Heyes."

Heyes's hand went to his shirt pocket, his eyes widened and his face paled. "Kid…"

"You looking for this?" The Kid held up the dented, silver dollar.

Heyes took the offensive, "You're going through my clothes now, Kid?"

"It fell out when I picked up your shirt."

"I can explain…"

"You do that, Heyes." The Kid sat down on the bed, crossed his arms, and waited. Heyes wasn't looking too good, but he didn't care; he wanted an explanation.

"Do you remember when the sheriff shot Decker right in front of me?"

"Uh huh."

"Decker didn't knock me down when he fell. The bullet went clean through him and hit me in the chest, here." Heyes pointed to his shirt pocket. "The dollar stopped it, Kid. It was like a miracle. I felt it slam into my chest and I went down hard. The air was knocked out of my lungs and I thought my heart had stopped; next thing I knew, you were leaning over me looking for bullet holes."

"I don't recall seeing any." The Kid could recall every detail of that confrontation; he remembered Heyes being dazed as well as his own fear and anger.

"You missed it. I was covered in Decker's blood and you were pretty pissed off at me." Heyes rubbed his jaw, "After you decked me and disappeared, I looked all over town for you but you were gone. I wanted to tell you what happened, but by the time I saw you again, you weren't in any mood to hear it."

The Kid unfolded his arms and leaned forward with his hands on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember why I was pissed? I was pissed at you for taking a stupid risk; for pushing Decker too far."

"What do you think you would've done if you'd known just how close it had been?" Heyes said softly. He pulled over a straight-backed chair close to the Kid and sat in it. He took a deep breath, winced at the pain it caused his ribs, leaned towards his partner, and continued. "Kid, I couldn't tell you. It would've been too much for you right then and you know it. And I couldn't tell you later, because some of what you said was true and I hadn't faced up to it yet.

I've done a lot of thinking, thanks to that coin, and I've wondered why it is that I'm still here. I wish it was to build a life with Allie, but I can't do that to her. I think there's something else I'm supposed to do, but I have no idea what it is."

"You mean like God has a plan for you?" The Kid was surprised by Heyes's revelation; it wasn't like his partner to think along these lines.

"I don't know. I haven't thought much about God since our folks died, but there's got to be a reason I'm still here; why we both are, and it ain't to keep on outlawing."

"Well, you better figure it out fast, Heyes, because the way you've been acting you ain't gonna be around much longer."

"I'm trying. I know I tempt fate more than I should and I admit I'm kinda addicted to the risks, but at least I'm owning up to it."

The Kid snorted, "At least."

"I don't know when outlawing stopped being fun, but it has. All I can think about is everything we'll never have. I want a better life for us, Kid. I just can't come up with a way to get it. It isn't about getting enough money to disappear, that won't cut it. Allie has made me realize that running won't change things and I know I can't do that to the woman I love. We'd be looking over our shoulders the rest of our lives. I want a fresh start, but I don't know what to do."

The Kid searched his partner's eyes and all he saw there was a desperate sincerity. He placed his hands on his cousin's shoulders and leaned his forehead against Heyes's. "Okay, don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out together."


	40. Chapter 40

"The Harcourts may be at Soapy Saunders's home." Stafford refilled his glass with some more scotch and leaned back into his chair. He loosened his tie slightly, and crossed his legs. Slade still stood at his office window and he was praying the man might open it to allow some cooler air into the stuffy office.

"What? How do you know that?" Slade's attention shifted sharply to his cohort. Turning from the window, he sat down at his desk again.

"I passed Saunders's carriage on the way here, and saw Ruth Harcourt inside."

"Was the girl with her?" Slade leaned forward in anticipation.

"You mean your daughter?" It was obvious to Stafford that Slade was trying to distant himself, in every respect, from the fact that the Harcourt girl was his.

"Well, was she?"

"I couldn't tell. I saw Mrs. Harcourt when the carriage passed by and I was more concerned with not being seen myself then finding out who else was with her. Your daughter has been accompanying Kid Curry; I seriously doubt that she would be with her mother. It is not exactly a match a good parent would hope for," needled Stafford.

"So you think the Harcourts may have gone to ground with Soapy Saunders. Hardly the same social strata; I wonder how they would know each other? Do you think that Saunders is working with Curry and Heyes?"

"I suppose it is possible, but I have no idea whether or not he knows them. It doesn't really matter. Saunders is considered respectable in the eyes of the law. We all have a past, but out West it is more important who you are in the present." Stafford stood now and walked over to the window. He threw up the sash and cold air cascaded over the sill as he breathed deeply.

"I'm sending my men after them," said Slade, swinging his chair around. He was uncomfortable and unwilling to have Stafford at his unguarded back. Neither man had any illusions as to the allegiance of the other.

"No, that place is nearly a fortress and we can't be sure they're even there!"

"You always were a chicken-hearted coward, Jonas. I've got enough men to take that mansion."

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it, Jack? Brute force; grab what you want without any thought to the consequences. If armed raiders stormed the Saunders's mansion, how long do you think it will take for the story to hit the front page of the newspapers? Isn't that exactly the kind of attention we are hoping to avoid?" Stafford came away from the window and sat down.

"I don't see how Cash would make the connection to us. It's well known that Saunders is one of the richest men in Denver. It'll look like simple kidnapping," said Slade.

Stafford's mind was racing. He couldn't tip Jack off to the fact he had told Heyes everything. If Jack realized Heyes knew about Cash; Slade would kill him for revealing their secret. He had to redirect. "Then you are being willfully ignorant. The Harcourts are in hiding from you. They know you are after them and they have most likely told their host why they are seeking refuge. How long do you think it would take for someone to link your name to theirs, or for some reporter to link Alyssa to her mother's disappearance? What if the girl was there and you took her, her photograph would be plastered all over the news again and the trail would lead straight to Denver's own Jack Slade. Is that what you want?"

"All right, all right, I see your point. What do you propose?"

"We put some of your men around Saunders's house to watch for anyone coming or going. The Harcourt women were out parading around with him today without a care in the world. Hopefully, they'll do it again soon. We'll take the women and let Saunders know we want Miss Harcourt to deliver the books and to keep the law out of it. Even if he doesn't know Miss Harcourt, he has the resources to find her and it will preclude anyone taking the story to the papers. Curry won't let her deliver those books alone; I guarantee it; and where Curry goes, Heyes will follow. We'll get those books and, if we're lucky, we'll get the bounty on Heyes and Curry, too." Stafford smiled cunningly. Northrup had thrown in with those two, and he wanted that twenty thousand back any way he could get it. If he was lucky enough to get all three men, he might even make a profit.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie placed the salve in the medicine cabinet above the bathroom sink and washed the remainder of the sticky substance from her hands. She could still feel the warmth of Heyes's skin under her fingers and the bumpiness of the rough scars that peppered his back. She had been shocked into silence at the number of them. Fate may not have taken him yet, but it had certainly marked him liberally. Despite all the times he had discussed his life with her, nothing had prepared her for such a graphic representation of the violence he lived with on a daily basis. She was going to lose him, she knew that, and she couldn't bear the thought.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid was lying on the bed while Heyes stood at the dresser mirror and shaved. His partner's motions were stilted and clumsy from his injuries suffered during the Merchant's Bank robbery and he felt somewhat sorry for his cousin. Thinking back over their conversation, he wondered how different their lives might have been if they hadn't followed the outlaw trail. Who would Heyes have been if their parents hadn't been taken? He'd been a fairly normal, though mischievous, boy before their circumstances had changed him into a criminal mastermind. Who would he, Kid Curry, have been if he'd had a real childhood? Who would he be now? Not a gun-slinging killer; that's for sure.

They had slipped and slid their way through the years stealing and cheating; never really considering the corner they were painting themselves into. Both of them used to joke that there was only one way out of this life and they had laughed at the thought. Well, Heyes wasn't laughing anymore. What had changed? Was it being shot up so bad helping Luke's family? That didn't make much sense. Heyes hadn't been pulling a job, his being shot had nothing to do with his outlawing. Maybe it had begun even earlier; after that Hanford job? Heyes had blamed himself, and rightfully thought the Kid, for his partner's injury. He had stubbornly refused to give up on opening the Pierce and Hamilton and the Kid had to physically haul him away from it; but not before that sheriff had gotten nosy.

Heyes had been morose for a long time following his failure to open that safe and the debacle that followed. His partner's confidence had suffered a terrible blow and Heyes had tried to compensate by a string of daring thefts, but the Kid knew he had been worried that he'd lost his touch and what that would mean for the rest of the gang.

Maybe they were just growing old. Few outlaws lived very long and even fewer as successful as they were. Was it just time taking its toll? Was that why they were both thinking more and more of all they'd missed out on and would never have? He had to admit it, too; like Heyes, he knew he wanted more out of life than the instant gratification of stolen money.

"You're awful quiet over there. What's on your mind?' Heyes had paused mid-stroke and was looking at his cousin's reflection in the mirror.

"Just thinking."

"Okay, now I'm worried. About what?"

The Kid wasn't ready to share his thoughts and instead said, "Monty. Do you really think we can trust him?"

The straight-edged razor resumed scraping shaving cream and stubble. "I'd like to think so, but it doesn't matter, I'm not risking much with Monty."

"How do you figure that? What's to stop him from just taking off? You gave him twenty grand."

"He wants revenge. You heard him. He lost his wife and daughter to men like Slade. You saw his reaction to Stafford's story; you can't fake that kind of thing. Monty wants to take down Slade and he'll get to him anyway he can."

"So you're hoping he'll take Slade out for us?"

"Not really, but that would be real convenient if he did. I'm thinking more along the lines of evening up the odds. He'll be our wild card. Slade is surrounded by a lot of loyal men. Stafford said so. I don't think Monty will get to him without help, our help, and I'm betting he knows that; but he'll sure be looking hard for a way in and the man's smart. I'm hoping he'll back my play. If I'm wrong, the worst that'll happen is Monty will take off with Stafford's twenty grand; he won't go to the sheriff because he's holding stolen money from a robbery the law has no suspects for and Stafford will nail him for it if he does." Heyes chuckled and, picking up a towel, wiped the rest of the shaving cream from his face. He grinned and turned to his partner.

"You know, Heyes, sometimes the way your mind works really scares me."

"Me, too, Kid, me too."

OOOOOOOOOO

A half an hour later, Heyes and the Kid entered Soapy's drawing room. Ruth and Allie were sitting by the fire, reading, and Esther worked on a small needlepoint hoop by the light of the front window. Soapy was still reading this morning's newspaper and looked up as his two old friends walked in. Heyes limped his way over to the chair opposite Soapy's and sat with the Kid standing next to him. "Soapy, please accept my apologies. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you; and the Kid and me..."

"I, Heyes, the Kid and I," corrected the older man. He put down the newspaper, his face revealing nothing of his feelings.

"The Kid and I appreciate everything you've done for all of us. We'll all be leaving today and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Heyes kept his voice low so the others couldn't overhear the conversation.

Soapy studied his battered protégé. He knew a con when he heard one and he wasn't hearing one. He had been angry with Heyes, mostly because he feared for him. It was still miraculous to him that the boy was alive and he couldn't bear the thought of going through that kind of grief again. He had always been very careful to keep up a gruff front with these two, knowing them the way he did. If they'd had any idea how much affection he held for them both, they would've run roughshod over him years ago. Clearing his throat, he nodded. "I accept your apology, but it isn't necessary for you to go."

"It is, Soapy. Things are likely to get ugly from here on out and Heyes and me…, I, don't want you involved," said the Kid.

"I am involved," said Soapy.

"No, you're not, and we're going to keep it that way. We've made up our minds. The ladies are going to the Circle Bar D. Wheat and Kyle will go with them and Corky's already there. They'll be safe there. We're going after Slade." The Kid rested his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"What can I do to help?"

"Let us have Jordan, if he's willing, and go to Claudia's until this is all over. I won't be able to concentrate if I'm worried about you being here without him." Heyes's eyes were softened by his love for his old mentor, but his tone was hard.

"All right, I'll do as you ask; but first, you have to tell me how you blew that P & H."

OOOOOOOOOO

A noise down the hallway distracted the Kid from Heyes's story. His partner had already gotten past the good part and was now telling Soapy about how he planned to bait Slade with the books. He'd been amazed by the creative method Heyes had used to blow the safe, and the genius that had gone into calculating exactly how much nitro to use. No wonder he'd nearly blown himself up. How could you ever guess how much space the money was taking up? Heyes had been right; he would never have gone for it. His cousin used nitro now and then, but the Kid always had a problem with it despite Heyes's expertise; let alone, using it in such an innovative, risky way. Slipping out the drawing room door, he walked back to the kitchen where he found Wheat and Kyle seated at the table enjoying a bowl of stew that had been left simmering on the stove. It was Chef's afternoon off and he had left it on for Mr. Saunders's guests.

"Boys, how'd it go?"

"Easy as pie. We stashed the loot a few miles south of here," said Wheat.

"And the posse?"

Kyle snickered, "Lost them in no time. That posse must've been made up of near-sighted bank tellers. None of 'em could track worth a damn."

"Good," said the Kid, patting Kyle on the back as he reached between them for one of the rolls piled on a plate in front of the two outlaws. "When you've eaten your fill, come on into the drawing room, Heyes has another job for you."

"Another job? I was hoping to spend a little time with Daisy, Kid," whined Kyle.

"I know, Kyle, but this here's a real important part of Heyes's plan. I promise you when this is all over you'll get plenty of time off to spend with your girl," said the Kid.

"His girl? She ain't no girl, she's a whore," laughed Wheat.

"You take that back, Wheat, or I'll kill you," yelled Kyle, struggling to stand as the Kid swiftly pressed his hand down on the small man's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Kyle. You know what a big mouth Wheat's got; he's just needling you. Tell him you're sorry for insulting Daisy." Cold, hard eyes warned Wheat to do as he was told or suffer the consequences.

"Aw heck, I didn't mean nothin' by it; Daisy's a fine gal. I guess I'm just jealous you got such a good woman."

Mollified, Kyle put down the fork he'd been gripping tightly. "Mind your mouth next time. I won't let no one trash my gal."

Red-faced and ashamed, Wheat nodded.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I am not going and you can't make me!" said Allie.

Heyes had just finished explaining his plan which had begun with him sending the Harcourt ladies to safety at the Circle Bar D under Wheat and Kyle's care. Soapy, her mother, and Esther had gone upstairs to their rooms to pack for their departures. Ruth and Esther didn't like being sent away, but they saw the sense in Heyes's decision and had the wisdom to know they needed to cooperate so the outlaws would be free to bait Jack Slade. Allie had no intention of being sensible.

Kyle and Wheat had gone to get the horses ready, while the Kid stood silently watching his partner and Allie arguing. These two butted heads on a regular basis and the Kid wasn't planning to get caught in the middle.

"Really, you want to play that card?" said Heyes. He put his hands on his hips and glared down at her. She was unimpressed.

"I am not running away from Jack Slade. You owe me the chance to face him down," she said. "He's my father."

"He may be your father, but he wants to kill you and I'm not giving him the chance." Heyes glanced at his partner wanting the Kid to back him up. He didn't.

"I agree with Allie. She deserves to meet her father."

"Oh, great, that's just great. Now you're siding with Allie against me!" Heyes threw his hands up.

"If that's how you want to see it, Heyes, you go right ahead. Jack Slade sounds like a miserable excuse for a human being, but Allie can't be sure he is until she sees for herself. Do you really want her spending the rest of her life wondering if maybe, just possibly, everyone was wrong about her pa? You have to let her meet him and decide for herself. Don't worry, I'll make watching Allie's back my top priority."

Hating that his partner had a point, Heyes couldn't concede gracefully. "If you're busy watching Allie's back and I'm busy watching yours, who's gonna watch mine?"

"I am. I rather believe I'll enjoy watching your backside," said Allie, smiling triumphantly.

"Just keep your mind on the job, sweetheart," snapped Heyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

A surrey, with Kyle in the driver's seat, was parked in the back of the house and Wheat was mounted on his horse next to it. They were just waiting for the ladies to appear and they would be off. Kyle was in poor spirits due to the change in his plans, but Wheat had a big smile on his face. "Cheer up, partner. Look, we got the cushy job for a change. All we gotta do is ride along with the ladies and live the easy life until we get the all clear."

Kyle spit a gob of tobacco onto the driveway and frowned.

"Here now, I will not have you two miscreants soiling my home. There will be no more spitting from either of you," said Soapy, who was standing with Jordan by the carriage.

Heyes and the Kid came out the door with several borrowed suitcases and carried them to the carriage, putting them into the boot under the driver's seat. Ruth and Esther came out with Allie. "Yes, Mother, I'll send word as soon as it is all clear. Have Corky check in with the telegraph office in Golden."

"Be careful, Allie. I object to your decision to stay; you know I do. I wish you would change your mind and come with us." Ruth admonished her daughter.

"You shouldn't object; you should simply put your foot down," said Esther.

"She's nearly twenty one years old, dear. Do you really expect her to listen to either of us? I believe Allie has heard enough bad advice from us to last her a lifetime." Ruth stepped up into the surrey with Jordan's help and arranged her skirts. As Heyes walked around the carriage, she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Leaning over as he looked up, she quietly said, "You guard her with your life; do you hear me, Heyes? I have entrusted you with my daughter; do not let me down."

"I'll do my best, but if I had my wish she'd be stuffed in that boot instead of the luggage." Heyes was scowling at Allie who was bidding her aunt farewell.

"Be that as it may, take care of her."

"Yes, ma'am; we both will."

Allie kissed Esther on the cheek and helped her aunt up the step into her seat. Kyle clucked to the horses and started off down the drive with Wheat following behind. Allie stood watching as the surrey turned the corner and disappeared from sight. She was afraid of what she was about to do and she wondered if she'd ever see her family again.

"Heyes, Kid. Good luck to you, both. Jordan, I trust you'll keep these two young pups in line," said Soapy as he climbed the block and mounted his horse. He rarely rode astride, but he didn't want to draw attention to his whereabouts by using the coach.

"Don't worry about us, Soapy, we'll be fine," said Heyes.

"I'm not worried about you; I'm just hoping my house is still standing by the time you two are done with it."

OOOOOOOOOO

Stafford was positioning his last man across the street from Saunders's mansion. One thing Stafford had to give Slade, his men were loyal to him. Jack paid his men well and offered them perks they were not likely to get anywhere else. Stafford knew that Jack kept several young women at any given time to indulge his own tastes and he was generous enough to share. Slade had discovered a long time ago that bad habits were the way to his men's hearts. That was one reason Stafford had taken great care not to develop any exploitable bad habits.

He heard the sound of the gate opening; and he and the other man ducked back into the shadows as a surrey being driven by Kyle Murtry rolled into sight. The two Harcourt women were seated in the carriage and Carlson jogged alongside of it. Saunders trailed the entourage on a flashy bay horse.

Stafford was astonished by his luck. Not only was it obvious that the Devil's Hole gang did have ties to Mr. Soapy Saunders; it might've taken days for the ladies to appear again. He quickly sent his man to round up the other three men and go after the women while he hurried back to Slade's with the good news.


	41. Chapter 41

"We got kind of a late start. Do you think we'll make the ranch before nightfall?" asked Wheat. He'd been trying for the last hour to get a response from his partner, who stubbornly ignored him. Ruth and Esther had been watching these one-sided exchanges with some interest although they did their best to pretend to be enjoying the scenery. Ponderosa pines towered over the road and cast cold shadows into the surrey. The ladies were covered by a heavy, buffalo hide rug that Soapy had provided, but the chilled air still penetrated their winter clothes and they were looking forward to arriving at their destination.

Ruth was beginning to feel sorry for Mr. Carlson despite not knowing the circumstances of the men's dispute. She leaned forward and placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder and tried to coax an answer from him. "Do tell, Mr. Murtry, will we be there before dark?"

"We're about three miles out of Golden, ma'am. The Circle Bar D's another ten miles or so north of town. We won't make it before sundown, but not too long after." Kyle clucked to the horses to pick up the pace. Frosty puffs of breaths rose from the animals' nostrils and the cadence of their hoof beats quickened.

"So, you just ain't talkin' to me? Is that it?" said Wheat softly as he jogged alongside his partner. He kept his eyes on their surroundings, but his attention was starting wander. Kyle seldom stayed mad for this long; Wheat was beginning to think his smart mouth had taken things too far and his best friend wasn't going to forgive him. It was making it hard for him to keep his mind on his job.

Kyle scowled up at his partner and looked away quickly.

"I said I was sorry. I know I was out of line." Wheat meant it, too. Daisy was always nice to him and he'd had no call to run her down to Kyle.

"Well, I ain't ready to accept your apology yet, Wheat. You're lucky I didn't put a hole in you." Kyle kept his eyes focused on his team. They were entering a particularly overgrown section of the forest, with heavy sections of shrubs that crowded the narrow road, and he couldn't afford to be distracted from his driving.

"Whatever are you two quarreling about?" asked Esther. She was bored with the trip already and was definitely more interested in the spat.

"Wheat insulted my woman."

Esther looked up at the burly outlaw. "Mr. Carlson! Didn't your mother tell you that a gentleman never insults a lady?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I ain't no gentleman and she ain't…." A quick glance at Kyle's thunderous expression caused Wheat to amend his next words, "…here to hear me apologize; I sure wish she were."

Kyle was still scowling and his knuckles tightened around the reins.

"Mr. Murtry, he has apologized for his churlish behavior. Wouldn't it be equally churlish for you not to accept? Surely you can find it in your kind and generous heart to forgive an obviously ignorant man?" said Ruth.

"Hey, I ain't no ignorant man!" Wheat looked sharply at Ruth.

"Well, I guess if'n you put it that way, ma'am. Okay, Wheat, I forgive you." Kyle leaned out to the side of the surrey and spit out a gob of chaw. "But, I'd better never hear you call Daisy a whore again."

Ruth raised her eyebrows at the crude term, but she'd used that one herself when describing her late husband's paramours. Esther leaned forward. "Does your sweetheart have to work for a living, Mr. Murtry?"

"Yes, ma'am, she does and she's darn stubborn about it, too. She won't take money from me less'n she earns it. Miz Thorne, Daisy's a good girl; she's just had some awful bad luck. Her ma died having her and her pa was kilt in a huntin' accident when she was ten. She got shuffled around to a bunch of no account relatives who finally turned her loose when she was fourteen. Ain't much a girl can do at that age to earn a livin'; she ended up doin'the best she could. I'd take her out of that life only I can't marry her while I'm outlawin' and I can't support a wife if I'm not. I've been tryin' to save up real regular, though, and someday, I'll ask her." Kyle glared at Wheat. "And I'll be right proud if she says yes."

Wheat had no idea it was that serious between his partner and Daisy. He wondered, too, exactly where Kyle was saving up all that money. As far as he could tell, his partner spent his money as fast as he got it; just like they all did.

"Perhaps, I can help. I did some work in San Francisco trying to ease the plight of the poor, unfortunate girls who found themselves without support." Esther patted his shoulder and sat back, her mind starting to seize upon the problem. Ruth looked at her speculatively; she had no idea her sister had taken on such a worthy cause while they were separated.

"Daisy don't have no skills, ma'am. Neither do I. I guess that why we both ended up the way we did," said Kyle sadly.

"Nonsense, everyone has skills. We all need to eat, clean, and care for ourselves and, if we can do it for ourselves, we can do it for others. Your Daisy must be a clever woman to have survived her line of work as long as she has. We just need to find someone who requires Daisy's other skills and will be tolerant of her past. I worked for an organization that rescued young women from intolerable situations and aided them in finding work. With a little instruction on deportment, many of those girls found positions in respectable houses and businesses. I promise you, that I will do what I can to help." Esther smiled at her sister.

"Thank you, ma'am, but I ain't real sure Daisy'd be okay with you deportin' her."

Ruth laughed. "Esther won't be sending her away, dear. Deportment is how one carries oneself, and it can be learned. Esther and I are living proof of that. We both come from humble beginnings and we worked very hard to become ladies."

Wheat stared at her, surprised by her admission; he never would've guessed.

"You are both real fine ladies, ma'am. It's right kind of you to offer to help." Kyle turned his head towards the ladies, but pulled up on the reins sharply as he heard a rifle cock.

Wheat unconsciously went for his gun and a shot rang out. His horse groaned and dropped to the ground, pinning Wheat's leg under him and knocking his gun from his hand. He stretched to try to reach it, but he couldn't. "Dang it, they shot my horse; I'm pinned!"

Kyle watched as four riders emerged from the underbrush and surrounded them. He raised his hands slowly, keeping a hold on the reins, but keeping well away from his sidearm. Heyes was gonna be pissed.

Ruth and Esther considered the weapons they had concealed under their voluminous skirts, but decided the odds were poor and they might be put to better use at a later time. The sisters slowly raised their hands.

OOOOOOOOOO

The door to the office slammed open and Jonas Stafford stood in the doorway, backlit by the light cast from the hall sconces. "We've got them!"

Jack Slade had been startled by the intrusion, nearly upending the inkwell he had been holding. "Damn it, Jonas. You've made me spill. Now I have to start all over again."

"Never mind your billings, Jack. The Harcourt women were at Saunders and they just left a short time ago. Your men are after them. They'll bring them back."

"Are you mad? I can't have kidnapped women here," sputtered Jack as he stood up. He had sent his most trusted, most legally flexible men after the women; he had no desire to test the loyalty of his remaining guards.

"There was no time, Jack. The gates opened while we were still getting in place. I had to send the men after the carriage or risk losing them. Once they're here, we can move them wherever we need to. You do run a freight business after all."

Jack smiled, a cold crocodilian smile, "Yes, and that's how Heyes got to them in the first place. It would serve him right to turn his own trick on him. Okay, I'll send the teamsters home early. Post the remaining guards around the perimeter. Let them think I've received a threat. I don't want any of them knowing what's going on, but I also don't want the Devil's Hole gang waltzing in here. You wait down the drive for the men. Have the women out of sight before you reach the gate. I'll have a crate brought into the house. Get the women in here unseen and we can smuggle them out easily enough." Stafford nodded and turned to go, as his partner spoke again. "Jonas, was the girl with them?"

"No, it was the mother and the aunt. Murtry and Carlson were with them. Saunders was there, too. He left right after they did."

"Isn't that interesting? It seems like you were right about Mr. Saunders; that might be of use to us in the future," said Slade.

OOOOOOOOOO

As soon as the surrey disappeared from sight along with the armed riders and all the horses, Kyle began struggling with the ropes binding his arms and legs. Wheat was still pinned, but their captors had taken the time to tie his wrists as well. Unfortunately, they hadn't gagged either outlaw and the air became foul with their swearing. "Roll over here and let me work on them ropes," said Wheat. Kyle grunted as he rolled and crawled to his partner.

"We got the cushy job, Kyle. We're gonna live it up, Kyle," muttered the small outlaw as he turned his back to his partner.

"Stop gripin' and start thinkin' how we're gonna tell Heyes we lost the ladies," said Wheat as he worked at the knots at Kyle's wrists. "It's gonna take us all night to get back to Denver on foot." The two men fell silent as they worked to free themselves. Finally, the knots loosened and Kyle's hands wriggled free. He quickly undid the rope binding his legs and turned to untie Wheat.

"Get me out from under this nag. I can't feel my leg!" said Wheat.

Kyle heaved his shoulder against the dead animal, but he couldn't budge it.

"That won't work. Get the ropes and see if you can drag him off me," grunted Wheat. He couldn't tell if he was seriously hurt or not.

Kyle pulled Wheat's lariat off his saddle and dropped a loop around the horse's neck. Pulling with all his might, as Wheat kicked and shoved, he still couldn't shift the animal. He had just dropped the rope when he heard the sound of riders coming up the road from Golden. "Get rid of those bindings, Kyle, or they'll know we was tied up and start wonderin' why."

OOOOOOOOOO

Two riders pulled up several yards away and dismounted. "You boys need some help?" The taller of the two asked as the younger man held back, his hand near his gun.

Kyle straightened up and grinned. "Sure do. A couple of bandits robbed us, shot my friend's horse, and spooked mine. Can you help me pull this horse off my partner? I think he's hurt bad."

Wheat groaned piteously and the two men relaxed slightly. "Please, I can't feel my leg; I think it's broke.

Making his decision, the older man approached. "Carl, come give us a hand. The three of us ought to be able to work it off him."

"Much obliged, Mister," said Kyle, picking up the lariat. The taller man stood behind him and the other man squeezed in close. "Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!" The horse shifted slightly and Wheat yelped in pain.

"Hold on, boy, we're almost there," cried the older man. "Again, one, two, three!" The horse shifted another foot or so. "Carl, see if you can haul him out."

Carl ran around the horse to Wheat's side as Kyle and the other man held onto the lariat, keeping the pressure off Wheat's leg. The young man bent down and seized Wheat under his arms. As he pulled the bigger man free of the horse, he was unaware that Wheat had reached up and pulled his gun from its holster. The barrel of his own sidearm shoved into his face caused Carl to drop the heavy outlaw. "Hold it right there, pardner," said Wheat, grinning from ear to ear. Carl put his hands up.

Kyle quickly disarmed the older man. "Sure am obliged to you, Mister. For the help and the guns; horses, too, I guess."

Wheat stood up carefully and tested his leg. Nothing was broken, it was just numb. He stomped his leg up and down trying to work the blood back into it while he waved the pistol at the young man. "Hell, my leg's asleep!"

"Well, wake it up. We've gotta git goin'." Kyle grabbed the older man and shoved him over next to Carl. "Keep an eye on these two, while I tie 'em up."

"That's how you're going to repay our kindness?" said the older man as Kyle finished binding him.

"We ain't gonna kill you; how's that for a thank you?" laughed Wheat.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty had seen Stafford leave with the four men and he saw him return alone a short time later and go into the main house. What had happened to the men?

A big, heavy man lumbered out of the front door and stepped off the porch. He could see the man waving at the teamsters, but he couldn't hear what he was yelling. The men all left the wagons and stood around the obese man, listening intently. Suddenly, they snatched their hats off their heads and waved them about. Monty heard a faint cheer drifting in his direction as the men started for the front gate. That must be Slade and he must've given the men the day off. He was too far away to take a shot at Slade, but his hands opened and closed convulsively with his desire. Slade spoke to each of the guards who had been overseeing the teamsters. Those men dispersed around the fence enclosing the property as Monty sat back. Heyes must've put his plan into motion. Slade looked like he was preparing for something, but what was it?

He saw Stafford hurrying out the front gate with the workmen. Where was that weasel going? Switching his gaze back to Slade, he saw him go back into the house and slam the door. He needed to get closer to the house to find out what was going on. Monty abandoned his post in the loft and made his way to the fence line where he waited several hours watching the guards covering the perimeter. There weren't enough men to cover the whole fence and there were stretches of several minutes between the time one guard would move on and another would appear. He'd wait here until dark and then he'd make his move.

He had just settled down and pulled out some jerky for a quick meal when he saw a surrey approaching the gates. Stuffing the dried meat back into his pocket, he rolled over onto his stomach and watched. The gates opened and a carriage came up the drive to the house. It pulled to a stop and sat there for several minutes. Stafford was in the passenger's seat and his legs were covered with a buffalo hide. The driver set the brake and got out, keeping watch. The three riders sat their horses. They were watching the guards! Whatever they had, Stafford didn't want the guards to see. One of the men on horseback nodded. Stafford stood swiftly; pulling back the hide and reaching down to grab Ruth Harcourt, who had been crouching at his feet along with another woman. The driver seized the arm of the second woman and hurried her out of the carriage. The two women were hustled up the steps and into the house.

Monty growled to himself. Slade had the two sisters and he was damned sure this wasn't part of Heyes's plan.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes and the Kid had used the rest of the afternoon to come up with a plan. Allie had watched as the two partners volleyed ideas back and forth; accepting parts of some and rejecting parts of others until they were both satisfied with the results. One would start a sentence as the other finished it; neither realizing what they had done. It soon became apparent to her, that Jed; no, Kid Curry, was every bit as devious as Heyes and no slouch when it came to planning. This was a process well used by the two outlaws and, despite popular belief, the partnership was truly equal. Finally, the two men sat back in their chairs. Heyes rubbed the back of his neck while Curry stood up and stretched.

"We still have to write the note, Kid. That's going to be crucial to the plan. It's got to be just right to shake Slade loose," said Heyes.

"Writing's your job. I'm getting some of that stew. I can't think on an empty stomach and it's way past suppertime," said the Kid. Night had fallen as the outlaws plotted and it was growing late.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too. Allie, you coming?" asked Heyes as he stood and started to follow his partner out the door.

OOOOOOOOOO

They had just sat down to eat when they heard horses coming up the drive. Heyes looked at the Kid, who sighed and drew his gun. He walked over to the window and drew back the curtain slightly as his partner covered the door. Heyes saw two riders making their way up the dimly lit drive. "It's Wheat and Kyle," Heyes yanked open the door and went outside with Allie and the Kid on his heels, "What the hell happened?"

"We was ambushed just outside of Golden; must've been seven or eight of 'em. Shot my horse out from under me. Ain't that right, Kyle?" said Wheat as he dismounted.

"Yeah, Heyes, there was just too many of them. We're real sorry they took the ladies, but there weren't nothing we could do." Kyle dismounted, too, holding onto his reins and staying close to his horse, just in case he needed to make a quick getaway.

Heyes cursed softly. How had Slade known about his plans? How had he even known that the women were in his care? He hadn't told anyone outside of the gang that he was sending the ladies away. He should've sent more men.

"No!" cried Allie.

Heyes turned and grabbed her by the shoulders. "We'll get them back, honey. This just means a slight change of plans."

Allie felt her temper rising. She had been afraid to face her father, but she had never thought her mother or aunt would be in danger. "How dare he? If he hurts them…"

"He needs them, Allie, to get to you. He's not going to hurt them, okay?" Heyes hugged her tight. She was stiff with her fear and anger.

"Where'd you get the horses, boys?" asked the Kid, looking over the strange animals Wheat and Kyle were un-tacking.

"You wouldn't believe it, Kid. There we was, trying to figure out how we was gonna get back here quick, when these two cowboys rode up and offered to help pull my horse off me," said Wheat.

The Kid rolled his eyes, "You stole their horses after they helped you?"

"And their guns!" said Kyle proudly.

"Well, get rid of them. I don't want our plan blown because someone recognizes a stolen nag. Unless you two are planning on hanging for horse thieving?" growled the Kid. Kyle gulped.

Wheat fished into his shirt pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?" asked Heyes, releasing Allie.

"It's from Slade. His man stuffed it into my pocket when he tied me up." Wheat held the envelope out to Heyes, who snatched it. He tore it open and read it quickly. His jaw clenched tightly and he looked at the Kid and then at Allie.

"Slade wants to trade Ruth and Esther for the books. He sent instructions. We're to send Allie and keep the law and the newspapers out of it."


	42. Chapter 42

Monty watched four men go into the warehouse and emerge carrying a large wooden crate. One of the men held onto the box with one hand and raised up a lantern in his other hand to light the way. Monty heard a movement to his right and saw one of the guards strolling along the fence line towards him. Ducking back from the fence, he concealed himself by sliding silently down a small embankment and lying as flat as he could. He turned his face away from the guard, and tucked his hands under his chest, so that the paleness of his exposed skin was hidden. A voice called out into the night. "Watkins, get over here and give us a hand. Can you get the door?"

He heard rather than saw the guard leave his assigned route and run over to the house. Lifting his head up cautiously, Monty saw the man holding the back door of the house open for the men. The crate was giving them trouble fitting through the narrow doorway. This was his chance. Monty scooped up a handful of damp soil and rubbed the dirt onto his face and hands hoping it would be enough to the dull his white skin. Fortunately, his clothes were as dark as his mood. Without hesitation, he stood up and grabbed the spiked top of the fence. It was just over eight feet high and Monty had to stretch up for a good grip. He hoisted himself to the top pausing only to carefully lift his jacket from where it snagged on one of the spikes before dropping lightly to the other side. He ran quickly, crouched low to the ground, towards the dark shadows on the west side of the house. His timing was perfect. The men had just succeeded in guiding the crate in and the guard shut the back door and started back to the fence to continue his patrol.

Monty crabbed along the side of the house towards the front of the building. Light was pouring out of a window near the porch; the curtains had not been drawn and he was hoping to see what was going on inside. As he neared the light, it winked out and the shadows deepened. He stopped. He couldn't risk checking the eastern side of the house. The moon was still rising and it was a clear night; there would be no shadows to hide in on that side of the building. Creeping forward slowly and carefully, he stopped below the window and dropped into the bushes. He could hear the sounds of muffled voices but he couldn't make out the words. He reached up and tested the sill of the window. It was locked. Dammit, what was he going to do now? He could stand up and lean his ear against the glass, but that would be risky and he could be spotted by one of the guards. A memory floated into his consciousness. He and his daughter used to delight in using two tin cans and a piece of string to communicate with each other. The vibrations from their voices would travel through the string into the cans they each held to their ears. It was an old game, one he had played with his younger brothers as a small boy. His little darling would delight in hiding around the house, never realizing that the long cord of string snaking its way through several rooms would lead him to her secret places. The sound of her whispered hints and louder giggles echoed softly in his mind as though from a great distance and his heart swelled with grateful remembrance.

He hurried to the rear of the house again and waited. The back door swung open and the four men filed out. They were talking softly, but he could hear their grumbling. The men were not happy about taking the ladies against their will and one of the men was threatening to pack up his gear and clear out. The others nodded their agreement. He stayed in the shadows watching as the men crossed the compound to enter the bunkhouse and until the guards he could see along the fence line, moved on. Staying low, he crept to the trash bin placed next the back steps and lifted the heavy wooden lid. Sure enough, he found a multitude of empty jars and tin cans scattered among the other household detritus. He grabbed a mason jar near the top and made his way back to the window. The voices were louder now and becoming strident. He sat down in the bushes and held the open end of the jar to the siding, leaning his ear tight against its bottom. He had to strain, but he could make out several people talking.

"Mrs. Harcourt, I assure you it will go much easier for you if you cooperate," said a voice Monty recognized as his former partner, Jonas Stafford. "Now please hold still while I finish tying you up."

"Why on earth would you expect me to cooperate? You wish to stuff me into that smelly box and take me somewhere else. I can only assume that it is because you do not feel you can murder us here and you require a more remote setting," said Ruth. The sound of another feminine voice crying filtered through her words.

"Enough! Seize her and shove her in the damned crate," growled another man.

"There's no need for violence, Jack. Mrs. Harcourt is an intelligent woman. I am quite sure she understands that she would already be dead if we intended to kill her. We are merely concealing your presence from prying eyes," said Stafford.

"Why?" asked another feminine voice.

"Because, my dear Esther, they cannot trust their own men to help in a kidnapping. Taking unfair advantage of the weaker sex is an appallingly ill-bred thing for a man to do," said Ruth.

"You want to talk about being ill-bred? You two were fresh from the gutter when I met you," said Slade. "Your sister practically threw herself at me like a dog in heat."

"You filthy pig! How could I have ever found you attractive? You disgust me," cried Esther.

"I've been wondering the same thing, lady," said Slade. "Get in the crate!"

"Let go of her, you jackass!" yelled Ruth.

Monty heard the slap, the furious shriek, and the scuffle that followed it through his glass and he felt his temper rise. He couldn't help thinking about his Martha and the last brutal moments of her life. He hadn't been able to save her, but he would damn well save these ladies if it was the last thing he ever did. Leaving the glass lying in the dirt beneath the window, he slowly retreated from the house and out of the compound the same way he had arrived. His horse was tethered well up the road where it wouldn't be seen or heard and he would have to hurry if he was going to get back here in time to follow that crate wherever it was going.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe those knuckleheads let themselves get ambushed by Slade's men." The Kid was standing at the foot of the stairs with his partner waiting for Allie. She was upstairs packing some essential items she knew her mother and aunt would need.

"There's more to that story than they're telling and I plan to find out what it is," said Heyes. Wheat and Kyle were getting rid of the horses they had stolen and getting four new ones. They were due back any minute.

"What's the plan now?" asked the Kid.

"I don't know."

"Well, you better figure it out fast 'cause Allie's going to be down here in a minute and you know that'll be her first question." The sounds of drawers slamming closed drifted downstairs where the two outlaws stood.

Heyes leaned against the newel post resting his sore leg. "Slade wants us to meet him at the old Jacobson homestead north of here. He sent directions. He says he'll bring the ladies and we'll make the trade there. He wants Allie to come alone and bring the books."

"Alone? We ain't sending her in there alone."

"No, we aren't, but that's what he wants and he isn't going to be too happy when I show up," said Heyes.

"I ought to go with Allie. I'm the best shot."

"That's exactly why I'm going; I want you to provide cover; Wheat and Kyle, too."

"What about Slade? He'll have his men there just in case you try to pull something."

"I know that, Kid."

"I don't like it. You're handing yourself over to him."

Heyes was exasperated and it showed. "Don't you think I know that? We can't send Allie in alone and we can't simply walk away from Ruth and Esther. Slade has the upper hand and there's nothing I can do about it. What do you want me to do?"

"Send me with her. Look, if there's trouble it's going to start around her. I'm faster with a gun than you are, and you're still hobbling around like a three-legged dog. If you want her safe, you need to let me do it." The Kid put his hand on his partner's shoulder, "You know I love her, too. I'll take good care of her and, if there's a way, I'll get her free."

"I don't want you going." Heyes wouldn't look at his cousin; instead he looked up the stairwell, Allie was still thumping around. If he looked at his partner, the Kid would see the fear in his eyes. Things were likely to go wrong and if something happened to either of them, Heyes knew he couldn't live with the aftermath.

"Heyes," said the Kid softly, "I'll be your best bet for keeping her alive and you'll be my best bet for keeping me alive. You can't move fast enough with that knee paining you and you know it. Me going in is our only choice."

"When did you decide to get so damn smart?" grumbled Heyes. He turned at the sound of the kitchen door opening. "The boys are back. I'm going to go have a word with them." Limping down the hall, he entered the kitchen and saw Wheat pouring himself a cup of coffee. Heyes pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'll take a cup. Where's Kyle?"

"He's waterin' the new horses." Wheat carried two mugs over to the table and sat down, sliding one of the mugs to his leader.

"Thanks. Tell me again how you let yourself get caught by Slade's men." Heyes took a sip of his coffee and waited as Wheat sipped his and put it down on the table.

"They were waitin' for us in the underbrush. Rode out and surprised us. We weren't exactly expectin' company."

"Not good enough, Wheat; I know you have enough brains to not ride into an ambush. What happened?"

Wheat could see that Heyes wasn't going to let this go. He sighed, "We were all talkin' and not payin' attention to where we were. Slade's men were hidin' in some heavy cover. We should've been ready."

"What was so important that you weren't watching out for trouble?" It wasn't like Wheat or Kyle to be so sloppy and he needed to know why they had been.

"Kyle was real mad at me. Miz Harcourt and Miz Thorne were tryin' to help us talk our way through it." Wheat stared down into his coffee rather than see Heyes's disappointment.

"Why is Kyle mad at you, Wheat?" Heyes lifted his mug and drank deeply.

"I called his gal a whore."

"What gal? I didn't know Kyle had a lady friend."

"She ain't no lady. She really is a whore down at the Silver Slipper."

"You mean Daisy? Kyle's fallen for her?" Heyes leaned forward. This could be a problem. He always warned his men not to form attachments; it could be dangerous for everyone in the gang. It was too easy to slip up in unguarded moments and say the wrong things; not to mention, far too easy to be caught if one of them made a habit of seeing only one girl. It was the same reason he was careful not to hurrah in any one place too often. Predictability was to be avoided. He shook his head and thought about his own feelings for Allie. A few weeks ago, he would've had no sympathy for Kyle, but he now understood how hard it was to walk away from someone you really cared for.

"He's got it real bad, Heyes; said he was savin' up to ask her to marry him!"

"He is? He's planning on quitting the gang?" Heyes was shocked. Kyle had been with the gang long before Heyes had ridden into the Hole and he had shown every sign of being a lifer. This must be serious.

"I guess so. He never said nothin' to me about it, though," said Wheat miserably.

"Maybe he just figured it out." Heyes stood up and changed his tone. "Next time, you two deal with your problems when you're not working for me. Sounds like Kyle's here now. I'm going to let the Kid know we're ready to move out."

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty trailed some distance behind the freight wagon. Slade was driving the team and Stafford sat to his right holding up a lantern to light the way. The wind was picking up and clouds were starting to blow in and obscure the moonlight. Three of Slade's men rode alongside the wagon. The other man must've been true to his word and quit. Luckily, the lantern made it harder for them to see into the darkness behind them and far easier for Monty to hang back and follow the beacon. He wasn't having any problem staying on them.

He could barely make out the large crate in the back of the wagon. He sure hoped the women weren't too uncomfortable with all that jostling around going on. Remembering Ruth's last outburst tickled him; that little lady sure was a spitfire for a city gal. A man like Slade wanted to be feared and it must've stuck in his craw that Ruth Harcourt refused to back down. Monty was planning to do everything he could to return these two ladies to Miss Allie. He owed her that much after all the hardships he'd put her through by believing Stafford's pack of lies. He sure was looking forward to seeing his 'partner' again up close and real personal-like.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Kyle?" Wheat glanced at his partner. They were following Heyes, Allie, and the Kid by a couple dozen yards and they each held the lead rope to a saddled, though rider-less, mount. The horses were all jogging along quietly eating up the miles with minimal effort. They needed to keep the animals as fresh as possible for a quick getaway.

"What?" answered the small outlaw.

"You really plannin' on askin' Daisy to marry you?"

"I been thinkin' on it."

"Since when?"

"I dunno. I guess seein' Heyes and Allie gettin' all sweet on each other got me to thinkin' how nice it'd be to settle down." Kyle reached into his jacket and dug around in his vest. He pulled out a chunk of chewing tobacco and gnawed off a portion. Putting the packet back in his vest, he chewed thoughtfully. "Guess I never thought much about it before that. Daisy and me haven't really talked it over yet or nothin', but I think she'd make a fine wife."

"Kyle, I really am sorry for what I said earlier. I like Daisy real well. She's a great gal," said Wheat sincerely. It pleased him to know that his partner hadn't been keeping something so important from him. "Look, I want to make it up to you. What do you say to me givin' you my cut of the loot? Kinda like a wedding present."

"You'd do that for us, Wheat? That's real nice of you." Kyle hadn't been expecting his partner's generosity and he was both surprised and touched by it.

"Hey, what are partners for?" said Wheat, laughing loudly. He saw the Kid turning around in his saddle.

"Hey, keep it down back there, will you? We're getting close." Curry turned back to his partner and Allie. "Sheesh, what's gotten into those two? You'd think they were greenhorns."

"Kid, did you know Kyle was sweet on Daisy?" asked Heyes. He glanced at Allie; her mouth was set in a tense line and her back was ramrod straight. She hadn't said two words since they'd left Soapy's place. She hadn't asked him what his plan was nor had she seemed curious when he had instructed Jordan to ride out to Sy's place and round up reinforcements. It was his hope that Sy would get to the Jacobson place before all hell broke loose. The meet with Slade was set for dawn which was still several hours away. Allie hadn't questioned anything and that wasn't like her at all. She must be half-crazy with worry.

"Nope; not until today. You?" said the Kid.

"No. I had no idea."

"Don't let it bother you, Heyes. You can't be on top of everything."

Heyes smiled. His cousin knew him all too well. He turned to Allie who was riding on his left and spoke quietly, "Try to relax, sweetheart, your back's going to be sore if you don't. We'll get there in plenty of time to scope it out. Slade isn't expecting us to show up until dawn."

"How did he know where they were?" Allie turned agonized eyes to him.

"I wish I knew. I never would've sent them away if I'd known he would find them."

"I don't blame you, Heyes. I blame Stafford and that monster for taking them. They're going to pay for it, too."

Heyes reined up abruptly startling both her horse and the Kid's. "Don't start looking for revenge, Allie. It's never what you think it will be." She and Curry stared at him and he looked away. "I wish to hell I'd never set out to ruin Bill Decker."

"Heyes, this isn't your fault," said the Kid. "Slade had already seen Allie's picture in the paper long before you set your sights on Decker. If you hadn't gone after Decker, Allie would've never have left him, and Slade would've had her a long time ago."

"That ain't what I'm talking about, Kid. I'm talking about knowing that I drove Decker so crazy he tried to kill me right in front of that sheriff and the whole world. I killed him same as if I had pulled the trigger and I'll have to live with that the rest of my life."

"But you've implied you've killed before," said Allie.

"Killing in self-defense isn't the same thing as setting out to kill someone in cold blood. I don't want you to carry that kind of guilt around. Leave Slade to me," said Heyes.

"To us," corrected the Kid, thinking about the dented coin his partner carried in his left shirt pocket. He, too, wondered why Heyes had been spared and he sure hoped it wasn't to get killed facing Jack Slade.


	43. Chapter 43

"Are we there yet?" asked Kyle. He was tired and feeling out of sorts. Wheat's generous offer had thrown him into a fit of thinking and his head hurt with the effort. The thought of being in the position to ask Daisy to marry him right this second scared the pants off him.

"Yeah, Heyes, we're done in. When are we gonna be there?" said Wheat loudly enough that he could be heard easily by his leaders riding ahead of him.

Heyes looked at the Kid and rolled his eyes. "This is worse than riding with a couple of five year olds."

"They have a point. We've been awful busy the last few days and everyone's tired. It'd be a good idea to rest up some before we meet up with Slade. We don't know what we're riding into and I sure would like to be thinking straight." The Kid noted that his partner looked more haggard than anyone. Heyes was obviously uncomfortable riding and had spent the last couple of hours with his leg out of his stirrup trying to rest his sore knee. Allie was riding on the other side of Heyes and her head was bobbing along with the swaying motion of her horse. "Let's find a camp. There's plenty of cover and we're still far enough from the Jacobson place. Slade won't have his men posted this far out."

"Sounds good to me. Besides, I'm not looking forward to riding in there without a plan. Kid, I've got a real bad feeling about this."

It was rare for Heyes to admit that he felt unsure about anything and his partner was surprised. "I know, but what can we do? We'll scope it out as best as possible, but Slade is ready for us. We'll have to play this one by ear."

"That's what has me worried," said Heyes.

"I thought you were the man who thrived on risk, partner."

"Some risks, but not unnecessary risk. You know I like to look at all the possibilities and I can't do that here. Slade has Ruth and Esther and we know he's willing to hurt them or kill them to get to Allie." Heyes glanced at her, but she was still asleep in the saddle. "I'm not sure I can get them out in one piece. He holds all the high cards and it's making me nervous."

"Well, welcome to the club, Heyes. You've been making the rest of us nervous for years. Look, you can't control everything. Sometimes you just have to react and I reckon this is one of those times."

"You react, I plan."

"So plan. We won't have much time after sunup to look around. We'll send Wheat and Kyle out to see where Slade's posted his men and how many there are. Then you can come up with a plan just like you always do."

"Thanks for the show of faith, Kid." Heyes sighed, "I still don't like it. It's too rushed."

"You just don't like not being the one in control."

"You're right. I don't."

"Well, too bad. Controlling people is what got this whole mess started; maybe you need to let go and start realizing that you don't have control of everything. People are unpredictable and life is all about chance and change. You keep trying to control everything and everyone around you, and you're going to end up dead or stark raving mad." The Kid turned off the road and bushwhacked through a thicket of oak shrubs. "You're the gambler, Heyes. Think of this as playing the odds."

"That's the problem. The odds are not in our favor and Allie and her family are the ante."

"Well, you better start putting on your poker face, 'cause you're gonna need it. We'll camp here."

OOOOOOOOOO

The Jacobson place was a small, derelict ranch that had been abandoned years before. The small family that lived there had been unable to scratch out an existence and had passed the deed onto Slade for next to nothing. It had been slowly dissolving into the ground ever since. The barn roof had collapsed in the middle due to an uprooted tree that still nestled among the broken timbers. The house was in relatively good shape, though infested with rodents and previously occupied by larger game. When Slade had dragged Ruth through the door late last night and lit his lantern, she had wrinkled her nose in disgust, looked at her sister, and rolled up her sleeves. A short time later, the front room was swept and she and Esther were now scrubbing the kitchen clean. A warm fire crackled in the hearth, fed by the broken furniture left behind by the former residents.

"Why are you helping them?" whispered Esther, sidling closer to her sister. She was upset, tired, and thoroughly sick of cleaning. What was the matter with Ruth; she wanted to make life a living hell for these men and her sister was keeping house for them! Slade and Stafford had rolled out their bedrolls where the cleaning had already been completed. Their three men had been posted as lookouts and Stafford had fallen asleep, but Slade was watching their every move and had his sidearm resting on his knee. Esther wanted to glance over her shoulder to see if he was still awake, but she knew she couldn't.

"Because as long as we are cleaning, they aren't tying us up," said Ruth softly.

"What are you whispering about?" yelled Slade.

"We were just talking about taking the rug out and beating it." Ruth lied smoothly while she pointed at the dirt-encrusted oilskin lying under the scarred, dilapidated kitchen table.

"We aren't setting up house here, you know," said Slade.

"I am fully aware of that, but I am also hungry and I cannot cook in a rat-infested kitchen," snapped Ruth. She reached for the still-functioning water pump and vigorously worked it up and down. A small trickle of water dripped into the sink basin; the pump having lost most of its prime. She continued to work it as Slade's eyes drilled a hole in her back and, after a minute or two, the water began to flow more freely. Tiredly, she lifted a hand as though to wipe her forehead and dropped it before completing the task.

"You ain't stepping a foot out of this cabin. Knock yourselves out in here all you want, but remember I'm watching you and I'll kill you if you wander too close to that door."

Satisfied that he had sufficiently frightened them, he stood up and walked over to them with his gun drawn. The counter was already clean and the thought of a real breakfast set his mouth watering. He had grown soft in more ways than one and missing a meal was not something he did lightly. "All right, keep cleaning, but no more talking. Do you hear me?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty had arrived shortly after Slade and his men and had spent the last hour keeping track of where those men had hidden. One was about a half mile back along the main road, where he had a view of the road in and could cover the front of the house. The other two were posted on either side of the house where they could see each side and most of the back of the building. The house was well lit inside and the light spilling out from the windows dispelled the shadows, so sneaking up on the cabin was out of the question. It mystified Monty why Stafford or Slade weren't lending their eyes and ears to the operation. Three men was not enough manpower to face what was, as far as Slade knew, the entire Devil's Hole gang. Monty figured Slade was counting heavily on using the two ladies to get what he wanted.

Monty was sure that Slade had chosen this spot because of its seclusion; was sure, too, that the man wasn't planning on his prisoners getting out alive. There wasn't any other reason why he would've picked such an out of the way place to meet. The only question was: what was Slade planning? The big Texan wondered where Heyes was and if he was going to walk into this trap or whether he'd ride off and leave the women to their fate. He'd be smart to ride off, but he didn't think he would. The man hadn't gotten famous by not taking chances, and he knew Miss Allie would try to rescue her family one way or another. He'd seen the way Heyes looked at her and he was damned sure Heyes would have her back and Curry would have both of theirs. Well, he'd be here to help any way he could.

Sitting back inside a burnt out hole in the base of a large pine, he was well enough hidden to lay back and rest awhile. He seriously doubted anything was likely to happen before dawn and he was tired. He pulled out his tobacco pouch and rolled a smoke. He struck a match and inhaled, satisfied by the small comfort. He knew he ought to quit soon, his mornings lately had been punctuated by coughing spells, but what did it matter? He had nothing left to live for; hadn't had anything to live for in a long time.

From here, he could see into the front room of the cabin and he watched the two ladies working hard to put the place in order. Slade was a fool-he knew Miss Thorne had gotten the drop on Stafford-and here he was letting them both traipse about loose in the cabin. Had he even bothered to search them? It just showed the character of the man. Only a man with very little or no regard for women would behave that way. Monty knew better. He had a great deal of respect for women and their ability to handle their men. Women were wily. Heaven knows, he was a wild thing when his Martha chose him and it didn't take her two shakes of a lamb's tail to wrap him about her little finger. Watching Mrs. Harcourt working the pump at the kitchen window, put him in mind of his spread down in Texas. How he used to love sitting out on his porch at night below the glow from the kitchen window and the comforting sounds of his sweet Martha bustling about her tidy kitchen. The last few days it seemed like he could remember the good times without them being clouded over by the bad. Maybe it was Martha's way of letting him know she was all right; that his darlings were in a better world. He sure liked to think so.

Inhaling deeply on his cigarette, he saw Mrs. Harcourt look up and stare straight at him. She lifted a hand briefly as though starting to wave and thinking better of it. Hell, she saw his coffin stick glowing in the night; that's how she'd known her house was being watched! He inhaled hard again and waved the glowing tip in the darkness, letting her know he was here, and then he crushed it beneath his boot. He sure hoped no one else had seen his slip-up.

Hopefully, Heyes would've told her he'd switched sides. He watched as she looked down and continued pumping. That little lady sure was a cool customer.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jordan had managed to rouse Sy from his warm and cozy bed without alerting Mrs. Sloane to her husband's late night departure. Sy had left her a note propped up next to the jelly crock his wife kept on the kitchen table. It was their usual spot for passing messages and it was the first place she'd look for a note after discovering he was gone. He didn't want her to worry. Employed as a locksmith, Sy normally worked set business hours; but there was the occasional emergency where an important, though careless, client would lose his keys on the way home from a late night on the town. His note indicated it had happened again, and he knew she wouldn't think anything of it.

It had taken nearly two precious hours for Sy and Jordan to run to ground four of their part-time employees who were available and sober enough to be competent at this late hour. Rounding up the rest of Mr. Heyes's requests had taken another hour, but they'd managed. They were now on their way to the Jacobson spread, armed to the teeth, and ready for a confrontation.

Life was certainly more exciting when Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry were in town, Sy mused, and he was grateful that the reports of Heyes's death had been unfounded. He would've truly missed the man.

Mr. Heyes's career had come a long way since they'd first met. Sy had been summoned by Mr. Saunders, whom he had worked for in the past, to come to the mansion and instruct his young friends on the intricacies of the latest model safes and locks. Mr. Heyes had already mastered common locksets on his own and showed an amazing aptitude for the job. Mr. Curry had only displayed boredom with the whole process. It took an incredible amount of concentration and sensitivity in the fingertips to learn to open a safe by manipulation and, unfortunately, the younger Mr. Curry had displayed neither trait. He was, however, very quick with his hands so he had been placed under Jordan's capable tutelage, where he had discovered considerable skill as a pickpocket and sleight-of-hand man.

Jordan rode along also thinking of his long relationship with Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry. He could still remember the day that Mr. Saunders had walked into the house ahead of the two scruffy, half-starved teenagers. Mr. Curry had nearly eaten them out of house and home right then and there. Mr. Heyes had been a different story. Like an abused dog, he'd sat warily next to his younger friend, refusing to eat, and had kept an eye on Jordan's and Mr. Saunders's whereabouts at all times. Jordan had made the mistake of coming up behind him and placing a second tray of sandwiches on the table too suddenly. The poor lad had leapt to his feet, his hands up and ready for a fight. He'd seen that shell-shocked behavior in other men; recognized it from his own childhood. The boy had already suffered too much and cloaked himself in an aggressive surliness to hide his wounds.

He'd wondered at the time what Mr. Saunders was thinking, bringing these two ruffians into his home. He knew now that Mr. Saunders had known exactly what he was doing. As time went on and trust was gained, the two young men had proven to be veritable sponges, soaking up knowledge and skills. He had watched them finding their place in the world; becoming strong young men and accomplished thieves. The pupils had, at some point, surpassed the teachers. He, for one, couldn't have been prouder of them.

OOOOOOOOOO

The clouds continued to darken the sky and the night deepened. The Kid had claimed the first watch in order to force his partner to rest and now sat on a boulder a short distance from camp. He could see the road they'd just traveled and could also see the clearing on the other side of the small stand of shrubs they'd chosen for their camp. It was cold and he was uncomfortable on the hard rock; but it was all the better to keep him alert. He'd wake Wheat soon for the next watch and then Kyle. After that, it would be dawn and time to go.

Heyes was sleeping soundly with Allie curled up next to him. Curry no longer felt slighted by Allie's preference for Heyes. Those two belonged together. She was a perfect match for his cousin's temperament. Not many women could handle Heyes, but she sure could. She had no problem standing up to Heyes; he'd already seen her go toe to toe with his partner several times. She knew how to give in, too; something he had trouble doing with Heyes. The man wasn't easy for a woman to love, he was always so careful to hold his heart firmly out of reach, and most women went away embittered by his indifference. But Allie hadn't; she had crept into his heart like a thief in the night, unnoticed until the crime had been committed. It was painful to witness, because the Kid knew it couldn't last. Poor Heyes, he was for sure going to get his heart busted again and real soon.

The Kid thought back to his earlier conversation with his partner. Heyes had to learn how to let go of control and the Kid wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. Their world was changing quickly and they had to change along with it or it would bury them. Soapy had been talking the other night about the new telephone exchange in Denver. He was joining up and was hoping to have one of those new-fangled contraptions installed in the mansion sometime next month. He'd gone on and on about how it would revolutionize the West; towns could be in constant contact; deals struck instantly. He hadn't thought what it would mean for his two protégés. Heyes hadn't said a word and the Kid had seen the dismay on his cousin's face. They both knew better communication meant the noose was tightening and it wouldn't be long before it had them dangling from the nearest tree.

He sure wished they could turn back the clock. Do things over. Things look a whole lot different from the end of the road than they do at the start.


	44. Chapter 44

The meager moonlight had all but disappeared behind dark clouds. Heyes pulled his dented pot from the small fire he had decided to risk. It was still dark, but he hadn't been able to sleep any longer and had crawled out of his bedroll to brew some coffee. It was too cold and they were all too tired to forgo it this morning. Wiping his hand on his pants, he stood up. Everyone was still asleep except for Kyle who sat shivering on the same boulder the Kid had occupied late last night. Heyes filled two mugs and walked over to his small friend.

"Thanks." Kyle took the hot mug and wrapped both hands around it, trying to warm his frozen fingers. "Sure got cold last night, didn't it?"

"Sure did." Heyes was watching the light changing to the east. The sun would be up soon, not that it was likely to penetrate the bank of clouds that hovered just over them, but it might delay dawn a little longer and work in their favor. He'd been hoping that Sy and Jordan would be here by now. If they didn't show up soon, he'd have fewer options to work with. He'd been thinking since the moment he'd woken up and he thought he might have an idea that could work. Hopefully, the Kid would be up soon so he could bounce it off him. He sipped his coffee. "The Kid tells me you're planning on getting hitched. Are you leaving the gang?" He didn't want to discourage Kyle, but he would hate to see him go. The diminutive outlaw had become a dependable part of his inner circle and he would miss him.

"Yeah…No…Maybe," said Kyle, looking none too happy.

"Yes or no, you're leaving the gang or yes or no, you're getting married?"

"Both yes, I guess," said Kyle. He'd been struggling with those two questions his whole watch.

Heyes sat down next to him and smiled, "Good for you, Kyle. Get out of this life while you still can. Does Daisy know you're wanted?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it can be awful hard on a woman knowing her man might be taken from her at any time. It's a tough way to start a marriage," said Heyes softly as he watched the steam wafting up from his mug.

"Aw heck, I ain't wanted for that much. I'm small pickin's compared to you and the Kid. I reckon Daisy and me'll go back down Tennessee way. We're both hill people and we got lots of family there. Folks there don't cotton to outsiders, 'specially ones lookin' to collect a bounty on their kin, and everyone's kin one way or another." Kyle was grinning at Heyes, but he lost his smile when he saw the misery on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

Heyes forced a smile and stood up. "Nothing's wrong. I'm real proud of you, Kyle. Daisy's a fine girl and you're a lucky man." Kyle watched him walk back to the fire. He had no idea what he'd said that had upset Heyes, but it did feel good to have his approval. He was starting to look forward to seeing his gal again soon.

"You okay?" the Kid whispered softly from his bedroll. He had awakened to see Heyes, sitting with his shoulders hunched, staring at the flames. It didn't take a genius to know the man was fretting about something.

Heyes sat up, surprised to find the Kid halfway out of his bedroll. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" He watched as his partner pulled on his cold weather clothes and stumbled to the fire ring, sitting down next to him. Picking up the pot, Heyes poured a cup of coffee and handed it over.

"Thanks."

"Kid, I've been looking at this all wrong. I woke up and realized we've got to play this differently."

The Kid sipped his coffee and smiled; he'd known all his partner had needed was rest.

"Slade figures the ladies are his trump card. He thinks we'll give him what he wants to get them back; only we're not going to do that."

"We're not?"

Heyes chuckled, "Nope, we're going to go in and demand big money for Allie and the books."

"Why would we do that?" The Kid wasn't sure he liked this change of plans or why Heyes would suggest it. Slade wasn't going to react well to being hit up for cash.

"Because he won't be expecting it; it'll throw him off balance and buy us some more time. While I'm haggling with him, he'll be distracted."

"I thought I was going in with Allie and you were going to cover us," said the Kid, frowning.

"You're going in, but I'm going with you. We'll make Allie our prisoner. You'll keep hold of her while I'm working Slade over. Wheat and Kyle can do the butt covering."

"Heyes, you're forgetting Stafford knows Allie was practically a member of the gang. Slade will know, too, and he won't buy it."

"He'll buy it. I'm nothing but a dirty, lowdown, double-dealing outlaw. I'd sell my own grandma out as far as Slade's concerned; after all, he would," grinned Heyes.

"Okay, it could work, but what good will extra time do?"

"I'm sending Wheat and Kyle out at first light to figure out how many men Slade has and where they are. I'm guessing the house is covered, but I need to know how many of them are out there before we make a move. If Jordan and Sy get here on time, they can cover us and their men can pick off the guards one by one while we're facing Slade. Wheat and Kyle can slip in and get the ladies out."

"That's a pretty big if. What do we do if Sy's late?" asked the Kid.

"We wing it, just like you said last night."

"Okay, Heyes, but there's one more thing you're going to have to do."

"What's that?"

"Sell this lamebrain plan to Allie."

OOOOOOOOOO

Slade had brought along a surprising amount of supplies for such a brief stay. Esther was cooking up a slab of bacon on the hot woodstove and Ruth stood at the table holding a chipped bowl she had found, beating some flapjack batter. The disgusting man sat across from her watching her with his beady eyes. Well, she wasn't about to look at him, her skin was already crawling.

"You're a mighty fine-looking woman, Mrs. Harcourt," he said while looking at Esther. "It's a shame I didn't meet you first, we could've had a whole lot of fun."

Ruth looked up from her task. "Mr. Slade, I doubt any woman would find you fun in any conceivable way. That's why you prey on young girls, isn't it? They're too frightened and too vulnerable to have the courage to tell you how revolting you are."

"You cow! You'll pay for that," screamed Slade, turning red and slamming his fist on the table causing the utensils to clatter. Esther turned around and stared at him, her hands dropping to her sides. If he made one move for Ruth, that was it; she'd kill him and damn the consequences. She only held back because she knew Ruth was trying to provoke him into making a mistake.

Ruth laughed delightedly, "Of course I will! You have no intention of allowing us to live, so why shouldn't I have my fun?"

Stafford had been sitting by the window, waiting for the sun to come up. "Jack, she's trying to rile you. Don't fall for it. Mrs. Harcourt, please don't force me to gag you."

Jack Slade watched as Ruth blushed and began beating the batter with renewed vigor. "You think you're so smart, don't you? You thought you were smarter than me all those years ago and you think you're smarter than me now, but you're not. I know what you did. You raised my by-blow by your whore of a sister as your own daughter. Did you really think Esther was important enough that I would waste my precious time tracking her down for years on end? That was stupid of you. Once she disappeared, my problem was solved. I never thought of her again until I saw dear Alyssa's engagement photograph. So, you do see, don't you? It's your fault your daughter's going to die today; I never would've known or cared where she was if you'd left her with her real mother."

Ruth growled ferociously and reached across the table, claws out and aiming for his eyes, but he slapped her hard across her face. Esther dropped her skillet and rushed to pull her sister away. "Ruth, ignore him. You're not helping Allie by aggravating him." Ruth stepped around her sister and snatched up the bowl, walking over to the counter with Slade's laughter ringing in her ears. He was right. This was all her fault. This monster wanted to kill her baby, his own child, because she couldn't leave well enough alone. She'd spent her whole life hiding, living in fear of men and the harm they could do her and her family. Well, not anymore. Furious, she worked up some moisture in her mouth and spit into the batter. That would have to do until she could get her hands on her gun.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty had witnessed the whole thing from his vantage point in the burnt-out tree. He had no idea what was being said, but he'd seen Slade strike Ruth and he had jumped to his feet. He couldn't stand by and watch a lady being abused. Starting towards the house while keeping to the cover of the trees, he watched the drama unfolding through the small kitchen window. Dang, the little gal had nearly jumped across the table at Slade. He was really starting to be fond of this woman. At the edge of the tree line, he settled down again to wait for a chance to go in closer. Slade was going to pay for his sins and the sins of a few others to boot.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Riders comin'," called out Kyle. The rest of the outlaws were up and gathered around the fire ring, eating a breakfast of hardtack. Heyes hurried over to his lookout and peered down the road. It was still fairly dark and he strained to see. The riders were too far away, but he could hear the loud drumming of the horses' hooves on the packed earth. Slade's men would hear it, too. The question was, whose side were these new men on?

The Kid came up behind him and whispered, "I'll go. You need to stay off that leg." Heyes watched his partner creep silently through the underbrush to the side of the road. He had his gun drawn to cover his partner in case of trouble, but he relaxed when the Kid stood up and walked out onto the road. It was Sy. Holstering his sidearm, Heyes limped back to the others. "Sy's here. I couldn't see how many, but it sounded like five or six horses."

"Good, we're gonna need all of 'em," grunted Wheat. He had listened skeptically while Heyes had told them his plan, but much to his leader's surprise; he'd made no wisecracks or comments other than to say, "Whatever we've gotta do to get Miss Allie's family clear, we'll do it." He stood now, shoving the last of his meal into his mouth, and took a big swig of his coffee, pouring what was left into the fire. Drawing a sleeve across his mouth, he turned away and called out softly, "Kyle, let's go. Time's awastin'." He and his smaller partner melted into the night while Heyes put on more coffee for the new men arriving.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty saw the guard at the front of the house coming down the road in a big hurry and waving his arms. Heyes was here. The man stopped, dropped his arms, and turned around, running back the way he had come in. Someone must've signaled him from the house. This was his chance. While the man's back was turned, Monty crept closer. He couldn't see anyone at the other window, but Ruth Harcourt was gazing out the kitchen window watching the guard's retreat. He ran at her, low and fast, hoping she wouldn't give him away. His eyes met hers as he reached the side of the building and he slipped under the house and into the crawlspace. He could hear Slade and Stafford moving about overhead. Drawing his gun, he waited. He wouldn't risk it unless he had to, but he'd be ready to shoot through the floor if necessary. He was pretty sure Ruth was smart enough to figure that out and make sure she and her sister stayed put at the kitchen counter.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sy and Jordan had just finished hearing the plan when Wheat and Kyle returned. Sy's men had unpacked the horses and were organizing the gear they had brought along. They had brought Patches along with them, at Heyes's request, and Allie had been thrilled to see him. She had his head draped over her shoulder and pulled into her chest; her face was buried in the crook of his soft neck as he nuzzled her gently.

Wheat came over to the fire and reached down for the coffee pot, filling the mug he pulled from his coat pocket. He took a sip and chuckled, "You ain't gonna believe this, but there's only three of them out there."

"You're kidding," said Heyes, pleased with the news.

"Nope, it's the honest truth. They're coverin' the house okay, but with all of us it shouldn't be too hard to take 'em."

"Did you see my mother or my aunt?" asked Allie hopefully. She had wandered over to listen in.

"No ma'am, I'm real sorry, but we couldn't risk gettin' too close to the house," said Kyle, joining the small group.

"Any sign of Monty?" The Kid was curious to know if the man had stuck around.

Wheat picked up a piece of hardtack and paused, "Nope, we didn't see no one else."

The Kid frowned, but Heyes spoke up first, "Don't matter. I'm not counting on Monty; we can do what needs to be done just fine." He sure hoped that was true; but he wasn't at all convinced this was going to work.

"All right, let's move out," said the Kid, "Sy, you and Jordan take your men and set up like Heyes told you. Wheat and Kyle, you be ready to go in after the ladies. You all know the signals, let me know when you're ready and keep your eye on me; I'll let you know when."

Heyes put his arm around Allie and led her away from the others, "Are you ready, sweetheart? You've got to play the part as meek and mild. Leave your gun with the Kid. He'll wear it on his left side. If it goes bad, you can lift it from his holster, it'll be right next to you. Think you can do that?"

"I can do whatever it takes," she answered.

"Good. I'm going to have to say some pretty ugly things, but I don't mean any of them. You know I love you, but Slade can't know that," Heyes wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"Heyes, we need to make this look convincing as well as sound convincing. Help me tear my clothes; rough me up a little, so I look like I've been mistreated."

Heyes picked up some dirt and rubbed it in her hair, laughing as she tore her sleeve, "How's that?"

The Kid heard their laughter and wandered over. "What's going on?"

"I'm mistreating Allie," said Heyes, grinding some mud onto her back as she giggled and pulled out a shirttail.

Turning around, she said, "Okay, now slap me hard. Right here," she pointed to her mouth.

"I'm not hitting you!" snapped a shocked Heyes, angry that she would even ask.

"Then Jed can do it," said Allie, turning to Curry.

The Kid put up his hands and backed away, "Nooo, I ain't doing it. I've never hit a woman and I'm not about to start now."

"Fine; some outlaws you are! I'll do it myself," she slapped herself as hard as she could; bringing tears to her eyes. "There, that ought to swell up a bit. Oww!"

Heyes grabbed her arms worried that she'd really hurt herself. He watched in horror as blood began to trickle down her chin. "Are you crazy? What did you do?"

"I bit my cheek. Don't worry, I'll live," she said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. "Ohh, no more kisses, that hurt."

The Kid scowled at her and Heyes shook her slightly. "Allie, this is not a game!"

"Heyes, I know damn well it's not a game! Why do you think I want this to look authentic? That's my family in there."

He crushed her to his chest and let her go, running his hands through his hair, "No more authenticity, okay? I can't take it."

The Kid pulled her into a hug. "Follow our lead, Allie. No heroics. Everything depends on us waiting for the right moment."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I know. Please, stop worrying. I'll be fine."

"It ain't you I'm worried about," whispered the Kid in her ear.

OOOOOOOOOO

Slade and Stafford were at the table, checking their weapons when Ruth sidled over to Esther standing at the stove and whispered, "They're here. Stay with me and be ready." Esther nodded her understanding as she banged down the skillet on the woodstove to cover her sister's voice.

Slade jumped up and came over to them. He stared at Ruth as he grabbed Esther and shoved her at Stafford, "Tie her up, I'll take care of this one, and make sure the ropes are tight. I don't want these two roaming around anymore." Looking longingly at the frying bacon, he pulled it off the burner and growled, "Breakfast will wait."

Stafford pushed Esther down into a chair and went over to his saddlebags for the rope he'd brought. Ruth tried to yank her arm away from Slade, but his thick fingers dug into her flesh. He pulled out his gun and, for one ugly moment, she thought he was going to shoot her. She cringed and hated herself for it. Esther screamed, but Slade laughed, "I'm not going to shoot you yet, but I will brain you if you don't settle down. Stafford, gag them. I don't want to hear another peep out of them." Her plan defeated, Ruth slumped in disappointment. Slade pulled out a chair and she sat down.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty lay on his back, under the house, gritting his teeth at Esther's scream. He couldn't shoot, not with them all in the same place. Things had quieted down quickly and he decided he'd have to wait and see what Heyes came up with.


	45. Chapter 45

"Where is she? She ought to be here by now. That girl's going to pay dearly for making me wait!" growled Slade, walking back and forth between the two front windows.

"You really are something. Don't you have any feelings for your daughter at all? She's your only heir." Stafford was at the table, checking the bindings holding Ruth and Esther. The women stared at him with open hatred gleaming in their eyes, but he ignored them.

"I don't have any heirs and I don't plan on dying anytime soon! She's a woman and a bastard; I don't want her fouled hands on my money. I thought you wanted her gone just as much as I did!"

Stafford walked back to his gear which was neatly piled on his rolled up bedroll. "I do want her gone, but I don't necessarily want to kill her. I'm not a murderer, Jack. Couldn't we just sell her to one of those foreigners that like to keep women? I've heard they'll pay a lot of money for American girls." He bent over and dug out his gun belt, buckling it on.

Slade stopped at the window on the left and peered out. "Hmm, that might be worth thinking about. We might even recover what we've spent on this fiasco. Good thinking, Jonas. We can talk about it later, though; right now we have a job to do." He let the window curtain drop shut and he turned to Stafford. "They're here. Heyes and Curry are with the girl."

"But we told them to send her alone!" Stafford's face drained of color and he became agitated, turning about the room as though he was seeking a place to hide. "What do we do? Curry's the fastest gun in the West."

"Jonas! Do you really think it matters? We have the girl's family so we have control of the situation. After what you said about that little tramp's relationship with Curry; I didn't really expect him to let her walk in here unescorted."

Stafford reached for his gun, his hand noticeably shaking, and drew it. He walked to the window and peered out through a narrow crack in the closed curtains. He could see Heyes, with Miss Harcourt and Kid Curry behind him, coming down the road in plain sight of the house. He lifted his gun, but Slade grabbed his arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We should shoot them now, while we can!" Stafford tried to pull his arm away, but Slade held on and hauled him away from the window.

"Are you nuts? You're panicking. We can't shoot them until we know where those books are. Don't worry, I planned for this. I've got a little surprise for those two. We're getting those books, the girl, and that twenty thousand dollar reward." Slade shook Stafford roughly and released him.

Ruth and Esther watched them silently from the table where they sat bound and gagged. They were both relieved to know that Heyes and Jed had the good sense to come with Allie and not to allow her to come alone, but they were both wishing with all their hearts that she hadn't come at all.

Stafford was sweating despite the chilled air in the cabin. His eyes were wide and decidedly crazed. He holstered his pistol and ran his hands through his thinning hair. "I forgot about the books. Damn it, you don't know how it was. They worked me over and, Heyes…I swear Heyes is the real killer. He…he threatened me."

"Well, he didn't kill you, did he? Everyone knows Heyes is a supreme opportunist; he did what he had to in order to get what he wanted, and it worked. I bet you spilled your guts to him, didn't you? Told him all about the books; why else would he steal them?" snarled Slade.

"There's no time for this! They're here," cried Stafford. More afraid of Heyes than his partner, he grabbed his rifle from the scabbard of his saddle and placed it next to the window, tossing down a box of shells next to it.

"What are you doing?" asked Slade, watching the frantic preparations.

"Getting ready," said Stafford.

Ruth slid over next to Esther and pressed her leg against her sister's. Slade turned at the small scraping of her chair, and glared at her. Pleased to see the women cowering in fear together, he turned back to the window. The small derringer strapped to Ruth's thigh, dug into Esther's leg and she nodded at Ruth. She was ready, too.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty had heard the whole loud exchange between Stafford and Slade and he was blinded with fury. These animals were no better than the ones that had destroyed his family. He'd be damned if he'd let Slade and Stafford get away with this. He hadn't been able to save his girls, but he'd sure as hell save these women or die trying. His hiding place had proven useless and he crawled towards the back of the house. It was likely Slade would go out front to meet Heyes and Curry; he would try to slip in the back unseen.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Jordan, come help us, we have to hurry it up. They're almost to the house," said Sy. He was placing his men on the rise overlooking the house while Jordan, using a pair of binoculars, reconnoitered the area carefully, trying to find Slade's men and making sure that they were between this location and the house. For Heyes's plan to work, Sy's men needed the high ground so they were visible from below. Each man had three rifles, and each man was carefully placing every rifle so the barrel would be visible from below. Only one rifle would actually be shot by each man, the others were decoys. Heyes had wanted twelve men, but Sy had only been able to come up with the four on such short notice. This would have to do.

"We've got a real problem. There might only be three of them, but they came prepared," said Jordan, lowering the field glasses. He looked worried and that worried Sy. Jordan was a veteran, a very tough man, and he didn't scare easily.

"What do you see?" Sy crept over on his belly until he reached his friend.

"Look over there. See that clump of oak brush? Here, take the glasses and get a good look." Jordan handed him the binoculars.

"What is that?" asked Sy. He could see the man hidden there and he had a weapon that Sy had never seen before, it looked like a rifle, but it had more than one barrel and it was mounted on a tripod.

"It's a Lowell battery gun; see the crank? Four barrels; all rapid-fire. I've read about it. It's pretty new, there aren't many around yet." Jordan had grown pale.

"It shoots from all four barrels at once?" asked Sy.

"No, worse; when one barrel gets hot, you rotate it to a new barrel. A gun like that can keep up a barrage for a long time."

"Damn it! I have to get to them and warn them. They're walking into a deathtrap." Sy handed Jordan the glasses. "I'm going down there."

"Okay. I'll finish what we've started here and wait for the Kid's signals." Jordan squeezed Sy's shoulder. "Wheat and Kyle can help you. Be careful."

"I will." Sy shook off the older man's hand and crawled back down the other side of the rise where he stood up and took off at a dead run, his knees aching with every step. He was getting too old for the outlaw life.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I don't like this, Heyes. It's too quiet. Where's Slade?" whispered the Kid. He had a strong grip on Allie's upper arm and it tightened as he spoke. Curry's eyes were scanning the woods and hillsides, but he saw nothing. The tall pines were widely scattered allowing the heavy underbrush to thrive here. The yard in front of the house had been cleared down to the dirt, but beyond the perimeter was densely overgrown. There was no sign of the three men he knew were out there. Heyes was walking a few yards ahead of them as though he didn't have a care in the world and that was making him nervous.

"Jed, that hurts!" said Allie softly as she tried to pull away.

"Sorry. Something's wrong here; I can feel it." The Kid loosened his hold on her arm, but didn't let go. He had to keep her near him to keep her safe. "You hearing me, Heyes?"

"Shut up," was the short answer. Heyes lengthened the distance between himself and his partner. If it was a trap, he wanted the Kid to have time to get Allie clear. The further apart they were, the harder it would be to get them all at once. He could feel it, too. The wrongness of it, the extreme quiet, like the whole world was holding its breath. He kept his eyes on the front door of the cabin, willing it to open. Had he miscalculated? Would Slade and Stafford just kill them, collect the reward, and write off the books as a loss? He was betting against that. Despite the coolness of the morning, he could feel his palms starting to sweat.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'm going out. Wait here and bring out Miss Thorne when you see me lift my hand," snapped Slade. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open slowly. He didn't want to move fast and spook the outlaws. His own men were under strict orders not to shoot first. If Heyes and Curry started shooting, they'd be dead before they hit the ground and that was the last thing he wanted. Jack knew he had to recover those books. They were the only thing he had that would stop his brother from killing him, if and when he found him; and Jack knew that someday Cash would find him. His brother was not the 'forgive and forget' type.

Stafford walked over to Esther and pulled out a knife, reaching behind her and slicing through the ropes binding her to the chair. "Let's go," he grabbed her upper arm, and pulled her to her feet. She looked at her sister, her eyes rounded in fear.

Ruth groaned, but there wasn't anything she could do as Esther was dragged out the door. She began to struggle against her bindings furiously. She didn't hear the creak of the floorboards in the room behind her, nor did she hear the squeak of the hinge as the back door to the kitchen eased open. She was panting with her efforts and she'd already worked her wrists raw. The blood was beginning to make the ropes slippery when a hand slipped around her gagged mouth and she froze.

"Shh, Miz Harcourt. I ain't here to hurt you," said a deep voice whispering in her ear. The sound was somehow soothing, and she relaxed as she felt the ropes binding her to her chair fall away. "Go slow, ma'am. Don't jump up yet; give your blood a chance to get moving some."

The man came around to the front of her and took each of her hands, rubbing them gently. Ruth recognized the man she had seen from the window; he was huge. She found herself smiling into his warm brown eyes. "Thank you, Mr…" She couldn't remember the name Heyes had used when he had told them about his newest gang member. It hadn't seemed important at the time, but now, somehow, it did.

"Call me Monty. I think we're way past being formal, ma'am." He was smiling at her as he helped her to her feet.

"My daughter; my sister, we have to help them." Ruth tried to go to the front door, but Monty blocked her way. Irritated, she started to push at him. "Move; I need to go to them."

"Easy now, Miz Harcourt; first of all, we'd best get you out of here. Stafford's got a gun on your sister. You barreling through that door ain't going to help her." Monty held onto her hand and pulled her along behind him to the rear of the house. "Stay in my shadow, ma'am. I'll shield you if the shooting starts."

"If you plan to be shot on my behalf, I believe you'd better call me Ruth." She pulled her hand out of his and stopped, reaching under her skirt and withdrawing a small derringer. She held it with a casual familiarity.

Monty smiled; this was a woman to be reckoned with. "You're one hell of a woman, Ruth. I'm real pleased to finally get to meet you. Now, when I say go you make sure you stay with me. There's a man out there by that big pine." He pointed out the small window overlooking the backyard. She craned her neck to look. "See, over there where it's kind of shiny? I saw him earlier. There's another on the other side, but I don't know where yet. They're busy covering Slade so, if we're real careful, we can get out the way I got in. I'm real sorry, but it's gonna be dirty. When we go, we're going out the door and rolling quick as can be under the house. Can you do that?"

Ruth smiled and took his hand again, squeezing it. "I can."

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes stopped walking as the door to the cabin eased open. The Kid drew his gun reflexively, and waited a few yards behind his cousin. Allie went still by his side. Somewhere off to the right, he heard a rifle cock. Keeping his focus on the door, he saw a big, heavy man walk out onto the front porch with a gun in his hand. It was pointed at Heyes's belly.

"That's far enough, Heyes," said the man. "I see you failed to follow my directions. Why am I not surprised?"

Allie was frozen in place by her fascination at finally seeing her father. She studied Jack Slade carefully, looking for any signs of her in him. She could see that he had once been a handsome man, and she could see that the shape of his chin was like her own. That recognition turned her stomach. She could no longer deny that this man was her sire and he was depraved; it showed in every inch of his face. She felt sick.

"Did you really think I'd just send in the girl?" Heyes could feel the knot in his stomach loosen now that he was facing his adversary. A cool calm took over and he smiled sardonically. "What's she worth to you?"

"Don't play games with me. I have her family." Slade raised his hand and Stafford appeared through the doorway with Esther. The accountant had his arm wrapped tightly about her neck and a cocked pistol pressed into her ribs, using her as a shield. Slade continued, "If you want them back alive, you'll do exactly what I say. Show me the books."

Allie gasped at the sight of her aunt. Where was her mother? Her hands balled into fists, but she forced herself to be quiet. She didn't want to distract Heyes. The Kid felt her tense up, but he couldn't look at her, he had to keep an eye on his partner.

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to have them with me? Don't worry about them; they're stashed in a very safe place. You want the books and the girl, you're going to have to pay for them," laughed Heyes nastily, "I figure ten grand is a nice round figure."

Esther's eyes widened at his words, and she growled and struggled with Stafford. Heyes was selling them out! She had trusted him and he was selling them out! Stafford hissed a threat into her ear; she stopped struggling, but her eyes never left the outlaw leader.

Slade stared at Heyes and his face grew redder and redder. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Mr. Slade, let's be reasonable," said Heyes, walking closer. The Kid and Allie followed him slowly. Curry was covering his partner as best he could, but Heyes was moving and he couldn't watch his partner, Slade, and Stafford all at the same times. Where was Ruth?

Heyes kept talking, "I'm not interested in the women. I'm looking to make a fast buck and go. You want the girl and the books, you can have them. I just want to make a little money off the deal."

Slade waved his hand and a hail of bullets churned up the ground in front of Heyes who stopped and looked in the direction the shooting had come from. Behind him, the Kid swiveled his head in that direction, but kept his gun trained on Slade's heart. Damn it, Wheat and Kyle screwed up. That sounded like at least two or three guns in the same spot. He'd have their miserable hides for this; that is, if he lived that long.

Slade laughed happily, "How do you like my new toy? I just happened to have one in a shipment waiting to go to Arizona and you wouldn't believe how delighted I am to have the opportunity to share my little surprise with you. It's called a Lowell gun. One machine does the job of four men."

Exasperated, Heyes said, "That's real impressive, but you might want to take a look up on that hillside over yonder." He gestured to the ridge where Sy's men had concealed themselves. Slade followed Heyes's pointed finger and saw the barrels of at least a dozen rifles all aimed down at him.

"I'd call this a Mexican stand-off, wouldn't you?" chuckled Heyes. "You shoot me, the ladies, or any of my men and you'll be dead before you know it. Now, let's talk like gentlemen, shall we?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty heard the shots and pulled Ruth out the door behind him. Pushing her roughly to the ground, he wrapped her in his arms and rolled both of them under the house, holding her tightly, hoping his body would stop the bullets before they could reach her. He stopped rolling when they reached the darkness and he waited tensely for the shots that never came.

"Monty, let me go. I can't breathe!" Ruth's voice was muffled by her face being pressed into his chest. Her hands pushed him away. "I'm all right. Thank you."

"Good, that's good," he said. "Stay on your belly. We'll crawl to the front and get under the porch. You'll be safe if we stay to the shadows. Maybe we can give the others a hand." He started crawling on his hands and knees toward the front of the house. Ruth followed closely behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wheat and Kyle had been covering the back of the house waiting for their chance to go in when they'd seen Monty and Ruth fly out the door and disappear under the building. "Look, it's Monty and he's got Missus Harcourt," said Kyle.

"I saw 'em. The shots came from over there. Stay low and follow me." Wheat backed away from the clearing and started working his way quietly through the underbrush. He couldn't hear Kyle, but he knew his partner was on his heels. The small man could move like an Apache. As they neared the front of the house, Wheat heard a small twig snap off to his left and he dropped flat, waiting. A second later, Sy appeared and hurried past them. Wheat sprang up behind him as he passed, and clamped his hand over the slighter man's mouth until Sy went still and Wheat whispered, "It's us. We heard it, too. We'll come at 'em from both sides."

When Wheat let go, Sy said, "They have a Lowell gun. Jordan says it's like four rifles in one. Be careful."

Wheat nodded. He and Kyle slipped away while Sy waited a second for his pounding heart to calm. He began to circle around the other way towards the hidden assailant. He could make out a red-checked shirtsleeve against a background of green serviceberry foliage. He crept closer until he could see the unshaven man sitting with his weapon, facing the clearing. The man must've felt his eyes on him, because he swung the fearsome gun around and pointed it directly at Sy.

"Who's out there?" said the man. Sy sent out a silent prayer that his wife would forgive him for deceiving her all these years. If only he'd been satisfied by a lowly locksmith's salary. He closed his eyes.

"Your worst nightmare," growled Wheat, pressing his gun to the back of the man's head. Slade's man raised his hands as Sy slowly opened his eyes and exhaled. Wheat shifted his grip and swung his gun butt. The hard blow to the scruffy man's head knocked him out instantly and the big outlaw made quick work of tying and gagging him with his own bandana.

Kyle was grinning, his hands running up and down the still-warm gun's barrels. "I ain't never seen nothing like this. Lookee here, Wheat, this thing's got four barrels." He shoved the unconscious man out of his way, sat down and took hold of the crank. He looked down the scope and saw Heyes and the Kid facing off against Stafford and another man. The other man, a truly beefy man, came down the steps towards Heyes and Kyle chuckled, "This is gonna be fun!" Taking aim, he pulled the trigger and hung on as the gun roared to life.

Wheat screamed, "Get down!" and hit the ground. He saw the bullets erupting at fat man's feet and following him as he leapt back up the stairs. A second later, bullets tore through the underbrush around them. Sy hadn't heeded the warning in time, he grunted and went down. Kyle aimed for where the bullets had come from, returning fire for several seconds. When he let go of the trigger, there was only silence. Kyle looked at the clearing. Heyes had dropped to the ground and covered his head. The Kid was lying on top of Allie. "Damn it, Kyle, are you tryin' to get us killed?" hollered Wheat, standing up.

"Nope," said Kyle with a grin. "I'm just evenin' up the odds a tad."

"Sy, you okay?" asked Wheat, hauling him up and looking him over. He was bleeding from a graze on his arm, but was otherwise unhurt.

"Is he always like that?" asked Sy. "I mean, is he always so impulsive?"

"Yeah, usually only with dynamite, but I should've seen it coming," said Wheat ruefully.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty saw the bullets following Slade's retreat up the stairs, heard the shots from the other side of the clearing, and the return fire. He watched in fascination as the shrubs and trees were blown to pieces. What the hell was that? He'd never seen anything like it. "Ruthie, we're gonna make a break for the trees. Follow me, I'm gonna angle out to the rear of the house. Slade's men have been taken out and it should be clear, but be ready. The Devil's Hole boys won't be expecting us and they might start shooting; stay behind me. We'll circle back front and see if we can lend Heyes a hand."

Ruthie? No one called her Ruthie. She was most definitely not the Ruthie type. She looked into his eyes and saw his respect and, maybe, even a little affection. Her heart gave a small lurch and she said, "You lead, I'll follow."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Seems like maybe it's not so much of a standoff anymore," observed Heyes, as he stood up slowly and dusted off his clothes. He looked over his shoulder at the Kid who was helping Allie up. "You okay?"

"Just fine." Curry's pistol was still in his hand and still aimed at Slade. His eyes had never left his target and Slade stared down the barrel of Kid Curry's Colt .45.

"You ready to talk turkey yet, Slade?" asked Heyes.

Jack Slade wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Give me the girl."

"You've got one man left, Slade, and he ain't about to shoot and have us all draw down on him. Give it up; it's over," yelled the Kid. He was right. The last of Slade's men had abandoned his post when Kyle started shooting. Working for Slade was definitely not worth dying for. He'd dropped his rifle and had run as fast as he could back down the road he'd ridden in on. He got as far as where the gang had left their horses and, hearing a welcoming nicker, had changed course; stealing a horse to make his getaway. Receding hoof beats could be clearly heard.

Stafford was sweating profusely and Esther sensed his panic rising. He was looking back and forth from Heyes to Slade. When the shooting had started the second time, he had realized it was over. They were outmanned, outgunned, and outplayed. Heyes didn't want the women, he'd never wanted the women, he was only interested in cashing in on Miss Harcourt, but Slade was too arrogant to understand the corner he'd painted them into. "Jack, he's right. It's over."

"Shut up, Jonas. It's not over until I say it is," said Slade. "Since you have no use for the ladies, you won't mind if we shoot Miss Thorne to prove we are serious, will you?" said Slade calmly, keeping his eyes on Heyes, measuring the outlaw's reaction. There wasn't one. Esther, stared at Heyes and begged him with her eyes, but he kept a bland, disinterested expression on his face. Her scream of fury was muffled by her gag. Shifting her eyes to Allie, she felt her heart break. Heyes was going to sell her beautiful daughter to this filthy animal. He'd pay for betraying them. She would make him pay.

Heyes's mind was running through the possibilities as quickly as it could and none of them looked good. Slade knew he was surrounded, but he wasn't backing down. Heyes had the man's back against the wall, and he knew it; but Slade was too desperate to get those books.

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty and Ruth, guns drawn, tensely watched the showdown from the underbrush they were hiding in near the edge of the clearing. Monty holstered his pistol and drew his knife from its scabbard. "What are you doing?" whispered Ruth.

"'I'm better with this than my gun, cover me" he whispered back to her. He crept stealthily closer to the house.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Let her go," screamed Allie, breaking the silence. "Please, I'll go with you, just don't hurt her. Jed, let me go."

"Allie, no," hissed the Kid, tightening his grip on her arm.

"You heard her. Let her go," smirked Slade. "It's time for me to meet my lovely daughter."

"Slade, if you shoot Miss Thorne, the Kid'll drop you where you stand. You need to make the right decision, and put down your guns. Let Miss Thorne go, then we can talk," said Heyes coldly.

"If I let her go, what's to stop you from killing me? Oh, that's right, Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry aren't killers," laughed Slade, "However; I most certainly am. You've got five seconds to put your guns down or Miss Thorne dies."

Heyes said nothing for several seconds and then spoke, "All right, you win. Just take it easy." He slowly put his hands up. "Kid, put your hands up."

"I ain't doing it, Heyes. He's going to kill us," said the Kid.

"Not until he knows where the books are. Put your hands up, Kid," said Heyes, softly and firmly.

Curry couldn't shoot Slade without the chance of Esther being killed, but he kept his gun on Slade; that's when he realized what Heyes had just said. He'd said to put his hands up. "Okay, we'll play it your way, partner." He holstered his gun and raised his right hand keeping a hold of Allie with his left and pulling her to his side, the gun holstered there banging into her hip.

Esther saw Slade's shoulders relax, and he lowered his gun. She stomped down with all her strength on Stafford's instep. He yelled and let go of her as she dropped to the floor and rolled onto her back, scrambling under her skirt for her gun. Slade turned towards Esther. Monty's hunting knife whistled past his head and plunged into Stafford's shoulder as the accountant lifted his gun, pinning him back against the wall of the house; he screamed once and fainted; his body hanging from the knife buried in his flesh.

Slade had ducked back from the knife, off-balance for a second, but he now began to swing his gun back towards Heyes. Allie pulled the gun on the Kid's left side and the Kid dropped his hand, drawing on his right. He pulled the trigger a split second before she did and a hole blossomed over Slade's chest, another tearing open his right shirtsleeve. His gun fell from his hand and he sank to his knees, looking curiously at the bright red patch spreading across his shirt before falling onto his back.

Esther stood shaking, her gun trained on Heyes. The Kid shifted his barrel towards her, waiting, praying she wouldn't bear down on the trigger and force him to shoot. Allie was still in shock, looking down blankly at the gun in her own hand.

"Esther, no!" cried Ruth, running towards the yard. Monty rose from a crouch and followed her. She stopped between the porch and Heyes, facing her sister with her hands up. "Put the gun down, dear."

"Aunt Esther, please don't shoot," said Allie, her eyes going from her aunt, to her mother, and to Heyes. He stood immobile, his hands over his head. Allie ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get away from me. She isn't thinking straight," hissed Heyes, keeping his eyes glued to Esther's gun wavering in her hand.

"He was going to give you to Jack," snarled Esther.

"No!" screamed Allie, turning to her aunt, "It was a trick. It was part of our plan. Please don't shoot."

"It was?" Esther hesitated and the slowly lowered the gun. Ruth rushed to her, gathering her sister into her arms, and gently taking the gun from her.

Monty stepped up onto the porch and knelt down next to Slade. "He's dead."

Allie swayed against Heyes. "I killed him," she mumbled. "I pulled the trigger and I killed him."

"You didn't kill him, the Kid did." Heyes looked over her head at his partner.

The Kid read the silent plea and sighed, "That's right, I did. You just nicked him on the arm." What was one more kill? He already had a reputation; at least this ghost wouldn't haunt his dreams.

"No, I was sure it was my shot that killed him," insisted Allie, hugging Heyes tightly.

Heyes lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "Are you trying to tell us you're a better shot than Kid Curry?"

She looked deeply into his eyes and saw only honesty reflected there. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure," swore Heyes. What was one more lie? He had a lifetime of them staining his soul. He shifted his arm around her shoulders and led her over to her mother and Esther. The Kid followed them onto porch. Ruth reached out and pulled her daughter into her small circle of family, leaving Heyes and the Kid standing alone.

Monty left Slade where he laid and walked over to Stafford. Heyes and the Kid joined him. Curry eyed the big knife, then reached up and ruthlessly yanked it out, allowing Stafford to slip to the floor. "This yours?" he said, holding the knife out to Monty.

"Sure is," said the big Texan, smiling.

"Nice work. Glad you were here," said the Kid, patting Monty on the back.

Heyes squatted next to Stafford and slapped his face until the man began to groan and whine. "Hey, wake up. C'mon, wake up."

Monty leaned in as the accountant's eyes opened and attempted to focus. "You! You traitor, you stabbed me!" cried Stafford glaring at the big man.

"Sure did, and if you don't shut your trap, I'm gonna to do it for you; seems to me that tongue of yours has caused you nothing but trouble, boy." Monty lifted his knife again and Stafford squealed, backpedalling away until he was stopped by the wall behind him.

"Are you planning to kill me?" whined Stafford piteously, looking from Heyes to the Kid.

Heyes pulled him to his feet and drew him forward to within inches of his angry face. "Killing's too good for you, Stafford. I'm not killing you."

Stafford went limp with relief as Heyes released him, "Thank you. I promise I'll leave Miss Harcourt alone. It was Jack who wanted to kill her, not me. She's nothing to me."

The Kid slammed him back against the house, "Well, she is something to us. Don't you ever go near her again or I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"I won't. I promise!" said Stafford.

"He isn't going to be bothering her again, because he's going to be too busy running for his life," said Heyes, as he pulled Stafford from his partner's grip and shoved him towards the steps. "You'd better get going. Harrison's on his way."

Stafford stumbled on the step, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Recovering his balance, he looked up at Heyes, "What?!"

"The books are on their way to Chicago; ought to be there real soon; unless, of course, they get lost in the mail. Good thing I remembered to put your name and return address on the package." Heyes smiled meanly at the shocked realization on Stafford's face. "Monty, get him out of here before I change my mind about letting him live."

Monty took Stafford's good arm and led him away towards the back of the house.

"That was too close, partner," said the Kid. "Things could've gone the other way pretty easily."

Heyes ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought it was going to. Kid, thanks…I know you went for his arm."

"Naw, there was no time. I took the heart shot," said the Kid, glancing away from his partner and at Allie. She was smiling, hugging her family to her, over and over. Happy, like he always wanted her to be.

"Really?" Heyes was staring at him skeptically.

"Yep," The Kid didn't trust himself to say another word. Heyes was too good at spotting a lie. He picked up his hat and dusted it off. He and his partner watched Slade's wagon fly by them, Stafford wrestling with the reins and urging the team to a gallop as best he could with one hand.

Monty came back around the corner of the house, a big smile on his face. He walked over to the two outlaws as Wheat and Kyle came out of the underbrush and into the yard opposite him. "Hey, lookee what we found!" said Kyle holding up the heavy gun he was carrying with a huge smile. "Can we keep it, Heyes?"

Heyes laughed at the expression on Kyle's face. He looked like a child pleading for a puppy. "Sure, it might come in handy again someday."

The Kid whistled loudly and waved his arms at Jordan, who lifted his rifle and waved back. One by one, the rifle barrels disappeared and a short time later, the men entered the yard. Sy had a bandage wrapped around his upper arm and was tiredly following the others. "You okay?" asked Curry when the wounded man passed him.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch, but I'd forgotten how much it hurt to get shot," he said, "I'd like to forget again. I'm getting too old for this business."

"You and me both," said Heyes, smiling. "Listen, I want to take the ladies up to the Circle Bar D and lay low for a couple of days. Can your men take care of the bodies?"

"We'll bury them. It won't take too long, the ground's soft; but what if someone comes looking for them?" Sy was thinking of the man who got away.

"Could be that last man went to get the sheriff, but I doubt it. My guess is he doesn't want to know what happened here in case he's an accessory to murder. I'm betting he's halfway to the border by now. If he does come back, or anyone else shows up, tell them you heard shooting and found the bodies. No one saw your faces; there's nothing tying you to this," reasoned Heyes. "Sy, thank you, I owe you one."

The ladies walked over; Esther holding Ruth's hand tightly. Esther's color had improved to the point that she was blushing. "Heyes, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I thought you had sold us out."

"It's what you were supposed to think. My apologies for putting you through that." Heyes tipped his hat to her and turned to the big Texan. "Monty, thank you. I can't tell you how glad I am you were here."

"Me, too," said Ruth, standing on her tip toes and kissing the big Texan's cheek. "Thank you."

Monty felt his cheek and smiled slowly at her. His big arm encircled her small waist and pulled her gently to him. He bent his head slowly, and when Ruth didn't try to pull away, he kissed her thoroughly as the others looked on in surprise. "That's all the thanks I need, Ruthie." Lifting his head again, he nodded to Heyes. "Oh, and by the way, I quit."


	46. Chapter 46

The jeweler looked up from his work counter as the bell over the door jingled. Two saddle-worn men walked into his shop and he felt his nerves stand on end. One of them was a big, mustached man and the other, smaller, man was jumpy and looking as though he wanted to duck back out the entrance. The shopkeeper shot a look at his wife, warning her to stay in the back room, as he reached under the counter and rested his hand on the sawed-off shotgun he kept there. He'd been robbed last year, and he wasn't about to be robbed again. "Gentlemen," he said cautiously.

The bigger man cleared his throat noisily, "Howdy. My partner here would like to buy a ring. One of them new-fangled engagement rings," adding, in case it wasn't clear, "for his gal." The smaller man bobbed his head up and down, but appeared too nervous to speak.

The shopkeeper relaxed his hand on the gun and smiled. "Very good, sirs, we have several fine choices. May I enquire as to how much you wish to spend?"

Wheat's eyes narrowed slightly; he could tell the man was figurin' they couldn't afford squat and it rubbed him the wrong way. Kyle spoke up, "It's for my sweetheart, mister, money ain't no problem." He smiled widely and the jeweler was appalled to see his tobacco-stained grin. He looked quickly away.

"Well then, allow me to show you what I have been working on this morning, it's one of a kind." He loosened the jaws of a small clamp attached to his work counter and removed the setting it had been holding. Wheat and Kyle walked over as the jeweler held out a small, beautifully crafted, ruby ring. "The setting is platinum, which is harder than gold, so it should last a lifetime; it is quite a bit rarer, too, so it will be significantly more expensive. The stone, a ruby, is a very popular choice this year. The lovely red symbolizes your passion, naturally."

Kyle blushed and frowned, "Passion? I don't know as how that's any of your business, Mister. I don't know, looks kinda bloody to me, what do you think, partner?"

"How much you askin' for it?" asked Wheat, leaning on the counter and crowding the man slightly. He enjoyed using his size to his advantage while dickering.

"Fifty dollars and, of course, it will be wrapped in a velvet box," said the jeweler, leaning away from Wheat and directing his comment to Kyle.

"We'll give you twenty-five for it," growled Wheat, recapturing the man's attention.

"Sir, that wouldn't even cover my costs, not to mention my labor. The ring is fifty dollars," said the man firmly.

"Okay then, thirty-five," said Wheat, staring the man down with his best outlaw glare.

"Respectfully, sir, I must insist, fifty dollars."

"Drivin' a hard bargain, huh? Forty."

"Sir, perhaps your friend would like to look at some of our engagement thimbles if this ring is out of your budget. They are very nice and also quite popular with the ladies," The jeweler put the ring back in the vise, turning away from the two outlaws, Wheat began to draw his pistol, but Kyle reached over and shoved his arm down settling the gun back into its holster. The jeweler turned back to them.

"Nope, I know she's got her heart set on a ring, wrap it up," Kyle pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and dropped the money on the counter. He frowned at his partner, warning him to keep quiet. "Nothin's too good for my Daisy."

"Very good, sir, I am certain that your lady friend will be delighted," smiled the jeweler, relieved to have the sale completed and looking forward to seeing the last of these two frightening men.

OOOOOOOOOO

Six tired riders turned six exhausted horses into the ranch road leading to the Circle Bar D. Heyes rode a few yards ahead of the others. He spotted Fannie grazing on the other side of the big pasture on his left and whistled. Her coppery head lifted, ears pricked, and she whinnied loudly before galloping over to her master. She slid to a stop at the fence and followed them, jogging alongside, while Heyes enjoyed the play of the evening's light on her glossy coat. The Kid saw a small frown form on Allie's face as they rode under the ranch gate. "You're not too happy to be back, are you?" he asked quietly. She turned and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"No, I'm not. I really never expected to see it again. Not after Bill…" she trailed off and started over, "Bill Decker was a part of my life I wish to leave behind. I plan to put this place up for sale as soon as possible."

Esther had been admiring the lush fields and sweeping views. "Such a shame, this is a lovely place. I'm quite looking forward to seeing it."

"It's lovely to you, dear, because you never met Mr. Decker. He was a hideous excuse for a human being, not unlike Jack Slade," said Ruth. She saw her sister blanch and realized she'd unintentionally hurt her. Reaching over, she patted Esther's arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dredge that man up again."

"It's all right. I think seeing Jack after all these years was actually good for me. Forgive me, but there were times when I romanticized what we had. I know that was a ridiculous thing to do; Jack used me like he's used every woman he could. I'm not sorry he's dead."

Monty had been appraising the ranch while the others chatted. He liked what he saw. The place was well-planned and well-cared for. The fencing was good; the pastures were large, dotted with shade trees, and designed with double fencing down long rows to separate the animals and make feeding a breeze. The barn and outbuildings all looked to be in good repair. All in all, just the sort of place a ranching man dreamed of.

Ruth noticed his interest. She didn't know what to think of this big, blustery man; but she knew what she was feeling. This man attracted her like no other man she could remember and that shocked her. She had long ago decided that men, in general, held no interest for her yet she felt drawn to Monty. Was it because he was a capable, strong man who had helped to rescue her family or was it because he was also surprisingly gentle and kind? He wasn't polished or particularly educated like her husband had been. Whatever it was, she liked how he made her feel and he could call her Ruthie as often as he wished. He turned his eye to her, caught her staring at him, and smiled broadly the rest of the short ride into the yard. Monty reined up in front of the hitching post and, with a tip of his hat and a wink of his eye; he grinned at her and slipped his right leg over the saddle horn dropping to the ground, facing her. He walked over to the left side of her horse and held his hands up. "Do you trust me not to drop you, Ruthie?"

She felt herself blush like a schoolgirl and she smiled, "I hope you're ready because I'm so stiff and sore I'm going to drop like a sack of feed."

"Go ahead then, I'll catch you." She swung her right leg across her horse's hind end and, as she lowered herself, she felt strong hands grip her waist and guide her gently to the ground. A warm glow flushed her skin.

Corky came down the steps from the veranda and walked over to Heyes as the Kid helped Esther off her mount. Allie had already jumped out of her saddle. Her riding muscles toned and strengthened over the last few weeks until she could ride from dawn to dusk without any difficulty. She patted Patches and led him over to the filled trough for a cool drink.

"How'd it go?" asked Corky.

Heyes smiled. "It went great. The books were in the box. Stafford's probably half way to China by now."

"What about Slade?"

"He's dead; he drew on us and the Kid shot him." Heyes didn't elaborate any further. He turned away to untie his saddle bags.

"So it's over? I can go back to Denver?" Corky asked hopefully.

"Are you in that big of a hurry?" Heyes draped his bags over his shoulder and turned back to the young man.

"Well, if Stafford's gone, I'm betting he left a lot behind in his apartment. I'd like to check it out before anyone else gets there." An avaricious gleam shone in Corky's eyes.

"Always watching for an opportunity, huh?" said the Kid, walking over to join his partner. He watched the ladies walk into the house escorted by Monty.

"I guess so," said Corky, slightly offended by the perceived criticism. "I'll get the horses taken care if you'd like to go clean up." He turned to go.

Heyes caught the younger man's arm. "Hold on, Corky. The Kid and I have something we want you to do."

"What?"

"Sy's retiring. He wants to go legit. Would you be interested in taking over for him? Working directly for me?" asked Heyes. He'd been impressed by this capable man and was hoping he would agree.

Corky eyes grew big and round. "Me? You want me to run your spies?"

Heyes nodded, grinning, and the Kid slapped Corky on his back and said, "You really came through for us this time. We'd be grateful if you'd think on it."

"I don't have to think on it at all. I want the job." Corky was smiling, too.

"Great, that's settled. I'll take you up on that offer to handle the horses, if you don't mind, I'd like to get something cold to drink and put my feet up. My knee's still giving me fits," said Heyes.

"I'm happy to! Um, I hope it's okay, but I got kind of bored the last couple of days so I packed up a bunch of Decker's stuff. I figured it might be hard on Miss Allie seeing his things, him being her fiancé and all." He hoped he hadn't overstepped himself.

"Thank you for doing that; it was real thoughtful of you. I'm sure Allie will be grateful." Heyes hobbled up the steps with the Kid by his side.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well, partner, I guess this is it," said Wheat, downing the last of his beer. His throat closed up at the thought of saying goodbye to Kyle and he choked, coughing loudly. Pointing to his throat, he croaked, "Wrong way."

Kyle stared down into his glass. He wasn't sure he could look at Wheat. They'd ridden a lot of years and hundreds, no, probably thousands, of miles together. It surprised him how much the thought of parting ways hurt.

Wheat thumped him on his back. "I'm proud of you, Kyle. You've done real well for yourself." Kyle turned and looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. "Now you better get up there and claim your bride and I better go get the loot. When you get settled, let me know where to send it." He was heading out tonight to collect the other half of the stolen money and join the others at the ranch. Denver held no allure for him now. He was ready to head back to the Hole as soon as he could. Wheat shook Kyle's hand and patted his shoulder, then turned for the door. Kyle watched him go. He picked up his beer, drained the last of it, and set the glass on the bar with a hard thump. Patting, his pocket, and feeling the ring case there, he started up the steps, taking them two at a time.

Pausing at the door, Wheat stopped and turned back, watching his happy partner charging up the stairs. Feeling more alone than he had in years, he walked through the batwing doors and disappeared into the night.

OOOOOOOOOO

The men were in the parlor; Heyes with his feet up on an ottoman sitting in front of a roaring fire, while the Kid poured a round of bourbon for his friends. Monty stood looking out the window watching the sun set and Corky returning from the barn.

"So…you and Ruth?" led Heyes. He chuckled as the big Texan started and looked at him like a deer in the crosshairs.

"Maybe, I don't know, I…I sure hope so," he stammered. "Dammit, Heyes, do you have to do that?"

Heyes looked as innocent as he could muster and said, "Do what?"

"Put me on the spot like that. Hell, she's a fine lady, son, what would she want with a saddle tramp like me?" Monty crossed and took the glass the Kid held out to him, downing in one gulp. He held it back out to the Kid, who grinned and grabbed the decanter, refilling the glass.

"Don't sell yourself short, Monty. You're a good man. Any woman should be proud to have you," said Curry.

"Ruth's no fool," said Heyes succinctly.

"Do I hear my name being bandied about?" Ruth entered the room, a smile on her face. She had heard part of the conversation as she came down the stairs and liked what she heard. Crossing to Monty, she slipped her arm through his and smiled prettily up at him. "I am finding that I have an odd affinity for saddle tramps and outlaws, Mr. Northrup. What do you think of that?" She laughed out loud as Monty colored and stammered, failing to find his voice. "Would you care to join me on a walk outside? The moon is nearly full." A practiced flirt, after years of mingling with her late husband's friends, she knew how to capture a man's attention, however, she seldom experienced the nervous anticipation she did now.

Monty nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Ruthie. I'd like that real well."

Esther and Allie passed the two leaving, and entered the parlor, giggling. Allie crossed to Heyes and put her hands on his shoulders, bending over to kiss his cheek from behind. "Are you hungry? Esther and I have made some sandwiches." She sat down in the chair across from his. Esther sat down on the sofa opposite.

"I'm starved. I'll go get them and we can eat in front of the fire," said the Kid, hurrying out of the room.

"Jed certainly has a healthy appetite, doesn't he?" smiled Esther. "Fortunately, there was a sizable store of cured meat in the smokehouse. I believe we will be able to feed him for a few days. It would appear that Mr. Decker entertained a lot."

"Mr. Decker never entertained here, only in town where he could flaunt his wealth to his friends," said Allie bitterly. She looked about the room and noticed that most of Bill's personal effects were gone. Standing up, she wandered about the room. "Where are Bill's things?"

Corky cleared his throat from the doorway. "I…I hope you don't mind, Miss Allie, but I packed them away. I thought it might be hard for you to look at them when you came back to the ranch."

"How very sweet and considerate of you, Corky; I have no desire to be reminded of Mr. Decker in any way. The house looks wonderful; so much more welcoming this way. Please, if I could impose on you again, would you consider hauling them away or selling them? You are welcome to any monies earned," said Allie.

"Miss, there were some real valuables, I'm sure…," began Corky, only to have Allie interrupt him.

"Please take them, I appreciate all the help you have given us. They're yours," she waved her hand dismissively. "Take anything you'd like. Take it all if you wish."

"Yes, Miss, thank you, Miss," said Corky, retreating from the room, excited by his good fortune.

"The place already feels different, doesn't it?" asked Heyes. He'd noticed it the moment he'd entered the house. All of Bill's malevolence had dissipated from the atmosphere.

"Yes, I never noticed how cozy this room was," said Allie, pausing to admire the finely-crafted woodwork surrounding the fireplace.

"This is a beautiful ranch, dear. Why ever would you wish to sell it? After all, what makes a house a home are the people who live in it," said Esther.

OOOOOOOOOO

The shovel clanked and Wheat knew he had found the right spot. He and Kyle had carefully buried the sack of loot deeply and piled a stack of stones on top to prevent it from floating to the surface in a heavy rain. Kneeling, he brushed away the last layer of dirt and pulled up several rocks, tossing them over his shoulder. He pulled the sack out and stood up. Turning, he yelled out and dropped the loot, putting his hand on his heart which was doing its best to jump from his chest. "WHOA! Damn it, Kyle, you scared the hell outta me!" His partner was standing a few feet in front of him.

Kyle looked at him miserably. "Sorry, Wheat."

"What are you doing here?" said Wheat, suspiciously. Kyle looked like hell.

"She's gone."

"What?"

"Daisy's gone. They said she left yesterday with some cowpoke who'd been hangin' around for a while. Just disappeared; without sayin' nothin' to no one." Kyle was heartbroken. He spit a gob of chaw out, hiked up his pants, and looked at the loot. "Guess I won't be needin' your cut of the take after all."

Wheat glanced at the bag and then at his small friend. "Aw heck, I'm real sorry, partner."

"It's okay. I ain't husband material no how," he said, shoving the tips of his dusty boots around in the loose soil.

"Sure, you are. Daisy don't know what she's missin'" said Wheat. Several seconds passed as the two looked awkwardly at each other before the big outlaw picked up the fallen sack, put his arm around his partner's shoulders, and towed him along to the horses. "C'mon, let's go. If we ride all night, we can make the ranch by sun up. I picked up some cigars and a bottle of that good stuff Heyes is always hiding from us; it oughta keep the chill off the ride and take off your sharp edges."

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, as breakfast was being served in the kitchen, the front door to the ranch house banged open. The Kid was on his feet; gun in hand, before Heyes and Monty could push themselves away from the table. Loud, familiar voices drifted down the hallway. "It's Wheat and Kyle," said the Kid, relaxing again, holstering his pistol, and shaking his head, "and they're drunk from the sounds of it."

The two tipsy outlaws appeared at the kitchen doorway and, moving forward at the same time, got stuck in the opening, pushing, shoving, and swearing at each other trying to force their way through. Kyle slipped past Wheat and stopped, tipping his hat. "Miss Allie, Ma'ams. Sorry, don't mean to be cussin' like that; just kinda slipped out. We got us the loot," he said proudly, holding up the sack of cash. Wheat stood swaying slightly, not saying anything, but trying his hardest to focus on something.

"Kyle, what are you doing here? We thought you were with Daisy." Allie knew immediately from the stricken look on the little outlaw's face that the proposal hadn't gone well. She jumped up and went for two mugs. "Please sit down. Here's some coffee and there's bacon and eggs if you'd like."

"Thanks," mumbled Wheat, who staggered over and nearly upended his chair before managing to plop into it. Kyle was more sober than his partner. Despite trying hard, he hadn't been able to reach the stage of inebriation that Wheat had. He sat more easily, taking the Kid's chair next to Heyes.

His dark-haired boss looked at him speculatively. "What happened?"

"She got herself a better offer. She was gone when I got there."

Allie hugged him. "Oh, Kyle, I'm so sorry!"

"Thank you, Miss Allie. It's for the best, I guess. She got herself a cowboy with a small spread down Pueblo way. That's way better than some outlaw like me," he said sadly. Heyes felt the sting of Kyle's comment and the Kid noticed from his perch on the counter. He could only hope that when Heyes's time came to lose his girl, he'd take it half as well as Kyle, who was still talking to Allie,"At least she's outta that life. She used to always say it would kill her sooner or later. I'm real happy for her, really I am."

Esther brought over two heavily laden plates and set one down in front of Kyle, handing the other across to the bleary-eyed Wheat. "You're a good man, Mr. Murtry. It's a shame that Daisy was so desperate. Girls in her position don't have many options. I'm sure she would've waited for you if she'd known you were coming."

"Thanks, Miss Thorne, I sure do appreciate your offer to help Daisy. Maybe you can help some of the other gals instead." Kyle stabbed at his food, and pushed it about the plate.

"What offer?" asked Allie.

Kyle looked at her. "Miss Thorne used to help gals like Daisy when she was livin' out on the coast, teaching gals dee-portment and how to get a job doing something besides…well, you know."

"I was trying to do something good with my life, dear. I feel like I've made so many mistakes, I was hoping to do something positive to help others," said Esther, taking her seat again.

"Were you teaching in San Francisco?" asked Allie, intrigued to learn that her aunt had put her political beliefs to good use.

"Esther worked at a shelter for girls in difficult circumstances, dear. She helped them to learn other ways of making a living. Esther darling, we should consider doing something like that here. Together," said Ruth.

Esther smiled at her sister, "I'd love that, Ruth. It would be wonderful to work with you and Colorado is the perfect place. The women's vote might have been defeated last year, but we know there were enough supporters concerned with women's rights to get it on the ballot. I would like to continue that work as well. Perhaps, some of your acquaintances would be interested in contributing to the cause?"

Allie looked from her mother to her aunt. "Why not do it here? The ranch would be perfect. There are several bunkhouses that could be fixed up and plenty of space. You said so yourself, Esther."

"Yes, and we could plant a garden to teach the girls how to grow food and to feed themselves. There's a chicken coop out back and didn't I see a few cows in that back field?" said Ruth, eagerly warming to the idea.

"You did. Decker died before he could disperse his whole herd," said Heyes, he could see Allie's excitement growing. The wheels were definitely turning in that pretty head of hers.

"You gals would need someone to do the heavy lifting and tend to the stock. I reckon I might be persuaded to help," said Monty, hopefully. He had already decided he wasn't riding away from Ruth Harcourt come hell or high water.

Esther clapped her hands. "Do you really want to do this? I have some money put aside; a small nest egg. It could be used to get us started."

"Me, too," said Ruth. "I could find a place here in Golden to sell my paintings. There's a whole town full of people who haven't seen them yet.

Heyes saw the hope springing into Allie's eyes and he knew she had found her future. It hurt that it didn't include him, but he was relieved, too. It would make parting easier.

"Money won't be a problem; I have Papa's inheritance. Let's do it! I love the idea and I'm just mean enough to admit that it pleases me to think of Bill Decker rolling over in his grave because his house is being overrun by unfortunate women." Allie laughed and hugged her mother.

"Honey, the Kid and I would like to help with the money, too. I want to start doing something good for a change," said Heyes, remembering their conversation about charitable giving.

Allie looked pained. She came over to him and sat down, taking his hand, "Heyes, I couldn't do that. I couldn't take the money knowing where it came from. It wouldn't be right and we wouldn't be able to risk it. I'm so sorry."

Heyes nodded sadly. "Okay, I understand, but at least let us do the dirty work to get it ready. Are you game, Kid? Wheat, Kyle?"

"I'm in, partner, as long as it's not too hard on my back," said the Kid with a smile for the ladies.

"Me, too," said Kyle, looking considerably happier, "it's a real good thing you ladies are plannin'. I'd be right proud to help." Wheat said nothing; he was staring at his food. His stomach was feeling a little rough. Kyle elbowed him and he grunted, "Yeah, I'll help, but I've gotta sleep first." He pushed himself away from the table and walked out the back door, staggering towards the nearest bunkhouse.

"Ruthie, I thought I'd take a ride around the place this morning; check the fencing and see what kind of stock Decker left. Would you like to join me?" asked Monty.

"I should probably stay and help Allie and Esther go through the house," said Ruth hesitantly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know what I'm doing, dear, and there is no reason for you to miss a beautiful ride. She's all yours, Monty." Esther gave her sister a little push towards the tall man and was not at all surprised that she left willingly on his arm. She turned to Allie. "It looks to me like we might keep a spring wedding in mind, too."

OOOOOOOOOO

Monty reined up his horse at the top of a grassy knoll and waited for Ruth to pull up close beside him. "It sure is a grand place, ain't it?"

"Yes, it is beautiful," Ruth gazed across the fields to the snow-capped mountains rising over them to the west.

"Ruthie, do you mind if I stay on? I offered before I gave you a chance to say no."

"I would very much like you to stay. We could certainly use your help." She was surprised when he leaned over and took her hand.

"That's not what I mean, darlin', and I think you know it. I ain't felt like this about a woman in a long time. Hell, I never thought I'd ever feel like this again, not after I lost my girls; but I do. I'm damn sure it was love at first sight for me; I think I fell for you that miserable cold night when I sat in the alley and watched you through your window. Ruthie, I ain't gonna rush you, but with your permission, I sure would like to court you." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "I know you probably ain't used to a man like me, but if you'd just give me a chance…"

She held up her hand making him pause, "I think that I have been looking for a man exactly like you my entire life." She leaned way over in her saddle, thoroughly kissing him.

OOOOOOOOOO

_**Note: Near the end of the 19th century, brides-to-be were often given a sewing thimble rather than an engagement ring.**__** Engagement rings were not popular in the West until the end of the 19th century, and diamond rings did not come into fashion until in the 1930s in the United States, as a result of a huge marketing campaign by the diamond industry. **_

_**In 1878, Denver f**__**irst attempted to grant women the right to vote, it was defeated. **__**In 1893, **__**Colorado became the first state in which all registered voters voted for the rights of women to vote. Colorado was the second state in the nation to allow suffrage rights to women. **_


	47. Chapter 47

Allie and Esther attacked the house with zeal. Every door, cabinet, or closet was opened, carefully perused, and shut again. A list was made of the household goods and it soon became apparent that the house was well-stocked with most of the items they would need to launch their plan. By the time Allie had counted the fine cotton sheets and hand-embroidered towels in the upstairs linen cabinet, it had also become obvious to her that a woman had a hand in outfitting Bill Decker's house. She shut the last cabinet as her aunt turned to her.

"Bill's mother or sister had excellent taste. Those sheets were so soft and luxurious. Everything appears to be new, too."

Allie smiled, "Bill's mother died giving birth to him and he had no other living relatives; my guess would be that he had his mistress come in and set up the house for me." She laughed at Esther. "You wouldn't look so shocked, if you knew him. The man didn't want a wife, he wanted a broodmare. Thank goodness, Heyes pushed him far enough that I got a good look at the man I was really marrying."

"Yes, we owe so much gratitude to Jed and Heyes. It's going to be so sad to see them go," said Esther as she stooped to pick up a jumble of sheets she had pulled off the master bed. She had offered to wash them, but Allie had suggested that they burn them instead. As a compromise, Esther decided she would wash them and send them off with Corky. She did not see the stricken expression her words had provoked. Her niece carried a box of Bill's small personal items and she started walking away, pretending to be examining them. "Allie, I'm sorry."

Allie looked up and nodded, but continued to the top of the stairs.

"When is he leaving?" Esther asked gently, placing her hand on Allie's arm to stop her.

Allie sat down heavily on the top step and set aside her box. "I don't know. Oh, Esther, what am I going to do? I've tried so hard to pretend that this would never happen; if I just put it out of my head it would disappear."

"I don't know what you can do, dear, except try to accept it," Esther sat down next to her. "Be strong for him, Allie. As hard as it is for you, it will be so much harder for him."

"Why do you say that? How could it possibly be any harder for him?" cried Allie. The thought of Heyes just riding off and leaving her made her very, very angry with him.

"Because your mother and I are here for you and you have a wonderful home and a bright future ahead of you, dear," Esther brushed her niece's hair back from her face and tucked an errant strand behind Allie's ear.

"You sound like Heyes. He keeps telling me that he has no future, no hope. I hate him for saying that, why does he have to be so pessimistic? Did you know I asked him to make love to me?"

"Did he?" asked Esther as neutrally as she could manage. Her heart sank at the thought that Allie might already be carrying an outlaw's child.

"No, he refused to. He said it wouldn't be fair to me. That he would be using me. He kept telling me that I would meet someone else and be grateful that I hadn't. I'm not feeling grateful at all, I'm furious. I love him and I want to be with him."

Esther was relieved and surprised. Her opinions of Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry just improved significantly and they had already been high. She also realized a man could only resist so much and Heyes was a man lacking many moral restraints. "Dear, has anyone taught you how to prevent an unwanted pregnancy?" Allie was blushing and Esther patted her arm before continuing, "Don't be embarrassed, I only wish someone had asked me that question before it was too late.

Let's leave these things here for a moment. I have a pamphlet I would like you to read; it was written by a Mr. Edward Foote a few years ago and was considered scandalous at the time; however the shelter I used to work for found it quite helpful and I happen to have brought several of them with me. I think you should read one and then you and I should have a long, serious conversation." She stood up and reached her hand down to help Allie up.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Kid and Heyes had started cleaning out the stalls in the barn, removing the old dusty straw and raking the dirt underneath it. A bale of clean, fresh straw was left in each stall for its future resident. The water and feed buckets were washed and rinsed out; cobwebs were chased from their hiding places. Heyes did most of the pitchforking and dusting, while the Kid took charge of reaching the high spots and walking the filled wheelbarrow out to the manure pile around back in order to save his partner from hurting his sore leg further.

Heyes had sent Kyle over to wake Wheat and start in on the bunkhouses and he could see the two other outlaws through the stall door. Kyle was listlessly sweeping the front porch of the small building. Heyes felt for the small man. His heart had been broken, just like his own would be. The thought of leaving now lodged in his mind, Heyes turned quiet and moody.

Kyle finished sweeping and stood the broom up, leaning it against a post. He fished around in his pants pocket and pulled out the velvet box, opening it. The ruby still looked bloody to him as raw as his heart felt. Why had he dragged his heels about asking Daisy to marry him? He could've asked her so many times and he knew she'd say yes. So why hadn't he? He'd told everyone he'd been saving up, but there was only a crumpled five dollar bill shoved down inside an old sock in his saddlebag; shoved there after a particularly enthusiastic night with his 'girl'. He'd always thought he'd ask her someday. The problem was, in his mind, someday had been a long ways off.

He'd seen the hope in Daisy's eyes every time they'd talk about a possible future together, but he'd always pretend he hadn't and, in the morning, he'd creep out of her room like a thief in the night. Hell, he was a thief and he'd proven it to her time and again. He thought he'd loved her enough, but now he wasn't so sure. He jammed the box back into his pocket and grabbed the broom, sweeping the porch, again and again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie was at the other end of the kitchen washing the pots and pans, when the kitchen door opened and Ruth walked in with Monty close behind her. Her mother looked happy. Allie wasn't at all sure she'd ever seen her mother look so young and vibrant. Monty wore a silly smile on his face and looked for all the world like a schoolboy who'd just won all the marbles. She picked up a hand towel and dried her hands. "How was your ride?"

Ruth jumped guiltily and blushed a deep red. "Darling, I didn't see you there!" She smoothed her skirt and glanced over her shoulder at Monty. "Our ride was wonderful, wasn't it, Monty?" Allie had to grin at the embarrassment on the rugged man's face. She was happy for her mother, but a little jealous, too. Ruth had what she wanted; love.

"Oh, um, yep, it was real nice," said Monty. He cleared his throat and turned officious. "The fencing looks good. There's just one spot up near the reservoir in the northeast corner. Looks like someone blew the heck out of the fence line there."

"That was the result of a minor squabble between Heyes and Mr. Decker," laughed Allie.

"Ruthie, darling, remind me never to piss Heyes off," he said, taking Ruth's hand again. He never wanted to let her go. She smiled up at him, remembering. They had dismounted at the reservoir and walked the perimeter while Monty made note of the needed repairs. They had also talked. Monty had told her the sad, heartbreaking tale of his beloved wife and daughter; breaking down in tears. No man had ever opened his heart to her like that and she lost hers forever when he did.

She, in turn, had recited her history, coldly and dispassionately; because to her, her life had been an emotional wasteland. She had made an offhand remark about Monty choosing a frigid woman and he had taken her in his arms, ever so gently, and kissed her softly, proving her wrong, until she had nearly forced him to teach her, right there in the tall, dry pasture grass, exactly what love should feel like.

"Don't worry, you'll never have the chance," said Allie bitterly, returning her attention to the sink.

Monty and Ruth felt awful. There was nothing either of them could say. Allie was going to have her heart broken and no one could stop it.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allie gave Corky a long list of items and sent him, with some money, into town to set up some charge accounts for the ranch and to pick up supplies. Heyes didn't want any of the Devil's Hole gang to go, just in case they ran into Roy; Golden's sheriff. He was pretty sure that good old Roy had spent plenty of time after killing Bill Decker wondering about Mr. Cole James and where he and his friends had gone off to. Instead, Heyes and the Kid had ridden over to the Rocking M to visit Scott Medgar. Posing as Cole and Steven Boswell, once again, they reached an agreement with Scott to allow the Circle Bar D to continue to purchase water from the Rocking M like it had in the old days. The two outlaw partners were riding back to the Circle Bar D, when the Kid spoke up, "Heyes, you're doing everything for Allie except spend time with her. She could take care of all this after we've gone." Heyes was silent, so the Kid continued, "Look, I know you want to take care of her, but don't you think you should be spending these last few days with her?"

His partner gave him a particularly dirty look and spurred Fannie into a gallop, ending the one-sided conversation. The Kid shook his head and let his horse lope quietly home alone.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes had just turned Fannie out and was walking back towards the house when he saw Monty and Kyle in the storeroom. Changing course, he walked over and poked his head in the door.

"What are you two up to?"

Kyle jumped, but Monty answered, "Kyle and me are heading up to the reservoir after lunch. Fence is down. Looks like Decker had enough wire and posts to do the fix."

"Great. Hey, Monty, I'd like to talk to you. Do you have a second?"

Monty shrugged, "Sure," and followed the outlaw leader over to the freshly cleaned bunkhouse next to the storeroom. They both sat down on the old rockers on the front porch overlooking the yard. "What's on your mind, Heyes?"

Heyes smiled. He really liked this direct man and was glad he'd be helping Allie and her family. "I'm glad you're staying on, Monty, but there's something I need to ask you to do for me."

Monty waited. He sure hoped Heyes wasn't going to ask for something he couldn't do. His loyalties had shifted considerably in the past few hours.

"Allie thinks the money she has from her father will go a long way, but it won't, if she doesn't get some help. You and I both know that women's rights ain't the most popular cause in the West."

"Heyes, she already said she won't take your money. I ain't about to take it for her."

"That's not what I'm asking. Well, maybe a little, but here's what I was thinking. If you could, real quietly, let Soapy know what charities have stepped up and are helping the ranch, he could see to it that those charities get some generous, and very anonymous, donations. There'd be no risk of anyone finding out, because Soapy is already known as a charitable man," Heyes smiled slyly at the big man.

It took a moment, but Monty returned the sly smile and nodded, "You are a devious man, Heyes, and I like that about you. Okay, I'll do it. Just make sure the ladies don't find out. They'd skin me alive."

Heyes laughed, delighted to know that he could help after all. It might be selfish of him, but he needed to know that he would be able to take care of Allie, one way or another, and this would give his own life some purpose. He already felt better, knowing that Monty was on board, and he was beginning to think of ways to insure a steady income. There were a few jobs he had been considering; he'd have to start giving them some more thought. Grinning happily, dimples carving laugh lines across his cheeks, Heyes pulled out two cigars and handed one to Monty.

The two men were still sitting on the porch, still grinning at each other and enjoying a smoke, when the Kid rode in. He glanced at his partner and noted the happy smile. Good. At least Heyes seemed to be coming out of his earlier mood. Now if he could just convince his partner to seize the time he had left with Allie. He could tell that Heyes was already withdrawing from her emotionally. At least this time, Heyes knew the split was coming; when he'd lost Sally, the heartbreak had been unexpected and the aftermath had been pitiful. He knew his partner, and Heyes was already guarding his heart. It was too bad, too. Someday, he'd be sorry.

His own tasks done, Jed went inside to spend the rest of the afternoon helping the girls move the heavier furniture and clean under it. It might've been hard on the back, but it was worth it.

OOOOOOOOOO

By evening, the house had been thoroughly cleaned and inspected; the barn had been scoured from top to bottom, and the bunkhouses were spotless. Corky had returned with supplies late in the afternoon and had said his goodbyes, leaving for Denver a short time later. His departure had dampened everyone's spirits. Exhausted from the day's work, Esther and Ruth had retired immediately after dinner much to Monty's disappointment. He, the Kid, Wheat, and Kyle were having a friendly game of poker at the kitchen table. Heyes was in the parlor seated in front of the fire again, dozing. He'd wanted to be alone and that was how Allie found him.

"Heyes, are you awake?" whispered Allie softly as she stood in front of him. His arm reached out, she gave a delighted shriek, and he pulled her onto his lap; holding her tightly to him.

"No."

"You could've fooled me." She giggled and kissed him.

"Nope, now I'm sure I'm dreaming," he teased.

"I hope you weren't too upset with me today."

"Upset about what?" he murmured into her hair.

"About my not taking the money from the robbery."

"No, it just means more for me," he said, grinning at her now.

My, how she loved his smile; she sighed and leaned against his chest. "What are we going to do?"

He knew what she was asking, and found himself unable to answer immediately; clearing his throat instead before speaking. "We're going to say goodbye just like we've always known we'd have to."

"You make it sound so easy. It's not going to be easy for me."

"It isn't going to be easy for me, either. I wish I could stay, but you and I both know that you'll be better off with me out of your life," said Heyes bitterly.

"Are you saying that I'll never see you again?" Allie stiffened at the thought and Heyes felt it.

"I don't know; maybe someday. I could write to you through Soapy or Corky."

"No, don't. I don't want you to write. When we say goodbye, it will be over. I can't live hoping against hope that you might 'someday' come back into my life. I don't think I could stand your writing—seeing what we have dying a slow, pitiful death on paper. I don't want you to visit. I cannot survive your leaving me more than once. I will always love you, but I have to let you go or it will kill me."

He swallowed hard, "Allie, I love you, too, and there's nothing I want more in this world than to stay here with you forever. I would if I could, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know that, but it doesn't help one little bit." She cried softly for a few minutes and then wiped her eyes and pulled away. "Will you come to bed with me tonight?"

He searched her face and then he shook his head. "Honey, you're killing me. I can't. We can't. If I did that, I'd never be able to ride away from you." He put her off his lap and stood up. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He kissed her softly and left.

She sat down in the chair, still warm from his body, and listened forlornly, crying softly, as his footsteps receded away from her.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Kid, we're leaving after breakfast," Heyes told his partner the next morning.

"What's the hurry?"

Heyes didn't answer. Instead he packed up his shaving gear and stowed it in his saddlebags. Lifting the bags, he tossed them over his shoulder and started for the door. The Kid stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his way. "What are you doing, Kid?"

"You didn't answer me. Why are you in such a big-ass hurry to leave?"

"Get out of my way."

"Now, is that any way to talk to me? I ain't getting outta your way until you tell me what's up with you. What happened last night?" Heyes lifted his fists and the Kid smiled, "You gonna hit me just because I asked you a question you don't want to answer?"

Heyes dumped his saddlebags on the ground, ran his hand through his hair, and hollered. "Damn it, Kid. What do you want me to say? I can't be around her any more. I can't do it. It's too hard."

"Hey, you've been with her all along with no problem. What's changed?" The Kid put his hands on his agitated partner's shoulders. "Heyes, what happened?"

"She asked me to sleep with her last night!"

"And that's bad?" The Kid cocked his head slightly and smiled.

"Yes!" Heyes shrugged off the Kid's hands and began pacing about the room. His cousin watched him with his arms crossed. He'd been expecting this, but hadn't realized it was coming so soon. "I can't use her like that. Don't you get it? I LOVE HER!"

"I kinda knew that. Heyes, I don't think Allie's worried about being used. She probably wants something to remember you by."

Heyes went white and stood rooted to the floor, staring at his partner. "Like a child? Is that what you're saying? Geez, Kid; that would be the worst thing I could ever do to her!"

"Don't be stupid; that's not what I meant."

Heyes was pacing again. "I can't do it, Kid. I mean I really don't think I _**could**_; knowing that I might never see her again. I can't handle it." He stopped, highly agitated, turning to the right and then to the left as though boxed in by invisible bars. "I've gotta go, Kid. If I don't, I'll…I've just gotta go. But, there's something I want you to do for me; for Allie."

The Kid walked over to his partner and put an arm across his shoulder, pulling him tightly to his side. "Okay, partner, if you say go; we go. But not before breakfast."

He listened as Heyes asked his favor.

OOOOOOOOOO

The two men walked into the kitchen as Ruth and Esther were bustling about preparing the meal, while Allie sat at the table peeling a bowl of potatoes. She whittled away at the one she held, the shavings dropping into another bowl. She finished and grabbed another, without looking up at them, and silently attacked it.

"I sure hope we're having hash browns," said Jed. Ruth looked at him and held up a finger to her lips, shaking her head as a warning. He sat down next to Allie, shoulder to shoulder, and picked up a potato. "I reckon I can work for my meal. Heyes, sit down, and give us a hand." He glared at his partner, daring him to refuse. Heyes frowned back at him, but came around to the other side of Allie and sat down. Soon the one bowl was empty and a large pile of shredded potatoes remained in the second bowl. Esther came over and took away the filled bowl, dumping the potatoes into a hot fry pan. Ruth went out to call Monty, Wheat and Kyle in from the bunkhouse.

Jed, Allie, and Heyes sat silently; shoulders pressed together, Allie's head tilting to rest on one outlaw for a while before resting on the other.

Wheat and Kyle came in followed by Ruth and Monty. She had warned them that something was going on with Heyes and Allie, and to choose their words carefully. Mid-way through the awkward meal, Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box, pushing it across the table at Allie. "Miss Allie, I'd like you to have this; to remember your time in the gang."

Allie felt the tears spring to her eyes. "Kyle, I couldn't. You should keep it and get your money back."

"Please, I'd like you to have it. It would mean the world to me if you'd use it to remember us by." Kyle was so sweet, so earnest in his request, she couldn't turn him down.

Reaching out and opening the box, she looked at the lovely, ruby ring. "Kyle, it's beautiful, but I think my heart might break just a little every time I looked at it. I'll tell you what, if it's all right with you, I'll save it for one of the girls we hope to help; someone just like Daisy; would that be all right with you?"

Kyle understood; he couldn't bear to look at that damned ring, either. "Yes, ma'am, I'd like that just fine."

The ice broken, the others began to chatter quietly. Ruth suggested that Allie might consider changing the ranch's name. No one wanted to remember Bill Decker and this would help to wash his spirit away. Allie perked up at the thought and a spirited discussion followed as the meal was consumed. Monty listened quietly to the others, and then, taking Ruth's hand, he spoke up, "How about the Second Chance Ranch? Me and Ruthie are getting our second chances and I reckon those girls will, too."

"Yes, the Second Chance. It's perfect," said Allie. She bit back her tears and her bitterness; if only Jed and Heyes could have another chance things would be so different.

The dishes were cleared away and Allie and Heyes were left sitting at the table, alone but together. Heyes broke the silence, "We're going to ride out soon. The Kid's having Wheat and Kyle pack up now."

"I'm sorry you feel like you have to leave, I don't want you to."

"I know you don't, but, Honey, I have to."

She sighed, "I know."

He took her hand and held on to it tightly, leading her out the door into the yard. The Kid was holding his gelding and the smaller, blazed-face sorrel gelding Heyes had been riding. Both horses were packed with their gear. Wheat held his and Kyle's horses as Kyle walked over, leading an unsaddled Fannie. She whinnied and tossed her head in excitement as she neared her "herd". Monty, Esther, and Ruth stood nearby.

Kyle stopped in front of Heyes and Allie and handed Fannie's reins to his boss, walking over to join the others. Heyes patted the glossy neck lovingly, and spoke softly in the mare's ears for a while, then handed the reins to Allie, "I want you to have her."

"Heyes, no, I couldn't…" Allie started to cry, but she took the reins, clinging to them like her life depended on it.

"She'll be your foundation mare. She's a fine mare and she will give you beautiful babies," his voice cracked on the last word and he whispered, "I wish I could." He kissed her softly, and then, he kissed her hard as though imprinting the taste of her on his soul. Finished, he lifted her chin as he had so many times before, and said, "I love you. Never forget that."

"I won't," she whispered through her tears, "I love you, too. I always will."

He turned from her and said his goodbyes to everyone else, without turning back. She watched him numbly until Jed hugged her and kissed her goodbye. She clung to him, too, begging him not to ride out, but he gently pushed her away. Ruth and Esther put their arms around Allie while Heyes and his men mounted; they held on tight to her as the riders began to file out of the gate; and they felt her lean on them. Heyes paused mid-way down the drive, and turned back for one last look, tipping his hat, and smiling a huge, dimpled smile even though his heart had split in two. Spurring the gelding, he yelled and took off, the Kid by his side and Wheat and Kyle struggling to catch up.

She watched him go until he drifted from her sight, his last smile lingering in her consciousness. She might never see that smile again, and she sure as hell would never forget the man who wore it.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Thank you all, dear readers, for riding along with me all this time. I'm so grateful to each and every one of you for your encouragement and your loyalty! InsideOutlaw


End file.
